Colmillos afilándose
by Roderick Seth
Summary: La historia oficial se adivinaba fácilmente. Tenri dio por muerta a Shinoa. O acaso no le importó su destino. Su hija. Un mero experimento del tirano. Guren y Kureto, jóvenes y pasionales, habían ido a rescatarla. Y lo lograron. [Plus: Guren/Shinoa, Yu/Shinoa, Mika/Shinoa, Mahiru/Shinya, Shiho/Mitsuba y otros]
1. Primera parte

Colmillos afilándose

 _Dedicado a Annie_ ( _Annabeth-Cyone_ )

* * *

.Índice de capítulos. **  
**

* * *

Actualizado : 13/7/2018.  


* * *

Capítulo I: _Ella_

Capítulo II: _Ellas_

Capítulo III: _Él_

Capítulo IV: _La comida_

Capítulo V: _La bebida_

Capítulo VI: _El recuerdo_

Capítulo VII: _Las muñecas_

Capítulo VIII: _El deber conyugal_

Capítulo IX: _La hermana mayor_

Capítulo X: _La oportunidad_

Capítulo XI: _El escape_

Capítulo XII: _La ofensa_

Capítulo XIII: _El ladrón_

Capítulo XIV: _Los sirvientes_

Capítulo XV: _Deberes fraternales_

Capítulo XVI: _Las hermanas_

Capítulo XVII: _Los desencuentros_

Capítulo XVIII: _La cita_

Capítulo XIX: _Las promesas_

Capítulo XX: _El orgullo_

Capítulo XXI _: Los invitados_

Capítulo XXII _: El prometido_

Capítulo XXIII _: La imaginación_

Capítulo XXIV: _Deberes y castigos_

Capítulo XXV: _El sentimiento_

Capítulo XXVI _: Los obsequios_

Capítulo XXVII: _La virgen_

Capítulo XXVIII: _Los favores_

Capítulo XXIX: _La amistad_

Capítulo XXX _: Los castigos_

Capítulo XXXI: _Los amigos_

Capítulo XXXII: _La defensa_

Capítulo XXXIII: _El atrevimiento_

Capítulo XXXIV: _El ultraje_

Capítulo XXXV: _Sed y rosas_

Capítulo XXXVI: _La degustación_

Capítulo XXXVII: _El hogar_

Capítulo XXXVIII: _La herida_

Capítulo XXXIX: _El novio_

Capítulo XL: _Las bodas_

Capítulo XLI: _Los hombres_

Capítulo XLII: _El anillo_

Capítulo XLIII: _La hermana menor_

Capítulo XLIV: _Los besos_

Capítulo XLV: _El nombre_

Capítulo XLVI: _Barba Azul  
_

Capítulo XLVII: _Los envíos  
_

Capítulo XLVIII: _Hansel_

Capítulo XLIX: _Psique y el fuego  
_

Capítulo L: _El milagro de la carne_

Capítulo LII: _Blancanieves y los Inocentes_

Capítulo LIII: _Por San Jorge y el Serafín  
_

Capítulo LIV: _La recuperación del Grial_

Capítulo LIV: _La cruz_

Capítulo LV: _Nieve y sangre_

Capítulo LVI: _Un arma_

Capítulo LVII: _Despertares_

Capítulo LVIII: _Asco y horror_

Capítulo LIX: _Invitaciones inquietantes_

Capítulo LX: _El otro mundo_

Capítulo LXI: _Cadenas y confesiones_

Capítulo LXII: _Verdades de pétalos_

Capítulo LXIII: _Guren_

Capítulo LXIV: _Su familia_

Capítulo LXV: _Después_

Capítulo LXVI _: Demonios y rosas rojas_

Capítulo LXVII: _Entonces, la hermana y el demonio_

Capítulo LXVIII: _La espada y las esposas_

Capítulo LXIX: _Tres, cuatro_

Capítulo LXX: _La transformación_

* * *

\- **Ella** -

* * *

Ellos nunca comen ni beben, no. Bueno, sí, ellos beben, claro que sí. Pero no lo que ella bebe. Y siempre que abre la boca, cada vez que está en compañía (lo cual es _siempre_ porque nunca la dejan sola…), antes de que pueda expresar lo que quiere (en realidad, nunca termina de saber qué quiere, de todos modos. O tal vez sí: Gritar quiere pero, ¿por qué gritar? Si es un ambiente tan agradable, si las sillas están ribeteadas de dorado y las alfombras tienen motivos dantescos en los que se encuentra cada vez una historia distinta, si hay juegos de porcelana y oro para su disfrute, también un gramófono para que escuche a Vivaldi y un piano para que practique a Mozart si le place, siendo esa solo su habitación), lo tiene en seguida servido. Una taza de té. Jugo. Tostadas para desayunar. Huevos revueltos (sin vino…), queso. Pastel. Lo que sea, lo tiene.

—Usted es la esposa del Amo Crowley, ¿cómo podríamos negarle algo? –Suspira Horn, frunciendo los labios por encima de los colmillos.

( _Horn_ , se llama, se lo ha repetido numerosas veces, pero ella aún tiene lapsos en los que se queda mirando su cabello rubio como si fuera lo único en el cuarto y en el mundo, musitando _Mitsu_ hasta que le llaman la atención.)

—Si usted puede tenerlo, lo tendrá, señora —afirma Chess, conteniendo la risa, como de costumbre.

(Con Chess, aunque menos que con Horn le sucede llamarla _hermana mayor_ y es solo entonces cuando Chess deja de reírse, observándola y parpadeando como si sintiera gran curiosidad.)

Ella no desea quejarse de las dos chicas que la atienden y acompañan a todas partes. Son amables, de eso no hay duda. Es solo que el mundo es una nebulosa. Y saliendo de esa confusión, aferrándose a lo que conoce, tiene miedo.

Tampoco es que salga demasiado: de ese lugar nunca, de su cuarto a veces, porque ocasionalmente hay fiestas y reuniones a las que su esposo espera que ella asista también. En la oscuridad.

—Aquí tienes, amada _Sheila_ , otro obsequio para que te entretengas.

Su esposo es muy cariñoso. Sus caricias son seguras y jamás la avergüenzan. Es solo que por debajo de los guantes se siente su enorme frialdad, que la estremece.

Él se llama Crowley, además. Sir Crowley. Pero así como confunde los nombres de las sirvientas, en ocasiones…

—Gracias, _Guren_. No había necesidad…

Entonces él es más atento que las chicas. Le toma las manos, palmea sus rodillas por encima del vestido. Le recuerda cómo se llama.

(Él insiste con eso…)

Todos son más que amables pero le ponen los pelos de punta. Es la ropa que las mujeres llevan y sus maneras de súcubos. El hecho de que tengan entre ellos una complicidad que la excluye: la de él es la de quien cuenta un chiste manteniendo la seriedad, mientras que las dos chicas contienen la risa, a la espera de que ella entienda.

(Ellos usan el nombre de _Sheila_ pero le resbala como si fuera ajeno y lo olvida o confunde como los demás.)

—¿Es otro peluche?

—Sé que te gustan mucho.

Tiene una pequeña colección de muñecas. Crowley solía despertarla acercándole una. Cada vez.

( _Tal vez_ antes lo intentaba con flores o caricias pero ella tiene esos fragmentos como de sueños desintegrados en su mente: al intentar tomarlos y ordenarlos, se desvanecen por completo en luces centellantes, devorados por oscuridad helada, junto con el pasado que se le escapa. De todos modos, ella está convencida de que cuando su supuesto marido se acerca, ella grita y se retuerce, ruega, llora y todo lo que él hace es dolor y humillación.)

La llamada _Sheila_ saca el ángel de alas doradas y túnica de algodón con adornos plateados, de entre el envoltorio rojo brillante (hay algo de epifanía en este movimiento que lo hace resurgir para ella: tiembla un poco al tomar el muñeco entre sus dos manos y le cuesta contener las lágrimas), para observarlo largamente, paladeando las palabras y asociándolas con las figuras ante ella.

Ángel. Protección. Calidez. Belleza. El cielo.

—¡Gracias! Me encanta.

Amado. Error. Abandono. Mutilación. Tormenta.

No quiere abrazarlo a él pero ya se ha acostumbrado a actuar como una muñeca de cuerda: se ve hacerlo desde lejos, apretándose contra ese cuerpo frío que mide casi el doble que ella y con una fuerza que podría quebrarla al medio sin complicaciones.

¿Cierto?

—Lo único que deseo es la felicidad de mi esposa.

"Sheila" (su nombre podría ser cualquier otro, sin embargo. _Alicia_ , como la de los cuentos que Crowley le ha obsequiado, la _Alicia equivocada_ en una historia que no es de ella, sin duda alguna) prefiere estrechar contra sí misma el muñeco. Lo hace con cuidado de no quebrarlo. Quiere que dure para siempre, que tenga un lugar de honor en la casa (es eso, ¿cierto? Aunque ella no vea más gente afuera, en la ciudad en apariencias ruinosa, más allá de los jardines), en su cuarto, en su vida con el resto de las muñecas.

— _Yuichiro_. Se llamará "Yuichiro" pero le diré "Yu" y será mi amor, solo mío. Me cuidará. Y algún día iré a verlo en el Cielo. Seremos amigos como antes.

Silencio. Horn y Chess intercambian nerviosas miradas pero Crowley aún la observa con total ternura. Es así como le acaricia los cabellos y el mentón.

—¿Has recordado algo, querida mía?

Las lágrimas ya ruedan por los ojos de "Sheila" pero ella trata de sonreír. Hay algo de mortal en no mostrarse feliz y animada entre ellos. Es una línea roja que no hay que sobrepasar aunque la colme su luto personal.

—Nada, Crowley.

Comprensivo como un padre, vuelve a abrirle los brazos y tomándola de la muñeca, la lleva a sentarse en sus rodillas, aún con _Yu_ apretado contra el pecho.

—¿Y si repites lo que sabes de nuevo? Te ayudará, mi _Sheila-Alicia_ , a quedarte de este lado del espejo. Conmigo, tu _esposo_. Y tu _verdadero_ amor.

Ella cree escuchar que las dos muchachas mueren sofocadas por soltarse a reír. Pero las ignora, sumida en las líneas que ha aprendido de memoria, mientras que acaricia con delicadeza el muñeco, a fin de desligarse de la responsabilidad de esas palabras que no parecen en absoluto suyas.

—Mi nombre es _Sheila_ _Eusford_. Tengo dieciséis años. Cuando era una niña, mi familia me vendió a Crowley Eusford para salvar sus vidas. Murieron de todos modos por culpa de la codicia. Crowley Eusford me cuidó y educó para que fuera su esposa. Nos casamos hace un año y él me dio la vida eterna.

"Le obsequiaron tierras a mi esposo en Shinjuku. Pero cuando fuimos juntos, había crueles, locos y violentos humanos allí. No pudo protegerme, pues eran muchos. Nos separamos.

"Él me rescató hace meses. Tengo problemas para recordar nuestra vida juntos. Los humanos me han hecho mucho daño pero sobreviví y pronto sanaré.

El repetir hace que deje de llorar. Así como el dolor excesivo vuelve la piel insensible.

—Bien, _Sheila_. Te felicito. Lo lograste. Ahora es tiempo de tu medicina. ¿Horn?

—Sí, Amo Crowley.

Una gruesa aguja. Un líquido espeso en su interior. Conoce bien todo eso. Bastante mejor que a esas tres personas que no son exactamente _personas_ y que de un modo u otro parecen ser lo único que ella tiene en un mundo donde ni su nombre es tal cosa.

* * *

\- **Ellas** -

* * *

Él se va con frecuencia. Nunca la deja sola, no, nunca del todo, cuando menos. Pero se va.

—El deber de una buena esposa es no protestar —le jura, besándola y acariciándola, antes de volver a dejarla, causándole una mezcla de inquietud ( _la soledad_ …) y alivio (¡La soledad!), a pesar de seguir en compañía de Horn y Chess.

Horn y Chess, que no la odian ( _siempre_ ), pero que sin duda no sienten por ella tanta simpatía como les deben haber pedido que demuestren.

—…lo está haciendo de nuevo.

Horn, mirándola como si no la viera, sino al _horror_ mismo.

—¡Madame Eusford!—retomando el juego en el que ella no sabe que juega, Chess le llama la atención—. No puede salir ahora. Hay sol, usted no tiene banda protectora ni nada. Es malísimo para su salud, sobre todo al estar convirtiéndose todavía.

La chica se le acerca, mordiéndose los labios y disimulando estremecimientos.

—¿ _Uh_?

Ella mira la luz del sol como si pudiera concederle respuestas. Sueña despierta con una vida debajo de él. Nada tan idílico como paseos ociosos pero hay belleza en lo que ve y anhela. Hierba debajo de los pies, árboles verdes y gente que ríe a su alrededor.

Sabe que no pueden ser los tres personajes que imperan sus días en la actualidad. Ellos no toman sol jamás. No es algo que los que son como ellos puedan hacer o en todo caso, disfrutar.

—No he salido. La puerta está cerrada con llave, además, ¿cómo saldría?

Asomada frente a la salida, aún atontada por las medicinas, intenta sonreír, débil. Pronto se le acercan como si fuera algo terrible y peligroso pero disfrazado. La ayudan a llegar a su cama de nuevo cual si prefirieran escoltarla a una horca o ser ellas mismas el arma de castigo y destrucción.

No es que las culpe. Una parte de ella (inasible por lo demás) le dice que podrían estar en situaciones parecidas, sintiéndose de la misma manera o peor.

 _Yo me habría dejado escapar_ , piensa, abrazando a _Yu_ , su ángel de la guarda, observando los ojos verdes del muñeco y su pelo rubio, decidiendo que sería más bello de otra manera, tal vez moreno.

* * *

\- **Él** -

* * *

Le fascinan las ventanas y los caminos que comienzan en los jardines. Sería muy fácil para ella salir y correr por ellos, sobre todo de noche, con la oscuridad cubriéndola, claro. Pero…bajo la luna la verían e irían tras ella. No daría dos pasos sin que la alcanzaran, ¿cierto?

(Ella no debe ver la luna creciente ni la menguante, eso ha dicho él.)

O tal vez sí, ella podría correr y escapar, con un poco de suerte y ventaja en un día de sol ardiente, de esos en los cuales de por sí tiene que escabullirse de las chicas, cuando conversan como si ella no estuviera o fuera demasiado tonta para entender todo lo que dicen.

Porque eso es un juego que esos tres (y otros más) piensan haberle ganado con todas las de la ley…hasta que se encuentran frente a frente con ella. Lo cual pasa a diario. Como si esperaran el resurgimiento de la punta de un iceberg en el mar.

No tiene energía, desde luego que no. Lo que fuera (poderoso…) que pudiera emerger, mostrando los dientes, está dormido o ya no está o no quiere estar y eso último, mezclado con lo primero, es la receta probable para lo terrible que sucede y de lo cual ella se entera muy a medias.

—¿ _Mitsu_?

Un día así, como los demás, sin que las muchachas puedan evitarlo, porque de alguna manera ella puede ser muy ágil, de repente le nace algo que no la hace volar de un extremo de la habitación al otro, pero casi. Un día así, más o menos como otros, ella lo ve y algo cruza su mente, como luz en una oscuridad de lobo hambriento.

—Dios, ella no sabe nada.

—Debemos tapiar las ventanas.

—Se lo he dicho al Amo Crowley pero ya sabes lo que piensa de todo lo que pertenece a…su _esposa_.

—¡Horn, qué mortificada suenas! ¿Has comido hoy? Si comieras, se te irían cosas tan tontas como los celos.

—Con nada me sentiré mejor.

—Bueno, debemos atraerla de nuevo…¿señorita…? Digo…¡"Ama" Eusford!

Ella se vuelve hacia las chicas, que luchan por contener despectivas risas.

—¿Si, Chess?

—De nuevo…la ventana. El Amo Crowley vendrá pronto, uno de estos días y se sentirá mal. Tampoco es bueno para usted.

—Tengo mi anillo.

La mucama rubia hace una mueca feroz a espaldas de ella, que finge no notarlo. Hay algo en decirlo, en alzar el grueso y pesado rubí enmarcado en su alianza como símbolo de lo infinito. Es mecánico, sí. Debería ser orgullo pero hay más oscuridad en eso.

Ella lo hace simplemente porque es lo que la mujer rubia espera, temblando de rabia y contenida en caricias por la otra.

—S-si, por supuesto, _Madam Eusford_ —pronuncia con saña, aunque ella vuelva a observar el cielo, los jardines y los caminos que salen de la residencia–. Milenios en la familia del señor Crowley pero usted viene y se lo entrega como si nada. Ahora el pobre anda con una banda como muchos otros y es un noble progenitor…

—Horn, cielo, amor mío, no hables aquí…ella puede…

—¡Totalmente loca! ¿Te crees que le tengo miedo?

—Bueno, yo…

—¡En absoluto! Tú y yo estábamos desde antes, desde siempre…luego llegó ella. Él le puso su anillo protector a una vaca sucia y loca como ella…

Escuchó a medias esto, como los susurros ahogados que eran, sobrecargados de resentimiento que no podía descifrar. Las palabras no eran más que lluvia y trueno cayendo en una superficie lejana. Le interesaba otra cosa.

Había más movimiento en los senderos que de costumbre.

—¿Quién es él?

—¿Uh? —interrogan las dos chicas, al mismo tiempo, clavando la mirada sin acortar la cercanía, en los ventanales.

— _Dame_ Krul ha llamado a las tropas a reagruparse.

—¿ _Dame_ Krul?

—Vuestra… _cuñada_.

—¿No la recuerdas?

—¿La he conocido?

—¡Vaya que sí!

—¿La veré de nuevo?

—…en teoría.

—¿Y él?

—¿A la izquierda?

—Es un guardia promovido. Se llama _Walt_ o _Well_. No tiene modales ni sabe su lugar. Si no estuviéramos cortos con los neonatos, sería cenizas ya…

—Horn, creo que se refiere al otro…

—¿El callado?

—La mascota de lady Krul.

—Mitsu.

—…siempre que ve una cabeza rubia…

—¿Quiere hablar con Mika, lady Eusford? Me parece que así se llama.

—Chess, no me empujes. Y debemos preguntarle al Amo Crowley antes.

—Él nos dijo que la sirviéramos como si fuera él.

—¡Tú no entiendes lo que quiso decir!

—Bueno, yo no quiero que se enfade conmigo… ¿Tú sí, Horn?

—Como si pudiera enojarse, después de todo lo que he hecho…

—¿Podré hablarle?

—¿Al Amo Crowley?

—A Mitsu…

—¿Mika?

—Si…

—Veremos…

* * *

\- **La comida** -

* * *

Él vino. Estuvo días y noches afuera, aunque las muchachas la acompañaron en su lugar. Guren, Crowley. _Crowley_.

Su esposo.

—¿No comerás, _Sheila_?

Ella fijó los ojos (incomprensiblemente llenos de lágrimas, aunque se esforzara por mantener una satisfecha sonrisa fingida) en el plato. La carne salada rociada en salsa roja.

—¿Qué es… _querido_?

Ella sabe que a él le gusta que lo llame así y no de otra manera. Sobre todo porque casi siempre que se dirige a él, pronunciando su nombre por primera vez en el día, incluso en la misma hora, le sucede ese resbalón: _Guren_ , Crowley, Crowley, _Guren_.

¿Quién será Guren? ¿Será una persona siquiera? Ella piensa que tal vez sea solo una sensación. La de llegar a casa, estar protegida, ser rescatada. La de irritarse un poco y experimentar gratitud. Es también un perfume amaderado, tal vez un poco amargo. Es café sin azúcar, ruidos pesados, como de botas, en el suelo. Es rectitud y oscuridad. Es tristeza y un luto que sin duda compartieron. Es muchas cosas ese nombre pero no está delineado ni unido a conceptos que no estén borrosos, sin un orden cronológico o rostros a los cuales asociarlo.

 _Guren_ es algo que falta. Crowley, en cambio…

— _Ternera_. Una muy joven, en efecto. ¿No te gusta, Sheila? Es _ganado_ de calidad.

Él sonríe con ironía, intercambiando miradas con las muchachas que trajeron los platos. Ella aprovecha para secarse las lágrimas con cuidado.

—Es _cruel_. Un poco _cruel_.

—¿Si? Pienso que el ganado entiende su verdadera naturaleza. Cruel eres tú, querida Sheila. Horn y Chess han trabajado mucho en tu cena y debes hacerles honor.

Las dos muchachas que no son amigas suyas se inclinan, una haciendo un ademán de suficiencia. La otra levantándose dos pliegues del vestido.

—No dije que no comería. Solo que era cruel.

—¿Por la edad del ganado?

—Por todo —explicó ella, con un suspiro, sin poder situar a qué se referían sus propias palabras, a pesar de brotar sinceras de sus labios exhaustos.

Él deja de beber de su copa para observarla con fijeza e intensidad, tomándole las manos.

—Cruel serías también conmigo si no comieras. La cena que estoy disfrutando…la has preparado para mí.

Ella parpadea varias veces y pasa la mirada desde él hasta la copa repleta de rojo que él sostuviera antes entre sus dedos gruesos.

—Necesitas fuerza para alimentarme.

Ella se toca con suavidad, casi disimulo, el brazo del que le extrajeron la sangre. Un aguijoneo agridulce. Menos profundo que el del cuello.

—Lo sé.

Igual no come de verdad. Hay cosas que comería. No eso en su plato, a pesar de que a Horn ( _Mitsu_ …) le rechinen los dientes. Comería fideos con queso. Pastel de chocolate. _Omelettes_ que no hayan chamuscado. Y mermeladas selladas al vacío. Comería sopas con arroz y otras cosas que se le ocurren pero que no termina de asociar con imágenes tampoco. Comería cosas que un buen amigo prepararía si pudiera, si él fuera más que un sueño de hielo quebradizo y sangre seca en tierra arenosa.

Lo que sea en su plato, casi no lo toca. Podría, tal vez, desmenuzarlo y fingir, esforzarse, aunque ellos se darían cuenta porque la mera cena es una puesta de escena para ella y todo lo que hace es estudiado, medido, juzgado. Podría hacer que la carne diera vueltas por la salsa y encima de los dibujos carmesíes de la porcelana.

 _Podría_. Pero con haber probado esa carne una sola vez, sabe que es importante. Que es algo que debería haber sido incinerado y guardado en una caja con gran ceremonia antes de bajar a un descanso eterno bajo la tierra o en algún lugar de honor para los soldados valientes. No es _comida_ y no es _ganado_. ¿Qué es? Otra gran incógnita.

Alguien que no fuera ella podría responder, tal vez.

* * *

\- **La bebida** -

* * *

No es suficiente con lo que le extrae para llenar su copa. No es suficiente, ni aunque Horn y Chess se encarguen de tener una botella para cuando él regresa. No es suficiente, no es igual. Ella lo sabe. O al menos lo cree. Y consiente.

Tanto como puede consentirse lo que apenas se entiende.

 _Deberes conyugales_ , así lo llaman. No podría ser diferente. Ella está desnuda, después de todo. Tendida en la cama, esperando por él. Sonrojada, aún antes de que empiecen los toques.

Las dos muchachas observan desde el linde de la puerta, bajando la mirada en actitudes fingidamente sumisas. En ocasiones alzan los ojos con disimulo: hambre. También horror.

Ella no puede darse cuenta de si lujurian su cuerpo o el de él. Si es la sangre u otra cosa. De seguro es todo y a ambos.

No hay mucha diferencia entre ella y las muchachas que observan, casi. Ella presta su cuerpo, sí, pero usualmente piensa que dicho cuerpo no se siente muy suyo: es como si un hilo débil la uniera a él y pudiera cortarse en cualquier momento. No hay más cercanía entre ella, su piel y los vestidos que él levanta, desabrochando botones, y corriendo encajes, mientras que ella parpadea, alzando la mirada hacia el espejo que refleja la cama desde el cielo raso.

No reconoce la ropa como algo que haya elegido. _Son tus diseños_ , dijo él, _los colores que te gustan_. Pero los vestidos son largos, pesados, incómodos y calurosos. Los zapatos son altos y aunque casi no camine dentro de la casa, le duelen las piernas de solo ponerse en pie con ellos.

Ella tampoco piensa que sus manos hayan dibujado algo vez siquiera. ¿Escribir? Un poco, quizás. Y otra cosa que no llega ni a imaginar. Algo que involucra todo ese cuerpo, manos, brazos, piernas, torso. Algo que no es un deber conyugal indeseado pero que a veces se parece y otras era motivo de felicidad.

Abre la boca varias veces para verbalizar esto más no encuentra las palabras, ni sabe si son oportunas al tenerlas en la punta de la lengua. Él la cubre, además, la avasalla con su propia figura.

Él, que no se desviste. Ella trata de convencerlo. Es sobre todo nerviosismo: no sabe cómo es ese hombre (que tampoco es exactamente un _hombre_ ) por debajo de la ropa blanca, dura, cubierta de filosas insignias. El deber conyugal parece más una guerra que algo bello.

Y eso la irrita, la confunde, le da incluso miedo.

—Mi piel es fría, _Sheila_. Si me quitara la ropa, te enfermarías.

—Pero me has dicho que soy como tú. ¿Cómo podría…?

Él coloca sus dedos enormes en los labios de ella, la hace callar.

(Ella piensa que esto es algo que vivió muchas veces, con él o no. Es frustrante pero lo conoce.)

—Aún no. Tus colmillos _están afilándose_. Hasta entonces…

Él la hace callar. La envuelve igual que una tormenta. Se clava en ella, en su cuello, también la acaricia como tratando de calmarla. El frío la estremece pero más todavía la certeza de que es fútil el acto.

 _No puede darme hijos_ , se dice, mordiéndose los labios, abandonada al sedante de la mordida y los calores que la invaden contra lo helado de sus toques bruscos. No tarda en perder la consciencia. Es más potente que cualquier fármaco.

* * *

\- **El recuerdo** -

* * *

Ella cree que tiene derecho a un recuerdo completo, redondo y brillante, limpio. Todos están cubiertos de sangre, empañados con el aliento silencioso de los ruegos que piden un final o los que ahoga la noche y los pinchazos en el cuello.

No siempre lo cree, claro. A veces un mero deseo no nace siquiera, como si la llama de vida en su pecho que antes subía (lo hacía, ¿verdad?) hacia su cabeza para llenarla de sangre y propulsar su vigor se inhibiera.

El recuerdo vuelve, sin embargo. Es la noche posterior al último banquete. Porque las medicinas varían para que él (Crowley, _Guren_ , Crowley) pueda alimentarse con mayor delicia.

—¿Crees que realmente funciona el suero, Chess?

—…claro. Lo preparó el Amo Crowley, Horn, ¿cómo no va a funcionar?

—Es solo agua bendita con azúcar. ¿Es realmente efectivo? Sus ojos se ven distintos aunque insistan en no fijarse en ninguna parte.

—Vaya que le prestas atención. Solo está cansada. ¿No es cierto, _Sheila_? Deja que coloque ese libro sobre la mesita de luz, ¿si? Ya va siendo hora de que duermas.

Esas chicas son como él, no como ella. Pero había alguien con quien se identificaba. Alguien que gritó con ella y dejó de respirar casi al mismo tiempo en la oscuridad. Alguien que no despertó luego.

—Tengo sueño yo también.

—¿De veras? La noche apenas comienza, Horn. ¿Recuerdas que salíamos a pasear del brazo por la ciudad?

—Hace mucho ya. No éramos niñeras de ninguna querida…

—Horn, no llores. ¡Ponte de buen humor! Tal vez podamos salir si Sheila se duerme pronto. Llamaremos guardias. Espantaremos al ganado como en los viejos tiempos.

—Estoy cansada. Nuestros horarios no son los mismos por culpa de ella. Me está contagiando su repugnante humanidad. No sé por qué el Amo Crowley no la hace vivir de noche.

—Está cambiando gradualmente, Horn. Ya se despierta un poco más tarde. Los progresos pueden parecernos poca cosa ahora porque nos aburrimos. Pero, ¿qué es un año para nosotros?

Las dos se abrazan frente a ella, que tiene la vista perdida en la alfombra iluminada por las velas. Algo de la oscuridad se mueve, como llamándola y no presta más atención a esas voces suaves que se consuelan mutuamente. Los párpados le pesan.

—¿Ves? Ya se está durmiendo.

—Se despertará con pesadillas como siempre.

* * *

Está cayendo desde un cielo inundado de pecaminosas estrellas, inflamadas en llamaradas crueles, que queman si las miras directamente. Cae vertiginosamente, mordiéndose los labios, con las manos abrazándose el cuerpo. Entonces nota que no se abraza a sí misma.

Alguien más está con ella. Alguien la abraza.

No es como al principio piensa, un abrazo reconfortante ante la caída. La persona con ella aprieta con fuerza sus huesos en una llave y no puede moverse para ver su rostro, que además está cubierto por una capucha.

—Casi me recuerdas. Vamos, di mi nombre. _Soy una estrella, eres una estrella. Nos pidieron que nos consumiéramos…_ (*)

El perfume llenándole la nariz hasta hacerle deliciosas cosquillas. Los senos voluminosos apoyados sobre los de ella, a penas recientemente desarrollados. Esa revolución de emociones contenidas en la voz.

— _Mitsu_.

Tocaron el suelo bruscamente. Un suelo oscuro como petróleo y frío como el hielo. Ella no pudo ver qué sucedía con la tierra: parecía cubierta de escarcha pero al tocarla para ponerse de pie, tuvo la sensación de tocar sangre seca.

—¡ _Ilusa_! No es suficiente. Debes decir mi nombre completo. O no podré mostrarme entera frente a ti.

La otra muchacha permaneció con la capa negra cubriéndole la mitad del rostro. Uno de sus ojos violetas la miró con gran resentimiento. Se separó de ella, estremeciéndose de furia.

—¿Tan siquiera tu propio nombre? Si lo recordaras, de inmediato te saltaría a la mente el mío. Y todos los demás.

— _Mitsu_ …

La muchacha encolerizó y le soltó un puñetazo.

—Mi nombre no. _El tuyo_ …—un destello verdoso, el de un arma blanca gigantesca.

Ella sangró entonces por un corte en su mejilla, igual que una lágrima oscura. Levantó los ojos, agarrándose la cara y vio la luna menguante, maligna, burlona, llena de poder sobre las cabezas de ambas, intentando hipnotizarla, erizándole la piel con miedo y malestar. La luna de la santa muerte, que se había tragado las estrellas que la acompañaron en la caída.

—Si recuerdas tu nombre, recordarás el mío. Si recuerdas el mío, recordarás el pacto. Si recuerdas el pacto, sabrás por qué lo hiciste. Y si recuerdas por qué lo hiciste, sabrás en su terrible totalidad lo que te arrebataron. Y cuando sepas eso, de inmediato querrás acabar con todos ellos. Y con mi ayuda, desbocándote, lo lograrás.

De nuevo en los brazos de esa extraña, que tanto la aprieta que no puede respirar. Huele a cobre, más que a perfume.

—Mitsu…

—Lo que queda en ti. Deshonrada y digerida.

El cielo lanzó un grito y comenzó a triturarse sobre sí mismo, cayendo sobre ambas como trozos de espejos rotos.

—Tal vez no pueda decirte cómo me llamo. Ni tú. Pero puedo mostrarte cómo me dejaron. Tal vez lo retengas al despertar —rió con malignidad la otra, apartándola y bajándose la capucha.

* * *

Despertó gritando, sin recordar lo que había bajo la terrible capa, aparte del cabello rubio que adoraba y ahora temía. Se descubrió sola en la oscuridad, demasiado alterada y débil como para siquiera pensar en huir.

(Es un juego muy cruel el que tienen con ella. Cuando recuerda del todo o está a punto de recordar, se han alimentado ya, la han dejado casi seca y muerta, así que escapar es imposible o mejor dicho, se parece más a querer morir y querer morir, cuando quiere algo, vaya que quiere pero no sabe si es posible, porque si lo fuera, ella ya estaría…)

* * *

(*) Canción de _Tatu_ parrafraseada.

* * *

\- **Las muñecas** -

* * *

Tiene a _Yu_ en los brazos. Enumera sus animales de felpa y muñecos. Los sienta frente a ella. Por alguna razón se estremece de solo pensar en tenerlos adentro de ( _féretros_ ) cajas, aunque sean de madera pulida y brillante, _fúnebre_ , de hecho. Los más importantes y preciados: un polluelo ( _Yoichi_ …), un zorro ( _Kimizuki_ ), una bailarina sobre una caja de música ( _Mitsu._ Esa tiene un secreto, además. _Esa la ama._ _Todos_ la aman pero esa es especial), un gato negro ( _Guren_ , cuando no es Crowley, es Guren, sí), un tigre blanco sonriente ( _Hermano mayor_ …) y una bruja malvada ( _Hermana mayor_ …) que usualmente esconde junto con el gato, por vergüenza. Los otros, claro, querrían ayudarla, más que castigarla, pero duermen, están muertos, en un lugar lejano y por muchos besos que ellas les dé, no hay remedio para eso.

No.

—¿Escuchaste lo que él dijo la última vez sobre sus juguetes, Chess?

—No, ¿qué?

—Dice que ya sería tiempo de retirárselos. Tiene razón, es una mujer adulta. El Amo Crowley apenas tolera tu infantilismo y tú no hablas con muñecas.

—Bueno, cuando íbamos al campo de batalla hacía títeres con los cuerpos y me inventaba sus diálogos, como en _La Bastilla_.

—Baja la voz, no sea que ella te oiga. Y no es lo mismo, para nada. Cuando estamos en el campo de batalla, el señor Crowley es más permisivo.

—Además, somos nosotras. Con eso ya ves que no la quiere tanto, ¿cierto?

—Quizás. Aun así, es preciso que le quitemos los muñecos.

—¿De verdad? Pero los adora. Y es casi el único pasatiempo que tiene.

—Tonterías. Tiene sus libros de cuentos. Y mirar por esa asquerosa ventana, sobre todo al maldito sol.

—Vale, Horn. Pero tú tendrás que quitárselos mientras que yo le preparo la cena.

—¿Me dejarás sola con ella?

—Solo un momento, como de costumbre.

—Pues esperaré hasta que vuelvas para decirle. Quién sabe cómo se lo tome.

—Horn, ¿tienes miedo de la pequeña _Sheila_?

—Tengo cautela. No es para menos…teniendo en cuenta lo que ella _es_.

Ambas la observan, de nuevo susurrando como si ella no pudiera escuchar ni entender en absoluto. Entonces ella se voltea hacia ambas.

—Plantas. Quiero un jardín.

Horn la mira con recelo. Chess confusa. Ambas pronto se estudian la una a la otra, antes de volver a clavarle los ojos.

—¿Un _jardín_ , dices?

Ella asiente, sonriendo.

No está bien que se lleven lo que es suyo, no está bien que le arranquen lo que ama pero bien sabe que lo harán de todos modos, que se lo quitarán aunque ella esté triste y pelee. Y que morir, ya está al tanto de ello, es más complicado de lo que parece.

No está bien, no quiere que suceda. Pero sucedieron tantas cosas contra su voluntad. Cuando él está aquí, por ejemplo y la abre a ella como si fuese una habitación, con una llave de carne a su antojo para acariciar con brusquedad y desangrar, también prestar a sus mujeres como si fuera otra muñeca o un trozo de jamón enrojecido en un plato para mordisquear.

Un jardín le convendría. Un jardín para respirar y tener motivo para estar afuera. Un jardín por el cual pueda salir corriendo y desintegrarse, si así tiene que ser. Un jardín es lo que quiere más que a los que ama, quizá porque un jardín es una posibilidad de futuro y ella ya está enferma de ese pasado del que solo tiene retazos mal unidos.

—Si pudieras plantar cosas y demás, ¿dejarías que te quitáramos las muñecas?

—¿Aunque no las vieras de nuevo nunca? ¿O te las devolviéramos en pedazos? –se carcajea Chess.

Ella pone su mejor sonrisa y asiente. Las dos muchachas se encogen de hombros, como gemelas y se abrazan.

—Bueno, esta noche comencemos. El señor Crowley se sentirá aliviado si ve que tenemos éxito.

—Qué aburrido es cuidar un bebé humano.

—De todos modos, la jardinería es más inofensiva que la cocina. ¿Recuerdas cuando casi incendia todo?

—Sigo queriendo pensar que fue un accidente, sí. El Amo Crowley no lo ve de otra manera.

—Y ciertas plantas pueden cultivarse de noche. Orquídeas y cactus con flor, por ejemplo. Ni siquiera tendremos que salir al sol nunca.

—Eso espero, Horn, eso espero.

—Él nos felicitará, Chess, ya verás. Lo merecemos.

(Ella tiene sus propios planes, mientras tanto).

* * *

 **N/A** : _Hola, soy Seth. Muchos me conocen como "el bastardete" y tienen razón, sobre todo si somos parientes de sangre, cabrones :) _

_Estoy editando este trabajo. Le saco las citas y la tabla que seguía porque mi estilo cambió, para bien o para mal._

 _Saludos, nunca es tarde para un review :o Ayuda a que el cerebro de Shinoa se regenere con su pacto demoníaco ;)_


	2. Segunda parte

Colmillos afilándose

* * *

\- **El deber conyugal** -

* * *

No hay felicitaciones especiales para las otras. Tal vez las mira a ambas, sonríe con suavidad. Puede que en el pasado, ellas hayan sido importantes. Puede que aún lo sean, en cierta forma. Pero no son para que él juegue o en todo caso, ya no. Los hombres como él se cansan rápido, aunque él ni siquiera sea un hombre y _rápido_ , para los que son como él, sean siglos, probablemente.

Está más interesado en _ella_. En sujetarle el mentón a ella, descorrerle el maquillaje a ella, juguetear con sus pesadas cadenas de oro, abrirle los botones y lazos de sus cargados vestidos, llenar de helada saliva sus senos, rozando con sus gruesas agujas de colmillos la piel empalidecida de ella, hasta que ella no lo resiste y rompe a llorar, estremeciéndose bajo el cuerpo de él.

— _Sheila_ , ¿qué te sucede?

Él suena, desde luego, más divertido que preocupado pero acaricia sus mejillas, la obliga a mirarlo directamente.

—Yo…yo…

No puede decir la verdad. _No quiero que hagas esto, no quiero que esto suceda, no puedo concebir un mundo en el cual lo disfruto._ No es lo que él quiere escuchar. O en todo caso, no produce un escenario que a ella le convenga. Así que debe fingir. Algo para lo cual parece estar hecha, sin duda más que para esos actos que él la obliga a perpetrar.

—Yo…te he…echado de menos, _esposo_. Y temo…que te vayas…

—Oh…¡Sheila!

Él la besa de nuevo o más bien, la acorrala.

—Te has vuelto tan expresiva en tus sentimientos y tan sumisa a mis deseos, que te he traído un regalo.

"¡Horn! –se voltea él, hacia el linde de la puerta en el que las criadas resentidas esperan, con los colmillos particularmente afilados, y el rojo de las pupilas más encendido en odio que de costumbre, cuando solo son tres, dos contra una, burlándose y soñando. La mujer rubia asiente, como saliendo de una ensoñación y rebusca en los muebles, regresando hacia la cama con la espada dorada y plateada, de mango enjoyado.

Ella tensa los labios, intentando parecer entusiasmada cuando él toma entre manos el arma, sin sacarla de su funda pero incluyéndola en ese lecho (supuestamente matrimonial, que tiene más de tortuoso que de marital, de cualquier modo), intentando no mostrar el temor que le encoge las entrañas, más bien.

 _Mitsu_ , _Mahiru_ , _Guren_ , _Yu_ , enumera para sus adentros, como si cualquiera de esos nombres pudiera salvarla, llevarla a otra parte.

—Si supieras todo lo que he vivido junto a esta fiel espada mía, estarías arrodillada, besarías sus piedras incrustadas en el oro e incluso el filo. La abrazarías con todo tu calor. Y me rogarías que te mostrara su poder.

Ella está a punto de obedecer lo que no es una orden siquiera. Pero esto es algo que han hecho antes. Una de esas escenas desvanecidas por terribles. Para él no deja de ser un juego. Y si ella quiere vivir (y _debe_ vivir, para ir al cielo con _Yu_ , por muy paradójico que pueda sonar), debe concederle su divertimiento, de ser posible anteponerse a sus intenciones como si las sombras de recuerdos fuesen gratas. Así que se tiende en la cama, con las rodillas separadas y mira al espejo mientras que él le levanta el vestido sobre el vientre y baja sus bragas.

(Blanco, rojo y cenizas de su cabello apagado, el café ágata de sus ojos que reflejan la preocupación, a pesar del maquillaje corrido que le da un aire de ansiedad por consumación.)

Es una pena que no sea uno de esos días del mes en los que sangra sin necesidad de que le hagan daño. Esos en los que él la mira con particular deleite y llama _ramo de húmedas rosas rojas_ a lo que hay entre sus piernas, que ante su toque parece no obedecerla jamás a ella, que desearía no experimentar cosquilleos a la fuerza deliciosos, calor e intensidad contra la frialdad de los dedos y la lengua hambrienta de él.

Dichos días, además, son sumamente escasos. Sus nervios los corrompen, tal vez, o es que queda seca tras las visitas invasivas de él y las extracciones. Puedes drenarte de sangre como de lágrimas y de deseos de maternidad, evidentemente. Pero ella se aferra a la vaga idea de que sanará de alguna manera. Que alguien la buscará o que acaso ella encontrará a esa valiosa persona ( _Mitsu, Mika, Mika, Yu, Guren, Yu, Mahiru, Mika, Mahiru, no, Mika, sí…Mika…_ ) y que volará de allí hacia un lugar en el que las cosas son diferentes y de todos modos asustan. Pero no duelen tanto, ¿no? Y no tiene que forzar una sonrisa mientras que acercan el metal a su humedad y presionan para que se introduzca en la carne, arrancándole jadeos animales, a la par de las gotas rojas que manchan las sábanas.

¿No es así? ¡¿No será así?! ¿No la liberarán?

Él hace ruidos extraños, como siseos conciliadores a un caballo mientras que entierra el mango adornado, cortante, frío, largo, en lo profundo de ella. Acaricia sus muslos, el vientre agitado por su respiración contenida entre los sollozos que ella trata de frenar, apretándose la boca.

Es suficiente desgarre interno, a juicio de él, indiscutiblemente. O acaso por piedad, es comprensivo, como un padre o el esposo amoroso que dice ser. Aparta la espada, húmeda en ella, en lo mejor y en lo peor, la sangre y la otra humedad que ella preferiría, fuese solo sangre, porque incluso eso es más digno.

Ella afloja el cuerpo, cierra los ojos, aunque él esté comenzando, más que terminando. Con la herida hecha y fluyendo, es como un _ramo de húmedas rosas artesanales_ , bromea él, la elogia, besa sus muslos, va hacia arriba, bebe. Ella pierde la conciencia (bastante a propósito), bañada en sudor más frío que el cuerpo de él tras tanto contacto con el de ella, antes de que alguien más pueda notarlo.

* * *

\- **La hermana mayor** -

* * *

 _Ella_ abre los ojos con brusquedad ante la mención de su nombre, que le devuelve el pulso aceleradamente. Clava la mirada en la dirección escandalosa de la cual vino la información, esperando captarla de nuevo. En la puerta hace nada cerrada está parada una joven de largos cabellos grisáceos, cargando varias bolsas de comida. Esos cabellos son más brillantes que los de ella (que están opacos, cómo no, por los rabiosos cuidados de las muchachas, por la comida y la falta de sol, de caricias que no duelan, de propósitos que afectan hasta el cuero cabelludo), igualmente largos hasta la cintura pero sueltos en la espontaneidad de un gesto de soberanía, más que de dejadez como en el caso de ella.

—Me voy solo un momento. ¡Solo un momento, unas horas, nada más! Vuelvo muchísimo antes de lo que debería, de lo que dije, además. ¿Y qué me encuentro?

Ella escucha un gemido tortuoso y vuelve a ver, ante sí, la imagen de la que formaba parte hasta hace unos momentos que podrían ser tanto minutos como horas. En un televisor, frente a ella, adentro de un mueble de madera pulida, con los monstruos moviéndose sobre un cuerpo que conoce bien porque le pertenece.

Crecido, sin embargo. No es el que tiene ahora, más joven, más suave. Solo un poco más inocente o acaso teñido de una corrupción menos brutal.

La otra vuelve a repetir su nombre pero es como si un bocinazo ahogara la voz segura y demandante del regaño.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre ver obscenidades?

Los recuerdos vienen como recortes: incompletos, partidos, desgarrados. Esa escena ya la vivió antes y fue sublime en su esencia, sin duda. Pero es lejana.

—No mientras yo te cuide. Dañarás tu mente —explicó la muchacha, adolescente como ella misma en la realidad de la cinta, tomando el mando del televisor y apagando la pantalla en la que aparece su mundo anterior, su yo anterior. O acaso _futuro_ —. Algún día harás todo lo que quieras con un buen muchacho que te respetará mucho. Ya me encargaré yo de encontrártelo si no tienes suerte. Así podré compartir un poco de mi felicidad infinita con ya-sabes-quién —le guiñó un ojo su hermana mayor (o no tanto pero es la creación de sentido de ese guión quemado tiempo atrás, que le llega en cenizas), poniendo a un lado el mando de la tele y retrocediendo para cerrar la puerta de un golpe, moviendo la cintura con una cadencia natural.

—No podrás cuidarme siempre —se atreve a decir ella, ejerciendo el hábito de una voz, dejando fluir sus pensamientos por la boca, sin miedo por primera vez en años. No es lo que quiso decir, sin embargo. Y no es lo dicho originalmente. Pero a ella se le escapa eso. _No puedes cuidarme ahora, no logras cuidarme nunca_. _¿Alguna vez fue tu intención siquiera?_ Es lo que desearía gritar, derrumbándose en el piso pero perdió el derecho y la costumbre a esa clase de palabras un largo tiempo atrás, tal vez antes de nacer, como ella misma o… _Sheila_.

— _Lo sé_. Pero déjame pensar que _puedo_. Ese es mi propósito en la vida. _Probablemente lo era desde antes de que me lo dieran_ —explica la chica, _Mahiru_ , no puede llamarse de otro modo: Mahiru es explosiones en el cielo, amenazando la luna con su oscuridad, Mahiru es un perfume envolvente que sueltan flores venenosas durante la noche, Mahiru es una noción de poder que le cuesta imaginar en una instancia tan patética. Mahiru, la brujita, Mahiru, más linda que ella. Mahiru, _la_ _hermana mayor_ —. _Me pongo triste al darme cuenta de que no te he servido adecuadamente. No te evité eso que has visto. Pero tampoco hay maneras de detenerlo. Hasta que no sepas tu nombre, no podrás recordar el mío. El contrato está congelado. Y esas sanguijuelas lo saben_.

La muchacha va con las bolsas hasta la cocina, coloca sobre la mesa los alimentos que comienza a extraer del plástico y del papel: cebollas, tomates, hierbas para limpiar con agua. Desenvaina un cuchillo largo y grueso sin pestañear y sobre una tabla de madera empieza a picar ruidosamente.

—No esperaba que regresaras —admitió la más joven, poniéndose de pie para ayudarla pero clavando la mirada en las verduras como si estas pudieran darle más respuestas.

—Si, yo tampoco. Pero tenía que ver por última vez a mi hermana menor. _Sobre todo para mostrarle que soy mucho más elegante que una vampira lesbiana y putona que ni sabe maquillarse, con lo que lleva muerta_ —comentó, rabiosa, mordiéndose los labios y haciendo un gesto de ira.

—Esto no es _real_ , ¿cierto?

Le duele el estómago de imaginarlo aunque jamás hubiera esperado que algo que la aliviara tanto pudiera ser efectivo.

— _Pasó una vez. No tan así. Pero casi así_ —admitió _Mahiru_ , sacándose el cabello de los ojos, evitando mirarla—. Ve decidiendo qué quieres comer hoy. Puede ser pasta tipo italiana, arroz salteado con vegetales o _carne humana_. ¿A qué te has acostumbrado últimamente?

—Yo…

—No. _Necesito que recuerdes tu nombre. Yo lo dije cuando llegué pero eso no pudiste escucharlo. Está bloqueado_.

Ella quiere romper a llorar pero sabe que eso desencadena bofetadas. Se queda mirando a Mahiru como si fuese su última fuente de agua en el desierto. _Seca_.

—No has practicado los kanjis que te dejé, ¿eh? _Entre ellos estaba tu nombre_.

Hay páginas en blanco frente al televisor, en el sofá. Vergüenza.

—No importa, igual también lo hubieran filtrado, aunque por una vez me escucharas.

"¿Sabes lo que más me indigna? —le increpó, lamiéndose los labios y clavando el cuchillo en la tabla de madera—. Me tomé muchas molestias para que estuvieras segura y bien. _Llega este hijo de puta, más viejo y menos inteligente que el peor en nuestra familia y te convierte en su putita de clóset. Anda haciéndote porquerías de todo tipo y yo lo contemplo desde cada ángulo hasta que no puedo más. Entonces te abro esta puerta y corro a buscarte, sola, destituida, tan violada como tú_.

" _No puedo encargarme de él. No tan rápido, por lo menos. Tampoco sin comprometerte_.

Mahiru cortó hábilmente los vegetales, puso una sartén en el fuego con aceite y pronto se llenó el ambiente con aroma a comida preparada. Algo que no se apreciaba desde su última visita, semanas antes. _En el recuerdo_.

— _Lo mejor sería tu nombre y luego el mío pero si no lo consigues…nuestra familia me es repugnante. Pero yo creo en lo que dicen sobre el honor que no tienen. Es mejor morir que comprometerlo_ …y por mí misma sé que es preferible fallecer intentando escapar que pasar el resto de tu vida sufriendo, oprimida, porque se fuercen sobre ti todas las elecciones que otros hicieron por tu persona, pensándote demasiado tonta y débil mientras que te dicen todo lo contrario.

Su reflexión fue contundente. Ella miró a Mahiru admirada hasta que un olor a quemado le llenó las fosas nasales.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Es la primera vez que algo así me pasa! –exclamó su hermana mayor, sacando la sartén del fuego, con aire preocupado. Los vegetales se habían reducido a un montón negro, pegado a la superficie metálica. El labio inferior de Mahiru tembló y _ella_ repitió su nombre para señalarle que el agua caliente sobre la hornalla eléctrica también rebalsaba.

Irritada, la adolescente apagó cada intento de plato devenido en accidente y suspiró con pesadez. Parecía tener cientos de años bajo el disfraz.

—Suficiente. Saldremos a cenar. Shinya nos invita con su tarjeta —anunció, volteándose con los brazos cruzados y un aire de atractiva complicidad—. ¿Te acuerdas de Shinya, cierto? En una época yo me olvidaba de él más seguido que tú.

Ella asintió, no muy segura, mientras que Mahiru le tomaba las manos, rompiendo el contacto solo para sacarse el delantal de cocina por la cabeza.

(Tigres blancos, calidez, oscuridad, sonrisas quebradas como las propias, más allá de los muñecos. _No_ , pero _sí_.)

—Saldremos hoy. _Escaparemos_ , ¿me entiendes?

Ella volvió a asentir, mirando sobre su hombro, apretando la mano de la chica. Frente a la puerta le nació voltearse hacia el televisor, al escuchar un jadeo. Allí, en la pantalla, continuaban los vampiros, preguntándose si la protagonista de la cinta seguía viva; intentando reanimarla, pinchaban su piel, ponderaban el usar agua fría o morderla más, incluso.

* * *

- **La oportunidad** -

* * *

Han vuelto a darle las drogas pero el haber regresado a la dudosa por terrible vigilia no amedrentó sus planes tramados durante el sueño revelador.

Ella mantiene los ojos cerrados, se deja inyectar y toma las amargas píldoras, los jarabes excesivamente dulces, las gotas vomitivas, sin torcer los labios como si fueran delicadezas finas, iguales a las que las mujeres le ofrecen en recompensa (obligadas ante las órdenes de su Amo) por su buen comportamiento.

Y está cansada. Pero no tanto como aparenta. Ha descubierto que eso aliviana los cuidados, seguimientos, cautelas. Horn y Chess son torpes. Solo hay que darles margen para que tropiecen entre sí o con la situación en sí misma.

—Se durmió de repente.

—El Amo Crowley estaba tan alterado por su desvanecimiento que iba a faltar a su junta con Ferid Báthory para quedarse con ella, ¿puedes creerlo?

—A estas alturas creo cualquier cosa, Horn.

—No creí que viviríamos tanto. ¿No fue él quien nos habló primero de los peligros de los humanos, de lo terribles que eran y de cómo era indispensable no darles cabida alguna?

—De eso hace siglos, Horn. Los vampiros nos cansamos de las posturas. No es como si él fuera a tener la misma un milenio.

—¿Y por qué no, si es una buena? A ti no te gusta el sol, como a mí. A ningún vampiro que se precie de serlo. Maldito sea. Pero aquí estamos, cepillándole el cabello en plena tarde a esta pequeña puta para enseñarle al Amo Crowley cuánto lo amamos, consideramos y extrañamos...

Tironean demasiado de sus hebras pero ella procura no llorar ni quejarse. Después de lo de anoche, no es tan complicado. Al cerrar los ojos, hace cálculos sobre sus expectativas.

—Se queja tanto del señor Crowley. Llora y quiere apartarlo, como si no nos diéramos cuenta. Y él lo soporta, hasta cuando ella se arranca sus joyas…como si no le gustaran sus caricias ni se retorciera de gozo al ser mordida. Probablemente solo le falta la plenitud de beber la sangre del Amo Crowley, Dios no lo quiera.

Eso le llega ya casi de lejos, con los cabellos en los que anidaban capullos de mariposas, cayendo sueltos a unos lados, para disponer de ellos mejor.

—¿Has visto su vestido nuevo?

—¿ _Otro_? Creo que aún no.

—Lo mandó a diseñar. Ella lleva menos de un año aquí y parece que todos los días en que la ve fueran…una ocasión especial. _Hay que colmarte de regalos, como a nuestro Salvador porque naciste el mismo día que Él y tú sí que existes_. ¡Asco! Tiene más joyas que tú y yo juntas. Más vestidos también y mira este, el que quiere que use hoy…

…no puede evitar entreabrir los ojos. ¿Será la prenda que ha visto en un maniquí hace nada? Si, seguramente debe serlo. Solo llevan a ese cuarto lo que será de ella. Ya ha aprendido a no prestar atención. Nada de lo que le ponen parece adecuado y es incómodo. Demasiado abierto, pesado, frío, sobrecargado. Colores furiosos a tono con el maquillaje fuerte.

—Oh, le pedí uno así hace tiempo. Pero él insistió con que era tirar el dinero en vanidad.

—¡Exacto! ¿Y no fuimos nosotras las que cuidamos su fortuna, siguiendo sus consejos de no derrochar?

—Hasta buscamos contadores humanos.

—¡Yo tuve que convertir a un par de malandras, que es casi prostitución! Y todo para que esta pequeña vaca tenga mi oro alrededor de su cuello y se cubra con sedas y terciopelos.

—…si me lo preguntas, Horn, esta ropa es más adecuada para una vampira. Nuestros cuerpos ya no cambian. Si ella engorda, se le va a romper el talle.

—Teniendo en cuenta cómo va de ajustado el corsé, también si respira.

—Es más efectivo que una cadena. ¿A dónde va a ir con esto puesto? Se le perforarían los pulmones si corriera.

—…por eso mismo.

—Oh…¿la lleva a alguna parte?

—¡A la ópera!

—Horn, yo quiero ir al teatro desde hace tanto. No hemos tenido nada de tiempo para divertirnos desde que empezó la guerra y terminó el mundo de los humanos.

—Pues a ella sí que la va a llevar. Y nosotras aquí, para limpiar su orinal y prepararle la cama para cuando vuelva.

Chess tiene un ataque de llanto histérico como la caracteriza y se arroja al suelo, para vivirlo como de costumbre, entre pataletas. La otra, Horn, sacude los hombros de ella ( _no_ Sheila), le clava la mirada furiosa y le arranca el chal que la protegía del frío, obligándola a ponerse de pie.

Empieza el ritual que se da varias veces al día. No puede exigir el derecho de que la dejen vestirse. Eso podría devenir en que ella planeara algo contra ellas, contra él, contra toda su raza en sí. O contra sí misma, que sería como planear contra él, ya que la vida de ella es su capricho.

La desvisten. La otra vampira deja su berrinche especialmente para ello, ante la oportunidad de olisquear las heridas todavía frescas.

Es posible que ellas dos conozcan el cuerpo de ella mejor que ella misma. Pues solo lo ha visto desde espejos que están lejos de sí misma, mientras que su piel se convierte en el campo de una batalla perdida.

Horn es brusca. Le arranca la ropa interior y las medias como si quisiera hacerle jirones los órganos. Chess, por otro lado, la observa con un hilo de saliva que baja por su boca, igual que si ella fuese un bocadillo.

—¿Crees que él lo notaría si yo…?

—¡Si! Ni lo pienses. Te echará a la calle en pleno día de sol.

—¡Ufgh! Qué aburrido es ser una maldita mucama.

—Y que lo digas.

Ella mantiene los ojos cerrados, la respiración pausada y profunda, ajena a las protestas de ellas, a sus caricias bruscas, al pesado vestido, las joyas brillantes que cubren sus dedos, el oro y la plata relucientes en su cuello, las hebillas con perlas en su cabello. Apenas hace alguna que otra mueca cuando ellas fingen realizar mal su trabajo para arrancarle sangre o simplemente humillarla.

(Chess le da un golpe en el pubis con las uñas afiladas al subirle el portaligas, Horn le clava accidentalmente el prendedor en la redondez de un seno, empapándose los dedos con rojo que luego ofrece a Chess con una sonrisa maternal.)

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, frente a uno de los espejos, le cuesta reconocerse. A las propias sirvientas les pasa lo mismo.

—Dios. Imagina que lo bien que me quedaría ese vestido.

—O a mí.

—A _cualquier_ vampira.

—Es una tontería. Todos saben quién es ella. Y olerán su…

—No. Mira, me dijo que arrojara este perfume sobre su cuello y piel descubierta.

—¡Es intenso!

Ella cierra los ojos de nuevo para permitirles esas dádivas con su cuerpo. Se estremece por el contacto con el líquido frío, también por el cosquilleo de la esencia en sus fosas nasales.

—…bueno, con algo de maquillaje, casi no podría saberse.

—Si no la conocieran, en efecto. Es la comidilla de toda la Capital.

—Mientras mantenga la boca cerrada y no sonría mucho…

—¿Como de costumbre?

—Supongo. Pero, ¿crees que no los dejen entrar?

—Es nuestro amo, Crowley Eusford, Chess. Claro que lo dejarán. Pero tal vez escuche uno que otro comentario.

—¿Y si fuera muy ácido?

—Nuestro amo desenvainaría su espada y se batiría a duelo.

—¿Y si…cobrara el peso de su ofensa?

—No hay nadie más fuerte que él. Pero si se unieran y lo lastimaran…pues nos enfrentaríamos contra la casa del atacante y su descendencia.

—Cuando no me aburra, tendré miedo. Qué noche nos espera, Horn, qué noche.

Horn hace una mueca de resignación y toman el maquillaje, las pinturas, los labiales y las sombras oscuras, rojas, verdes, púrpuras, para trazar un patrón de furia en el rostro de ella. Al terminar, le faltarían los colmillos para ser una más, la tercera parte del juego.

(Sus colmillos que _no están_ , afilándose.)

—Estoy exhausta.

—Iba a rogarle que nos dejara ir pero como en el cuento de Cenicienta, levantar las cenizas me ha dejado exhausta.

—¿Crees que podría conseguir boletos?

—Es su palco privado, Chess, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo?

—¿Y no nos ha invitado?

—¡No empecemos de nuevo! Me duele la cabeza.

—Malditos sueños cambiados…

—Por ella…

—Además…

Ella mantiene los ojos cerrados, como una muñeca. Apenas respira. Las dos vampiras siguen protestando, se tiran en un diván, abrazadas, consolándose, pronto una sobre la otra, llorando sus destinos.

 _Espera. Ya casi_.

De pura envidia la imitan, cerrando los ojos, inconformes. No respiran pesado, claro. No respiran siquiera. Pero en seguida se quedan tan quietas y calladas, que ella sabe que son presas del sueño.

Es el momento y no otro. Tal vez no se repita. Y ni tiempo hay de cambiarse las prendas o tomar algo, lo que sea. Aparte de valor.

(Ella solía ser muy valiente, ¿no? Ella solía estar armada y ser gallarda, mucho tiempo atrás, ¿no? No debería ser tan difícil pero tiembla antes de cruzar el umbral hacia el jardín.)

* * *

\- **El escape** -

* * *

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos. El pequeño jardín que estuvo plantando podrá hacerle reproches. ¿Cuidarán de él en su ausencia? Las flores nocturnas devorarán las azaleas y rosas que pidió, sin duda. Pero ella tiene que pensar en sí misma, no en el mundo de cosas frágiles y casi completamente falsas que está dejando.

—¿ _Sheila_?

Chess se restriega los ojos. No puede verla pero se asoma, estremeciéndose. Aún es de día.

—¡Horn, dejaste la puerta abierta! ¡Se ha escapado! ¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¿Deberíamos llamar al Amo?

Horn Skuld aparece detrás de ella, igualmente cansada, suspirando. Puede verlas desde su lugar, se esconde, aguantando el llanto de terror, detrás de unos fragantes arbustos de ruda y mirra.

—Por Dios, Chess, estás gritando. ¿Qué merece la pena?

—¡Sheila se fue! El señor Crowley vendrá a buscarla y no la encontrará.

Horn Skuld jadea y sonríe. Rodea la cintura de Chess Belle con un abrazo lleno de un ritmo secreto que habla de su despreocupación.

—¿Y?

—Horn, hoy han doblado la vigilancia por el peligro del Serafín. Imagina que anda por la calle y que algún neonato hambriento se la lleva por delante…o un guardia. Han puesto a esos chicos nuevos que no saben nada. La van a matar. Ni que decirlo si la encuentran otros humanos…

Chess mira a Horn con algo que brilla en su interior: la comprensión. Ambas guardan silencio un instante y rompen a reír, estruendosamente.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos tomamos un buen _Bloody Mary_?

—Creo que gobernaba la _Vaca Victoria_ en Inglaterra, ahora que lo mencionas.

Las dos muchachas desaparecen en el interior oscuro de la mansión, cerrando la puerta con brutal indiferencia. Ella puede suspirar de alivio, reanudando su marcha.

Entonces corre y es absurdo porque esos tacones de aguja están hechos para lucir sus piernas, hacerla parecer más alta y acaso elegante cuando vaya del brazo de un hombre que la supera actualmente en fuerza. Son, o sea, más una invitación a caerse que otra cosa pero ella trata de ir rápido, levantándose los pliegues del vestido para no enredarse, hasta que los pulmones le queman de tanto respirar agitada contra el corsé que le aprisiona las costillas. Y solo ha bajado algunas escaleras.

Hacia la oscuridad, el centro de la ciudad, para después salir por la puerta principal. Podría acaso rogar, negociar con su sangre (lo cual es _prostitución_ , si funciona, pero no funcionará y seguramente la maten o cuando menos, lo intenten. Si él no pudo, ¿otros sí podrán?), tratar de asesinar hasta que la asesinen o condenen a muerte, a una celda oscura en la que ya no la ultrajen con esos juegos que la confunden y aterrorizan, como si no tuviera suficiente con esa memoria desgarrada y esa inseguridad que le hace plantearse si volver con ellos o no.

Pero no. No.

 _Calma, calma_. Sería la voz de su corazón si pudiera hablar. Derramaría sobre sus hombros temblorosos palabras convincentes. Se mentiría a sí misma con tanta destreza que creería sus propios embustes.

¿No lo hizo una vez?

De la terraza y el jardín bajo el sol no puede escapar, por eso va a la ciudad, por las calles desiertas porque ya ni en las ciudades humanas se ve tanta gente y menos todavía en las vampíricas, donde dicha gente es ganado (o _trofeos crueles_ , como ella, que ya no cree ni por asomo que pueda ser como _ellos_ , más que potencialmente) y quienes la consumen son uno por cada diez o veinte que no pueden unirse y destruirlos, por miedo, respeto o puro síndrome de Estocolmo, que es lo que la lleva a ella a plantearse numerosas veces si es un error el escape.

(No lo es, no lo es, así como no lo es el golpeteo en su pecho que marca, aceleradamente, su respiración.)

Las calles son empinadas. La luz del atardecer se cuela desde una lejanía de rampas y vidrios oscurecidos. Ella escucha el agua que corre bajo la ciudad subterránea, siente las miradas de los guardias, también de los humanos que la observan de reojo, con timidez.

(Una _noble_. Parece una vampira noble. Con el perfume, tal vez…)

Ella piensa que nunca ha tenido tanta lucidez con sus pensamientos. Es como si hubiera podido unir por una única vez todo lo que necesita saber del patrón completo, inasible hasta la fecha. Pero ese mero retazo de certezas es suficiente para mantenerla encaminada en su desesperación.

 _Mantén el mentón alzado, camina derecha. Que no parezca que huyes, sino que te apresuras para llegar antes a donde sea_.

(¿Es su voz? ¿Su propia voz? Qué débil y amada es.)

Las puertas de la ciudad están próximas. Lo sabe. Ha huido antes, tal vez. O le han contado sobre una huida.

Está cerca, más cerca. No hay tanta _gente_ , _vampiros_ , _ganado_ , lo que sea, como esperaba. Y luego de que aprende cómo fingir más, ya casi no la miran. Debe haber algo más en sus mentes. Algo más preocupante que una _vampira_ con cara de puta, corriendo por las calles húmedas y oscuras de una ciudad llena de amenazas.

Ya casi, ya casi. A punto de desmayarse: mareo por los fármacos, zumbidos en sus oídos, dolor en los pies por los tacones, las costillas apretadas por el corsé.

— ¡¿Dónde crees que vas, _vaca_?! –otra voz que no conoce pero que es demasiado parecida a las que ha tenido el (dis)gusto de memorizar en su vida cotidiana.

Tenazas no, manos fugaces que se cierran en sus brazos, rompiendo sus vasos sanguíneos, a una mínima de quebrarle los huesos, sin que ella pueda hacer más que abandonarse mientras que la empujan al suelo y le clavan los dientes, abriéndole el vestido para tener mejor acceso al calor de su cuerpo.

Tiempo atrás casi termina así y se deja ir a ello sollozando esperanzada, retorciéndose como la criatura emocionada en la que han terminado por convertirla.

* * *

- **La ofensa** -

* * *

Voces, movimientos bruscos, luz y sombras. Un juego de dejarse caer, escuchando los rasgones de la seda del vestido abriéndose ante la violencia de unas manos pequeñas, como de mujer, enguantadas, igual que las de los militares que tanto mejor conocería si recordara más.

(La memoria se quiebra muy fácil y la suya está completamente abusada.)

El suelo frío como la piel de él, de _ellos_ , bajo la tela de esos uniformes que son siempre tan iguales, como queriendo contrastar con otros en los que duele pensar. El desconocido no es del todo así. Pero ella se entrega fácilmente a la posibilidad de un final para sus penurias. Al menos, este otro hombre que no es tal cosa, tal vez le otorgue el don de la muerte. Su llanto se congela cuando le sube los jirones de vestido, apretándose contra ella, probando las humedades de sus pasiones: el tenor de sus lágrimas calientes, la hendidura entre sus piernas que ya no conocerá el parto, los pechos alguna vez tan vírgenes como el resto de su artesanía, ahora arruinados por Guren ( _Crowley_ ) para siempre.

—¡Detente! Aléjate de ella.

Luz sobre las sombras. Rojo _. De ella_. Esa voz hecha de campanadas a medianoche.

(Vale la pena parpadear varias veces hasta que es una vista casi nítida en su lejanía ajena.)

El dolor se mueve. El de su cuello. La boca pegada a su yugular la deja, con un rastro carmesí que le mancha los ojos y las mejillas.

—¿Qué te importa, Mika? Está en los límites de la ciudad, es _ganado_ , lárgate, lo tenemos permitido.

Suena agudo pero perezoso. Busca volver a hundirse en ella, finiquitarla. Ella escucha a alguien llorar. Una mujer, mientras que la lluvia cae. Tarda en darse cuenta de que el llanto y el gemido son suyos. Que la humedad es la de sus lágrimas. Que el sol es el cabello de _Mitsu_ , Mika.

 _Mitsu_ es un sol de días festivos, vacaciones, una escapada al mar. Mika tiene los rayos lechosos de una mañana lluviosa, ideal para quedarse en la cama con alguna excusa.

Mitsu era vengativa. Hubiera usado…¿Qué? Algo filoso, algo azul o verde, algo prestado (heredado) y algo ahora perdido pero nada nuevo. Mika, por otro lado, Mika también dorado y resplandeciente, con más olor a cobre rojo y cenizas.

—¡Me _apuñalaste_ , Mika, joder!

El otro la suelta y ella se siente aún muerta, casi libre pero no por la salida deseada, sino por la otra, la mentada y fracasada para su calma, merecedora de esa escena perdida.

—¡No me hagas repetirlo, Lacus! _Déjala_.

—Esta vez tengo que adherir.

Tres manchas descoloridas frente a ella, observándola con rostros difíciles de situar. Una se pone de pie observando a las otras con furia contagiosa.

—¡René, de _qué_ hablas!

—Mírala, Lacus. ¿Qué ves?

Un momento. En el que él deja de apretarse las heridas y la observa con total desdén. Siente las líneas de su cara tensarse con desprecio.

— _Ganado_ , te digo. Huele raro pero eso es lo que es. ¿Mika te pegó su romanticismo, René? ¿Desde cuándo?

Los dos restantes, _Mika_ entre ellos, a quien ella reconoce hasta con los ojos cerrados, la miran brevemente. No puede adivinar lo que pasa por sus cabezas.

—¿Has visto mucho ganado últimamente con _ropa de diseñador_?

El asesino vuelve a mirarla. Ahora es con una curiosidad que duele. No piensa en ella al evaluar, cotejar y sopesar. Está recordando a alguien más.

—Ahora que lo mencionas…

—Es la _vaca sagrada_ de Crowley Eusford.

Ella querría llamar al asesino, pedirle que termine. Alarga el brazo manchado con rojo hacia él.

(Un charco crece a un lado de ella. Sentiría algo de alivio si no fuese una imagen conocida. El fluir se detiene tarde o temprano y cuando ella piensa que por fin _es el_ _fin_ , hay oscuridad y un nuevo recuento de minutos, horas, días crueles. _No_.)

Sin embargo, Mika es lo _otro_. Es una esperanza más absurda pero bella. Es por Mika que se acuerda, con vergüenza, que está casi desnuda, con las piernas abiertas. En la bruma de la pérdida de sangre, él se saca la capa del uniforme y la arroja, pesada, sobre su cuerpo ajeno, que comienza a volverse frío.

—¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡Ella ni siquiera sabe bien! ¡Está horrible, como uno de esos drogadictos de la calle! ¡Por eso no la reconocí! Parece que un tren la hubiera _arrollado_.

—Si, el _expreso Eusford_. Y _nosotros_ no haremos _nada_ , Lacus. _Tú_ —apunta uno de ellos, aún más femenino que el atacante, si bien los tres tienen figuras delgadas y delicadas—. _Tú_ vas a devolverle su juguete _mordido_ a un Progenitor. Un placer haberte conocido.

—¡René, no puedes decirlo en serio! ¡Somos amigos, casi hermanos, _hijo de puta_!

—Después dices que Mika suena como un jodido humano.

—¡Es distinto! Nos debemos más respeto y camaradería que ellos…

—Cuando tú necesitas algo es así. La última vez que tuve que regenerarme te pedí tu ración y la mezquinaste.

—¡Estaba muy hambriento y herido también!

Es casi una conversación entre dos. Mika la quema con su juicio silencioso y ella acaba por cerrar los ojos, decidiendo que de todos modos Mika y ella son los únicos que existen y que la vida no se le escapa aunque así desearía que fuera. Junta sus fuerzas. Puede necesitarlas. _Ojalá_ las necesite. Esto es un guiño de los dioses, un regalo incluso de Mahiru desde lo profundo del Infierno que se conecta con el corazón de Crowley, _Guren_ , quien sea.

Como sea.

No puede desperdiciarse.

 _No debe._ No hay más alternativas.

—¡Ella _quería_ morir! ¡Y que yo la mordiera! La toqué allá abajo y se retorció con gozo.

—Basta de vulgaridad, Lacus Welt, o me enfadaré.

—¡Mika! ¡Mi _hermano_! ¿No te he dejado en paz como prometí? Y nos abandonaste por casi un año, cuando trajeron a esta bruja a vivir aquí. No faltan quienes dicen que es la causa de nuestras desgracias. Si nos encargáramos de ella…

—Mika y yo no haremos nada. La responsabilidad es tuya.

—…de hecho, ya no podemos escaparnos de esto. Como mínimo hay que escoltar a Lacus.

¿Eso es para ganar tiempo? Dulce Mika, amado _Yu_. Ella entreabre los ojos, busca los de él, que ahora la evitan, también lejanos como el calor.

— _Maldición_. Nuestro turno ya casi terminaba.

—¿Crees que Crowley Eusford me disculpe? Es decir, no hay _ofensa_. Ella me buscó, esa prostituta quería que yo la mordiera, me pidió que acabara con su sufrimiento, incluso quiso negociar con cosas obscenas aunque yo solo la iba a matar, _obviamente_. Él entenderá, ¿no?

—Si, seguro que te dará la razón y luego les arrancará la cabeza a ambos. Como dije, un placer conocerte.

—¡No hay tiempo para tus bromas turbias, René! ¡ _Tienen_ que ayudarme! …podemos tomarla y…

—Nada de eso. Conociendo a Crowley, se aparecerá de un momento a otro con su sonrisa de _lo sé todo_ y el que intente engañarlo terminará con agujeros en todos lados.

—¡Mierda! No voy a morir por comida que ni estaba en buen estado…

—Haberlo pensado antes.

Mika se mantiene firme entre los dos. Lacus, el asesino, se torna hacia él, finalmente, sujetándolo con fuerza en su desesperación. Negocia como un humano.

—¡Tú la conoces! ¿O no? Esa vez…con el ganado de la armada humana, ¿no? Hasta…te fuiste con uno de ellos y luego no supimos de ti…

—Solo a mi hermano, Yu. Me lo llevé de allí. Nuestra Reina ya dio informe de ello cuando me reintegraron.

—¡Es agua pasada, lo sé, lo acepto, a nadie le importa, Mika! Solo por esta vez…llévala con Crowley. ¿Qué puede pasar? ¡Dile que la encontraste así! Solo mírala, toda drogada y desvanecida. No recordará nada, ni nuestros nombres.

—Crowley es un _Progenitor_ , Lacus. Podría olerla y seguir tu rastro hasta saber que fueron tus dientes los que la mordieron. Solo conseguirás que castiguen a Mika también.

—¡Cállate, _René_ , estoy hablando con él!

—Vas a meternos en problemas a los tres. Acepta tu culpa. Ya viviste bastante, ¿no? Doscientos años en época de guerra es suficiente como para madurar un poco.

— _Jódete_. No dirías eso si fueran a cortarte la cabeza por una probadita a una prostituta adicta.

—No suelo beberme _prostitutas adictas_. Soy cuidadoso con lo que me como.

—La llevaré —anuncia Mika de repente, interrumpiendo lo que sin duda iba a terminar con Lacus, el asesino, entrándose a sobrenaturales golpes con René, el cínico.

Las lágrimas le corren por las mejillas a ella. Pierde la consciencia casi feliz, como a punto de llegar a algún lugar que podría, trabajosamente pero de alguna manera, llamarse _casa_.


	3. Tercera parte

Colmillos afilándose

* * *

\- **El ladrón** -

* * *

—Eres un ladrón, ¿cierto?

Caminan juntos, él la carga. A ella se le antoja rarísimo usar la capa de su uniforme. Si él (Guren, Crowley, _Crowley_ ) tuviera una gota de misericordia en la sangre, la hubiera convertido de verdad. Porque la muerte, evidentemente requiere un gesto mucho más humanitario.

Él la mira de reojo, finalmente. Han dado vueltas por los pasadizos más extravagantes y oscuros de la ciudad, como buscando por alguno donde nadie los vea ni escuche. Pero al mismo tiempo, él evita que sus ojos se toquen y se mantiene mudo con furia, como si ella lo hubiera ofendido gravemente antes.

—¿ _Ladrón_? ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella sonríe ladinamente. Lo sabe por reflejos en agua de lluvia y estancada, en gotas de rocío que se filtran por raíces entre tuberías. Están muy lejos de ninguna parte.

— _Tú_ vas a _robarme_ , ¿cierto?

Él la baja, le clava esa mirada llena de reproche. Y a ella se le antoja que lo conoce mejor que a sí misma, que las mentiras que le han dicho y tal vez que los sueños. No tanto como a los muñecos ni las sombras de ellos. Pero casi.

— _Robarme_ , porque no _secuestras_ una cosa. Te la llevas de donde está y la dejas en otra parte —explicó ella, acariciando enrejados sucios. Tal vez, si él no estuviera recelando tanto de ella, le diría que aparte su mano del hierro oxidado y retorcido. Es esa clase de persona.

—No sé de qué hablas. Pero pienso devolverte a Crowley Eusford.

Ella escucha sus palabras y las lágrimas brotan como cuando Crowley ( _Guren_ …) la posee. Es de alguna manera peor que los dientes en la garganta.

—No puedes _devolverme_ porque no me has _tomado_. Y en la actualidad, para él, soy una cosa. Como este anillo —explicó ella, temblando, alzando la mano, enseñando el rubí, desesperada, sacándose del dedo la joya para ofrecérsela a Mika.

—…casi no te reconozco –explica él con los ojos fijos, sorprendidos—. _No deberías estar aquí_. He llegado a pensar que así lo quieres porque no es posible que lo hayas olvidado todo y que creas sus mentiras.

— _Por favor_ …

Mika toma el anillo sin dejar de mirarla con desconfianza.

—Un anillo es algo que das a alguien para simbolizar su unión. ¿Verdad que hablo bien, con mucha seguridad? Sé que solía hacer esto todo el tiempo. Para gente que me quería y admiraba. Pero sus rostros han sido arrancados de mí, con sus nombres.

"Ese anillo se lo dio una Reina a Crowley, cuando él era humano, por sus hazañas como Cruzado. Y una vez que él se convirtió en vampiro, la joya fue hechizada para repeler el sol. Desde entonces la tiene y ahora es mía.

"También fui tratada como una cosa antes. Me obsequiaron a Crowley, acaso él me reclamó y desde entonces soy suya. Pero tú puedes robarnos a ambas. No sé a dónde pertenece el rubí ni si puede dejar de ser un objeto pero yo, yo tal vez pase de ser _Sheila Eusford_ y me convierta en algo que no me dé tanta vergüenza.

"Por eso te pido: toma el anillo y luego tómame a mí. Tenemos magia que puede beneficiarte. Si nos dieras la oportunidad.

Ella cae de rodillas ante él sujetándole las muñecas y buscando apoyar una mejilla en su vientre.

Él se resiste a ello, aunque sin forcejear seriamente. Debe ser evidente la debilidad de ella. O acaso sigue sintiendo la repugnancia que ha mostrado. Una voz y un movimiento violento desvían la atención de los dos bruscamente.

—Siento interrumpir a los tortolitos pero he acompañado a Crowley hasta su casa luego de nuestra reunión privada y nos hemos topado con un panorama…ciertamente preocupante. Es una suerte que la haya encontrado, _lady Eusford_ , de manera tan inmediata. Crowley temía que algo…terrible le ocurriera. ¡Pero tú te me adelantaste, Mika! Nadie mejor que tú para esta tarea… ¡Quién diría que para hallar a la pequeña _Sheila_ , solo tenía que buscarte…!

El hombre (o la mujer) vampiro que se aparece ante ellos come la escena, extendiendo los brazos, con una sonrisa que bebe sangre también. Entonces ella sabe, decepcionada, que hoy no irá a ninguna parte. Si va a ser robada (y acaso, eventualmente, _secuestrada_ como persona, pues un pie afuera de la ciudad la definirían como otra cosa, ya no de Guren, _Crowley_ , nadie), será en otra ocasión.

* * *

\- **Los sirvientes** -

* * *

El ambiente es bastante como lo imaginaba al regresar. Mika evita verla directamente, sus ojos se entrecierran pero él acaba volviendo a cargarla y luego habla con Ferid Báthory, el recién presentado, acaso alguien a quien ella ha olvidado.

Ella desearía gritar y llorar pero se aprieta las uñas contra la carne, sonríe con tristeza, finge dormir contra el pecho de Mika, exhalando su perfume, preguntándose cuánto será del ángel.

—Una lástima que no hayan alcanzado la salida, ¿verdad?

—Ignoro de qué me hablas, Ferid. Ella se perdió y la encontré vagando por los desagües.

—Tan cerca de donde tu familia, trágicamente…

—Sí, por ahí.

—¿Y no tuviste el menor impulso de arrebatarle tan hermoso presente a un viejo codicioso como Crowley?

—No tengo interés, como ya sabes.

—Desde luego…esa herida en su cuello no es de tu autoría, ¿o me equivoco? Tus ojos siguen de ese color claro tan hermoso que los caracteriza desde que recuerdo…

—Como sea. En ese estado la encontré.

—Parece tener gusto de ti. ¿Crees que Crowley te perdone si yo le ruego? El amor juvenil es tan caprichoso…

—No tiene por qué recelar.

La puerta se abre con brusquedad ni bien llegan al enrejado. Ella pensó que se echaría a llorar cuando Mika la ayudara a ponerse de pie en el suelo pero al ver a Chess corriendo en su dirección, con el rostro surcado por melodramáticas lágrimas, hay algo de alivio enfermizo en eso que ya conoce.

—¡Sheila, _querida_ Sheila! ¡Estábamos tan preocupados!

Ella no quisiera soltar a Mika, aún aferra su brazo cuando Chess salta a estrecharla, entre exclamaciones desesperadas de una alegría que sabe de sobra, no siente.

—¡Mira, Horn, han salvado a nuestra _Sheila_! ¿No es _maravilloso_?

La amargura del rostro de la vampira rubia no se hace rogar pero con un soberano esfuerzo Horn baja los peldaños de la entrada, levantando los pliegues de su vestido ceremoniosamente, uniéndose a la recién llegada, _recuperada_ , y a los visitantes que _sí_ tienen autonomía sobre sí mismos.

—Lo veo. Qué suerte tenemos, ¿eh? Sobre todo el Amo Crowley.

Detrás de Horn aparece el hombre, extendiendo los brazos en un gesto paternal que ella piensa que solo le conoce a él, aunque lo asocie con un padre que seguramente no tuvo y con la palabra _Guren_ , insistente con los recuerdos que aún no se muestran.

—¡Ferid, me salvas la vida! ¡Sheila, mi bien! ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

Eso sí que la hace llorar. Como vuelve a ser el objeto que Mika no ha robado, pasa de los brazos de Chess entregada al que es su dueño, que de inmediato la aferra con efusividad, apretándola contra su pecho, pasándole los dedos por la herida, causándole más daño aunque acompañe esto de palabras conciliadoras y cuchicheos más propios para una mascota.

Y es lo peor porque la asalta una idea terrible. Que tal vez eso es _todo_. Que no solo Mika _no_ va a robarla (porque en ese instante la mira como si quisiera matarla y ella pronto cierra los ojos porque no soporta que él apriete los puños como si la odiara y tuviera que contenerse de separarla de Crowley, _Guren_ , para castigarla y causarle un dolor peor, si Mika realmente puede hacer una cosa así), sino que puede que no haya _nada_ esperando por ella afuera. Porque si lo hubiera, ¿no la habría buscado ya? ¿O acaso la da por muerta? _No, él está en el cielo, está furioso pero no muerto y me necesita, aunque yo esté sola y esté rota, haya perdido todas mis palabras y mi status, el poco que tenía y que me daba alguna dignidad_. _No, no._

Él no está muerto, él no puede estar muerto. Otros que contaban con ella sí. Otros a los que hubiera regresado encantada. Otros que la amaron y que ella desearía, en parte, vivieran, siempre que hubieran tenido un destino mejor, porque aunque cueste aceptarlo, la muerte, definitiva, es menos humillante que esto, aunque te quedes a podrirte bajo la lluvia con las ciudades destruidas o corten tu carne, la salen y se la sirvan a una de las pocas personas con derecho a llorarte.

El llanto le nace de todos modos y es oportuno porque él piensa, desde luego, que es de arrepentimiento o que acaso ella en verdad no tiene nada que lamentar, que se ha ido paseando con torpeza, buscándolo, hasta encontrar casi una salida o su perdición, dependiendo de cómo se mire.

Ferid Báthory se ríe de la escena.

—Mika y yo podríamos aceptar una copa, viejo amigo.

—En realidad, yo…—comienza Mika, haciendo una mueca que ella ve a través de sus pestañas entrecerradas.

—¡No puedo hacer menos por esta dádiva! Casi daba a mi adorada Sheila por perdida. Y justo en la víspera donde pensábamos ir a la ópera. Ahora no sé qué haremos…ella no está en condiciones —comentó decepcionado, acariciándole a ella los cabellos, estremeciéndola.

Chess mira a Horn, entusiasmada pero se ve interrumpida antes de que pueda sugerir nada.

—¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme esta noche, Ferid? Voy a la función de María Malibrán.

—¿Yo? ¡Eso es extremadamente amable! No escucho a esa mujer cantar desde que tuvo que fingir su muerte para los humanos, ¿hace cuánto ya?

—Más de un siglo, creo. Un prodigio.

—Oh, ¿mi sirviente está invitado también? Mika fue quien encontrara a Sheila, después de todo.

—No puedo menos que insistir para que venga. Podemos cenar luego.

—Yo…

—Oh, Mika no se alimenta aún. Lo habrás notado, ¿cierto? Solo…de su _sire_. Es insaciable, por otro lado…

—…

—Qué muchacho tan tímido.

—Tal vez prefiera quedarse a esperarnos. No tiene gusto por el arte. Es un chico muy simple.

—Yo no voy solo por eso sino por las damas, a decir verdad. Ahora me serviría para despejarme.

Crowley se volvió entonces, sombrío, hacia Horn, sujetándole un brazo de repente, con brusquedad.

—Sería maravilloso que Mika se quedara. Temo que pueda necesitar un sirviente extra de ahora en más…

* * *

\- **Deberes fraternales** -

* * *

Hoy no es un buen día, un día cuidado: han dejado la puerta abierta y ella se escapó. También, ahora que ella está acostada, las cortinas de su cuarto están descorridas y hay luna creciente: algo no tan peligroso como la menguante pero igualmente dañino, pues ella podría recordar algo.

Sí.

Está sola de nuevo. Ojalá Mika se hubiera quedado pero Chess lo despidió, irritada, pues fue un terrible, terrible día y espera aún una siniestra noche.

De luto.

Fue una ejecución breve. Discutieron solo un momento. Nada que ella no escuchara antes por debajo de las puertas, subiendo las voces hasta volverlas aullidos y gruñidos, mientras que se rompían muebles y se derramaba la sangre, doblegando a ambas chicas, que no son _chicas_ pero podría decirse que cumplen con ese rol para con el que no es un _hombre_ siquiera.

Nada. Pero Chess cayó al piso, con la boca abierta y los ojos como los platos de adornos carmesíes en los que _ella_ no come.

—Nadie me falla tantas veces. Ni siquiera tú, Horn.

Se defendió. Pero fue tan poca cosa que hubiera valido casi lo mismo que no lo hiciera. Se convirtió en polvo de inmediato.

Ella se pregunta si se hubiera desmayado de todos modos. Mika la atrapó. Chess estaba ocupada, aún puede sentir algo de su perfume, parecido al cobre o al acero. Ella vio negro y después, antes de que la oscuridad se lo tragara todo, los labios de Mika se movieron y dijeron…

Sí, _eso_.

* * *

Tenían una casa en las afueras de K... Era de ellos o de una de las familias allegadas pero ellos se comportaban como si les perteneciera.

A su familia. Los _Hiragi_.

Del mismo modo en que Mahiru se portaba como si _ella_ fuese su hija. O su _muñeca_.

(¿Los nombres estarán ahí cuando despierte?)

Ella lloraba. El rostro infantil de Mahiru ya tenía las líneas resueltas, hasta crueles en su redondez, que la caracterizarían durante lo que viviera de adolescencia.

Como ella era pequeña, el rostro de Mahiru era lo único que apreciaba. El rostro de Mahiru, como una luna llena sobre ella. Y su calor abrazador, que hasta lastimaba. La brusquedad de los pasos apresurados con que la cargaba por encima de la nieve que apenas comenzaba a caer.

—Rápido, Aoi. No tardarán en saber lo que hemos hecho. ¿Quieres que te castiguen por primera vez en tu vida?

La otra chica no la sigue con tanta destreza. Ella no puede verla. Ella es un bulto envuelto en mantas. El mundo es borroso pero se lo explica una voz que es más bien lejanía oscura, como el cielo y que sin embargo, sabe más que las estrellas que se queman en el firmamento.

—…dijiste que no nos atraparían.

—Tenía que convencerte de venir, ¿no?

Otro llanto surca el aire helado. Movimiento de agua, humedad. Se detiene la marcha, apaciguada, pero es porque han llegado a destino.

—Aquí.

—¿Tú primero o…?

—Yo primero, desde luego. Entonces tú. _No olvides tu lugar_ , Aoi.

Mahiru la sostiene contra el agua que corre: hielo infinito que podría arrastrarla si no fuera Mahiru.

Ella ya no llora. Hace demasiado frío. No tiene ni dos días de vida.

—Shinoa Hiragi. Serás juzgada por tus crímenes. _Por mí_.

Ha escuchado ese nombre antes, con un lejano roce de papeles, mientras que la vida y el calor se escapaban de otro cuerpo que conocía bien, que formó el suyo. Y el de su hermana. Sin embargo, que ella lo pronuncie con claridad, que le hable clavándole los ojos, le da un nuevo sentido.

—Primer crimen: Obedecer la voluntad de Tenri Hiragi sin reflexionar sobre ella. Yo lo hice muchas veces. Pero no tiene perdón. Ni aunque fuera nacer tu ofensa.

"Segundo crimen: Prenderte del vientre de una mujer indefensa. Drenar su fuerza. Romperla al medio para nacer. En realidad son dos, tres faltas en una sola. Eres una asesina. Como yo.

"Tercer crimen: No vales la pena de ella. Era mi madre tu receptáculo. Ahora no es nada. Y tú estás aquí en lugar de ella. Eso sería comprensible si fueras como yo, siquiera la mitad de mí, pero vales menos que la muerta. ¡Yo debo protegerte! Y no tienes potencial. Mataste para nacer y no eres nada sola. Tendré que manipular el mundo, incluso destruirlo y volverlo a hacer si quiero que tengas un lugar en él. ¿Con qué derecho me das tamaña responsabilidad?

"Cuarto crimen: Desobedecer al destino y las estadísticas. Se suponía que siguiendo los mismos métodos, usando un huésped subrogado de la misma familia, serías…como yo. Incluso _mejor_. Más poderosa y más hermosa. ¿Dónde está mi hermana grande y terrible? ¿Con la cual íbamos a reinar sobre todo esto y más? ¿La que me iba a permitir estar con quien yo amo? ¿ _Dónde_ _está_? Te la llevaste, con mis sueños de alivio.

" _Y agregaría_ : _Quinto crimen. No recordar mi verdadero nombre. Ni siquiera ahora. Cuando soy más anterior a este, tu primer recuerdo._

"Yo, _Mahiru Hiragi_ , hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para que no nacieras porque no debe haber alguien tan miserable como yo. Tengo una mínima oportunidad de éxito. La tenía, mejor dicho. Sin tener que velar por tu maldita seguridad. Cuatro es el número de la muerte. _Aunque cinco sea nuestro secreto_. Y yo te sentencio a morir, Shinoa Hiragi, por traicionarme y a mis escasas esperanzas de liberación.

Silencio. El viento cruel, moviendo los cabellos plateados de su hermana contra la noche oscura. Shinoa, bautizada para la muerte, deja salir un llanto estrangulado. Se ve a sí misma en los ojos inmensos de Mahiru, plagados de estrellas que estallan en dolor.

—…era más fácil hacer esto cuando lo soñaba. Antes de que hubieras nacido. No tengo la fuerza aún. Hasta que la tenga…

Calor de agua dulce en sus mejillas. Se alejan con resignación del frío del lago.

—Mahiru, ¿no vamos a…?

—No.

El otro llanto es más rabioso y escandaloso. Mitsuba tiene más miedo y Aoi no sabe sostenerla.

—Pero tú dijiste…hay una predicción terrible sobre estas niñas. Serán rebeldes y traerán nuestras casas a la ruina. Dijiste que…si nos deshacíamos de ellas…

—Te dije lo que hizo que me siguieras, porque alguien tenía que tomar mi culpa. Yo pasé estos escasos días con Shinoa en mis rodillas, abrazándola y subiendo fotos mías besuqueándola en todas mis putas redes sociales. Desde que esa pendeja Sanguu nació, de lo único que hablas es de estrangularla. No viven juntas porque lo intentaste. Y estás obsesionada con esa predicción, ¿a quién van a mirar primero si las dos aparecen muertas?

" _Exacto_. Iba a herirme a mí misma y a decir que eres una enferma, que te las llevaste a ambas, que las ibas a asesinar y que lo hiciste. Y me hubieran creído. Te habrían matado. Y luego yo me iba a ir a comer pastel y al cine, durmiendo muy bien por las noches, por cierto. Asco de planes.

"Ahora, como yo me entere que abriste la boca, la que va a terminar en el fondo del agua eres tú. Esto no fue más que un…lindo momento familiar medio ilícito. Sacamos a nuestras hermanitas a pasear. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? ¿Qué piensas, _Shinoa_?

Silencio. Su primera risa. Prematura.

(Eso era ser amada y tener un nombre. ¿ _Como ahora_?)

* * *

Mika no había robado su cuerpo aún. Pero se llevó su alma, su esencia, lejos de ese lugar donde era una cosa y más cerca del cielo que de la tierra polvorienta en la que ella todavía se pudría.

—Al diablo con él. Y su _solo bebo la sangrecita de mi mami_ —murmuró resentidamente Chess, luego de casi echarlo, limpiándose las lágrimas y mezclando el rojo de Shinoa con vodka para disfrutar de la soledad de su pérdida.

—No puedo creer que el Amo Crowley haya hecho eso, ¿sabes? No me lo esperaba. Él amaba a Horn. Antes, cuando menos. Ya no sé qué pensar, en serio…sabíamos que había cambiado pero, ¿tanto…?

Chess descorre las sábanas para que ella regrese a la cama. Por la tristeza o el alcohol, no llega a llamarle la atención por estar de pie frente a la ventana, observando la luna. Shinoa se toma la molestia de borrar con la palma de la mano los kanjis que escribiera en el vidrio empañado por su aliento débil, pero la vampira está muy ocupada consigo misma para dejar notar algo sospechoso, quitándose el corsé y llamándola para que la acompañe, con algo parecido a una repentina confianza.

—Hoy dormiré contigo en tu camita. Nosotros no necesitamos eso, no. A menos que estemos muy cansados. Hoy yo lo estoy. Ven, _Sheila_ …—Chess extiende los brazos, sonríe, tambaleándose. Shinoa lanza una última mirada a los jardines nocturnos de la puerta. Una figura de pie afuera la observa con la misma intensidad.

 _Róbame_ , susurra ella con cuidado y en silencio, antes de correr de vuelta las cortinas. Chess la espera en la cama. Su piel helada como una tormenta invernal, abrazándola y arrastrándola contra el colchón de plumas.

—Hoy dormiré contigo así. Y otro día dormirás conmigo como Horn lo hacía, en un ataúd, como hermanas.

( _Mahiru_ …)

—Bien. Me gusta.

Chess le acaricia el cabello. Pronto se lo jala con suavidad, haciéndola chillar un poco y besándole el hombro sobre el camisón.

—Y es solo el comienzo. No tenemos que _odiarnos_ , Sheila. Seguro que extrañas cosas que puedo darte…

La libertad, por ejemplo. Shinoa se deja hacer. Cosas buenas tal vez vengan de ello. Tener consciencia es diferente. Mika le ha devuelto su nombre y ese es el verdadero inicio de…

… _algo_.

(Así como Shinoa es alguien o pretende serlo.)

* * *

\- **Las hermanas** -

* * *

Las cosas cambian por completo. O mejor dicho, no lo hacen. Esa es la esencia de lo drástico, ¿no? Ir de un extremo a otro y terminar igual o peor.

De lo que dicen los otros en su presencia y de sus recuerdos mezclados ha podido deducir verdades innegables por terribles: El regalo de Mika es su nombre, _Shinoa Hiragi_. Y Mika no hubiera mentido, ¿con qué objeto? La broma que corría para los demás no se compartía con él y le importaba demasiado poco seguirla o tenía algo más en mente. Sí. Mika es un ángel, justo como Yu.

(Bueno, no como Yu. _Ninguno_ es como Yu. Pero _casi_ como Yu.)

Hay una guerra. Y ella tal vez, solo tal vez, no estaba de este lado del tablero cuando empezó pero volver al lugar original fuera de sus sueños y de ocurrencias fugaces que se desvanecen como anillos de humo encima de viejas revistas pornográficas…Shinoa se pierde. Queda _ella_. Que no es _Sheila_. _Sheila_ solo pende de los labios de Crowley y de los que quieren caerle bien a él o acaso pasaron tanto tiempo con él que piensan que ella es parte de su mobiliario, así que puede llamarla como guste. Acaso sea así en su compañía.

 _Allá_ , del otro lado, también sufría y estaba cautiva pero tenía una ilusión de libertad, acaso ficticia. Y había gente a la que amaba, gente a la que perdió, gente que murió o que acaso está peor que solo muerta. Y están los que la abandonaron o que murieron sin que ella se enterara, _recientemente_ recobrado algún sentido del tiempo. La inseguridad de la esposa que es ganado más que consorte la hace contemplar el quedarse estancada en su situación actual. ¿Qué tiene de espectacularmente terrible? Es _existir_ con intermitencias de él, mordiéndola, ultrajándola con todas las reglas. Hasta que Crowley se canse. Y entonces se unirá al silencio de los que la quisieron de verdad, ¿cierto?

Si no hubiera tropezado con Mika, tal vez podría darse con libertad a este pensamiento hasta que la aplastara y su corazón dejara de latir con su voluntad anulada. Mika _puede_ sacarla. Le tomará algún tiempo. Pero _puede_ hacerlo. Y tal vez _quiere_. Sí, seguramente quiera. Se le ocurre a Shinoa, en un atrevimiento, que tal vez hasta _deba_ , por algún motivo oculto, que le hace agua la boca, los ojos.

Chess la ayuda a su manera. Por motivos completamente egoístas. Desde que Horn no está, esté Crowley o no, Chess hace pasar el contenido de botellas y botellas de alcohol por sus venas. A veces bebe los licores mezclados con sangre, de Shinoa o de quien sea. Y no solo eso…

—¿Sabes, _Sheila_ , preciosa? Lo estoy convenciendo, ¿eh? Ser dos…no es lo mismo. Aunque él insiste con que estando tú aquí, somos _tres_ , éramos _cuatro_ , etc. Yo no estoy de acuerdo. Tú no eres _igual_ a mí pero ya _quisieras_ serlo, ¿no es verdad, _princesa_?

Chess le habla con voz melosa como si Shinoa fuese tonta, muy niña o una pequeña mascota. Pero ella sonríe de todos modos como si estuviera enamorada. Es la única manera.

—Debes comer muy bien, _Sheila_ , amor, para recuperarte del todo y afrontar tu... _transición_. Se acabaron los fármacos. Tendremos que arreglárnoslas con un poco de agua bendita. Y si es peligroso…pues qué pena, ¿no? Tal vez él tendría que cuidarnos mejor pero dos chicas solas se las tienen que apañar.

Ella clava la vista en la ventana mientras que Chess vacía el contenido de las botellas en el lavabo, substituyendo las drogas por agua con azúcar, mientras que tararea melosamente algo que parece un fragmento de _Carmen_. Afuera está Mika. Oculto entre los árboles salvajes del plantío nocturno, mal cultivado, devorador del diurno, del que solo sobreviven hierbas mágicas particulares, decididas a subsistir hasta en contra de sus voluntades truncadas hacia la muerte. Como Shinoa. O lo que queda de ella.

—¿Qué quieres comer?

—Uhm…

—¿Tocino? ¿Ensalada? ¿Pasta? ¿A _Mikaela Tepes_?

No puede disimular su terror tan bien como lo ha hecho hasta ahora con el asco. Pero Chess acaricia los costados de su cara, besa su frente y mejillas, seca el sudor helado de su piel y la abraza, oliendo sus heridas que comienzan a cicatrizar, como es la costumbre incluso irritante.

—…no creas que no me doy cuenta. No por nada tengo casi mil años. ¿Piensas que soy tontita?

Odio, desprecio. Porque se le ocurre, fugazmente, confesar todo el plan que ni es tal cosa, aparte de quimera, tal vez. Y si no lo hace es porque algo dentro suyo la atenaza a la escasa cordura que guarda. No gracias a ellos, claro.

—Él es más joven que Crowley. Él es como tú, casi de tu edad. Cuando cambies, serán iguales. Si las circunstancias fueran otras, lo haría pasar y le diría…si no quiere ser _él_. Ya sabes. _El elegido_. Pero tengo que ser _yo_. Será un pacto entre hermanas.

"¿Nunca has tenido uno?

* * *

Su percepción se cortaba constantemente. Siempre que creía que la negrura la abrazaba de manera definitiva, él clavaba más los dientes, abría otra herida en su carne o jugaba con su abertura entre las piernas hasta que esta también sangraba y el dolor lacerante la arrancaba de la tierna inconsciencia. Todo su cuerpo estaba enrojecido. Al igual que sus ropas desgarradas. El mundo era un espiral de muerte negada: rojo, sepia, negro, de un lado a otro en un cruel crepúsculo interminable.

No recordaba rendirse con palabras formales. Demasiado humillada para hablar. Pero en algún punto, un llanto la mantuvo despierta, asechándola tanto como esa mezcla terrible de dolor y placer sobre su piel herida.

Había escuchado esa voz sufrir y temer durante aquella noche de invierno en la que ambas habían sido tan jóvenes, al borde de la muerte, indefensas como entonces, a la merced de oscuros dioses.

 _Él_ sabía que hasta ahí había llegado su espíritu, quebrado ya. Ella se tambaleaba, ayudada por su agarre firme para caminar.

—Vamos a ver a tu amiga, ¿quieres, _ganado_?

Se burló de Shinoa. No fue amoroso. Ni tenía por qué fingir siquiera. Aunque le hablaba, es cierto. Le llamaba la atención que siguiese viva. La primera de unas cuantas sorpresas con respecto a su resistencia.

—¿Mit…su?

Casi no lo miró. No podía huir. Ni apartar la mirada de ella, igual que de un cuadro macabro.

(Una escena que vería numerosas veces frente al espejo de la casa en la que viviría más tarde.)

La vampira morena, inclinada sobre el cuerpo de cabellos rubios y brillante piel blanca teñida en rojo, como la propia, entre los jirones del uniforme.

(Un recuerdo fugaz dentro de otro: _Mitsu_ era como un dulce pelado que esos monstruos disfrutaban.)

—¿Degustando aún, Chess?

—Bueno, ella tiene suerte –replicó Horn, poniéndose de pie a su lado. Shinoa la veía aún más borrosa, a punto de desvanecerse en pleno horror—. El mío ya murió. Tomó algo, esa píldora que les dan.

—Shiho…—Mitsu y su llanto débil, de niña, alzando un brazo ensangrentado hacia un cuerpo opaco, a menos de un metro pero demasiado lejano para sus fuerzas.

—¡No puedo creer que tenga energía para llamarlo! Es una desvergonzada. Deben haber sido novios o algo porque se la pasaba "Shiho, Shiho, Shiho" mientras que yo la acariciaba y mordía.

—El mío debe haberse matado para ya no escucharla.

—Debiste quitarle la píldora. Yo le quebré el brazo a esta cuando lo intentó. Bueno, tampoco quería que le levantara la falda pero ya me conoces…

—No tienes remedio, Chess. Había que dejarlos _vivos_ –se apena Crowley, frotándose las sienes, sin soltar a Shinoa, quien de otro modo caería al suelo entre sacudidas.

—La mía _está_ viva.

—…cuando le metes los dedos, se te salen por el otro lado de la carne.

—Hay algo fálico y hermoso en jugar a los gusanos, ¿no crees, Horn?

—Shiho…

Sangre por todos lados, humedeciendo las grietas de la tierra.

—Mitsu…

—Se conocen, ¿no?

Crowley ríe ante la suposición de Chess.

—Son amigas. Hace nada, cuando pensó que había alguna esperanza, esta se ofreció a hacerme toda clase de favores para que la dejara ir. Primero a todo su escuadrón, claro. Pero ya se ha dado cuenta de que es la única que queda.

—¿La única? ¿Lacus no tenía un pequeño?

—Anemia, si me lo preguntas. O se habrá roto el cuello. No fue la píldora porque Lacus comentó que estaba delicioso…

Si, de ahí se conocían.

—¿El mayor?

 _Guren_ …

—Ferid se lo ha llevado.

— _Mitsu_ …

Ella sigue repitiendo el nombre. Lucha contra su propia debilidad y el agarre de Crowley, firme como el hierro. Lo escucha reír.

—Déjala ya, Chess. Esta pequeña quiere decirle algo.

—¡Pero es tan sucia! Mira cómo se retuerce aún.

La vampira vuelve a morder, elige la zona del pecho y Mitsuba gime, meramente porque está muy débil para aullar. A Shinoa le arden los ojos de tanto llorar.

La escena es confusa. Hay negro alrededor, más dolor en los brazos. A punto de desmayarse de nuevo, él la sostuvo como a un pez que colgara del anzuelo. Con algo de cordura vaga usó ese momento para disimular que buscaba la píldora y se la echó en la boca, haciendo de cuenta que tenía un ataque de nervios.

—Vamos, Chess. Deja que hablen. Si sigues comiendo, no podremos volverlas ganado. Y sería muy triste volver solo con una vaca de recuerdo. Si tuviéramos dos sería más divertido…y estas harían linda pareja, ¿no? Creo que ya lo son, de hecho.

Chess suspira, resignada y aún furiosa. Se aparta de Mitsu, que sigue repitiendo el nombre de Shiho, con la vista en blanco y la mitad del rostro pintado en rojo propio.

—Vale. Pero luego podré hacer lo que yo quiera con las dos.

—Qué malcriada eres –se queja Crowley con esa ternura fría del asesino que ya conoce bien. Shinoa se descubre incluso un poco agradecida (es un sentimiento horrible) cuando él la deja caer sobre Mitsuba, arrastrarse por su cuerpo que sigue vivo y desangrándose en plena humillación, causándole Shinoa más dolor aunque sea ligera.

—¡No de nuevo! ¡Termina esto! Solo mátame ya…soy mujer. Shiho…

—Soy yo, Mi.

Shinoa agarra su muñeca para que no siga retorciéndose. Intenta no aplastarle el brazo pero Mitsu tampoco deja de llorar. Escucha las risas de los vampiros. Su mayor preocupación es que no noten su tono ahogado por lo que lleva en la boca. Pero están muy ocupados comentando entre ellos con desprecio: es puro entretenimiento.

Solo hay _una_ píldora.

(El recuerdo está grande, delineado, exacto, en este sueño, tal vez porque ya le han retirado los fármacos durante tres semanas…No puede, sin embargo, saber toda la historia que lo acompaña. Esa chica es _importante_. Sí, la ama como a una hermana. Y su dolor _debe_ parar.)

—Mitsu…

Shinoa le acaricia las mejillas. Derrama su pena en los ojos de Mitsuba, que solo salen del duelo para entender a medias. Cuando se da cuenta, estos ojos están muy cerca y los labios de ambas están juntos en una humedad de calor y sangre.

—…los humanos son tan desagradables.

—Pensar en _eso_ en un momento _así_.

—Bueno, tú insististe con tus caricias hasta romperle la carne, Chess. Tal vez festejan que ya no son vírgenes.

—Yo soy un caballero, Horn, me ofendes al mencionar algo tan pueril…

—¡Y yo que me esforcé tanto para entretenerlo a usted con ella!

—Tendrás más oportunidades luego. Por eso es necesario que sobrevivan. Son nuestros trofeos, Chess.

—Yo quiero ser vuestro único trofeo…

Están tan ocupados en discutir estas nimiedades que Shinoa agradece inmensamente la oportunidad de romper la píldora con los dientes y de empujar hacia la boca de Mitsuba casi todo el contenido.

* * *

(Un recuerdo recobrado dentro de otro. Cajas chinas, Las Meninas, Sherezade, mamushkas, Mahiru y Guren…)

 _—¿Sabes por qué es tan grande?_

 _Shinoa estaba arrodillada junto a la silla de Guren, en su despacho, con las piernas abiertas y la minifalda sobre el estómago. Le costó entender que él hablaba del veneno. Sacudió la cabeza, avergonzada por la confusión._

 _—Los chicos de ahora y la lujuria…—se burló él, sujetándole el brazo para que se sentara en sus rodillas, abrazándole la cintura._

 _Siguió explicándose. Probablemente solo buscaba hacer que reflexionara. Ese no tenía por qué ser su lugar. Pero se había escapado de las escuelas en las que hubiera estado a salvo, exigiendo una y otra vez un puesto en la armada. Que le dieron a regañadientes._

 _—Solo se necesitan tres cuartos para morir. Pero es así porque si tienes que asegurarte de que uno de los tuyos deje de sufrir, debes morderla y luego empujar vía oral el resto._

 _—Pero…¿no quedan recesos del polvo adentro?_

 _—Claro. Y causan daño cerebral a largo o corto plazo, dependiendo de la cantidad. Ideal para evitar interrogatorios._

 _—Ya veo…_

* * *

Mitsu tarda en entender lo mismo que en absorber la píldora. Deja de respirar, reconociendo a Shinoa, quien le sonríe con dolor.

—¡¿Qué han hecho?!

—Imaginé que tramaba algo así. Pero me conocen, chicas, no puedo resistirme a una cara bonita…

Y luego empezaron las convulsiones. Shinoa se echó a un lado de Mitsu, mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza, esperanzada de tragársela y morir. Lo último que comprendió fue que Crowley decía, inclinándose sobre ella: _Ni importa. Si tanto la quieres, haré que te la comas._

La escena perdió el poco color que tenía.

— _No lo intentaste lo suficiente_ –le reprochó el cuerpo de Mitsu, dirigiéndole una mirada en la que la severidad llegaba a lo cruel.

—Yo…

— _Mi nombre._

Esa noche invernal. El agua. Mahiru. Y…

—¿ _Shi_ …?

—¡ _Necesitamos más_! _Shinoa Hiragi_ …—Mitsuba se sentó, ensangrentada. La miró con odio e impaciencia. Le sujetó los hombros—. _Shinoa Hiragi_ …

—Lo haré. _Lo prometo_.

— _El tiempo se acaba_.

—¿Qué…?

— _Está a punto de congelarse, mejor dicho. Eso a mí me beneficia. Pero, ¿a ti?_

—Yo…

— _Exacto_. _Despierta_. _Aprovecha cada instante. Te necesito. Y tú…te necesitas a_ _ti misma_.

 _Más de ti. De mí_.


	4. Cuarta parte

Colmillos afilándose

 _Dedicado a Annie_ ( _Annabeth-Cyone_ )

* * *

 **Prompt #17**. _Animal attraction_.  Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-Los desencuentros-

* * *

 _Bright red lips_  
 _My favorite kind_

 _With a look that says_  
 _Keep your distance_  
 _But not too far_

 **She wants revenge.**

* * *

No es tan malo, digamos. Ella lo dice. Aún tiene su jardín y Mika, permiso de visitarla. Crowley es más y más requerido por la reina. Es enviado lejos durante varios días. Chess sigue bebiendo. Acaricia a Shinoa, se la apropia y en arranques de gula, huele su sangre y aprieta tanto su cuerpo que ella tiene que decir su nombre en un gemido lastimero para que la suelte. Lo que siempre hace, por el momento.

Mika ronda la casa como un lobo hambriento de verdades. Shinoa se siente asechada pero eso le causa cierto alivio. Aunque él no pueda contra Crowley, Ferid y Chess al mismo tiempo, menos contra toda la guardia vampírica de la ciudad para sacarla, sigue siendo un príncipe no reconocido y eso acaricia su corazón, le da esperanzas románticas que florecen torcidas en el terreno agrio de su pecho débil.

Entonces se fuerza a creer. Ella es _Shinoa_ , no _Sheila_. Separa todo lo vivido dentro de esa casa. Y se da cuenta de que se avergüenza hondamente de sí misma. De sus recuerdos quebrados, del presente con los colmillos afilados de Chess contra su yugular, rara vez clavándose pero siempre rozándole la piel en un abrazo intimidatorio.

Lo bueno es que vuelven las fórmulas de hechizos, además de las escenas inconexas, algunos rostros pegados a nombres. Movimientos de defensa (¿Y ataque?) con un arma. La memoria de esta en sus manos. El poder ardiendo como el fuego del infierno.

—Deberías dejar que te mordiera frente a él. A los chicos les gusta eso…

—¿Qué?

Está mirando por la ventana cuando llega Chess, como de costumbre, con ese andar de gato amenazante que pretende ser amigo de su presa.

—Mika se encuentra afuera, ¿cierto? Lo mismo que estuvo todo el día observándote con fijeza mientras que hacías esos trasplantes… _raros_.

Ruda hembra y macho. Rosas blancas y rojas. Violetas. Mirra. Lágrimas de Job.

—No lo noté.

—¿No? Estaba convencida de que cada dos por tres levantabas la vista para ubicarlo, desesperada –Chess toma su mentón y le sonríe. Es una historia que le pertenece más que a Shinoa o _Sheila_ , evidentemente—. ¡El amor, el amor! ¿No te mueres porque él te abrace?

Una palabra de la vampira a Crowley y quién sabe qué pase. Con ellas dos, con Mika inclusive.

—¡Oh, no debes preocuparte, _Sheila_ , preciosa! Ya te he dicho que puedes confiar plenamente en mí.

Shinoa sacude la cabeza. Pero Chess insiste.

—Prepararé tu cena. Mientras, sal a hablar con él. Tal vez pase tiempo antes de que estés lo bastante sana para encararlo…tu turno se acerca, Sheila. _Tic tac_ …

* * *

No sabía lo acomodado de su status hasta que Mahiru la llevó a un lugar de mala muerte como ese pequeño hotel. A plena luz del día se veían las mujeres de la vida asomándose a los coches. Habían hecho todo un lío para perder a los custodios de su familia, además. Tren, bus, tren de nuevo, taxi hasta ese lugar que Mahiru había reservado bajo un nombre falso.

—Es el único en el que no dirán nada por tu edad.

Tal vez no hubiera sido tan malo si Mahiru se hubiera quedado en la habitación, con ella. Shinoa rompió a llorar cuando su hermana se puso un vestido super escotado, unos tacones espectacularmente altos, bañándose en perfume para agregarse una gran cantidad de maquillaje: cualquiera hubiera pensado que se iría para no volver en toda la noche, como mínimo.

También la abofeteó.

—Sabes por qué estamos aquí. No toleraré esto. Volveré en seguida con un… _amigo_. Si sigues llorando para cuando llegue, tendremos problemas, ¿me explico, Shinoa?

El miedo se instaló en su interior. Un gusto a sangre le anestesió la boca.

 _Por qué estamos aquí._ Mahiru tomó un bolso de mano, se abrochó el cabello y quedó transformada en una chica muy diferente a la que Shinoa le hubiera dado miedo conocer. No menos de lo que sin dudas era su hermana en el fondo, ni qué decirlo, de la opinión que le guardaban en la magna casa Hiragi.

Shinoa estuvo sola en la habitación durante dos horas, usando internet para ver dibujos animados a los que no prestó atención alguna, permitiéndose llorar un par de veces. Por diversión, Mahiru le había contado tiempo atrás sobre exorcismos antiguos. Uno de ellos…

—Mira. Esto es un demonio.

—¿Un sú…sú…?

— _Súcubo_ , sí. Nuestros demonios son diferentes. Pero estos eran apaciguados por meros civiles. Ni siquiera se buscaban sacerdotes experimentados. La mujer poseída esperaba en la puerta del templo y un hombre la buscaba. Le entregaba unas monedas, tenían sexo y luego él se llevaba su demonio. Como ella ya no podía casarse adecuadamente, se convertía en monja y se dedicaba a sacar los demonios de los nobles. Esas eran las primeras exorcistas. Las cortesanas de Babilonia.

—¿Eso hay que hacer para dejar de escuchar voces?

—Tal vez. Si eso fuera, tendríamos que hacerlo. U otra clase de sacrificio.

—…

—No te preocupes. Me encargaré de que Guren saque mi demonio.

—¿Y el mío, hermana?

—Supongo que buscaré algún extraño en un bar. Mientras le gusten las niñas…

—Hermana…

Había sido una broma, ¿cierto? Shinoa estaba más y más nerviosa a medida que pasaban los minutos y se cansaba de llorar, teniendo los ojos hinchados y el vestido arrugado de tanto apretar los bordes.

La puerta se abrió de repente. Mahiru entró a los tropezones con un hombre de traje que llevaba un brazo sobre sus hombros, sosteniendo una botella de champagne abierta en la otra mano. Los dos olían fuerte a alcohol pero la mirada pícara, despierta, cruel y brillante de su hermana le dijo a Shinoa, paralizada en la cama, que solo uno de los dos estaba ebrio.

— _Miyuki_ … ¿Es esta la…dulce pequeña…que me comentaste…? —comenzó el intruso, tambaleándose y tirando una de las lámparas al suelo, derramando la bebida y riendo con Mahiru, que se tapaba la boca de labial corrido. A Shinoa le costaba creer lo que veía. Parecía salido de una de sus horribles pesadillas.

—Si, mi _hermanita_. La que no conoce ningún hombre todavía –rió Mahiru, ayudando al desconocido a sacarse el abrigo.

Shinoa tragó en seco fríos cuchillos por su garganta. Sin color en la cara y a punto de desmayarse.

—Se ve tan…

—¿ _Deliciosa_?

Entonces comenzó su llanto frenético, ya no de inquietud como antes, sino de terror. Aunque ese hombre se marchara y desapareciera de su vida, ese recuerdo jamás lo haría.

—¡No llores, _Shiori_! Tengo dulces…—le ofreció el desconocido, acariciándole la cabeza. Shinoa pensó que se desmayaba. Estaba a punto soltar un alarido, sin importarle en lo más mínimo cómo sin duda reaccionaría Mahiru.

—¿Quieres algo más para beber, _querido_?

Mahiru sirvió un par de vasos a sus espaldas pero el hombre siguió observando fijo a Shinoa, como si ella fuese alguna clase de comestible que ansiara mucho.

—…sabes por qué he venido hasta aquí…—susurró, más para sí mismo, quizás, pero alargando ambas manos hacia el rostro de Shinoa, empapado en terribles lágrimas y sudor.

—Si, por _estúpido_ –explicó Mahiru, saltando sobre él y maniobrando una navaja para abrirle la garganta de un profundo tajo rojo que salpicó a Shinoa, a la par que el cubrecamas del hotel, las paredes, un cuadro floral y la mullida alfombra beige gastada.

Shinoa, que abrió la boca, comenzando a soltar un grito interrumpido por el duro dorso de la mano de Mahiru volvió a golpearla, haciéndole un soberbio raspón con un anillo de amatistas.

—Somos mujeres Hiragi, ilusa. Si no querías ver esta clase de cosas, hubieras nacido en otra familia.

"Este tipo no era un santo tampoco. Lo conocí por una red de pedófilos. Iba a tomar tu virginidad y a darme doscientos mil yenes a cambio. Y la mitad de eso se lo bebió hoy.

"Mira, hasta se le cayó esto. Tiene mujer y dos niñas que seguramente no lo extrañarán. No estás en edad de escuchar las cosas que me dijo al oído mientras que me acariciaba las rodillas en el bar —soltó Mahiru, alzando del suelo una billetera repleta de fotografías, hablando con desprecio impregnando cada palabra como perfume de flor carnívora.

Shinoa se mordió los labios heridos y lloró en silencio. La impresión se mezcló con un alivio inquietante. El hombre no la lastimaría, cuando menos. Y había recibido un justo castigo por propasarse con Mahiru, que no era tan desalmada a fin de cuentas.

Su hermana se soltó los cabellos y se desparramó lo que restaba del labial rojo por el mentón (dándole un aspecto caníbal, _vampírico_ ) mientras que sacaba de su bolso un frasco. Inclinándose sobre el cuerpo, llenó el pequeño recipiente con la sangre oscura del extraño, quien aún se sacudía como un pez fuera del agua, en tanto sus ojos se vaciaban de brillo.

—Empecemos el ritual –anunció Mahiru, enderezándose y adquiriendo un aire místico en su resolución que le sentaba bien. Era la clase de persona ante la cual tanto hombres como mujeres se inclinan sin chistar, por mucho que la deseen o envidien. Shinoa olvidó por un instante el miedo, incluso sus motivos para tenerlo y se preguntó si al crecer sería tan agraciada. La esperanza la colmó con desespero.

—No debes preocuparte. Tomaré tus pecados y los sumaré a los míos. Eres muy niña para tener alguno siquiera. Y demasiado débil para manejarlos. Pero yo te haré fuerte, Shinoa. No te preocupes. _Sobre eso es el pacto_. _No lo olvides_.

La oscuridad cubrió el rostro de Mahiru. Su voz se volvió solemne y pareció salir, ya no de su boca, sino de las paredes de la realidad misma.

—¿ _Mi nombre_?

Los oídos de Shinoa dolieron hasta casi sangrar. Se los cubrió, llorando. Se dio cuenta de repente de que ya era mayor (y en absoluto despampanante como Mahiru poco menos que a su edad).

—¿Shi… _shika_? –comenzó, dubitativa.

— _Justamente_. No suficiente. _Vuelve_.

Su imagen se apagó como el fuego fatuo que era.

* * *

 **Prompt #18**. _Love to sleep_.  Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-La cita-

* * *

 _I didn't tell you, because it's not right_  
 _Of how I will always long for you_  
 _I will always wonder what it's like_  
 _If not, I'll put my love to sleep_

 **She wants revenge.**

* * *

—Dios, me pregunto qué tienes, _Sheila_. He dejado de darte las drogas. Deberías haber mejorado esos desmayos repentinos –comenta Chess, suspirando, sosteniendo su mentón, en tanto el mundo deja de ser borroso.

—Pienso que es eso que tomaste. No recuerdas, ¿cierto? No sabes ni lo que ha pasado ayer. Es bastante triste y frustrante aunque supongo que es por lo mismo que podemos ser felices, ¿eh? No es que me queje. Recordar demasiado daña la mente. Mírame, tengo casi mil años y cada siglo quemo lo que haya vivido para no sentirme vieja.

"¿Me das más de cuatrocientos? ¿Verdad que no? Ni siquiera mis cuernos han crecido tanto…

Es todo acerca de ella, que se bambolea frente a Shinoa y un espejo, como una gata orgullosa y perezosa.

Comienza a enumerar el contenido sacado de uno de sus arcones de madera pulida y barnizada en su habitación, a la que Shinoa no puede entrar. Coloca las fotografías en el suelo y la llama para que se siente junto a ella, a observar y admirar.

—Estas son de Italia. La cámara era una novedad, ya ves. Estos son los bebés de una sirvienta de Crowley. Se estilaba por entonces sacar fotografías a los muertos.

"Esto es Alemania. La guerra fue generosa con nosotros. Prosperamos junto a los nazis y luego nos ocultamos un tiempo en América Latina. Aquí está Horn con Pinochet. A Crowley no le gustaba pero podíamos alimentarnos como quisiéramos. Siempre desconfiaban entre ellos y jamás se planteaban la existencia de monstruos asechando en la oscuridad…

"Norteamérica nos aburrió a todos. La época del auge de internet prometía más pero nos arruinamos con malas inversiones y luego vino el fin. Fuimos requeridos.

Más de cien fotografías, la mayoría en blanco y negro, sobre la alfombra. También un celular, evidentemente cargado con un sello mágico que se nutría de luz lunar.

—Puedes elegir, Sheila. Esto es solo el siglo XX. Hay tanto que aburre contarlo porque la historia se repite. Pero siempre tiene variaciones de escenarios…

Afuera está Mika todavía. El ansia se mueve dentro de Shinoa como una serpiente. Se siente viva. Como no lo ha estado en meses, años.

(Quema su nombre de tanto usarlo. No se siente del todo suyo pero así lo desea. _Shinoa_ es un eco ahí y lo necesita para hacerle frente a _Sheila_ , que es una cosa artificial de Crowley y no tiene nada que ver con ella en esencia.)

Chess toma a Shinoa de las manos y le clava la vista para hablarle con una calidez extraña, proviniendo de alguien sin sangre ardiente en las venas. Propia, al menos.

—Lo que has vivido antes desaparecerá de inmediato, Sheila. Un año como nosotros y tu humanidad será un sueño.

"Has visto cómo se quieren Crowley y Ferid, ¿cierto? Ferid mató a todos los compañeros de Crowley. Y Mika sigue a Ferid a todos lados, ¿eh? Aunque Ferid asesinó a su familia por diversión.

"La eternidad es muy larga para guardar rencores contra los únicos que pueden acompañarte en ella. Rara vez nos acordamos de algo después de los cien años. Los progenitores fundantes lo hacen porque esto repercute en el poder que tienen. Y este poder se relaciona siempre con la sangre. Simplemente queremos vivir y alimentarnos en paz. No es mucho lo que pedimos ni necesitamos. Y si matamos, es porque así lo precisa la guerra. Guerra que ganaremos _pronto_.

"Danos una oportunidad. Hay muchas etapas, aunque no lo creas. Primero hay que ver si toleras el cambio y cómo. Y luego, solo luego, abrazarás tu nuevo yo y dejarás atrás todas las pretensiones que los humanos te obligaron a tener. Serás _libre_. Te _haré_ libre.

"Estarás con Mika entonces. Tal vez ayudes a que se le vaya esa cara tan amarga que tiene.

"¿Verdad que te agrada la idea?

Shinoa asiente. Chess la abraza como una niña emocionada, que ha aceptado ser su compañera de juegos. A eso se reduce para ella.

—¿Quieres ir a decirle que pronto serán iguales?

—¿ _Puedo_?

—¡Por supuesto! Tómate tu tiempo. Prepararé tu cena, mientras tanto… ¿Qué te apetece?

—Sorpréndeme –pidió Shinoa, forzando una sonrisa con un desánimo que no fue notado.

—¡Lo haré! Ya casi somos _hermanas_ , ¿para qué estoy si no?

* * *

—Debes _robarme_ cuanto antes.

Por si acaso, hace de cuenta que riega. Chess puede que esté escuchando pero una de las fórmulas más sencillas para bloquear el sonido sin ser detectado es a penas con un pentagrama y un sello que dibuja sobre la tierra, haciendo de cuenta que espera.

Mika se asoma, finalmente.

—Es imposible hoy. Hay una reunión con progenitores.

Algo dentro suyo se impulsa, con impaciencia.

—Podrías matar a Chess. Y luego esconderme. Como tienes el anillo de Crowley en un bolsillo.

Ella sabe que es intrincado y que la única manera sería matando (primero y también) a Crowley. Mika es un príncipe. Es fuerte y gallardo. Pero eso no es suficiente.

—Nos prenderían en un santiamén si no nos marcháramos de la ciudad. Las tensiones políticas han sido extremas. Krul está siendo investigada por traición.

—¿Sabes tan siquiera _por qué_ me robarás? Ahora que finalmente lo decidiste…

La regadera se le cae al suelo cuando él la acorrala contra el muro.

— _Deberías_ saber. Fue tu culpa, después de todo –Mika casi escupió las palabras en su cara, temblando de cólera.

Shinoa tiene entonces una de esas ocurrencias sibilas que últimamente le surcan la mente con claridades en las peores oscuridades. Aunque la de Mika no sea tan terrible.

—Las chicas buenas quieren un hombre que les baje una estrella del cielo. Pero tú no eres una chica. Y has hecho cosas que no son tan buenas, ¿eh? –se sonrió ella. Las garras sobre su hombro izquierdo amenazaron con cerrarse.

— _Explícate_.

La información le brotó de los labios con voz quebrada y naturalidad de videncia.

—Mika quiere una bruja que le baje a su ángel del cielo. Y no le importa si para eso debe prenderle fuego a ella. Total, es una bruja _malvada_ aunque sea pequeña todavía y esté muy maltratada…

Él la soltó con brusquedad.

—En menos de un mes hay una fiesta de máscaras organizada por Ferid. Casi todos los vigilantes asistirán. Yo incluido. Es perfecto.

—Él me llevará ahí.

—Y luego desapareceremos.

—¿Piensas que me sacará los ojos de encima siquiera un instante?

—Se ufana de que eres su mascota. ¿Esperas más?

La sonrisa de Shinoa, que ya era muy sombría, se volvió más triste.

* * *

 **Prompt #19**. _Not just a girl_.  Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-Las promesas-

* * *

 _Your voice, its whispering against my neck,_  
 _Your lips, erase the old regrets of anything._  
 _Your mind, it makes me wanna know you more,_  
 _So tell me what we have in store, tell me everything._

 **She wants revenge.**

* * *

 _¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Mil veces maldita, despierta! ¡No puedes morir ahora! ¡NO ERA PARTE DEL PLAN!_

La oscuridad rugía sobre ella. La sacudía y mordía. Podía sentirlo. Pero no _verlo_.

 _¡Pequeña puta! No puedes morirte. Logré sacártelo, está dentro de mí ahora. No puedes morirte. Ni se te ocurra…_

La pinchaban y sacudían. Quería respirar pero el pecho le dolía. Se hundía en un pozo de agua tibia.

 _¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Con esto que hice, podrías tener todo lo que yo no tuve. Podrías ser casi normal. Enamorarte. Tener tu final feliz. ¿Cómo puedes tirar por tierra todo mi trabajo…?_

Amor, ¿eh? ¿Y para qué?

(La voz estuvo ausente...por primera vez desde que recordaba. Solo su propia amargura hablaba.)

 _No puedes morir. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No puedo cortarte en pedazos y tirarte a la basura. Él no querrá a una chica que haya hecho algo tan malo. Puede perdonarme otras cosas pero esto…_

 _¿Sabes qué? Al diablo con él. Piensa en nosotras, en mí. Si sobrevives, te hablaré con más suavidad. Jugaremos con tus muñecas, te daré helado y chocolates. Todo lo que quieras y no solo cuando yo esté de humor. Tendremos nuevos juegos, mejores. No solo ese en el que te llevo al parque y te abandono, porque más que un juego, eso ha sido un entrenamiento._

 _Y nunca te ignoraré cuando estemos frente a otros. Le hablaré bien de ti a padre, si eso es lo que quieres. Dejaré de obligarte a despreciar a los que odio. No tendrás que rechazar los dulces de Shinya ni los vestidos que Kureto te mandó a hacer. Te dejaré ir a la casa de esa chica Sanguu, cuya hermana tanto me desagrada. Tengo mis motivos para no permitir que Seishiro te bañe pero si también se te antoja, qué más da._

 _Será como quieras. Si es lo que prefieres, hasta te daré en adopción para que no tengas que verme nunca más._

 _Por Dios, si vuelves a respirar, me olvidaré de él. Viviré solo por ti. ¿Qué más da un hombre? Si lo quieres…si lo quieres, te lo puedes quedar. Y si a él le gustan las niñas, pues mejor para ti. Y si no es así, quédatelo cuando crezcas, mientras que yo me marchito, loca, en un rincón..._

 _¿Mi sufrimiento te haría feliz?_

 _Te lo advierto, nada me duele tanto como esto. Si no estás aquí, no pienso quedarme. No tiene ningún sentido…_

(La sensación de mecerse en una cuna hecha con brazos cálidos.)

(Y que no fuera suficiente.)

(¿O al final sí?).

* * *

 _Ven, Sheila, duerme si quieres. Ahora está bien._

 _¿Cómo te ha ido con Mika? ¿Dulce? Vi cómo se echaba sobre ti. Es amor si me lo preguntas. Puedo saberlo porque te miraba como si quisiera comerte._

 _Crowley te mira así a veces, lo sé. Pero él ha sentido eso antes. Se le pasará. Yo lo ayudaré._

 _Se enojará cuando vea que te hice mía. Tan mía. Pero lo consolaremos juntas y aprenderá a estar feliz. Lo sé, simplemente lo sé._

 _Bebe un poco más de vino. Tu cuerpo está casi limpio, ¿no te sientes mucho mejor ahora? Bebe, bebe. Te dolerá menos luego._

 _Y después vas a sentirte muy bien, oh, sí. No al principio, claro, es como una fiebre. Pero más tarde sí. Te quedarás dormida de una manera profunda que no creías posible. Y tendrás sueños extraños pero hermosos, que nunca olvidarás._

 _Al despertar, en unos días, serás otra. Tu verdadera vida comenzará._

 _Te lo prometo._

 _Ese es mi regalo, a cambio de tu compañía_.

 _Si quieres darme algo…sentirás que tu humanidad se va de ti como algo que perdiste en una corriente de agua. Que se hunde y se ahoga, acabando en un lugar al que ya nunca puedes llegar. Algunos lo sienten de inmediato, a otros les cuesta más. Yo me adapté fácil. Pero Mika, pobre Mika, él aún cree que tiene algo que ver con los humanos. Tú puedes convencerlo de que no es así. La reina Krul nos lo agradecería a ambas. No es poca cosa tener un par de palabras buenas en boca del progenitor correcto, ¿eh?_

 _Claro que no._

 _Si quieres darme algo, eso estaría bien. Deja que todo se vaya de inmediato._

 _¿Ese campo de batalla donde nos conocimos? No soy tonta. Te despiertas en ocasiones, gritando los nombres de esos becerros._

 _Aunque me hayas perdonado y seamos hermanas…los recuerdas. Arráncalos de ti. Y abrázame a mí. Es lo único que pido._

 _Y ahora duerme, Sheila. Cuando despiertes…_

 _Puedes llamarme "mamá"._

* * *

 **Prompt #20**. _Killing time_.  Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-El orgullo-

* * *

 _I'll stand witness to this prosecution_  
 _Crossing your fingers couldn't save me a damn sigh_  
 _Mixed emotions, giggles as the tears dry_  
 _I need attention and she needs a solution_

 **She wants revenge.**

* * *

—¿Mahiru?

Su cuerpo era una máquina que se ponía en marcha de nuevo, reluctante y fría. Podía imaginar telarañas sobre su piel.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Era de noche cuando Mahiru regresara acompañada de ese hombre, cuya carcaza vacía yacía a un lado de la cama, lo cual Shinoa notó de nuevo con el estómago dado vuelta, tapándose la boca para no gritar.

(Las lecciones de Mahiru siempre terminaba aprendiéndolas, de un modo u otro. Si no entraban con el azúcar de su voz en días buenos y con sus caricias que proseguían a los golpes en los malos, acababan haciéndolo por las amenazas y palabras duras que se enlazaban a la sangre.)

Si, pasaba la medianoche cuando Mahiru mató a ese desconocido y comenzó los rituales. Shinoa pensó, por la mínima luz anaranjada que entraba desde las ventanas de cortinas corridas y persianas bajas, incluso antes de atreverse a abrir, que estaba amaneciendo pero el reloj la desmintió: rozaba el anochecer. Había dormido todo el día.

Si eso había sido _dormir_.

—¿Mahiru…?

¿La había dejado sola de nuevo? ¿Cómo había ido su experimento? Su hermana llevaba trabajando en eso desde que ella naciera. Siempre llenando cuadernos de letra apretada, también quemando otros y adquiriendo en su rostro desde pre adolescente una expresión de adultez turbia, más propia tal vez de un padre asalariado de familia numerosa.

Estaba mareada todavía cuando se aproximó al baño. La puerta entreabierta parecía invitarla a entrar en puntillas de pie porque no se puede apreciar una escena de horror con menos que ese respeto.

La escena la golpeó con una maza. Tuvo que morderse la mano para no gritar, esta vez. Mahiru estaba en el baño, sí, como no esperaba en absoluto que estuviera, puesto que su hermana llenaba el ambiente de una luz extraña, cálida pero peligrosa, como si ella misma fuese una hoguera dispuesta a aumentar de tamaño y peligrosidad para devorar a todo el que osara mirarla. Lo que había allí estaba apagado, adentro de una tina llena con agua fría.

Pensó, por un momento, que tal vez Mahiru había matado a alguien más pero, ¿a una mujer de cabellos grises, como ella? Shinoa jadeó, a punto de desmayarse.

—¡Mahiru!

Su susurro tuvo tanta energía que fue algo entre un grito y un gemido. Se obligó a acercarse, apoyándose en el borde de la bañera, a fin de observar si aún estaba a tiempo de…

Una mano salió del agua con la misma naturalidad que un tentáculo en una película de terror y le aferró el cuello a Shinoa, privándola de soltar el alarido que probablemente la hubiera sobrevenido. Con movimientos violentos pateó a ciegas todo lo que había en una pequeña mesita junto a la tina: cayeron al piso mojado tanto los jabones con formas de lunas y estrellas como también un frasco gigante de clonazepam, cuyas píldoras se desparramaron, cubriendo los azulejos.

—¡Estás despierta! –exclamó Mahiru, aparentemente, pues era su boca abierta sin emitir sonido alguno fuera de un jadeo, más modulando las palabras. Y sus ojos resplandecientes como carbones, abriéndose paso a través de la cortina húmeda y densa de su cabello, pegado a su rostro, cuello y pecho, cubriéndola casi como una prenda de terciopelo mojado.

Shinoa no podía respirar debido a la presión de sus dedos en la garganta. Le sorprendió que Mahiru no rompiera nada importante adentro suyo (aparte del alma, que ya era costumbre) y abrió la boca también pero apenas un siseo le brotó de los labios. Antes de que pudiera contestar, descubrió el cuerpo helado, desnudo y mojado, oliendo a una mezcla de jabón líquido y fármacos para dormir, abrazándola con una fuerza que también tenía lo suyo de asesina. En la _gratitud_.

(Algo que rara vez se apreciaba en Mahiru pero que Shinoa insistía en repetirse desde tan temprano, que existía.)

—¡Dios, casi sucede una verdadera _catástrofe_! —tosió Mahiru, estornudando agua—. Digo… _argh_ …lo único peor que el fin del mundo, sería que tú y yo no viviéramos para _verlo_.

— _Mahiru_ …—logró pronunciar Shinoa con dificultad pero sabía que Mahiru no la escuchaba, por mucho que siguiera apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella.

—Está _hecho_ …y lo hicimos las dos…como estaba pactado. ¡No tengo de qué quejarme! Al menos no todavía…tuve razón…todo el tiempo.

Hablaba para sí. Shinoa esperó la voz que la asediaba en momentos de oscuridad. El silencio la sorprendió. El silencio y la magnitud de un dolor al que no estaba acostumbrada.

—Mahiru…—repitió, fuera de foco, posando los ojos en el frasco derramado junto a la tina, en las pequeñas píldoras como grajeas dulces.

—¿Si…? –preguntó Mahiru, distraídamente, secándose la boca, cubriéndose con una toalla y tomando un cepillo de un estuche con maquillaje.

—¿Ibas a _matarte_?

Mahiru se echó a reír. O quiso hacerlo, cuando menos, pero volvió a toser más violentamente y levantó su dedo índice, cubriéndose la boca. Un líquido transparente brotó de sus labios copiosamente. Mahiru se arrastró al váter y vomitó durante al menos cinco minutos, sin que Shinoa le sacara la vista de encima.

(Podía contar con una mano las veces en las que Mahiru hubiera empañado su reputación de salud de hierro.)

Cuando acabó, apretó el botón, se limpió la boca con agua del grifo y se puso de pie para hacerse buches con pasta dental. Al volverse hacia Shinoa no tenía peor aspecto que un domingo por la mañana tras haber salido con sus amistades del instituto un sábado por la noche. Apenas estaba un poco más sonrojada y ojerosa, quizás.

—¡Matarme _yo_! ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? ¡Estando tan cerca del éxito!

Shinoa parpadeó varias veces y se tocó el pecho, en el que latía un corazón con la misma energía que un gorrión manoseado que vuelve a su rama y trata de cantar como si no hubiera estado al borde de…

—Bueno…

—Pensé que habías _muerto_. Necesitaba descansar. Me tomé un par de píldoras y un baño demasiado largo. Pero aunque hubiera estado un rato más allá abajo, nada me hubiese pasado. _No ahora_ –explicó, tal vez lo último solo para sí.

— _Entiendo_. Soy totalmente _substituible_ , de todos modos.

Mahiru se inclinó y le acarició las mejillas.

— _Exacto_. Me alegra que lo comprendas.

Volvió a abrazarla, esta vez sin lastimarla. Shinoa apreció entonces, de reojo, los dos frascos de somníferos en la basura, probablemente vacíos.

— _Despertaste una vez, ¿verdad? Y fue mucho más que un poco de vino._

" _Es tiempo de hacerlo de nuevo_ –dictaminó Mahiru, sin dejar de acariciar los hombros y la espalda de Shinoa.

"¿ _Mi nombre…?_

— _Shikama_ …

—¡ _No es suficiente_!

Mahiru le soltó una bofetada que sangró su otro lado de la cara que no estaba herido.

— _No es suficiente. Pero ahora vuelve. Debes despertar de nuevo. Por nosotras y por ti, también por Mahiru Hiragi._

 _"Lo que menos quiero es que mi anterior amo se enfade…_

La realidad volvió a empujar a Shinoa hacia la oscuridad de las ventanas cerradas.

* * *

Del pozo sin tiempo emerge con sangre tibia rozándole el mentón, bajándole por el cuello. Chess la mira con sus ojos de gato endemoniado, sonríe temblando, jadea con fuerte aliento a alcohol. Hay un corte en su muñeca, que sostiene a escasos centímetros del rostro de Shinoa.

—Vamos, _Sheila_. Abre la boca.

Shinoa cierra los labios y se hace un ovillo en la cama, rodando a un lado. Chess sisea y aferra su brazo, jalándola en su dirección.

—¡Puedo obligarte y _lo haré_! –la amenaza, restregándole la herida sangrante contra la cara.

 _Cierra los ojos y la boca, no podrá…_

Pero la fuerza de un vampiro excede por mucho a la de un humano. Shinoa está débil y desarmada. Escucha a alguien llorar y nuevamente tarda en darse cuenta de que es ella. Sus ojos duelen de tan fuerte que los aprieta al cerrarlos.

—¡ _Vamos_!

Chess rompe su camisón, le clava las uñas.

 _Este es mi problema. Ni siquiera Mika…_

Hay un hechizo repelente sencillo. Un poco de mirra en un florero cerca de las cenizas de Horn, en una pequeña urna. Finge forcejear, mientras que Chess le abre más surcos en la carne e intenta infectarla con su sangre.

—¡Solo bébela ya! Tomará más tiempo y será más doloroso así…

—¡ _Daemon quarto protego me_!

Tal vez no sea la declinación correcta pero funciona. Es algo que no sería de ayuda en un campo de batalla porque _solo_ es para una persona y requiere una concentración que no se tiene rodeado de enemigos que combatir y compañeros a los cuales proteger. Pero Shinoa está sola contra Chess: es suficiente para que el pentagrama verde eléctrico se dibuje bajo ella, las separe a ambas y les haga tragar una nube azufre por la manifestación demoníaca.

—Ya veo…—murmura Chess, más bien para sí—. Luego de lo que hemos hecho por ti. Horn y yo pero sobre todo yo…

"Recuerdas _perfectamente_ tu vida anterior, ¿eh? Pequeña serpiente…no estás dispuesta a dejarla atrás. A darnos una oportunidad. ¡Con lo que significaría! No nos valoras para nada.

"Lo mismo que el Amo Crowley. Después de todo…

La vampira adoptó un aire ausente. Una leve punzada de arrepentimiento atravesó a Shinoa pero fue breve y ella se mantuvo en pose defensiva, esperando un ataque final, que la privara de la vida actual a la par de la prometida, que en absoluto le interesaba por lo monstruosa y vinculada con sus captores.

Chess se sujetó los pliegues de la falda con fuerza y bajó de la cama, resueltamente, a pesar de su estado de ebriedad. Todo atisbo de agresividad en ella se había disipado pero existía algo grave en su seguridad, que causaba cierto sobresalto en Shinoa.

No podía decir que la vampira le agradara. No después de lo que había hecho. Ni siquiera estaba cerca de que así fuera. Pero pensaba que desde su mundo, lejano y opuesto al de Shinoa, destructivo de sus códigos, se había esforzado por incluirla. _Lo intentó_. De una manera espantosa y desesperada, sin duda empujada por la soledad pero eso y Mika, devolviéndole su nombre, habían sido lo más cercano a muestras de afecto genuino que recordara en más de un año.

Casi lamentaba no poder disculparse por negarse a la transformación. Estar dispuesta a morir como humana y a terminar con la perpetua pesadilla. O en todo caso, a abrazar un destino deshonroso con el mínimo consuelo de haber peleado hasta el final contra él.

—Te hubiera dado _todo_ , Sheila. Lo mismo que al Amo. Y él…y Mika…nunca serás sino una _mascota_ para ninguno de ellos, ¿sabes? ¡Pero qué te importa! ¡Eres una…! –Chess alzó las manos temblorosas. Luego las volvió puños y por último las dejó caer laxas sobre su falda.

—Ni siquiera puedo _decirlo_ –suspiró, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta por la que entraba un rayo de sol—. Te guste o no te guste, eres _suya_. Y será este tu destino o el polvo. Solo estaba siendo generosa porque se nota que no tienes a nadie. _Vivo_. Pero ya está. Te deseo suerte. Y si lo atacas…peor para ti. Yo se lo advertí. No voy a hacerle un último favor. Y menos, después de Horn.

Shinoa, que la escuchaba absorbida, dio un pequeño respingo cuando Chess se adelantó para tomar la urna donde descansaban las cenizas de la vampira muerta por Crowley.

—Vamos, amiga. Tú nunca tuviste reparos en amarme.

"En cuanto a ti, Sheila, _Shinoa_ , quien seas. No te mataré. No me ensuciaré las manos ahora. Estoy cansada de todo esto. Dile al Amo que si confía tanto en ti, pues que te dé las llaves de la casa. _Renuncio_ –agregó, alzando la cabeza y quitándose el manojo de pequeñas formas metálicas enganchado en su cinturón, tirándolas sobre el acolchado.

Luego, Chess fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. El sol del mediodía penetró con furia.

—Me duele la cabeza. Tal vez esto me haga sentir mejor…vamos, Horn –murmuró sobre todo para sí, abrazando más fuerte la urna metálica y arrancándose la banda protectora.

Se disipó tan rápido que Shinoa se preguntó si su muerte no había sido parte de un sueño.

Escuchó a alguien reírse. Era una risa nerviosa. Se dio cuenta de que era ella misma. Rió hasta que le dolió el estómago y entonces se descubrió llorando, echándose en la cama para dormir.

* * *

N/A: _Anuncio hiatus de un mes o dos con esto._

 _Saludos, gracias por leer y cuídense del sol._


	5. Quinta parte

Colmillos afilándose

 _Dedicado a Annie_ ( _Annabeth-Cyone_ )

* * *

 **Prompt #21**. _Sugar_.  Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-Los invitados-

* * *

 _Looking for differences while you seek affection_  
 _Now I think it's time that we should be friends_  
 _Make me your enemy if that makes it easier_  
 _For you to finally see it's the end_

 _Then she carries on_  
 _in her own way_

 **She wants revenge.**

* * *

Cuando Mahiru terminó de vomitar, tomó una ducha de agua caliente y mandó a Shinoa a que escribiera un mensaje por celular a Shinya.

—¡ _Palabra por palabra_! –le gritó, riendo, desde la bañera, cubierta por una nube de vapor.

—¿Improviso, entonces? –bromeó, sabiendo que Mahiru la aleccionaría si desobedecía. Aún tenía una pequeña herida en la mejilla por la bofetada de antes.

—Como quieras. Mientras que se entienda lo que quiero decir –suspiró su hermana, saliendo del cuarto de baño, con una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo enrojecido y perfumado por el agua caliente. Escenas cotidianas que hasta en un lugar atípico tranquilizaban la situación. Si Shinoa no bajaba la vista, no tropezaba esta con el cadáver a un lado de la cama y con el pasado difuso de la situación en la que no quería pensar.

— _Shinya, estoy aquí_ (dirección del hotel), _ven pronto. Tengo una sorpresa mojada y sucia en la habitación 64 y solo tú te puedes hacer cargo de ella_ …¿Está bien así?

Mahiru se sacó la toalla de la cabeza y observó la pantalla del celular que Shinoa le mostró.

—Si, presiona "enviar" –asintió Mahiru, volviendo al baño para sacar un secador eléctrico grande y anticuado para tratar el suyo. Shinoa no sabía si tentar los humores cambiantes de su hermana en esos momentos. Se arriesgó, ya que el aparato producía tal ruido infernal que distraía a cualquiera. ¿Por qué no a una dama Hiragi de sus ansias asesinas contra alguien a quien decía amar?

—¿Vas a tener sexo con…nuestro hermano Shinya?

Mahiru se echó a reír. Shinoa pensó que con la tos y los cabellos húmedos, parecía una hiena.

—No. Pero eso es lo que quiero que piense. Tampoco es que él sea tan crédulo como pretende hacernos tragar, desde luego. Digamos que es una broma. Y la va a entender cuando vea…a nuestro amigo.

—¿Nos vamos a casa?

—¡Claro que no! Iremos a cenar. Bailaremos en la pista de abajo. Comeremos helado. Beberemos café y nos atiborraremos de pastel de chocolate. Para cuando terminemos de mimarnos a nosotras mismas, Shinya se nos unirá.

—¿Él no se enojará?

Mahiru se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué más da si lo hace? Mientras me obedezca. Y lo hará. Es una mezcla de miedo, respeto y un horror que le causa atracción. Shinya es de los que miran el abismo y se caen en él, tratando de entenderlo, solo para darle algún significado a su vida vacía. Demasiado egoísta para suicidarse de una vez. Y no lo bastante talentoso o decidido como para que alguien decida sacarlo del camino. No es como Guren…

—¿ _Cómo_ es Guren? –preguntó de repente Shinoa, perdiendo interés en su hermano mayor (que era en realidad, el prometido de su hermana, sin ninguna relación sanguínea pero un tanto más agradable que el resto de sus parientes directos), con la vista fija en Mahiru mientras que esta se ponía un nuevo vestido más discreto y de mejor calidad que el de la noche anterior, arrojado a la basura sin reluctancia.

—Te contaré abajo. Tenemos mucho que festejar. Y estoy hambrienta. Ahora debo comer por dos…tres o cuatro, no estoy segura.

Shinoa prefirió no indagar más. Mahiru le acarició los cabellos.

—También debes bañarte.

—¿Si?

—Si…y _Shinoa_ …

—¿Hermana?

La oscuridad tiñó la voz de Mahiru.

— _Ya ves que no es malo depender un poco de un hombre. No tanto como para dejar que su fuerza drene la tuya. Pero juega su juego. Con inteligencia. Supéralo. Manipúlalo. Antes de que él lo haga._

Ya no hablaban de Shinya. Ni de Guren. O ese tiempo siquiera.

—¿ _Mika_?

El demonio sonrió y asintió, disipando esa realidad, obligando a Shinoa a emerger a la anterior.

* * *

Sacudones frenéticos. Dolor. Perfume a flores de cementerio.

—¡Despierta, Shinoa! Él volverá en seguida. Y no está solo…

Ella abre los ojos, se limpia la espuma que le ha salido de la boca mientras que dormía o en todo caso, estaba desmayada. Mira al vampiro perezosamente, estremecida por el contacto con su piel fría, a través de los guantes del uniforme de la guardia. Tarda en reconocer que lo que piensa el _tic tac_ de un reloj, es su corazón.

Mika jadea, le sujeta las muñecas muy fuerte.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?!

—¿Con qué? –pregunta ella, con cansancio, descubriéndose alargando una mano para acariciarle una helada mejilla a su salvador frustrado.

—Chess…

—Oh, sí. Ella _murió_. Por _segunda_ vez, quiero decir.

—¡¿Qué?!

— _Sí_.

Shinoa suspira, enreda un mechón de cabello lacio entre sus dedos, se da cuenta de que sus labios se estiran en una sonrisa, pero apenas la siente. Es más bien mostrar los dientes. Sus colmillos que _no_ están afilándose. A simple vista.

—¡Él estará aquí dentro de unas horas, con otros progenitores!

—¿Y?

Mika parece al borde del colapso. Sujeta los hombros de Shinoa, vuelve a sacudirla como si ella siguiera dormida.

—¿Qué diremos de Chess?

—La verdad, supongo.

—¡¿Y Crowley?!

—¿Qué con él?

—¡Tal vez ya sabe que la mataste!

Shinoa se ríe. Es raro que ría. Sin llorar, al menos. Y aún vestida. Con un vampiro como compañero, además.

—¿ _Yo_ la maté?

—¡Qué otra explicación hay!

Shinoa deja caer su mano. Pasa de acariciar la mejilla de Mika a pasear los dedos por su cuello, ante su mirada atónita, al borde de la indignación.

— _Amor_. El amor puede matar. Es lo que le pasó a Chess. Pero si tiene más sentido en tu mundo, sí, _yo_ la he matado. Es decir…soy puro huesos en vestidos de puta, me han chupado la sangre y violado por todos lados, además de que mi cerebro está frito pero seguro, _Mikaela Tepes_ , me las arreglé para asesinar a tu amiga.

"Y ahora haré que te echen la culpa. Porque soy diabólica, como todos los humanos. ¿Es lo que querías escuchar?

Él tiembla. Ella sabe que se contiene con mucha dificultad de partirla al medio en su arranque de cólera. Lo que duda es que sea por alguna clase de aprecio que pueda tenerle o código moral que lo frene.

 _Yu. Se trata de Yu. Se quedaría sin sacrificio_ …

—Juro que si no te necesitara…—susurra Mika, acercando la boca a su oído, pronto gruñendo como un animal. Ella no se inmuta. Incluso ser devorada por alguien como Mika le resultaría más liviano que cargar con las que sin duda, serán sus obligaciones de la víspera, si no huyen.

—¿Me beberías hasta dejarme sin sangre? –aventura Shinoa, rodeándolo con los brazos, acariciándole el cabello como si fueran amantes. Comparten, después de todo, un vínculo más íntimo: objeto codiciado y ladrón. Algo así destruyó su vida años atrás.

—…te abandonaría aquí. Con él, al que tanto dices detestar –afirmó Mika, con la sorpresa plasmada en el rostro pero todavía iracundo a pesar de ella.

—¡Oh, él no es _detestable_ en absoluto! No más que yo, que mi familia o que la raza humana. Pero yo _debo_ detestarlo por lo que me ha hecho y a quienes yo amaba. Así que lo hago –explicó Shinoa, sonriendo, con una sinceridad macabra que tal vez horrorizó a Mika.

Pero antes de que él contestara nada, la puerta se abrió y ambos se separaron con brusquedad. Dos figuras igualmente ataviadas con el uniforme de la guardia de la ciudad aparecieron frente a ellos. Shinoa se estremeció.

(Estaba drogada pero él se enterró tan profundo y ella le agradeció tanto una muerte que al final no tuvo…)

—¿Recibiste el mensaje de Crowley también, Mika?

—Krul me informó, René.

—¿Te estabas alimentando de ella? –preguntó con brusquedad Lacus Welt. Shinoa hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance por no desfallecer.

 _Es un peón en este juego, solo tuvo poder en una ocasión_ , se repitió, tratando de calmar sus temblores.

—¡No! No bebo sangre humana –respondió Mika, tal vez con demasiada violencia también. Lacus se sonrió, incrédulo.

—Pues no veo otro motivo para que te encontraras sobre ella cuando llegamos…—comentó, mirándose las largas uñas como garras pulidas.

—Los ojos de Mika siguen sin ser rojos, Lacus. Y les recuerdo a ambos que Crowley nos mandó a observar que todo estuviera en orden para su llegada con Sir Wesker y Lord Stefano.

—¿Dónde está la vampira a cargo? –preguntó Lacus, mirando alrededor. Shinoa se lamió los labios cuando sus ojos felinos parecieron descansar un instante sobre las cenizas frente a la puerta del jardín.

—Chess salió –se apresuró a responder, tomando el manojo de llaves sobre la cama y poniéndose un chal, fingiendo estremecerse por el frío—. Así que _yo_ estoy a cargo.

—Tú eres ganado, _vaca loca_ –le espetó Lacus, mirándola con desprecio e incredulidad.

—¡No le hables así, Welt! –exclamó Mika de repente, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a sí mismo, probablemente.

—¿Se les ocurre algo mejor? Soy la _esposa_ de Crowley Eusford, ¿no?

Lacus apretó la mandíbula y mostró los dientes afilados. René suspiró. Mika los observó a ambos con cierta cautela.

—Tal vez con vigilarla sea suficiente. Ha vivido aquí por casi dos años –aventuró Mika, alzando una mano en dirección a Shinoa, enfatizando su afirmación.

—Bueno, si los progenitores confían en una _vaca_ , supongo que tendremos que intentarlo.

Shinoa sonrió. Solo alguien que la conociera desde siempre hubiera adivinado sus inseguridades y el horror que sentía hacia sí misma.

—¡No se diga más! Me pondré bonita para mi esposo y sus invitados, mientras que ustedes preparan las bebidas.

Se acarició los cabellos y dispuso subir las escaleras.

—Solo avísenme si necesitan más extracciones. Si así fuera, escogeré algo que tenga fácil acceso a los brazos y el cuello…—advirtió, levantando el pliegue de su falda. Creyó escuchar que Mika siseaba de indignación. Era un sonido al que comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

* * *

 **Prompt #22**. _How strange_.  Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-El prometido-

* * *

 _If you can tell me why  
I should wait around then I  
May be coming down_

 _But until then this means_  
 _You can see me in your dreams_

 **Emilie Autumn.**

* * *

Cuatro horas después de enviar el mensaje, Shinoa vio a Shinya aparecer en la puerta del bar del hotel y caminando entre las mesas hacia donde Mahiru se atascaba de pastel de chocolate y licor de frutillas.

Era demasiado fácil reconocerlo en cualquier parte. Tal vez solo perder de vista a Kureto hubiera sido más difícil. Imagina una mujer, corpulenta, segura de sí misma pero consciente de que debe pelear contra el mundo entero para probar su valía. Hazle cicatrices profundas, invisibles. Una oscuridad que compite con la del cielo, rasgo hereditario. Recuerda que es antes que nada, elegante en su altura, como una dama. ¿Ya está? Bueno Shinya es _esa_ mujer con la incomodidad de un cuerpo de hombre y las vestimentas que lleva, incrédulo de sí mismo y de un poder que lo inviste gracias a las mentiras de Mahiru.

Shinya es todo lo contrario de lo que es Mahiru en sí. Y a veces, en instancias de rebeldía, Shinoa se imagina qué hubiera sido de ser hermanos verdaderos. Incluso, si Mahiru no existiera. Una vaga esperanza.

—Más vale que te guste. Tanto si me escapo con Guren como si no vivo para contar el cuento, mientras que quede en pie, él será todo tuyo.

—¿Seré el substituto de mi hermana?

—Por así decirlo. Aunque, si me ruegas mucho, estoy de humor y no me arruina la vida, tal vez te rescate.

—Gracias, supongo.

Mahiru sonrió, le acarició la cabeza e hizo señas efusivas a Shinya para que las localizara y tomara asiento.

—Buenas noches, hermosas señoritas. Es todo un honor que me inviten a pasar la víspera con ustedes.

Mahiru no dejó de sonreír. Su expresión, sin embargo, tenía un toque de fiereza. Se daba la clase de momento en el que Shinoa comprendía que en el mundo de su hermana, el trato que le prodigaba a ella era especialmente cálido.

Shinya y Mahiru se besaron con suavidad, brevemente, como ocurría por las mañanas, en la mesa del desayuno. Para los _espectadores_ , sin duda.

—¿De casualidad encontraste…la sorpresa _húmeda_ que te dejé en la habitación, _prometido_? –preguntó Mahiru, distraídamente, bebiendo hasta el fondo de la copa de licor y pidiendo que se la llenaran de nuevo.

Podría decirse que cierta incomodidad cruzó el rostro de Shinya. Como una sombra, volviendo su sonrisa una expresión tallada en un ídolo de marfil.

—Oh, sí. Muy atento _regalo_ , debo agregar.

—¿Era justo lo que esperabas?

—Me sorprendió. Un poco. Al principio. Pero te conozco tan bien que…

—¿ _Cualquiera_ diría que estamos enamorados?

— _Desde luego_.

Mahiru se echó a reír entonces, engulló tres bocados del pastel y se limpió los labios con una servilleta.

—¿Te _ocupaste_?

—¿Qué clase de hombre sería si no hiciera los deseos de mi prometida realidad, ni bien enterarme de ellos?

—Lo _hiciste_ , entonces. ¿Ácido? Casi no siento el olor.

—Tengo mis métodos.

—¿Solo?

—Ya me has dejado en claro que no vaya acompañado a ninguna parte cuando tú me contactas.

—¿El celular?

—Traje uno nuevo. Para ti también.

—Pensaste en todo.

—¿Shinoa, estás bien?

Shinya le acarició la cabeza. Shinoa sintió que las mejillas se le coloreaban mucho y siguió comiendo helado para aplacar el calor.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? –increpó Mahiru, apoyando el mentón sobre su propio brazo, dándole un aspecto de bebedora mucho mayor.

—Ambas llevan dos días desaparecidas.

—Dejé dicho que saldría.

—Esfumarte de la faz de la tierra no es _salir_ , precisamente, _enamorada_.

—La heredera de la familia quería algo de privacidad con su hermanita. ¿Tan difícil fue tomar decisiones en mi lugar?

—…en absoluto. Pero nadie dejó de notar que te habías ido de viaje sin mí.

—¿No sería inmoral que nos fuéramos de luna de miel _antes_ de casarnos?

—La endogamia ha hecho estragos en el cerebro de unos cuantos de nuestros familiares, si me lo preguntas.

—…es increíble. Dos días y lo primero por lo que preguntas es ella, no yo.

—No hago nada totalmente bien, supongo –admitió Shinya, con cierta tristeza.

—No eres Guren, después de todo. Pero estás _casi_ bien. Si no llego a matarte por accidente o pura rabia del momento… ¡Te puedes quedar con mi hermana!

Aún más extraño (chocante y sin embargo, verosímil en el caos de su familia) que esta afirmación contradictoria fue que Mahiru se pusiera difícilmente de pie al pronunciarla, para ir hacia Shinya y abrazarlo con laxitud, enterrando la frente en su hombro. Shinya, que estaba usando el uniforme de la escuela. Mahiru tenía un vestido de terciopelo. Parecía la clase de foto escandalizante de un estudiante modelo visitando un prostíbulo de buen poder adquisitivo.

—Veo que has tenido unas copas de más…—comentó Shinya, imitando su risa, con mayor incomodidad.

—¿Tú crees…? ¿Al menor arranque de generosidad piensas eso?

Mahiru volvió a reír, estremeciendo a Shinoa, quien ya no pudo pasar una cucharada más de helado, convencida de que vomitaría de un momento a otro.

—Tu hermana pequeña está aquí –señaló Shinya, con esa fingida inocencia que lo caracterizaba. Tal vez, la que sí era genuina, resultaba la desesperación latente por debajo de cada palabra.

—Sí, le estoy enseñando cómo debe tratarte.

La boca de Shinya se torció como a punto de soltar una respuesta dura. Que quedó ahogada en los labios de Mahiru, los que bruscos y crueles, mordían, hasta arrancar sangre mezclada con saliva y dejando labial rojo en manchas hasta los mentones de ambos. Shinoa sintió pánico ante esto. Jamás lo había visto antes. Temía que Mahiru lastimara a Shinya como había sucedido con el hombre de la noche anterior. Comenzó a llorar sonoramente.

Shinya se las apañó para apartar a Mahiru, quien volvió a romper a reír, casi cayéndose al suelo y limpiándose la boca.

—¡No es gracioso, asustas a la niña! –se quejó Shinya, alargando las manos hacia Shinoa, quien experimentó gratitud al asegurarse de que nada le había sucedido, más allá de la breve falta de aire y algo de sangre manchándole el mentón.

—Dices eso y _estás duro_ –apuntó Mahiru, tocándose los labios, como asegurándose de que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar.

Shinya parecía más sonrojado antes. Pero luego de escuchar eso, los ojos le brillaron, tal vez con lágrimas de vergüenza.

—Te llevaré a casa –anunció, no muy seguro de sí mismo, como quien se acerca con un arma a una peligrosísima bestia. Para su sorpresa, Mahiru asintió.

—¿Rentaste el Toyota Sai rojo afuera?

—Me temo.

—Pues paga, con propina. Te espero en él. Y me llevo a mi hermana, no sea cosa que te propases con ella como no lo haces conmigo.

Shinya sacudió la cabeza y miró a Shinoa, ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

— _Estoy contigo. No puede ser peor que esto. Y ya casi te acuerdas_ …

— _Shikama_ …

— _Casi_ …

(Los dedos tibios de su hermano rozando los suyos. La oscuridad…)

* * *

 **Prompt #23**. _Suck it up_.  Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-La imaginación-

* * *

 _She'll say "suck it up, big boy"_  
 _Then you're going to say there will be no after_  
 _Only photographs and time_

 _Should I ever be flooded with memories_  
 _Or drunk on the moonlight?_  
 _I swear that I'll be just fine_

 **She wants revenge.**

* * *

 _Usa tu imaginación_ , se dice a sí misma, ni bien despertarse, como si retornara a la playa después de estar adentro de la marea embravecida. Su consciencia hace _click_ y se enciende con todas sus luces, como si su ausencia (minutos a lo sumo, contra el pecho de Crowley) no fuese sino la oscuridad de un cuarto.

—No tienes idea de lo que ha pasado, amor mío –comienza, apretándose contra Crowley, manteniendo un tono de miedo tan convincente, que entonces recuerda que de hecho, todos allí podrían matarla en décimas de segundo, así que hay buenos motivos para temerles.

—¿Dónde está Chess?

—¡Sobre eso mismo quiero hablarte! Sin importunar a tus…maravillosos invitados. Que son _nuestros_ , ¿verdad?

—Oh, Sheila, aprendes tan rápido. ¡Mi admiración!

Inclinarse, tomarse el pliegue del vestido mientras que Crowley besa su mano, deleitado. Está usando el perfume y maquillaje cargado. Ella es _casi_ como ellos. En el _casi_ hay un abismo.

—Chess, bueno, Chess…—se yergue ella para hablar—. La pobre, pobre Chess, tenía tremendo dolor de cabeza, ¿lo sabías, mi vida?

Deja que su voz sea la caja de música donde da vueltas la bailarina de metal. Ese obsequio, no sabe de quién, que le recuerda tanto a Mitsu y que olvidaron quitarle cuando se llevaron a sus reemplazos mnemotécnicos.

—Hoy, cuando nos despertamos era de día. Entonces se paró, de muy mal humor y dijo "Ya sé qué me hará sentir mejor".

Los nobles la observan con el ceño fruncido y visible preocupación pero Crowley parece embobado con la anécdota como si más que escuchar a Shinoa, la viera hablar, moverse al son de la historia, ilustrándola con sus manos, hombros y caderas respectivamente.

—¿Puedes creer que entonces abrió la puerta y se quitó la banda protectora? Tuve que barrerla del piso y ponerla en la misma urna de Horn –explicó con aire de desconcierto remarcado, ladeando la cabeza como si todo fuese más que incomprensible para ella, hasta las palabras mismas que decía—¿Piensas que realmente se pondrá mejor así? Tuve problemas para levantar todo el polvo…

Los cuatro la observaron. Sir Wesker y Lord Stefano se miraron entre sí. Ferid Báthory fue el primero en echarse a reír, seguido por los otros, que incluso se agarraron el estómago, mostrando los colmillos.

—¡Tus mujeres son siempre tan creativas, Crowley! Yo nunca tuve tanta suerte con ninguna. A menos que contemos a los niños –comentó entre risas estruendosas, más propias de una mujer demente, casi empujando a Shinoa a desmayarse de la impresión.

 _Los hombres son horribles. No importa la raza. Todos merecen morir_.

Shi.

 _Es más, no importaría que fueras un chico. Mientras pudieran hacerte lo que quisieran y clavarte los colmillos. Son así de repugnantes. Esta sería la fiesta de tu funeral_ , afirma su voz. _Ellos festejarían, seguirían bebiendo de otras chicas igual de desafortunadas que tú. Eres el contenido de una copa. Como el vino que sigues tomando._

No deja de sonreír. Vacía hasta el fondo, escucha que la aplauden y dicen su nombre. El mundo es borroso. La luz demasiado fuerte, aunque pasen de medianoche. Los hombres la escuchan reír y ríen. Crowley, las enormes manos de Crowley que son artífices de tantas desdichas suyas, pasan por su cabello, rozan su espalda. Y ella sabe que sigue hablando, que la desconfianza de ellos ya se ha disipado. Por el perfume, por la delicia de su sangre, porque les da la razón, por todo. Es probable que solo haya una persona _discutiblemente_ más miserable que ella ahí. Una _persona_ , un _demonio_ , un vampiro.

Mika no toma parte del festejo. Mika la observa de reojo, cuando las risas frías de los demás cubren el ambiente y los tintineos de las copas vacías le indican que debe llenarlas de nuevo. Y cuando lo hace, sus ojos duelen, son más agudos que los aguijones de Crowley, que suavemente hinchan dos puntos sangrientos en el cuello de Shinoa, entre las cadenas de oro, diamantes y rubíes que cegarían a los presentes, si los mismos no estuvieran acostumbrados a la opulencia.

Mika tiembla de odio. Ha volcado dos veces el contenido de las preciadas botellas. _Me ha volcado a mí_ , se dice ella, desfalleciendo, al borde de la inconsciencia o bien de las lágrimas que marcarían el fin de la charada.

 _No siempre soy yo, aunque me hayan guardado para él durante meses y de hecho, tal vez almacenándome precisamente para el día de hoy._

No es que sea un consuelo.

Mika la odia, sí. Mika la desprecia. La sombra asesina cae sobre ella, mezclada con el hambre.

El hambre es de todos modos, una constante en Mika. Es solo que Shinoa no ha querido pensar en eso porque Mika es _su_ ladrón, Mika tal vez la robe y devuelva a su lugar, sea cual sea, al ángel, a _Yu_. El hambre es como el sexo para los vampiros. Mika lo siente porque está saludable o _quiere_ estarlo. Mika es joven y anhela su sangre como los humanos codiciarían el calor entre sus piernas.

Y Mika, sin duda, no es taimado como Crowley o Lacus. Mika no la acariciaría como un amante a medida que la asesina poco o mucho. No, Mika no le faltaría el respeto así.

Pensamientos optimistas. Los necesita mientras dure la puesta de escena. Escogió bien su vestuario, ¿no?

Abierto, escotado. Los medallones de Crowley resaltan, con rojo y dorado sobre su palidez enfermiza. Y eso evidencia el latido de su corazón, cerrando el círculo de seducción: el maquillaje oscuro de vampira, los cabellos apenas adornados por unos broches de oro que facilitan el acceso al cuello y que permiten que Shinoa luego termine de cubrirse las marcas obscenas que despiertan aún más miradas (de deseo de los invitados, de odio en el caso de Mika) al soltárselos.

—Nunca había visto ganado tan bien portado, Lord Crowley. Hay que felicitarlo.

Shinoa mantiene los ojos cerrados. Sabe que probablemente sea Lord Stefano, a su izquierda. Él ha bebido de su muñeca. "Por no despreciar tan amable ofrecimiento del señor Crowley", ha afirmado.

— _Sheila_ es mi esposa, te recuerdo –aclara Crowley, carcajeándose, aún acariciando con sus enormes manos el cabello de Shinoa.

—Confieso, Crowley, que temí por tu sanidad mental cuando informaste sobre tus intenciones pero ahora mismo estoy pensando en tomar medidas como las que sugieres en las granjas de crianza que manejo.

Bien, es su momento de decir algo…

—Mi esposo me da un trato formidable. Y yo prefiero estar aquí, con él, que muriendo en un campo de batalla. Él me protege. En el fondo, todos los humanos quieren esto de ustedes. Ser _amados_ …—dice ella, con los labios estirados, arqueándose hacia Crowley, rodeando la anchura de su espalda con sus brazos delgados y pequeños para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

Los vampiros ríen. Por la pérdida de sangre, ve borroso. No puede saber cuántos son. Más de los que esperaba pero es probable que solo haya tres progenitores, aparte de Crowley, porque ese es el número de nuevas mordidas en su piel, ofrecidas cortésmente a sus invitados como el vino de calidad a Shinoa.

—Es una investigación muy sencilla la que llevé a cabo, de hecho, como ya he explicado. Se necesita más tiempo y paciencia que existencias para completarla. Bien llevado, a gran escala, ahorraríamos inmensamente en las inversiones _ganaderas_. Y cada uno de nosotros tendría el sueño vampírico asegurado: más que una víctima, un compañero de calidad en el cual confiar.

Los dedos de Crowley se enredan en su cabello. Shinoa cierra los ojos. Se ha escuchado hablar toda la víspera como si no fuera ella misma, sino una muñeca de cuerda, creada por Crowley a imagen y semejanza de lo pretendido desde que la tomara de ese recuerdo terrible, manchado con tierra roja.

—Nunca pensé que te escucharía hablar con esa soltura de un humano. Lo que dices contradice siglos, sino milenios de políticas honradas por nuestra sección, Crowley…

Estas palabras se arrastran como filos de cuchillos sobre el suelo. Ferid Báthory habla. El único que se sintió lo bastante dueño y señor como para sacar a bailar a Shinoa, clavándole los dientes a media danza, en el hombro, sosteniendo su cintura con una fuerza seductora que le hizo desearse muerta con mayor intensidad que de costumbre, al ser abrazada por Crowley.

Cuatro mordidas. Lord Stefano y Sir Wesker en las muñecas. Ferid Báthory en el hombro. Crowley en el cuello, leve como un beso. Casi no cuenta. Shinoa se duerme adivinando dónde será que la morderá de verdad esta noche. Sin duda la acariciará y le arrancará más sangre.

—Lloro de gratitud –susurra, todavía apretada contra él—. Nunca he sido más feliz que aquí…

Ruido de cristal quebrado. Mika ha roto otra copa que se suponía debía servir.

* * *

El sabor agridulce del vómito al devolver la mezcla de helado y pastel que ha comido hasta el dolor, prohibido como le está beber a su corta edad. Shinya hace lo que puede para levantarle el cabello, tras parar en medio de la ruta.

Sabe que Mahiru duerme como solo ella suele hacerlo, con el tercer ojo abierto, aunque se haya acostado en el asiento trasero, cayendo de bruces, con el cabello cubriéndole la cara, desordenado. Cuando Shinya devuelve a Shinoa al lado del copiloto, limpiándole la boca con un pañuelo de tela suave, ella se preocupa porque Mahiru los escuche, haga algún comentario vergonzoso o se enfade.

Nunca sabes con ella.

—Las niñas bonitas son adorables incluso en momentos desgraciados como este…—le aseguró Shinya, acariciándole la cabeza y ajustándole el cinturón sobre el vestido, ganándole a Shinoa a hacerlo, irritándola un poco.

—¿Bonitas como mi hermana?

Shinya deja salir una carcajada forzada. Shinoa se pregunta si él alguna vez se detuvo a elogiar la belleza de Mahiru. Tal vez siempre le ha tenido demasiado miedo.

¿Y quién podría culparlo?

—…no sé si hubiera contestado el teléfono de no ser por la pequeña Shinoa.

—Mentiroso.

Shinya cierra su puerta sin dejar de sonreír como quien disimula en una situación de toma de rehenes y vuelve al asiento del conductor. Shinoa piensa que sus manos tiemblan sobre el volante. Pero está muy cansada para que le importe. Solo se estremece cuando un fugaz pensamiento cruza su mente, malvado: son las mismas manos que destazaron lo que quedaba de un hombre para esconderlo.

Silencio. Música de la radio que Shinya pone para opacarlo, provocando ruidos de disgusto desde el asiento de Mahiru. Shinoa comienza a cabecear con pesadez, el auto se pone en marcha y avanzan por el camino unos cuantos minutos hasta que Shinya habla de repente.

(La voz es casi suya, matizada con mayor oscuridad).

—¿ _Sabes por qué no he ido a buscarte_?

El pasado, el futuro. El presente. Shinoa ya no lo soporta y vuelve a llorar, estremecida por el terror. No es tan mal recuerdo. No, hubo épocas más horribles, desde luego. Su infancia hubiera puesto la piel de gallina a más de un valiente pero al menos por entonces había una Mahiru temible que velaba bien o mal por sus intereses (a punto de matarla en el afán de protegerla o no) y un Shinya al cual llamar para que pusiera las cosas en orden. Y más tarde…

Más tarde hubo algo que por muy injusto que resulte de afirmar, superó incluso eso. En lo mejor y en lo peor.

Pero…

—Porque estás _muerto_.

Shinoa trata de limpiarse las lágrimas, la cara que se le tuerce, llena de mucosidad y lágrimas pegajosas entre hipidos. Shinya le ofrece un pañuelo que toma, mirándolo de reojo.

— _Eso. O algo así, me temo_.

—Mi hermano Kureto te ha puesto en un frasco.

— _Si. Estás sola, pequeña y adorable Shinoa._

—¿Qué voy a hacer?

— _Debes escapar. No nos hemos sacrificado por tanto para ser juguete de ellos._

—Pero no puedo morir. Si pudiera…

— _Por eso no hay nada que temer._

—¿Ni algo peor que la muerte?

— _¿No es tu situación actual, dulce Shinoa?_

El auto frenó en seco. Ella podía saber qué le pediría.

— _Di mi nombre._

— _Shikama_ …

Shinya se mordió los labios con disgusto impaciente.

— _Casi_ …

* * *

Gusto a alcohol en los labios. Un pañuelo que se restriega en ellos. Mika mirándola con preocupación, cejas arqueadas, el mundo borroso se despeja.

—Perdiste el conocimiento. Él está despidiendo a sus invitados. El alba ya casi despunta…

Shinoa sonríe. Le acaricia la mejilla a Mika, quien la aparta, tal vez preguntándose si ella entiende siquiera sus palabras.

—Va a venir aquí. A _estar_ contigo. Me mandó a prepararte…—repitió, temblando de rabia, apretándole los hombros, sacudiéndola, arrancándole risa.

—¿Si? Pues que venga. No será una novedad para mí.

Mika estalla, indignado.

—¡Le pregunté que _cómo_ hacerlo y se burló! No sé de estas cosas infames. Dice que no debes…usar _nada_ …

En boca de Mika se escucha muchísimo peor de lo que es, piensa Shinoa, aunque la recorre el disgusto con escalofríos y tiene que ahogar las lágrimas que quieren brotarle, dolorosas como lejía desde los ojos apagados.

—Pues ya lo escuchaste. Sácame _todo_.

Mika la observó con horror. Ella volvió a reírse.

—¿Ves que yo también puedo hacer chistes? Me desvestiré sola. Date vuelta si te molesta tanto.

Comenzó por las joyas. Aretes pesados de oro y rubíes, devolviéndolos a las cajas del tocador. La mano de Mika le aferró la muñeca de repente, provocando que uno de sus colgantes recién desabrochado cayera al suelo.

—Eres la mujer de mi hermano. Esto no me hace la menor gracia.

Eso es una chispa (de furia, tal vez, pero no puede exigir la naturaleza de lo que ilumina la oscuridad) en su memoria. O más bien, una piedra que la golpea sobre la rígida y fría en la que lucha por convertirse eso que tiene en el pecho y que se retuerce cuando se ve obligada a contemplar lo que le hacen.

—¿ _La mujer de tu hermano_ dices?

Está a punto de desmayarse. El agarre de Mika puede dejarle marcas pero no le importa. Quiere retroceder hasta lo importante.

Pero eso…

—¡No finjas que no recuerdas! ¡Te juro que si no lo haces…!

—¡Qué noche hemos tenido!

Crowley, en el umbral de la puerta. René y Lacus a lados de él, uno apático y el otro malhumorado. Se desabrocha la pesada chaqueta del uniforme, mira a Shinoa y Mika despreocupado como si los hubiera agarrado charlando alegremente en plena fiesta.

— _Sheila_ , no puedo menos que felicitarte. Soy la envidia de nuestra pequeña sociedad desde que te tengo…—comenta, avanzando hacia ellos, con brazos extendidos.

Mika suelta a Shinoa y da unos pasos hacia atrás, cediéndole lugar. Intercambia apenas una breve mirada con ella. _Terminaremos luego_ , parece decir. Una amenaza. _Otra_.

No es la peor, no. Ella puede hacer frente a mucho más.

Así que lo hace.

* * *

 **N/A** : _Exageré cuando dije que mi hiatus duraría dos meses, supongo.  
_

 _Feliz Yule._


	6. Sexta parte

Colmillos afilándose

 _Dedicado a Annie_ ( _Annabeth-Cyone_ )

* * *

 **Prompt #24**. _She will always be a broken girl_.  Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-Deberes y castigos-

* * *

 _He'll never get you,_  
 _He will never understand._  
 _He'll never get you, you can find a better man._

 _This might be the time to break down._  
 _Hush, child, don't make a sound._

 **She wants revenge.**

* * *

Mika la observa durante lo que dura la verdadera velada como si dijera una y otra vez, mordiéndose la lengua hasta sangrar: _¿Vas a hacerlo de verdad?_

Una voz lejana: _No tenemos opción_.

 _Ahora tengo los deberes de Chess_ , Shinoa se comenta, con cierta delicia. Es ella la que prende las velas en los candeleros dorados alrededor de la cama matrimonial en la que duerme, esperando a Crowley, cuando no es poseída por él.

Crowley, _Guren_.

(Dormir en la cama de un hombre no era algo ajeno antes de llegar ahí, de todos modos, pero parece su destino empapar las sábanas con lágrimas y sangre en una ocasión o en otra).

—¿Vamos a estar solos?

Trata de sonar jovial. De sonreír al abrirse el corsé y acariciarse los cabellos sueltos. Se pone brillo de labios, una variedad mezclada con licor de frutillas que parece gustarle a Crowley por una dulzura que compara con la de sus propios fluidos, aunque a ella le revuelva el estómago. Como el acto en sí.

—Ellos son ahora parte de nuestra familia. Mis nuevos sirvientes. He firmado hoy mismo sus contratos. Usé mi sangre, que es algo precioso, _Sheila_ –explica Crowley, arrancándole sus últimas esperanzas de mantener algo de dignidad.

—Solo preguntaba. Sabes que soy un poco tímida con extraños, esposo mío…

Ella cierra los ojos. Se arranca el resto de la ropa como si se quitara un vendaje pegado a una herida infectada, que precisa tratarse de inmediato. Cree recordar una época en la que los tajos (y mordidas) no se cerraban rápido y necesitaban atenciones que ahora le son dispensables. Para bien o para mal.

—Así como sé que cuando los conoces mejor, eres muy cálida…

Un beso, una caricia. Shinoa pasa los dedos por la gruesa trenza del cabello de Crowley, mientras que su lengua fría la penetra. Nada termina más rápido una batalla que la rendición.

(Ella no sabe cuánto tiempo ha luchado ya. Contra Crowley y su mente devastada, contra el dolor del pasado y las múltiples pérdidas. Contra la vergüenza en ese mismo instante, que ya sería bastante sin que le pesara la mirada iracunda de Mika).

—Siento algo de curiosidad por ver…

Esa voz arrastrada que ya conoce. Shinoa abre los ojos entonces. Lacus Welt, de brazos cruzados, en el linde de la puerta, junto a René y Mika.

—El único precio por la revelación es el silencio, querido Welt. Te lo he explicado. Y firmaste un contrato específico. También con tu sangre.

Crowley es firme. Suena divertido. Pero esa es su manera de amenazar. Aprieta a Shinoa contra su pecho.

(Ella piensa que ahí puede descansar. Si pudiera también morir, tal vez no sería tan malo).

—Solo decía, _Amo_. Parece que ella no está conforme. Tal vez necesita una lección.

Ojos cerrados. Él la deja caer sobre la cama, como si no hubiese escuchado. El cuerpo de Crowley, que tanto la excede, le rinde una especie de arrullo.

—Yo decido si es así. Mi esposa me pertenece, _Lacus Welt_. Si ansías favores como éstos, deberías conseguirte una propia. Nadie pondría reparos con las nuevas leyes que nuestra reina aprobó.

Lacus sisea. Shinoa no lo ve pero puede saber que hace un gesto de desprecio. Es demasiado evidente.

—Soy un poco anticuado, Sir Eusford. Pero pensaré en lo que me ha dicho. No dudo que vuestro _Grial_ le concede felicidad ilimitada.

Crowley se carcajea de esa manera pensativa, secreta, que a ella le da tantos escalofríos, aunque ahora entienda mejor sus terribles _chistes_.

— _Mi Santo e inacabable Grial_ , sí. Llevaba tiempo sin llamarla así –caricias firmes de sus manos heladas y callosas por las mejillas de Shinoa, por su cuello y más abajo, hasta hacerla gemir, mordiéndose el labio, sangrándolo, provocando en él el deseo de un beso que para ella es dulce como una puñalada que (ya) no mata, desgraciadamente.

(Si el _amor_ –por llamarlo de alguna manera— de ese hombre pudiera asesinarla, Shinoa estaría agradecida. Implicaría que es humana, que uno de sus peores temores no están confirmados).

— _Crowley_ …—se cuida de decir, aunque a él no parezca importarle que se le resbale otro nombre en ocasiones. Es parte de la broma cruel.

(Pero para ella nunca ha sido gracioso y ahora que empieza a recordar de nuevo, a unir las partes desgarradas en sepia, es menos tolerable que nunca…)

* * *

—¿Sabes quién soy?

Sus palmas están borrosas, pálidas, sobre la falda de un vestido púrpura. Sayuri lo cosió para ella. Más bien para _él_.

(Sayuri es olor a curry cocinándose, el sonido de los cuchillos sobre la tabla de cortar y un delantal que envuelve la presencia de un arma sobre el vestido. Sayuri no está en la escena pero es una culpa que la impregna luego).

—Eres Guren Ichinose. Teniente Coronel de la Armada Demoníaca. El amante de mi hermana y su asesino.

Una bofetada le da vuelta la cara.

—¿Qué edad tienes? –le gruñe él.

— _Doce_. Doce años –contesta ella con la zona del golpe anestesiada y obligándose a no llorar.

—¿Desde cuándo estás a mi cuidado?

Él se aparta de ella, como un lobo que ha perdido interés en su presa.

—Es difícil decirlo…

Guren camina a su alrededor. Ella sigue mirando sus manos sobre la falda del vestido, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—¡¿ _Cuándo_?!

—Desde que murió mi hermana, si no un poco antes. Es cuando la familia Hiragi perdió el poco interés que tenía en mí –explica, sobándose los labios. Un hilo de sangre por el golpe le baja por el mentón hacia el cuello.

—¿Y por qué?

—Principalmente, porque nadie más me quiso. O pudo cuidar de mí. Pocas escuelas había a las cuales enviarme y ninguna me soportó más de una semana.

—¿Solo eso?

—Soy un receso que les causa vergüenza. Deseaban que fuera castigada. Tenri Hiragi, mi padre biológico, ha ofendido hondamente a la casa Ichinose y asesinado a su cabecilla. Sería de esperar que Guren Ichinose, su hijo, se desquitara conmigo.

—¿Y?

—A mi corta edad, siendo una joven señorita, no sé mucho sobre esto pero…si Guren Ichinose quisiera tener descendencia, contrayendo un matrimonio conmigo o no, podría usar mi cuerpo para eso, una vez sea apto. Es una manera elegante de decir que tiene permiso para convertirme en su putita si así lo quiere.

Guren jadea. Ella alza los ojos ante el ruido de agua llenando un vaso.

—¿Alguna vez te he lastimado? –la voz de él se suaviza tanto que ella se sorprende de lo dulce que es, por debajo de toda esa brusquedad. _Es eso lo que mató a Mahiru_ , se dice Shinoa, mordiéndose a sí misma con veneno.

Él coloca el vaso de agua frente a ella en el escritorio.

—Estoy sangrando ahora…

—Una herida menor. Mañana no tendrás nada.

Guren sisea, entre indignado y divertido. Le toma el mentón, observa la herida y vuelve a soltar a Shinoa con cierta violencia.

(Y alivio).

—Es muy amable, Guren. Cualquiera de mis hermanos ya me encadenaría y violaría todos los días hasta que ya no fuera necesario abofetearme.

—¿Piensas que no tengo motivos para estar enojado?

—…tal vez. Pero siempre me ha pedido que lo vea como padre substituto y no como hombre.

—Así tendrías que hacer.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

Guren toma unas carpetas de encima de la mesa. Le arroja el contenido con desdén. Ella hace el ademán de revisar pero ya tiene una idea de lo que es. Guren la confirma.

—Tres chicos. Huérfanos, como tú y yo. Dos de ellos desde antes que nosotros. Llegaron a mí pobres, heridos y hambrientos…—comenzó, con su tono grave.

—…como tantos otros, ¿no? –reflexionó Shinoa, con algo de burla, presa del nerviosismo. Reconocía los rostros. Solo el día anterior había estado cara a cara con ellos. La vergüenza aún le quemaba las mejillas.

—Un poco de respeto de una heredera Hiragi estaría bien, teniendo en cuenta que Tenri te engendró, te guste o no, y él formó este ejército al que servimos –insiste Guren, tomando de sus manos las copias de datos con rudeza y arrojándolas desordenadamente sobre el resto del papeleo pendiente, desbaratando un par de pilas repletas.

—¿Especialmente cuando hablo contigo?

No pudo evitar sonreír. Guren volvió a golpear los brazos de su silla, mostrando los dientes y acercándole su rostro furioso.

—Sí. Estamos discutiendo algo de suma importancia. Como lo es la vida y la muerte.

Shinoa se descubrió asintiendo, buscando apartar sus ojos de esa mirada fija que la quemaba con intensidad.

— _Tres chicos_. ¿Te sabías sus nombres siquiera? –demandó Guren, intimidante.

—No los retengo. Pero sí. Habíamos hablado antes.

—¿Cuántas veces?

—Un par.

—¿Aunque no tienes permiso para dejar tus habitaciones durante los entrenamientos de soldados rasos y aspirantes al ejército?

—Por desgracia no puedes vigilarme siempre. Me escapé.

—Tal vez deba intentar atarte.

—Tal vez.

—Tengo los testimonios. De los tres. Dieron un interrogatorio y firmaron, asegurando que tú…los buscaste. Y les propusiste…

Shinoa había hecho esfuerzos por no mirar a los ojos de Guren, que quemaban como lava. Los esquivaba, arrojando su atención al suelo, cuando no a sus manos, que luchaban por no temblar.

—Tomar mi virginidad.

—Sí. Y enfréntame cuando te hablo.

Lo hizo. Le sorprendió encontrar más confusión que desprecio en el semblante de Guren. No faltaba, sin embargo, la tristeza. Y la ira.

Así era el amante de su hermana.

—¿Por qué?

—¿ _Por qué_ qué?

—¿Por qué ofrecer tu cuerpo a unos niños casi de tu edad?

—Son _mayores_ que yo.

—Por _nada_.

—Si vamos al caso, ¿qué edad tiene usted, Guren Ichinose, el que tanto afirma ser nuestro _padre_?

—No estás respondiendo…

—Usted conoce mujeres. Debería saber…

—Ayer, cuando te seguí, pensé que iba a descubrirte un amante –comienza su recuento Guren y Shinoa ahoga su triste risa. ¿Ella, _un amante_? Ella, que apenas dejar su cuarto, va de un lado a otro entre la biblioteca y el laboratorio, hablando con dos o tres almas en todo el día, mientras que espera que le den algún uso a su carne y sangre. Un amante es lo que Mahiru eligió tener, guardar dentro suyo, atesorar con devoción hasta enloquecer. No, Shinoa tiene miedo de esos sentimientos vibrantes que ya le han quitado suficiente sin ser suyos siquiera. Shinoa pretendía algo mucho más embarazoso y primario—. Algún niño, por supuesto, al que tendría que disciplinar. ¿Y qué me encuentro?

"Prácticamente te estabas vendiendo, solo que a cambio de nada. Y son chicos. Por supuesto que aceptaron.

—Bueno, este cuerpo mío difícilmente valga algo fuera de una investigación para mi familia. Como lo poseo, tengo el mínimo derecho de…—comenzó a excusarse Shinoa, con voz quebrada, temblando, ahogándose pronto en sus propias palabras.

—¿Dije "son" chicos? Quise decir, lo _eran_ –volvió a cortarla, tajante Guren, como si no hubiera hablado siquiera—. He tenido que ejecutarlos.

Agua fría por su espalda. ¿Guren mentiría?

—No lo hizo…

—No me dejaste opciones. He ordenado que se les corte la garganta a tres niños de dieciséis años y ahora están desmenuzados, enterrados con cal en el subsuelo refaccionado. Por lo menos querría saber a qué se debe.

Las lágrimas le brotaron de los ojos a Shinoa con la fuerza de la sangre al enterrar una hoja de metal en la carne. Habló con voz trémula, sintiendo que la vida se le iba del cuerpo y que movía los labios enrojecidos en sueños finales.

—Estoy podrida por dentro. Es algo hereditario. Tal vez sí deba encerrarme.

—¿Es esa tu respuesta?

Shinoa calló, secándose el llanto que le clavaba sus aguijones como a muñeca de maldiciones, por todos lados, inmovilizándola frente a Guren.

—Te oí gritar. Podía ver lo que sucedía. La terraza de noche…no es un lugar discreto, si quieres tomar nota.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo me sentí?

¿ _Celoso_? _Seguro que hubiera preferido ser el que nos hiciera.._. Shi despertó en su interior solo para susurrar eso. Shinoa negó con la cabeza. Guren tomó aquel gesto como réplica.

— _Desesperado_. Primero me sorprendí. Luego me enojé. Después te escuché gritar y quejarte porque te tapaban la boca. Y ya sabes cómo terminó.

Guren Ichinose, Caballero Oscuro o Lobo Feroz, dependiendo del cuento. Bajando del cielo (así se veía si estabas en la situación de que te sujetaran entre tres mientras que te arrancan la ropa), espada en mano, derribando a los niños, cortándolos y dejándolos sangrar en el suelo. Shinoa se preguntaba si él buscaba esas situaciones específicamente para lucir como un héroe y luego traicionarte, haciéndote creer en esa dulzura envenenada que tenía por naturaleza. Si Guren no sería una criatura incluso más terrible que ella misma. Y que Mahiru.

—¿Y por qué fue?

Shinoa estalló. Hizo puños de sus manos, volvió a desviar la mirada mientras que el llanto estrangulado le seguía surgiendo.

—Quería sentir _algo_ –soltó, finalmente. Guren la había visto gemir y llorar bajo esos chicos, que no eran nada, sino instrumentos torpes de costo elevado para quien buscara mantener su código moral por encima de la media en una familia repleta de homicidas. No podía caer más bajo, de cualquier modo.

—¿ _Algo_ …? –repitió Guren, alzando las cejas.

—Un orgasmo –confesó con mayor precisión.

— _Un orgasmo_ –repitió Guren, entre incrédulo y luego indignado. En un movimiento brusco su mano bajó hacia los muslos de Shinoa, los separó y aferró la zona entre ellos con total descaro, provocándole a ella un sobresalto—. Tres chicos están muertos porque tú no _quisiste_ conformarte con tocarte.

—Gu…Guren…

Él la soltó con asco. Ella sintió todo el peso de su desprecio.

—Tres días en aislamiento –dictaminó, arrancando una forma de la pila en blanco y llenándola con garabatos y sellos furiosos.

Ella estaba débil, al borde del desmayo y del vómito. Quería ser una mujer pero esa escena no tenía ninguna madurez. Guren era el híbrido entre el hermano y el padre de inclinaciones incestuosas al que su hermana nunca la dejó llegar.

—Si supiera _cómo_ , lo habría hecho sola.

Guren alzó las cejas.

—¿ _Qué_?

—Lo que he dicho. No _sé_ hacerlo. Shi me dijo que necesitaba un hombre para sentirme bien. Pero el único hombre al que conozco de verdad es usted y siente repugnancia por mí. Así que fui por lo simple. Pensé que no se enteraría o que no le importaría…

Ella hablaba y hablaba como si su sufrimiento fuese una canción, cada vez más lejos el alma del cuerpo, ídem que si fuera a morir de pura humillación.

—¡Suficiente! –la cortó Guren, alzando una mano y esgrimiendo el dedo índice como si ejecutara una grave orden militar. Shinoa se detuvo, consciente de su poderío.

Esperó por las instrucciones con respecto al día y la hora para su aislamiento o bien que un timbre llamara a Sayuri, quien la escoltara a las celdas. Guren, sin embargo, se dedicó a sacarse los guantes, arrojándolos sobre el escritorio, sin mirarla siquiera.

—Ponte de pie, bájate las bragas, súbete la falda y separa las piernas. Voy a enseñarte cómo. Y _ese_ será tu castigo. Por esta vez.

Shinoa no sabía si él bromeaba. Se quedó en su lugar, observándolo con incredulidad.

—¿Necesito repetirme? ¿No hablo lo bastante claro?

—Para nada. Entiendo todo.

Trató de disimular sus temblores y obedeció.

* * *

 **Prompt #25**. _Out of control_.  Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-El sentimiento-

* * *

 _From the back of the room I saw her there_  
 _I said she wants to be alone and I shouldn't dare_  
 _But then she noticed me glance at her_  
 _I had no choice but to dance with her_

 **She wants revenge.**

* * *

—¿Duele, _Sheila_?

—No…

—Se siente _bien_ , ¿no?

* * *

 _Lame mis dedos. Hazlo. Así._

 _Silencio. Aquí, ¿lo sientes?_

 _Lo más húmedo antes de llegar al final. Frotas y frotas. Si te hace jadear, como ahora, estás haciéndolo bien. Entonces dejas tu mano ahí, en el principio. Cuentas hasta diez y te penetras a ti misma con lentitud._

 _Así._

 _Vuelves a hacerlo, una y otra vez, hasta que lo sientas. Puede tardar unos minutos. Te vas a dar cuenta de que lo tuviste porque te dolerá seguir tocándote._

 _Ya no te ves tan grande ni malvada. Eres una niña._

 _Sigue frotando. Recuerda cómo lo estoy haciendo, no cierres los ojos. Es la primera y la única vez._

 _…mira lo que me has hecho hacer. Tan rápido._

 _Y esos niños están muertos. Todo para esto. Como sigas comportándote de esta forma, no serás diferente del resto de tu familia..._

 _Tuve que hacerlo. Los niños. Con que hubieran abierto la boca sobre tu conducta, si tu padre o tus hermanos se enteraran, quién sabe lo que pasaría contigo. Tener una niña encerrada, desvanecida, haciendo tareas sin importancia no es lo mismo que un escándalo promiscuo. No eres la hija de cualquiera, te agrade o no._

 _Y no, no me toques. Tocar la bragueta de un hombre es peligroso, ¿no lo sabías?_

 _Mejor siente tu sabor, el de la pequeña gran muerte. Y ten más cuidado con lo que haces, especialmente conmigo._

* * *

Gotas de sangre caen de sus labios de tanto morderlos. Las marcas de los otros progenitores se han agrandado por el filo de los colmillos de Crowley. Los dedos helados de su esposo comienzan a entibiecerse de tanto enterrarse entre las piernas de Shinoa.

—¡Se siente bien, si, _amor mío_! –exclama ella, abrazándolo.

Él ríe. Shinoa no sabe si lo hace porque es muy evidente que ella sufre y se esfuerza por ocultarlo o si acaso ese espanto de sonrisa y ese ruido, similar al de vidrios rotos, es lo más cercano que él tiene a la ternura.

Su cuerpo la traiciona de todos modos. Es una conmoción _familiar_.

 _Guren_ …

(Ella no tiene una familia desde hace tiempo, a menos que cuente la olvidada en el terreno seco, desangrándose para luego terminar con sus restos deshonrados en el estómago de Shinoa).

 _Guren_.

Piensa el nombre hasta que los dedos de Crowley la queman, tirándola hacia el borde del abismo. Ha aprendido o está aprendiendo a no decirlo. Es un secreto dulce, delicioso, recientemente recordado. Casi como el otro, el de la bailarina sobre la mesa de luz.

El mundo tiene para ella más regalos de los que aparenta. Y hasta en el peor desespero sabía que la esperaban muchos.

* * *

—¿Qué edad tienes, _Shinoa_? –lo escucha decir, ásperamente, desde la oscuridad. A ella le duele la cabeza. El efecto de los sedantes se está yendo.

 _No puede creer que lo hayan llamado._ No era tan importante. No lo ve desde hace dos semanas, diez días sin saber si se lo tragó la tierra y sin que nadie responda sus preguntas, tampoco excesivamente insistentes.

—Trece _. Trece años_ –contesta ella, módica, distraída, autómata, esbozando una sonrisa, esperando que él se olvide de mencionar el motivo por el cual ella está ahí, así, para empezar.

—¿No deberías haber tenido clases de educación sexual ya?

Ella se sienta en la cama y prende la luz de la mesita con analgésicos, un libro y un vaso de agua a su lado.

—Hola a ti también, Guren Ichinose –se despereza, suspirando y arqueándose. No duele tanto ya. De hecho, no duele en absoluto. Fue una tontería pero comenzó a sangrar copiosamente.

( _Shi_ se entusiasmó mucho. Tal vez ella misma…)

—Responde mi pregunta.

Él está sentado en la silla a su lado. Las rodillas separadas, se frota las sienes con cansancio (probablemente le late con fuerza la vena sobre la ceja por el estrés, como de costumbre) y la mira de reojo con irritación.

—No sé cuál de mis hermanos, en su afán de moderar más y más a las tropas sacó del programa esa clase. Lo entiendo perfectamente, sin embargo. De tener control sobre la natalidad…no habría niños, ¿verdad? Nadie querría ser padre en un mundo arruinado como este. Saber que si el ejército retrocede un paso, serán comida de monstruos no da esperanzas, aunque el discurso diga otra cosa. La mayoría de las familias que se empeñan en ser felices o parecerlo son meros accidentes al tratar de aplacar el deseo y los nervios de sobrevivir, ¿me equivoco?

Guren se incorpora en la silla, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. Luego extiende sus manos hacia Shinoa, acaricia su cabeza como si ella fuera un perro herido al que aprecia mucho o por el cual, cuando menos, siente lástima.

Lo conoce bien. Y a su culpa.

(Los demás impulsos son aparte).

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer _eso_?

Shinoa se echa a reír, avergonzada. No puede evitarlo.

—Lo necesitaba. Te extrañaba mucho, estaba inquieta y mis hormonas…—comenzó a explicar, enrojeciendo y mirando al suelo.

—¡Te he dicho _cómo_ controlarlas! –la cortó Guren, golpeando el brazo de la silla y apretando los dientes.

—No fue suficiente. Necesitaba _más_ …

—¡ _Más_! –repitió Guren, pasándose la palma de la mano por la frente sudorosa, como quien tiene un terrible problema frente a sí. ¿Solo por ella? Era tierno—. Tienes trece, casi catorce años…ya no puedes decirme que no sabes cómo…

—Sé perfectamente sí, gracias, lo recuerdo— pronunció, haciendo un doblez en la sábana sobre su vientre, mojándose los labios con disimulo durante una pausa—. Y _lo hago_. _Todas_. Las noches –buscó los ojos de Guren—. Imaginando que eres tú…

Guren ya no era el chico al que había seducido con juegos turbios su hermana. No se sonrojaba cuando una mujer le hacía propuestas. Y Shinoa no era ni siquiera eso. Pero él evitó el contacto visual con algo de bochorno. Se había convertido en esa clase de adulto.

—Si fueras completamente humana, te hubieras muerto desangrada.

—Lo sé, mi error. Me la metí…muy rápido y…

—¡NO SE SUPONE QUE USES TU ARMA DEMONÍACA PARA MASTURBARTE!

Shinoa no pensó que pudiera ponerse más roja. Estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—Bueno, es más o menos larga y hasta su base no tiene nada que le sobresalga…se siente bien, no pensé otra cosa. Fue idea de Shi…—balbuceó, sabiendo que eran incoherencias.

—Pues así como no la escuchas cuando te dice que quiere comer piernas de bebé, no lo haces cuando sugiere esto.

—Oh, ¿el tuyo también pide lo mismo? ¿Crees que sean tan deliciosas como insisten con que…?

Guren le clavó una mirada feroz y Shinoa se mordió la lengua.

—…no lo haré de nuevo. Pedí ayuda porque realmente pensé que pasaba _algo malo_.

—…

—Me hubiera comprado un consolador pero tengo trece años y algunas cosas siguen siendo estúpidas como antes del fin del mundo. Puedo salir a aparearme como una perra, quedarme embarazada y parir pero no buscar medios para sentirme bien sola.

—Otros pueden. Tú…

—Si, ya sé. Ni siquiera eso. Solo mis dedos. Me aburrí y usé mi imaginación.

—…pudiste pedirle ayuda a Sayuri o Shigure. Son tus maestras, las ves a diario.

Shinoa sonrió con tristeza.

—Son mis maestras, las veo a diario y te sirven. Al igual que Mito Jujo. Desvían la mirada para hablarme y aprietan los puños. ¿Tienes idea de por qué?

Guren no se portó diferente a ellas entonces.

—Eres idéntica a Mahiru. _Físicamente_.

—Oh, sí. Sobre todo en la exuberancia de los pechos, ¿eh?

—No quieres verlo. Pero para nosotros es evidente.

—Si, tal vez sea eso. Y no las tardes que he pasado encerrada en tu oficina, saliendo de ella despeinada y sudada, contigo igualmente desarreglado…

La culpa, el silencio. Guren había dejado de llorar cuando conoció a Mahiru por segunda y última ocasión. Pero esa expresión en la que el mundo se derrumbaba sobre él era el substituto diario.

—No es que no te haya extrañado, no –aseguró Shinoa.

* * *

 **Prompt #26**. _It's just begun_.  Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-Los obsequios-

* * *

 _Whisper to me softly,_  
 _"I'm yours"_  
 _Until we know that it's time to leave_  
 _Act as if this is forever,_  
 _Assume the roles we could never be_

 _Cause all these friends of mine_  
 _Would like to think that_  
 _They've found the one._

 **She wants revenge.  
**

* * *

Ella recobra el aliento que le faltaba, a medio desvanecer. Dos veces. Uno pensaría que es el final de la noche pero ésta recién empieza.

(Ella no sabe cuál es el límite de los ultrajes. Suele perder la consciencia después de la sexta o séptima caricia profunda y robada pero está al tanto de que esas fiestas sobre su cuerpo, que ya no le pertenece, suelen continuar aunque ella siga de largo hacia la oscuridad del sueño. Así lo atestiguaban las heridas por la mañana, la laxitud anestésica entre sus piernas, los desgarros internos en general, lo rojo de las sábanas).

Presta atención a Crowley, que se aleja de la cama y saca de uno de los gabinetes, el temido licor verdoso cuyas propiedades erizan los cabellos de Shinoa. Recuerda eso perfectamente, como muchas cosas terribles y otras de hecho anheladas. Como _Guren_ , aunque Guren duela y haya sido o sea una persona de tremenda importancia para ella. _Guren_ , algo robado. Como _Yu_.

Si, _Yu_. Yu fue robado también. Fue robado por…

Robado por…para…por…

Dolor y más dolor.

* * *

—…te traje un regalo.

—¿Es un nuevo útero? Creo que voy a necesitarlo si en algún momento quiero parir como un conejo, siguiendo los consejos en los _libros de salud_ de mi hermano. Por decirles de alguna manera.

Guren suspiró y de detrás de la silla, bajo su abrigo, sacó una bolsa de papel brillante.

—Es algo que puedes usar _en lugar_ de tu arma poseída.

Shinoa tomó el presente y espió hacia el interior de la bolsa, alzando las cejas.

—¿Y no es tu pene?

—¡Disciplínate un poco, niña!

Ella rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. No tuvo que abrir todos los papeles de colores ni ojear el libro entre los paquetes para darse cuenta de lo que eran.

—…gracias. Menos mal que la ONU ya no existe. Esta clase de regalos podrían meterte en aprietos.

—Si, hacer lo correcto usualmente te lleva a eso.

—No puedo esperar a estrenarlos…

Guren jadeó y le quitó, tajante, la bolsa.

—Hasta que te den de alta.

—Lo cual será mañana…qué egoísta eres. Parece que quieres usarlos contigo antes.

—Yo tengo edad para hacer lo que quiera.

—Solo conmigo, ¿o me equivoco?

—Eres mi subordinada. No estaría bien visto…

—No lo está, no. Por eso eres tú quien se encuentra conmigo ahora y no Sayuri o Shigure. Nadie me perdona tus atenciones, aunque no vayan tanto a mí…—Guren le sujetó el mentón. Antes de que ella pudiera continuar, un beso suave se posó en su mejilla.

—…son instrucciones también. Para que sepas usarlos. Y no te lastimes –le explicó, acariciándole el hombro.

—¿Y para que no me busque otro amante?

—Soy tu tutor. No puedo prohibirte que tengas un novio. Solo puedo trazar las pautas de la relación, de acuerdo a lo adecuado para ti, a mi criterio –dictaminó Guren, arrastrando las palabras con cansancio.

—¿Y para qué podría yo querer un novio? ¿Cómo le explicaría la situación exactamente? ¿Crees que deba escoger a uno de estos pobres huérfanos que tanto te gusta levantar de los escombros e imponerle la tarea de estar a mi lado hasta que mi padre recuerde que yo existo y decida liquidarme o casarme con alguno de sus socios ricos, viejos, mandones y peludos? Sería lo mismo. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle a él a cambio de tanta ansiedad y humillaciones? ¿Mi cuerpo? No es suficiente, no vale la pena. No puedo imaginar un muchacho que hiciera eso.

"Excepto tú, claro está. Que lo hiciste una vez. Pero no tendría sentido que fuera de nuevo, no. Lo sentiría falso, mecánico, un intento de recreación. Yo no soy ella. No puedes compensar lo que hiciste. Tampoco hay nada que compensar. No tenías elección, nos salvaste a todos y mi hermana te pidió morir. Hacerlo en tus brazos era su segunda opción, si no la primera. Creo que siempre supo que no conseguiría lo que tanto quería. Pero luchó como si fuese posible y gracias a ella estamos aquí. A ella y a ti, para bien o para mal…

—A veces me sorprende que insistas en no odiarme. Eso haría las cosas más sencillas, ¿no?

—Aunque no lo creas, no. Tengo que vivir contigo. Y espero que a tu regreso me enseñes tú mismo a usar estos juguetes. Los chicos de mi edad no leen, ¿sabes? –se burló, encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de sacar la conversación de sus agites.

Guren la sorprendió apoyando sus labios en los de ella. El sabor del beso fue amargo. Algo de cafeína, tabaco y falta de aseo propio de un viaje se degustaba. Pero Shinoa se envolvió en él, aceptándolo como una capa cálida sobre su piel aterida.

—Me lo pones difícil –murmuró él al separarse por aire.

Ella sonrió. Tal vez era la primera sonrisa genuina en un largo tiempo, sin duda en toda la noche.

—Y después te quejas de que no me he vengado de ti. ¿En verdad lo crees?

Él volvió a besarla. Ella se preguntó si pensaba en Mahiru, en una chispa de similitud que hubiera encontrado entre ambas, acentuada por la situación. Se dejó hacer, de un modo u otro. Guren y ella nunca ganaban. Era lógico que se consolaran el uno al otro.

* * *

 _Guren_ , Crowley sirviendo el licor. Y ella sabe lo que hace el licor. Comienza a llorar. Pensó que no tendría fuerzas pero las tiene.

—¿Emocionada por nuestro aniversario, _Sheila_?

Él le limpia una lágrima, sirve para ella vino azucarado con especias que Shinoa se apura en pasar de inmediato, poseída por la sed y la necesidad de un sedante. Tres copas se le van por la garganta. Con cada una se obliga a mirar a Crowley, _Guren_ , con el amor que no le profesa, excepto quizás como miedo. Si se odia lo que se teme pero aquello que se odia es también lo que a uno lo mantiene vivo, la ecuación es sencilla y cruel. Shinoa se obliga a amar su última esperanza de un escape, así que se podría decir que ama a Crowley, pues de él viene la oportunidad, amparada por…

—No me toques, Lacus.

Casi se había olvidado de Mika. Estar desnuda es peor frente a él cuando lo recuerda. Toda la escena es más encarnizada, es de nuevo la batalla perdida, son los juegos de las vampiras muertas y la primera vez que alguien aparte de Guren…

—Los jóvenes se inspiran en nosotros, Sheila. ¿Deberíamos dejarlos?

Le da miedo mirar ( _recordar_ …) pero lo hace de igual manera. Es solo desviar la vista, deshacer barreras de la memoria, unir cabos sueltos…y _odiar_. Estar al tanto de que _odia_.

Mika empuja a Lacus, quien hubiera intentado abrazar su cintura y sin duda, llevar los dientes afilados hacia su cuello, descorriendo el uniforme de la guardia.

—Es difícil contenernos, Sir Crowley –se disculpa Lacus, sin dejar de mirar a Mika con ojos brillantes. Pronto se torna hacia René, a su lado, con una pregunta muda que es más bien un paso de baile. El otro muchacho (que no es un _muchacho_ , así como las vampiras muertas jamás fueron _chicas_ en realidad, aunque ellas no estuvieran al tanto de eso) asiente y pronto Lacus toma impulso y ambos están contra la pared, como amantes que no se besan pero se descorren la ropa con hambre. Shinoa escucha la succión fuerte de una mordida, el gemido de uno y otro, las satisfacciones mezcladas que poco se distancian de la suya. Tal vez más por la culpa y el asco que por la raza. Sin duda.

—Los jóvenes, los jóvenes…tomaré tu mirada interesada como un "Déjalos, Crowley. Es normal envidiar nuestro amor".

Él le toma el mentón, se lo alza, le acaricia los hombros. Ella cierra los ojos, sintiendo el peso del desprecio de Mika recorriéndola, precediendo a las manos frías y seguras de Crowley.

Para su horror y asco disimulado, el licor hace efecto. La noche, lejos de terminar, vuelve a comenzar.


	7. Séptima parte

Colmillos afilándose

 _Dedicado a Annie_ ( _Annabeth-Cyone_ )

* * *

 **Prompt #27**. _Photographic memory_.  Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-La virgen-

* * *

 _You're not so far away  
You're sitting in the space between the night and day  
And so I'll wait for the sound of your footsteps_

 _The tea that's brewed too strong_  
 _The part of me that's waited patiently for oh so long_

 **Emilie Autumn.**

* * *

—¿Qué es tan maravilloso acerca de dormir con una virgen? Tenerla en tu cama, desnuda, esperándote…y no tomarla… ¿No es un desperdicio? –aventuró Shinoa, envuelta en las sábanas de Guren, quien no dejara sus informes y códices gruesos a medio traducir ni entonces.

—¿Qué edad tienes? –le preguntó por encima de su tarea, todavía a su lado, desvelado con trabajo.

— _Catorce_ –resopló Shinoa, cruzándose de brazos y de piernas, con el sexo todavía hinchado por las caricias bruscas.

—Aunque yo estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo, no podrías soportarlo –se burló Guren, tironeando de su cabello hacia las almohadas, a fin de impulsarla a ella a descansar. La noche era avanzada, después de todo.

Trató de obedecerle, más por inercia pero su cuerpo seguía inquieto, curioso. Llevaban así tanto tiempo…

—¿Es por mi padre?

Guren la miró por encima de sus preciosos papeles, que llevaba incluso al lecho.

—En parte. Hay maneras esotéricas de saber si una muchacha como tú sigue virgen. Tanto que lo seas como que no puede ser tomado como un arma. Pero dudo que él esté tan al tanto, siquiera Kureto.

No quiso ahondar en sus motivos. _Los sacrificios de vírgenes son más preciados_ , dijo Shi, causándole escalofríos. Era demasiado terrible y doloroso. También perfectamente lógico y admisible en un mundo donde Guren Ichinose fuera el monstruo que Shinoa no deseaba que fuese. Se negó a la posibilidad.

—¿Los dos asumen que me has violado desde que me trajiste?

Shinoa arrastra las rodillas sobre el colchón y abraza a Guren por encima del papel cortante y frío. A él se le dibuja una mueca.

— _Probablemente_.

Guren acaricia sus hombros. Está por comenzar, tal vez, de nuevo, el ritual que cada vez que protagonizan juntos le hace dudar a Shinoa de su pureza y en todo caso, del tiempo que le quede de esa manera.

* * *

 _Los vampiros son impotentes. Volver de la muerte deja sus músculos imposibilitados para la libido_. Fragmento de un manual…estudiado en clase, memorizado. Pero ella también leyó antes de eso en libros más gruesos y antiguos. Con Mahiru.

Hay recetas, sin embargo… _a pesar de la repugnancia que les inspira nuestra raza, pueden preparar afrodisíacos para superar esta limitación brevemente y sin placer, con el fin de satisfacer al compañero humano o de consumar una tortura mediante la violación_.

Más fragmentos.

Eso es el licor de Crowley, motivo de la dureza que corona su desnudez.

—¿Qué sucede, _Sheila_? ¿No estabas deseosa de que me quitara mis ropas?

Crowley la aprieta contra su inmenso cuerpo. Es como ser abrazada por una tormenta invernal. Y el tamaño de ese miembro puede solo quebrarla.

Ya no tiene el consuelo de la virginidad.

—Es nuestro aniversario…

Escucha un siseo desde donde los observa Mika, además de los gemidos de los otros dos, que juegan a morderse como lo hacían Chess y Horn anteriormente.

—Te amo, estoy _muy emocionada_ –ella insiste, cerrando los ojos y dejándose avasallar contra la cama. No podría hacerlo de otra manera.

* * *

Entonces, los golpes frenéticos en la puerta. Ella se sobresalta más que él, cubriéndose el pecho y echándose a un lado.

(Su pesadilla es que Shinya los descubre así. _De nuevo_. Shinya o cualquiera de las mujeres de Guren que ya han terminado de crecer.)

— _¿Viejo? ¡Hice los informes que me mandaste! Como si hubiera sido gran cosa lo de atacar el monstruo o no hubiera salido bien..._

Shinoa se contiene de reír. Pero si no lo hiciera, sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que su risa no sería forzada ni irónica. Reconoce al chico por su voz recién llegada a la pubertad y las anécdotas interminables de Guren, que disfraza su afecto con irritación, dándole a Shinoa un panorama de cómo debe ser hablando de ella con otros.

—Te dije que los dejaras sobre mi escritorio, _pendejo_ –le gruñe Guren entre dientes, poniéndose una bata y haciéndole una indicación a Shinoa para que se cubra hasta la cabeza, como suele hacerlo en otras situaciones bochornosas.

Con Shinya, por ejemplo.

 _—Vaya, Shinoa, ¡qué grande que estás! Casi te confundo con Mito, que es la que estaba aquí la última vez que vine. Supuse que no eras Sayuri únicamente porque suele estar con Shigure…_

 _—Mis pechos no son de su tamaño aún pero gracias –dijo ella con sinceridad, desde debajo de las frazadas. Esas tres mujeres con las que su hermano político la comparó eran en verdad hermosas._

(Guren sacó a Shinya aquella vez casi a patadas y antes de que Shinoa dijese nada -que ni iba a hacerle reproche alguno, de todos modos- le recordó ácidamente que a ella no le había prometido fidelidad).

 _—Tu oficina estaba con llave. Igual que tu cuarto ahora, ¿estás con otra pobre chica?_

Shinoa se tapó la boca para ahogar carcajadas. El chico sonaba indignado con Guren. Sin embargo, en ese momento mordió su amargura. Esperaba escuchar alguna injuria sobre su persona. _No me conoce_ , insistió para sus adentros, antecediéndose a cualquier insulto que la comparara con una mujer de la vida. Preguntándose si acaso no era algo así, muy a pesar de su manoseada virginidad.

Había visto, con Mahiru, a las prostitutas de la zona pobre, antes del fin del mundo. Ahora tenían su pequeño distrito en la ciudad, usualmente visitado por militares, los únicos con dinero para pagarles. Afuera, con los vampiros, venderse era dar sangre y permitir los toques invasivos que los monstruos demandaran explorar.

Aprendería más sobre lo último luego, en cierta forma.

—No es asunto tuyo…—lo detuvo Guren en la entrada, recibiendo sus papeles. Pero necesitaba más que un simple empujón para frenar a Yuichiro Hyakuya.

—¡Señorita, no le crea ninguna de sus promesas vacías a Guren! ¡Él nunca se casa y siempre hay una distinta en esa cama! ¡Es un sinvergüenza, que no le quite su honra!

Shinoa se destapó el rostro para contestar, sonrojada, pese a permanecer de espaldas, por pudor. No creía poder decir nada de enfrentar al muchacho cara a cara.

—¡Estoy al tanto pero gracias!

Siguió riéndose, presa de un ataque. Jamás la habían elogiado tanto, de hecho. No podía recordar una sola persona que se preocupara solo por ella al saber de su relación con Guren. El odio, bien o mal disimulado era lo usual. _La Hiragi desheredada busca volver a su lugar usando al Coronel. Lo ha seducido, igual que su hermana. Con la edad que tiene, es una…_

A Yuichiro le había preocupado ella antes de saber quién era y de deberle absolutamente nada, siquiera respeto por rango. Había pensado en ella antes que en Guren.

No le hubiera costado nada, absolutamente nada, condenarla antes de darle un rostro. Pero era demasiado sensible e ingenuo.

—¡Soy casi como tu _padre_! ¡Cuida lo que dices, _mocoso_!

—¡Es _solo_ la verdad, _viejo_!

Supo, con cierta inquietud por sonidos, que Guren golpeaba al chico. _Así se entienden los hombres_ , se dijo, aunque no sin cierta molestia. Pronto, el Coronel Ichinose había dejado a su protegido en el pasillo y volvía a despedirse de ella.

—Necesita una lección.

—¿Como las que sueles darme a mí?

Guren puso los ojos en blanco.

Esa había sido la primera vez que tuvo contacto con Yu.

 _Yu, Yu_. Él no lo recordaría pero…

* * *

La fiesta terminó. Es de noche pero ella sabe cuando ha dormido todo un día. Crowley se ha ido, los otros también.

Ella está desnuda, su sexo sangra, las mordidas en todo su cuerpo también. Perfectamente vulnerable, cuando Mika coloca la punta de la espada en su cuello.

—Mi hermano…

Shinoa no se mueve. Lo observa desde lejos aunque él esté tan cerca. No sabe si habla ella o Shi. Probablemente sea _Shi_ porque ella solo quiere hundirse de nuevo en la oscuridad y el silencio.

— _Si eso pudiera matarme, ya estaría muerta desde hace mucho, vampiro_.

—¡Estabas diciendo su nombre en sueños! ¡Y llorabas!

—¿ _Yo_?

Shinoa se toca las mejillas húmedas y frías. Si, Mika tiene razón, ha llorado mientras dormía.

—Él siguió haciéndolo. No estabas despierta pero él siguió de todos modos…

Se podría decir que ella sonríe. Estira los labios. Él aparta la espada, finalmente, la guarda en su funda y furioso, arranca la sábana de la cama y la arroja sobre Shinoa.

—¡ _Cúbrete_! Eres la mujer de mi hermano…

Ella obedece pensativa.

—Nunca me has contado…

— _Luego_ –replica él, tajante.

Shinoa se envuelve en la sábana para arrimarse a la ventana, descorriendo las cortinas. Está atardeciendo, es casi de noche. Pero siempre es de noche desde que llegó.

(Hay grietas que permiten ver el cielo. Algo está muy mal en esa ciudad por eso pero no para Shinoa).

La hipnotiza esa vista. Mika también lo mira. El cielo se llevó a Yu, lo sabe. El cielo reclama las mejores cosas. Es por eso que ella no…

Empieza a reírse hasta que duele.

* * *

 **Prompt #28**. _Pretend the world has ended_.  Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-Los favores-

* * *

 _Your sense of apprehension suits you,_  
 _You wear troubles well._

 _I've nothing left to hide from you,_  
 _I've got no God to sell._

 _Just put your hand in mine,_  
 _Then cast your doubts aside._

 **She wants revenge.**

* * *

Él rara vez la llamaba tan tarde. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. Le sujetó las muñecas y la acorraló contra la pared. _Finalmente va a violarme,_ pensó Shinoa casi llorando para sus adentros, temblorosa como el animal amenazado que era.

—Necesito un favor –pidió él. Ella sintió el poder manando desde su interior en oleadas violentas, el deseo de consumirla y acabarla como una hoguera a un montón de madera seca. Valoró que Guren se contuviera.

—¿Puedo decirle que no a Guren Ichinose? Es mi tutor.

Intentó que fuera un chiste pero él no pudo verlo. Ella misma no supo si era gracioso luego de pronunciarlo.

—¿Recuerdas a ese chico, el de hace unos meses? Vino a golpear mi puerta mientras que tú estabas conmigo, en mi habitación.

Ella se sonrojó pero trató de disimularlo. Las vírgenes guerreras se ven bien en los cuadros pero son tachadas de débiles en la vida real. De débiles o frígidas. Y ella ha gozado demasiado en manos de Guren Ichinose como para caer en la segunda categoría.

—Nunca he visto a nadie hablarte así. Claro que lo recuerdo.

—Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

 _Algo doloroso, algo complicado. Algo oscuro y manchado, algo que te herirá. Dí que no. Que él haga su trabajo sucio solo_.

Shi…

—Lo que pidas. No estoy en posición de negarme, ¿o sí?

—No tengo tiempo para tus juegos.

Él sujetó sus hombros con fuerza, ella tragó en seco, atemorizada.

—Necesito que tú hagas por él…

A él le costaba decirlo. _Shi_ se deleitó especulando en su oído mientras tanto.

—…lo que Mahiru hizo por mí.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito que ese mocoso se convierta en un hombre comprometido con su gente.

Ella lo miró confundida, disimulando que estaba al borde del llanto.

—No soy mi hermana. Ni siquiera soy una buena copia de ella. ¿Cómo…?

—Arréglatelas. Eres mujer. No sé…

No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—¿Pretendes que yo lo… _seduzca_?

Shinoa se echó a reír. Guren la miró en silencio.

—Dije: _arréglatelas_. Haz que se abra a los demás. Eres buena manipulando, ¿crees que no lo sé?

—Como tú digas.

Él sujetó su mentón, enfrentó sus ojos.

—Como yo digo. _Exacto_. Y una cosa más…

—¿Si…?

Contrariada, igual quiso ser servicial.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

Era gracioso cómo habían caído en lo reiterativo. Probablemente solo entonces se acordaba de quién era ella en realidad.

—Quince. Los he cumplido hace un mes. _Estabas ahí_.

Él acercó la boca a su oído para susurrarle, como si no estuvieran solos.

—Quítate la ropa.

Era muy tarde. La hizo arrodillarse.

* * *

Dos días para sanar. Pasa la comida con lentitud. Incluso la luz es gris. Pone la caja de música de la bailarina para relajarse. Le sorprende que aún suene. Chess y Horn habían prometido romperla.

—Tiene algo que me eriza la piel. Pienso que habría que deshacerse de ella –le dice Mika, llenando ese silencio enfermizo en el que se cierran sus heridas vergonzosas.

—Me gusta.

Está hecha de metal oscuro con adornos y ribetes. Le recuerda a algo. Aparte de _Mitsu_ , por la elegancia de la bailarina al tope giratorio.

—Como prefieras –agrega Mika, desviando la mirada.

No hay señales de Crowley. Dejó instrucciones para los sirvientes.

—¿Estamos bajo alerta?

—…Krul es prisionera de Ferid. He intentado hablar con ella pero duerme profundamente. No permiten que me acerque. Mi sangre podría reanimarla.

—¿Extrañas a tu madre?

Mika chasquea la lengua, se inquieta como si ella osara acorralarlo. Como si acaso _pudiera_.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

— _Todos_ saben. Que eres hijo de Krul Tepes y que Crowley me hizo su mascota dañada. Son _hechos_.

—…pues no sale de aquí. A los demás progenitores no les gustaría. Sobre todo a los supremos.

—Ya veo.

—¿Tus…heridas?

Él debe tener miedo de preguntar. Miedo, reticencia, un mínimo de tacto. Shinoa cree que es muy gracioso. Porque es Mika quien la ha vestido, quien preparó su baño junto con René, en tanto Lacus la observaba medio desmayada y sangrante, intentando prestar atención a las vanas palabras de Crowley.

No estaba muy consciente pero algo recuerda. Suficiente.

—Aunque no las tratemos sanarán para mañana. Siempre lo hacen.

Él la mira con cautela.

—Crowley me ha indicado ciertos medicamentos…

—Da igual que me los des o no. Chess cambió todas las botellas. Quería sanarme antes de _matarme_ , digamos.

—Crowley debe saber que no estás tomándolos –puntualizó Mika, pensativo.

—¿Por mi _sabor_?

Él se sonroja. Es tabú, después de todo, casi como el sexo (con _Guren_ , en otro mundo…).

—…por _eso_ , sí.

—Tal vez no le importa. O siente curiosidad. Qué haré ahora, por qué. ¿No es así ese otro vampiro que gusta tanto de él?

—¿Ferid? Ni yo lo entiendo. Son muy extraños.

Shinoa se descubre enternecida por esas palabras. Mika, que conserva sus ojos humanos entre cientos de vampiros en la ciudad subterránea, llama _extraños_ a los que sí se comportan de acuerdo a las expectativas con su raza.

—¿Y tu sed?

Mika sacude la cabeza, haciendo una mueca, visiblemente molesto.

—No pienso en eso.

—¿Crowley no les da raciones más generosas por cuidarme?

—Lo hace, de hecho. Pero yo no bebo sangre humana. Le doy mi paga a Lacus o René, dependiendo de lo que necesite.

—¿Ahora mismo les has dado lo que te correspondía para que nos dejen solos?

—Algo así.

Ella empieza a cabecear. Está envuelta en una frazada, acostada sobre el diván frente a su cama, la que comparte con Crowley cuando a él le apetece.

—Deberías dormir. Tienes temperatura.

—Es el fuego del infierno que me está curando.

Mika gruñe.

—Todo parece un juego para ti. ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que arriesgamos?

—Pensaré en eso cuando me _robes_.

Él pierde la paciencia. Le sujeta la muñeca con fuerza, a punto de rompérsela.

—Sabes lo que preciso de ti, ¿no? Y no contestes en acertijos.

Ella se sonrió.

—Queremos lo mismo. Bajar un ángel del cielo y purificarlo –aventuró, más dormida que despierta.

— _Yu_ –la corrigió él, desesperado.

— _Yu_. Pobre Yu. Demasiado sensible para este mundo. Y sobre todo para mí…

Él sigue hablándole pero ella resbala de esa realidad.

* * *

 **Prompt #29**. _My only crime_.  Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-La amistad-

* * *

 _Kissing a strange hand_  
 _My city like street lamps fade_  
 _On the edge of an answer you weigh lust_  
 _Beginnings are made_

 _Lover, forgive me, my guilt is my only crime_  
 _And I'll carry it round till it breaks me down every time_

 **She wants revenge.**

* * *

 _Él me ubicará de aquella vez. Escuchará mi voz. Hará bromas groseras. O me pedirá favores…_

 _Y Guren lo sabe. Por eso me envió a él. Le importo tanto…_

—¿De dónde lo conoces?

Dos o tres días en la escuela, pretendiendo ser civiles. Había esperado que Yuichiro Hyakuya la acorralara de un momento a otro en soledad, tal vez en las terrazas. No iba a forcejear siquiera. Con algo de maldad iba a dejar que hiciera lo que se le antojara con ella. No sabía si eso iba a lastimar a Guren o solo a ella misma. Pero se sentiría más o menos como obedecer y desobedecer al mismo tiempo. Eso sería lo más cercano a la libertad experimentado en años.

—¿De dónde lo conocen todos? Qué pregunta tonta. Pensé que aprovecharías mejor tu tiempo a solas con una señorita como yo.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y resopló, apretando los puños.

—Te envió a vigilarme. Pero eres una niña. ¿O eres mayor de lo que aparentas?

Shinoa pensó en Sayuri, a quien sus alumnos hacían bromas, confundiéndola con una chica de la edad de ellos, antes de que adoptara ese aire grave y permanente que la seguía a todas partes desde que el fin del mundo se había aceptado como una realidad.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, tengo cien años. Soy como un vampiro, ¿no se nota?

Él la miró por un momento como si pudiera ser cierto, antes de volver a repetir su gesto de hastío, golpeando el suelo con su pie.

—¡No me tomas en serio!

Ahí estaba el punto.

—El Coronel tampoco. Por eso me ha enviado a vigilarte. Hasta que aprendas a relacionarte, tengas amigos y una novia, como un chico normal.

—¡¿Y quién va a ser mi novia?! –estalló él, mostrando los dientes—. ¿ _Tú_?

Ella lo encontró divertido.

—¡¿Te me estás declarando?! ¡Todos mis sueños de adolescencia se hacen realidad! Siempre quise robarle su _inocente flor_ a un niño de mi edad.

Él jadeó, indignado.

—No tengo tiempo para esas cosas. Y tampoco para jugar con una bebita como tú. Necesito matar vampiros, ¿entiendes? Y que respondas mis preguntas.

Ella continuó riendo. Comenzaba a adivinar que era más una misión como niñera que su conversión en meretriz. Aunque no estaba segura de si eso la aliviaba o decepcionaba un poco.

—Ya que insistes tanto, conozco a Guren Ichinose del mismo lugar y situación que todos los demás. Mi vida se había derrumbado en escombros y él levantó los que quedaban. No había nadie para decirle que no lo hiciera –sonrió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

La expresión de él cambió.

—¿Estás sola como yo?

—Y tu _flor_.

—¡Ponte seria un momento!

Ella desvió la atención a los sándwiches que compraron para el almuerzo. La campana tocaría pronto. Desenvolvió uno para Yuichiro y se lo ofreció, colocándolo a la altura de sus ojos, evitando el contacto visual. Él se lo sacó con brusquedad de reclamo.

—Vamos, ¿no estamos todos solos aquí? Es el fin del mundo. Somos humanos, repentinamente en extinción y resistiendo con aguante.

"Por eso Guren quiere que hagas amigos. Uniéndonos es la única manera en la que sobreviviremos. Si así debe ser.

No quería llorar al decir eso. Siendo sincera, dudaba de sus propias palabras. Y le daba pena Yu. Una pena muy pegada a la idea de sí misma, entrelazada al duelo que hacía cada día, por ella misma y Mahiru.

—Deberías saber _algo_ sobre Guren…—comenzó Yuichiro, dubitativo.

—¿Si? –lo alentó ella a hablar, divertida con la idea de que intentaran advertirle algo sobre un hombre con el que se trataba desde hacía tanto que pudo haber dado cátedra abierta sobre él, sabiendo desde su infancia ( _Mahiru_ ) hasta el color de la ropa interior que usaba (el día anterior, cuando menos).

—Él se aprovecha de chicas jóvenes como tú. No te le acerques demasiado. Lleva niñas a su cama, es un degenerado. Yo lo perdono solamente porque va a hacerme entrar en la Compañía de la Luna Demoníaca. Así podré matar vampiros y vengar a mi familia.

Ella ya no pudo aguantar la risa.

—¡No es gracioso! Te lo digo porque me preocupa. Dios, por eso odio a las mujeres…

La campana tocó.

* * *

Mika coloca las frazadas caídas sobre ella. Las manos frías de él refrescan la piel de su cuello. Dubitativo, le da cuerda a la bailarina. Sabe que la música la calma. Shinoa se lo ha dicho.

—Crowley y tú están enfermos por esa vaca.

Shinoa se sobresalta, ante la figura en el marco de la puerta de entrada.

— _Lacus_ –replica Mika, apretando los puños, erguido junto al diván en el que se ha reclinado Shinoa, haciendo un gesto de manos para que ella no se levante, asustada.

—…pero lo tuyo es más serio. Ni _siquiera_ bebes su sangre. Lo más retorcido: no bebes tampoco la mía o la de René, que algo podría ayudarte. No tomas la de nadie. Ni sé de qué vives. Eres un monstruo, Mikaela. Tepes o Báthory, no hace ninguna diferencia. Eso he aprendido de ti.

—¿No quieres mi ración? –preguntó bruscamente Mika, temblando de cólera ante el recién llegado.

—Quisiera saber _cuál_ es tu problema. Por qué acaparar a _lady Sheila_. Tenemos prohibido hablarle, además.

—Solo me aseguraba de que estaba cómoda. Sir Crowley puso hincapié en eso.

— _Seguro_. Es solo por obedecerle a él, ¿no? Aunque haya acusado a tu queridísima reina, junto con Ferid.

—Ferid me hizo.

—Eso dices. Pienso que mientes. Si fuera verdad, él no tendría por qué rendirte pleitesía de ninguna clase. Te trata como a un príncipe encubierto, no eres un sirviente.

—¿Y por qué estoy aquí, cuidando a una humana contigo?

—Es una buena pregunta.

—…no tengo tiempo para esto.

—Deberías marcharte, entonces. Tu turno ha terminado.

—A mí me gusta que él esté aquí –repuso Shinoa, de repente, interrumpiendo la danza de miradas asesinas que pronto tenía las de pasar a mayores entre ambos vampiros, enfrentados, cada vez más cerca—. Y usted, Lacus Welt. Y René Simm. Me siento sola sin mis hermanas. Ha sido muy triste.

Lacus siseó, apretándose el brazo sobre el uniforme y mirando a Shinoa con las cejas alzadas.

—¿ _Perdón_?

—Lo que he dicho. Ahora seremos una familia. Eso me ha dicho _mi_ Crowley –afirmó Shinoa, sonriendo mientras ladeaba la cabeza, haciendo de cuenta que la tenía completamente vacía.

—Eso y muchas otras cosas que Lacus no está teniendo en cuenta –remarcó Mika, mirando a su compañero con notable desprecio.

Lacus los estudió a ambos como si fueran bichos deformes en el interior de un frasco.

—Si no fuera tan buena la paga, nada me arrastraría a este manicomio –comentó desdeñosamente.

* * *

De dos pasaron a tres, como suele suceder. Lejos de desequilibrar la balanza, hace que sea más agradable.

—Hay algo que siempre quise hacer…—comienza Yoichi, sobresaltándolos a ambos.

Shinoa miraba por la ventana, apretando el telegrama enviado por Guren contra su estómago. Yu cabeceaba, insistiéndole a ella para que nuevamente pidiera su alta de la sala médica, como si fuera decisión suya.

—¿Perder tu _cereza_ en una camilla? Me halagaría la propuesta en otro escenario. Habría que ver si Yu ya tiene suficiente salud…apuesto a que de disposición irá bien. Todavía no se le declara nadie.

—Tú y tus bromas –musitó Yu, sacudiendo la cabeza y tocándose los cabellos encrespados por el sueño mal llevado y el estrés de los días previos.

Yoichi, ojos vivos como el dolor y una boca pequeña, como de chica. Manos delicadas que se meten en el interior del bolsillo de la chaqueta del uniforme para extraer…

—¿Una navaja digna de un delincuente? No esperaba eso de ti –observó Shinoa, divertida.

—¿No era para cortar fruta? –aventuró Yu, alzando las cejas.

—Si…pero la he traído porque se me ocurrió algo.

—¿Sale pacto suicida de a tres? Me temo que tendré que declinar. Todavía no formamos un escuadrón. Si me va mal manejándolos, vemos…—especuló Shinoa, solo medio en broma pero manteniendo su tono de chiste.

—¡No, para nada! Menos ahora que me aceptaron en la armada –explicó, Yoichi, sacudiendo las manos—. Es solo que…ustedes son mis primeros amigos. Quería recordarlos de alguna manera.

Shinoa se admiró de Yoichi cuando él maniobró el cuchillo con destreza, haciéndose un corte sobre su palma. Uno pensaría que era la clase de chico que se desmayaba asqueado y aterrorizado al ver rojo de sus propias venas o de otras. Él tenía muchas sorpresas.

Alguien que tal vez aprendería a tolerar las suyas.

—Oh, ya sé de qué se trata. ¿Un juramento de sangre?

Yoichi asintió.

—Nunca he hecho nada parecido –aseguró Yuichiro, parpadeando varias veces. Shinoa ahogó la risa y aceptó la navaja sin vacilar cuando Yoichi se la alcanzó. Lo hizo de manera más limpia y rápida que él inclusive.

—Bueno, chico virgen, es para que no nos sintamos tan solos.

—Piénsalo, Yu, es para celebrar el día en que peleamos contra un vampiro, nos conocimos e hicimos amigos de verdad. También he entrado al ejército con ustedes. Quiero recordarlo bien. Ustedes…ahora son mi familia. Como el Coronel Guren me contó que es con sus compañeros de escuadrón.

Shinoa sacudió la cabeza al escuchar a Yoichi y su plática soñadora pero tierna. Cuidó también de frenar el fluir rojizo y pasarle el cuchillo a Yu. _Si sus compañeros son familia, entonces yo soy una de sus esposas_ , se dijo pensando tan fuerte en Guren que buscó frenarse a sí misma para que él no la oyera como a veces parecía hacer. Cierta amargura tiñó su sonrisa.

Yu vaciló un momento antes de tomar la navaja y dibujarse un exagerado corte en la palma, más profundo y carmín que los otros dos. Sus amigos lo miraron con preocupación.

—Si vamos a hacerlo, lo haremos bien –explicó.

—¡Ese es el espíritu suicida de la Armada Demoníaca! Será un placer matar hasta morir contigo, mi subordinado –bromeó Shinoa acercando su herida a la par de Yoichi.

Los tres cortes se unieron, manchando levemente el cubrecamas de Yu, que de todos modos era rojo.

— _Esto es importante, ¿sabe, sargento?_ –dijo Yoichi de repente, su voz pasada por el filtro corrupto que Shinoa conocía tan bien.

—Lo sé –susurró ella, con la vista fija en la misma corriente mezclada.

— _Estamos volviendo, amor_ –agregó Yuichiro, mirándola con media sonrisa triste.

—Todavía no sé…—admitió ella, al borde de las lágrimas y con la oscuridad descendiendo sobre todos.

— _Ya sabrás_ –le dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, antes de caer con la tarde y la sala hospitalaria en un espiral de recuerdos.

* * *

 **Prompt #30**. _Miss Lucy had some leeches_.  Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-Los castigos-

* * *

 _Miss Lucy had some leeches_  
 _Her leeches liked to suck_  
 _And when they drank up all her blood_  
 _She didn't give a…_

 **Emilie Autumn.**

* * *

Pretende estar loca y ausente frente a Lacus. Funciona mejor de lo esperado. A los vampiros no les cuesta creerlo de tanto presenciar el quiebre mental del ganado que guardan, tal vez. Basta con quedarse con la vista perdida un buen tiempo, hablando con _Shi_ , mirando retazos recobrados del pasado como una película.

Funciona, excepto por los desmayos. Solo puede dormir tranquila (por decir que _duerme_ y que en todo caso, no teme sino que regrese Crowley) si Mika está en la casa. Agradece profundamente que no la abandone en el cuarto si Lacus o René se encuentran ahí.

Aunque René no hable y se limite a hacer su tarea parcamente, viendo a través de Shinoa, como si le diera lo mismo que era fuera una estatua de yeso viva. Es Lacus en todo caso el problema.

Llegan a punto de ebullición cuando Mika falta, como _Crowley_. Mika, Crowley, _Mika_. _Yu_ , _Guren_ , _Yu_.

—He visto a tu príncipe azul esta mañana, niñita, ¿sabes?

Shinoa da cuerda a la bailarina de metal, le sonríe a Lacus. Trata de disimular su inquietud. Desde la cocina escucha a René cortar vegetales y carne ( _oh, no esa carne salada_ …) para ella.

—Se está muriendo.

Lacus lanza a reír. Shinoa se descubre echando de menos a Crowley. Él no ríe así, como si le clavara un puñal y eso le diera placer. En todo caso se carcajea con buen gusto, como si ella acabara de tropezar y se estuviera clavando a sí misma dicha arma, que era para matarlo a él.

 _Con razón a las chicas les caía mal Lacus Welt_.

(Se sorprende usando esa palabra para Chess y Horn. Que _no_ eran _chicas,_ sino más bien _monstruos_ ).

—Es la hora de la cena, ¿no? Ustedes, los humanos, comen eso que René te está haciendo. Pero nosotros…bebemos sangre. _Nosotros_ , Mika no. Él es demasiado _bueno_ para tomar nada. Por eso está muriendo. Te va a abandonar, ¿ya ves?

Shinoa trata de articular palabras pero no salen de su boca. Las lágrimas, por otro lado…

—Hoy temblaba y ni podía caminar. Perdió la consciencia, fue muy gracioso. Aproveché para decirle que vendría a verte y que te daría sus recuerdos. Lo que pienso hacer.

Lacus se inclina hasta acorralarla contra el sofá.

* * *

—Vine tan rápido como pude –se excusa Shinoa. En realidad, ha dado vueltas por la escuela y ha pensado con detenimiento antes de adentrarse en la zona de los cuarteles. Decidió no esconder el corte. Guren tiene los sentidos afinados. Lo olería aunque no lo viera. La herida palpitaba. Podía sentir algo extraño corriendo desde ella cálidamente. Pero tal vez era solo su imaginación.

El laboratorio en el subsuelo la estremeció siempre. No son solo los demonios y las criaturas irreconocibles que esconden de la luz. Es el mero descenso que es el suyo propio. Y el de Guren.

Ya ha estado ahí, es difícil explicarlo. Tal vez porque nadie la escucharía gritar. O en todo caso, sus gritos serían opacados por otros ya ignorados, porque quienes gritan son experimentos, monstruos o criminales, si no todo lo anterior.

—No lo suficiente –la riñó Guren, inflexible—. Tuve que empezar sin ti.

Sobre un mechero de la mesa hierve líquido transparente. Shinoa reconoce algunos de los símbolos utilizados alrededor del preparado. Es un hechizo Hiragi modificado por los magos Ichinose. Y esa variante es la que ignora y que sin duda cambia toda expectativa.

—¿Qué era tan imperioso? –pregunta casualmente Shinoa, haciéndose la tonta pero adivinando las intenciones de Guren ni bien contemplar la aguja de metal en sus manos. Sin que él llegue a decirle nada, ella se saca los guantes y le ofrece su palma sana.

Un pequeño pinchazo le arranca otro rastro de gotas rojas: últimos ingredientes que coronan la empresa.

—¿Tengo que explicártelo, a estas alturas?

Guren suena más cansado que irritado. Shinoa se deja hacer cuando él le sujeta la muñeca y la sacude con brusquedad sobre el vaso caliente.

—Me gustan las adivinanzas, de hecho.

Guren jadea por toda respuesta. La observa un instante como reparando solo entonces en que sus manos desnudas se tocan. Entonces la suelta.

—¿Sangre Hiragi? –aventura Shinoa, ladeando la cabeza, pensativamente, como quien no arriesga nada con una propuesta absurda.

— _Frío_ –respondió Guren, alzando una ceja y revolviendo el líquido, cuyo color se tornó azulado un instante, al contacto con las gotas escarlatas.

—¿…la sangre de mi hermana? –sugirió Shinoa, un poco más seria y grave, como siempre que osaba evocar de alguna manera a Mahiru.

—Temo que no –sacudió la cabeza Guren, sujetándole el mentón.

—Estoy sin ideas…—suspiró Shinoa, permitiendo que él le diera un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Sangre de una virgen –explicó él, con ese gesto de lascivia contenida que comenzaba a caracterizarlo siempre que estaban a solas.

—¿ _Virgen_? –Shinoa lo miró con una mezcla de horror y tristeza, como quien se percata de algo terrible.

—Si la virgen es una hechicera, la maldición es más poderosa. ¿Por qué más te mantendría…de esa manera?

Guren apenas y la miraba de reojo, su atención volcada a revolver el preparado, que cambiaba a un color purpúreo.

—Pero…—Shinoa abrió la boca, se abrazó a sí misma, friccionándose las manos contra las mangas del uniforme.

—¿ _Qué_? –le preguntó Guren con brusquedad, de repente observándola como si más bien quisiera apuñalarla con los ojos.

— _Tú_ me pediste que durmiera con Yuichiro. Para que él madurara, ¿no es así? Mi virginidad ya no existe.

Lo dijo con total seriedad, empalideciendo. Le salió tan bien la actuación que por un instante, se preguntó si había sido como decía. En cualquier caso, todo movimiento en Guren se detuvo de pronto.

Lo había visto enfadado antes. La había golpeado en aquellas ocasiones. Pero no era nada comparable a eso. Parecía que una corriente eléctrica lo recorría. Y dicha energía que lo atravesaba llegaba erizarle la piel a Shinoa, haciéndola casi lamentar sus palabras.

 _Casi_.

La varilla de vidrio que maniobraba Guren se quebró. En sus dedos. Incluso el vaso se resquebrajó y parte del líquido cayó sobre el mechero. Shinoa retrocedió tal vez un paso pero Guren avanzó con ella.

Llegó a preguntarse, por solo un instante, si tendría que correr. Y qué diferencia haría. ¿ _Me matará o solo me violará_?, también hubiera sido una cuestión, de no estar convencida de que Guren en ese momento no separaría un acto del otro. _¿Me gustará? ¿Se sentirá bien? Morir mientras que me violan o que me violen mientras que me matan,_ hubiera indagado para sí misma o _Shi_ , entre la risa o el llanto. Tiempo atrás, no entonces. Lo que la inquietaba hasta las lágrimas era:

 _¿Qué les dirán a Yu y a Yoichi? ¿Aceptarán cualquier mentira? ¿Me harán funeral? ¿Ellos irán? ¿Odiarán a Guren o me echarán la culpa? ¿Entenderán? ¿Se darán cuenta…?_

Sin embargo, todo se detuvo tan de repente como había empezado.

— _Pendeja mentirosa_ –murmuró Guren entre dientes, volviendo a lo suyo, dejando salir un quejido de molestia al ver su preparado arruinarse por el descuido—. Si fuera verdad, la poción se habría vuelto roja y sería inútil.

Ella se rió, más por nervios que por lo gracioso de la situación, que ciertamente no lo era. Guren hizo lo que pudo por trasladar el líquido, sin prestar atención a lo caliente del vidrio, como si no sintiera las quemaduras. Shinoa intentó ayudarlo pero ni bien se acercó, él le ordenó bruscamente:

—¡Quédate a un lado! Ya has hecho _bastante_ con tus estúpidas bromas, ¿no?

Guren encendió otro mechero. _Me ha acariciado con esas manos, las que mataron a mi hermana_ , se dijo a sí misma con una mezcla de tristeza, atracción y repugnancia.

—Tal vez si supiera por qué me hiciste venir, podría tomármelo más en serio, Guren Ichinose…—aventuró Shinoa, encogiéndose de hombros con abiertamente fingida inocencia.

Guren le siseó, revolviendo el líquido en otro vaso y vertiéndole nuevos preparados de botellas y frascos cuyas descripciones Shinoa no llegaba a ver, manteniéndose de pie en su lugar, con las manos entrelazadas y mirando al suelo entre divertida y asustada.

—La sangre, sí. Pero…¿para qué estos ingredientes en sí?

Shinoa había crecido con Mahiru Hiragi, rodeada de libros de maldiciones, conjuros y hechizos. El conocimiento de su hermana se había derramado sobre ella, colmando una cantidad importante de espacios, no tan profundamente como era el caso de Mahiru, pero lo suficiente como para que ella se considerara bastante funcional. Se hacía una idea vaga de lo que Guren pudiera estar tramando, pero tenía varias opciones entre manos, una más terrible que la otra y prefería arriesgarse a preguntar. Si era grave, Guren ignoraría su pregunta. Si era muy grave, disfrazaría la respuesta con frases crípticas. Habían llegado a un punto en el que solo existían esas dos emocionantes posibilidades.

—¿No te das cuenta de solo observar los pentagramas de tu familia? –indagó Guren, encogiéndose de hombros con cierta socarronería.

—Hay cambios elementales. Y deidades invocadas que no obedecen a nuestra casa –se explicó Shinoa, dándose a sí misma un aire falso de digna sabelotodo. No había visto venir esa reacción violenta de Guren, abortada en el último instante. Aún se recuperaba de ella. Dejar su sangre en un subsuelo no era su intención en absoluto.

—…mejor así. No es de tu incumbencia.

Shinoa sentía cólera. Podía racionalizarla en pequeñas cantidades. Pero cuando subía en erupción…

—Ya veo. Solo me quedará la duda de si me lo dices porque soy más o menos hija de Tenri Hiragi, si es por mi hermana, porque soy mujer y una simple sargento sin ambiciones o porque me escabullo por las noches a tener cándidas pero inofensivas aventuras con tu protegido…

Guren se movió tan rápido que ella no llegó a reaccionar en absoluto. Antes de que alcanzara la última palabra, él estaba de nuevo frente a ella, empujándola contra la mesa, espada en mano y levantándole la falda a Shinoa.

— _Mentiras y mentiras_. No sabes decir otra cosa. Por eso me sirves solo _callada_.

La espada estaba encantada. Mahiru se la había dado de esa manera a Guren, con un demonio adentro. Por eso estremecía su cercanía a Shinoa. La energía de su hermana la enervaba. Y estaba…demasiado cerca. Guren tomó el arma por la funda y observando con fiereza a Shinoa, frotó sus bragas con la dureza del mango.

—¿Alguna vez te he contradicho? –rogó ella a su manera, débilmente, devolviéndole la mirada con sincera desventura, sintiéndose al borde del desmayo.

—Tienes que tomarme más en serio –insistió él, susurrando contra su oído y descorriéndole la ropa interior, adentrando la empuñadura ancestral en su humedad, causando dolor y humillación pero también un placer perverso que estremeció a Shinoa como un choque eléctrico, anulando su ya escasa sanidad.

—Guren. _Crowley_. Guren –susurró ella, como si perdiera sangre con cada sílaba—. ¿No lo hago ya? –desfalleció, mareada y adolorida, encontrándose abrazada por Guren como manso animal que se descubre degollado por su amo.

Su tutor se carcajeó con una mezcla de socarronería y ternura. Le aferró a Shinoa la mano herida por la promesa de sus amigos y se la llevó a hacia la línea baja del cinturón.

—Necesito más sangre. _Y mi nombre. Por tu libertad…_


	8. Octava parte

Colmillos afilándose

 _Dedicado a Annie_ ( _Annabeth-Cyone_ )

* * *

 **Prompt #31**. _Reasons_.  Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-Los amigos-

* * *

 _She's loosing sleep, but he don't deserve her._  
 _Everyone sees he'll only desert her,_  
 _prey upon her guilt and prey upon her every fear._

 _It cuts so deep and touches your insides,_  
 _shakin' like leaves, afraid its the wrong time._

 **She wants revenge.**

* * *

Mika llega a la mansión de Crowley un día después de su crisis. Todavía tiene sed pero no tanta como para yacer en un rincón de su habitación en casa de Ferid, donde mora tras ser arrastrado por sus compañeros, pese a sus quejas, ya que los aposentos de Krul le están restringidos mientras que se resuelven los problemas de lealtades.

Lo cual puede tardar un par de cientos de años.

La burocracia de los no muertos puede ser peor que la de los humanos pero solo por lo detallista y las buenas voluntades.

—Finalmente te vemos –comenta Lacus, sentado en un sillón, provocándole que alce sus cejas.

Mika nota de inmediato que a su lado está Shinoa (le nace llamarla _Sheila_ pero lucha contra ese primer impulso), con las piernas muy juntas y la mirada perdida.

—¿Dónde está René? –pregunta, rozando el mango de su espada y haciendo una mueca de feroz recelo.

—Ha ido por nuestras raciones –explica Lacus, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo con sus colmillos afilados.

Es cuando Mika ve la copa entre él y _Shinoa_ , junto a una daga. Más que verla, Mika la huele. Ese olor que le eriza la piel de deseo.

 _No, no ahora_ , se riñe a sí mismo, temblando.

—¿Qué has hecho? –le increpa a Lacus, adivinando, mucho antes de que el otro vampiro responda, divertido.

—¡Justo iba a comentártelo! Estos días pude llegar a conocer mejor a _Sheila_. Nos hemos hecho _amigos_. Dice que me atesora mucho.

Mika comienza a temblar de cólera.

—Mentiroso.

Lacus finge estar herido. Teatraliza más o menos como Ferid. Es solo que no es tan fuerte ni importante para darse el lujo de irritar a Mika. O mejor dicho, de ofenderlo.

—¿Piensas que no me ha ofrecido ella misma su sangre?

—¡No se supone que bebas nada! –exclama Mika, mostrando sus dientes, ya yendo a veloces zancadas hasta quedar a centímetros de Lacus, quien lo observa gruñir divertido.

—Pero sí que seamos amables y nos aseguremos de que lady Sheila está a gusto todo el tiempo, ¿no? El Amo Crowley tendrá que aceptar que ella me ofreció su sangre –replicó, con falsa ingenuidad, osando alargar la mano hacia Shinoa, tomando su muñeca y alzándola explicativamente para Mika.

Shinoa no mueve los ojos hacia ellos, como tal vez esperaría Mika, ya por desgracia acostumbrado a sus ruegos silenciosos. Está sumida en esos letargos interminables que Mika conoce. Despierta o dormida en posiciones incómodas y situaciones crueles, la chica no reacciona. Lacus la maniobra como a una muñeca.

—Aquí está el _Santo Grial_ que Crowley quiere solo para sí –resopló Lacus, realizando un corte sobre una marca pálida en la muñeca y vertiendo el contenido en la copa.

Probablemente, cualquier otro día, Mika ya habría atenazado a su compañero contra el suelo o la pared, exigiéndole una retirada, espacialmente tan distante de Shinoa como fuese físicamente posible sin buscar el auto exilio. Pero Mika llevaba días enloquecido por la sed. Seguía débil. El olor ya lo volvía loco, parecía llenarle las fosas nasales desde varias calles antes de arribar. La vista fresca terminó de absorber su atención.

—Deberías beber. Como regalo. Ella lo acepta, como buen _ganado-esposa_ que es. Somos los amigos de su marido, después de todo.

Mika se separa de sí mismo para _gritarse_ , desde afuera, desde dentro, desde ninguna parte: NO. NO al rojo en el fondo de ese vaso, no al ofrecimiento de esas venas cortadas, no a traicionar de todas las maneras posibles a Yu. O lo que quede de Yu. La oportunidad última, _única_ , de recuperar a Yu.

NO.

Paralizado entre temblores, no logra descargar su ira contra Lacus.

 _De inmediato._

—¿Sabes? A ella no le molesta para nada. Solo despierta cuando haces algo como esto…—explicó Lacus Welt, riendo y levantándole la falda a Shinoa hasta el estómago, acariciando impúdicamente la zona de su ropa interior, llevando el rostro de la joven a torcerse con una vergüenza que Mika conoce bien.

* * *

Es estúpido, es peligroso. Es bochornoso. Se da cuenta de que en el fondo nunca le ha gustado, es solo que estar sin nadie a su lado, de ninguna manera, era peor.

Pensó que Guren sería descubrir, conquistar, reinar. Pero a años de eso, es ella misma la que no termina de entenderse, sigue siendo demasiado indomesticada y solo manda sobre su propio caos. _A medias_. Con _Shi_.

Compartiendo cada mitad con Guren y sus propios demonios anónimos que carcomen a Shinoa.

La aventura tiene ese carácter desde siempre. Por hablar de la luz y no de la oscuridad. Por no desenterrar los esqueletos de las hermanas en tierras arruinadas, ni los complejos de poder que evidentemente tiene Guren Ichinose, si solo puede trabar amistad y hacerse amante de quienes tienen menos que él.

 _Debe terminar._

La herida se ha cerrado. La de Yoichi y Yu, cuando menos. La otra…

Ese aire de consumación viene a instalarse a su vida cotidiana. Es algo imperioso que nace desde el fondo de ella, empujado por la energía tormentosa del demonio. Quebrando el molde frío que es su apariencia en la superficie.

Shinoa piensa abordar el tema de un momento a otro. Pero Guren la abandona a Yu, Yoichi, sus tareas, luego a Shiho y Mitsuba. Cuando finalmente regresa, escucha los informes de Shinoa y luego la abraza con violencia en el aula de clases vacía, la empuja sobre el escritorio, le descorre la ropa, la muerde hasta hacerla sollozar su nombre como en una oración piadosa.

—Detente, basta, por favor…–se descubre rogando ella, sin aire, con los labios sangrantes mientras que _Crowley_ , Guren entierra los dientes en su cuello.

(Dientes que parecen tener colmillos afilándose como los de…)

—No es gracioso cuando me contradices delante de los demás –susurra Guren contra su oído, por mera respuesta, bajándole las medias—. ¿Qué edad tienes?

…la pregunta insinuante entre ambos. La que viene antes de unirse tanto como pueden sin traspasar las líneas que Shinoa no sabe si puso ella o Guren. Probablemente Guren.

—Yo tengo dieciséis años pero soy mayor que ella, seguro. ¿Qué altura hay que tener para subirse a ese juego?

La sangre se le hiela en las venas a Shinoa. Se descubre una fuerza que no pensó que tenía al apartar a Guren, acomodándose la ropa.

—Y olvidé mi libro de textos, por cierto.

Kimizuki Shiho, las manos en los bolsillos del uniforme escolar, haciendo una mueca cínica. Apenas y mira a Shinoa de reojo.

—¿Nada que agregar, _niño_? –sisea Guren con soltura, pasándose los dedos por el cabello, con la dignidad de un lobo al que han encontrado devorando su presa.

Shiho va hacia ambos, aunque Shinoa ya ha marcado entre los dos una distancia que indica que la noche ha terminado para ellos y el encuentro.

—Creo que ella le pidió que se detuviera.

Shinoa querría explicarse pero tiene la impresión de que lo que sea que esté pasando, guarda más que ver con Shiho Kimizuki y Guren Ichinose que con ella. Por unos valiosos instantes.

Es una situación vergonzosa. Shiho es su subordinado, así como los dos responden a Guren.

—Es bueno ver que sigues mis instrucciones y te preocupas por tu sargento.

Kimizuki jadea y se lame los labios, mirando a Guren con fijeza.

—No me preocupo por ella _debido_ a que es mi sargento. Si estuvieran violando a cualquier chica en frente mío, intervendría.

—Shiho…—llega a decir Shinoa, confundida por lo irrisorio de la escena. _Guren no estaba violándome_ , debería replicar pero la tensión entre los dos es lo bastante grande como para que sus palabras se ahoguen.

(Las cosas son así, además, desde hace tanto, que para ella no es posible describirlas ni discernir entre su deseo y el de Guren, si es que estos existen y los actos no se dan como meras costumbres de poder).

—¿Te recordó a tu hermana?

La puerta se abre justo entonces. Shinoa casi suspira de alivio, convencida de que de otro modo, Shiho iniciaría una pelea que no ganaría.

—¿Encontraste el libro, Kimizuki? Ya te he dicho que no puedo hacer la tarea contigo si no. No tengo idea de dónde puse el mío.

Yu, ¿por qué _Yu_? Shinoa se obliga a mantenerse en pie, a no desmayarse. Inmediatamente detrás de él, llega Yoichi al aula, un poco más vacilante, sonriéndoles a los cuatro.

—Me encantaría ayudar pero derramé una poción que intentaba hacer sobre el mío. Ese capítulo que hay que leer está pegoteado con pelo de oso y agua de terma…—explicó Yoichi, rascándose el mentón.

—Shinoa, ¿todavía estás dándole informe a Guren? Las clases terminaron hace un rato. Y hoy estuvimos hasta tarde…

Yu se le acerca, se le acerca mucho. Ni siquiera imagina…

—Le estaba dando _muchas_ cosas –murmura Shiho, casi para sí pero Yu no escucha o no entiende o prefiere volcar toda su atención hacia Shinoa.

—Estás muy roja, ¿se te levantó fiebre? –le pregunta, tocándole la frente.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Guren hizo algo así? ¿Cuando él tenía la edad de Yu y ella era una niña? Es cruel compararlos pero la idea pasa por su mente fugazmente.

 _Desearías que él te tocara más. En lugar de…_

—Hemos terminado ya. Tengo demasiadas obligaciones para lidiar con chiquillos –afirma Guren, sacudiéndose el uniforme y tomando las carpetas llevadas por Shinoa antes al escritorio donde habían comenzado a…

—La próxima vez yo le traigo sus informes, si le parece bien –se ofrece Kimizuki, mirándolo con dureza.

—Lo que te haga sentir más hombre –le sonrió Guren, desafiante pero divertido. Shinoa conocía esa expresión. Nunca la había usado con ella. Se quedaba en la agresividad, como si Shinoa, en el fondo fuera una especie de fiera con la cual no se podía bromear.

—¿No hay ningún problema…Coronel? –preguntó Yoichi, yendo hasta el escritorio de Shiho y tomando los libros de texto en él.

—Si esto fuera una escuela regular, los reprobaría a todos por faltas de respeto en normas generales. Pero estando las cosas así y con las expectativas que tenemos para ustedes…considérense suertudos –declaró—. Hasta que hayan mejorado –se despidió, yendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola.

—¿Cuándo iremos al campo de batalla? –se quejó Yu, apartando su mano del rostro de Shinoa.

—Esas cuestiones háblalas con tu sargento –le exigió Guren, sin voltearse siquiera y dejando el aula. Sus pasos pesados se escucharon por los pasillos, casi vacíos a esas horas.

—…siempre tomándonos el pelo –jadeó Yu, mirando al suelo y pateándolo—. Oye, Shinoa, se te han bajado las medias.

Shinoa se mordió los labios ya irritados por Guren hasta hacerlos sangrar más.

 _Puedes tener amantes crueles o amigos buenos_ , susurró Shi en su mente.

* * *

 **Prompt #32**. _Never_.  Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-La defensa-

* * *

 _There's too many times_  
 _Too many reasons_  
 _Too many secrets_  
 _And too many lies_

 _Too many tries_  
 _Or is it confusion?_

 _Hang on to your heart, kid_  
 _Hang for your life_

 **She wants revenge.**

* * *

—¿Sabes, Mika? Siempre me he preguntado si tienes un problema con tus colmillos. ¿Siguen afilándose como si fueras un niño? ¿Es que simplemente no puedes… _clavarlos_? –se burló Lacus, con un tono que no dejaba dudas sobre lo que significaba para ellos esa clase de acusación.

(Lo que le sucedía a Guren a veces, presuntamente desde Mahiru y a Crowley desde antes de que la familia Hiragi existiera siquiera, para estándares humanos.)

Ella estaba muy débil para apartar a Lacus. Se sintió agradecida por un instante, cuando Mika se lanzó sobre él, ya que logró que la soltara.

* * *

—No sabes lo que has visto, ¿cierto, Shiho?

Shinoa lo espera a la salida de la clase de economía doméstica. Clase que él tal vez no debiera tomar y que no tiene créditos, aparte de designar a los soldados que se encargaran de la cocina en expediciones. Dicha tarea generalmente consta de calentar lo que venga en las latas de reservas. Hasta ella podría hacerlo sin que nada explotara.

O bueno, tal vez no ella. Pero Kimizuki tiene talento para eso. Y más.

—A diferencia de Yu, sé cómo se hacen los bebés. Y a diferencia de nuestro Coronel, también estoy al tanto de que _no_ es _no_.

Estaban casi solos. Shiho miró de reojo a Shinoa con frialdad y caminó dando zancadas, prácticamente dejándola atrás en seguida. Ella caminó detrás de él, con el maletín de la escuela en la mano y una sonrisa débil en el rostro. Cualquiera diría que hablaban de un tema liviano, que poco les concernía a ambos pero que a Kimizuki le causaba alguna inquietud de caprichoso adolescente.

—Nuestro Coronel, Guren Ichinose es…—comenzó Shinoa, desprendiéndose de sus propias palabras para sentir menos la falsedad en ellas.

—…un _feminicida_ y abusador al que tiramos muchas flores porque podría ser peor.

De acuerdo, no es que Shinoa no lo haya pensado. Era hermana de Mahiru y se sabía la historia bastante completa _minus_ …el final, que no había presenciado y que la Hiragi mayor no tuvo oportunidad de referirle. Sin contar que era ella la que abría las piernas para Guren Ichinose cuando y como él disponía. Desde años atrás en su escasa cronología.

Sin embargo, escucharlo de tajo en boca de un soldado recién aceptado en la Armada la dejaba sin aliento. Miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que nadie los hubiera oído.

No, definitivamente aquellos a los que les interesaba cocinar para sus camaradas estaban absortos en sus asuntos.

Una palabra de más o menos dicha sobre autoridades podía llevar a un interrogatorio y a ciertos privilegios siendo revocados, por no hablar de lleno sobre la acusación de _insubordinación_ y el encarcelamiento recurrente. No había muchos adultos vivos y en plenas facultades, con talento para la magia y pocos escrúpulos para seguir a los Hiragi, si no estaban ya incorporados a sus filas. Tampoco niños o adolescentes. Los castigos eran para casos extremos pero se daban y también, dependiendo de quién, las consecuencias de malentendidos y un uso demasiado frecuente de la libertad de expresión.

—Hay que nombrar las cosas como lo que son. A mí me alegra entrar en el ejército por la paga, que necesito para ayudar a mi hermana. Y si tuviera que besar el suelo que ese sujeto pisa, lo haría. Pero _consciente_ de lo que él _es_ –se explicó Shiho ante la evidente cara de estupor que Shinoa debió poner ante tales afirmaciones.

—Él no es un abusador…–comenzó Shinoa, casi sin más carga que esa en el tintero de argumentos. _Aunque sí mató a mi hermana_ , se dijo para sí. Pero Guren no asesinó a Mahiru por celos hacia otro hombre, siquiera hacia su talento. Guren finiquitó a Mahiru (si la historia oficial era cierta y Shinoa deseaba dejar el asunto en las sombras cubiertas de sal por sus lágrimas) porque estaba fuera de control y ella así lo pidió.

 _Femicida_ , no obstante, es el hombre que mata a una mujer de la misma manera en que mataría a un hombre. _Feminicida_ , la palabra escogida por Shiho, conscientemente o no, designaba al que asesinaba a una mujer por _ser_ mujer. Tal vez Guren no había actuado sino por el peso de las circunstancias pero, ¿Mahiru pudo haber nacido hombre?

El amor había enloquecido a Mahiru. El amor hacia Guren, mutuo pero negado por Tenri. El amor hacia Shinoa, correspondido también, platónico y maternal, la llevó a soportar dos demonios en vez de uno. De haber sido hombre, ¿le habrían negado a Mahiru la posibilidad de elegir a su pareja? ¿Hubiera sentido la misma empatía por Shinoa?

Una parte suya, la más racional, menos dominada por _Shi_ , quería que se inclinara ante lo obvio: Shinya era hombre y todo control sobre su vida le había sido arrebatado por su familia adoptiva. Shinya era hombre y había cuidado a Shinoa hasta donde pudo. _Cuando pudo_. ¿Él la entendía con más carencia que Mahiru? ¿Había sido más fácil para Shinya?

(Shinya, que le rehuía si no desde el funeral clandestino de Mahiru, cuando menos desde que Guren le pidiera a Shinoa que se bajara las bragas, a los doce años de edad).

Eran preguntas sin sentido en un mundo tan decadente. Y Shinoa llevaba demasiado tiempo callada frente al rostro tenso de Kimizuki Shiho, quien la observara con frustración, alzando las cejas y apretando los puños sobre los lomos de recetarios que había llevado evidentemente para la clase.

—¿Desde cuándo te acuestas con él?

Las mejillas de Shinoa se tiñieron de rojo y tuvo que controlarse de lastimar a Shiho.

—No lo hago. _Nunca_ lo he hecho, en realidad.

Kimizuki jadeó como si acabara de escuchar una broma mal dicha.

— _Por favor_.

—¡Soy virgen! –aseguró Shinoa, todavía caminando con él hacia las escaleras—. Puedes pedirle a Mitsuba que te enseñe a hacer una _poción de honestidad_. Vas a verla ahora, ¿no?

El sonrojo de Shiho superó el color del de Shinoa.

—No es asunto mío, de cualquier manera. Lo de ayer fue un error. No dudo que podrías arreglártelas para sacarte de encima a un tipo que no te gustara. Y tengo suerte de que este en particular no se las tomara conmigo. Pude meterme en problemas, al igual que a Mirai.

Eso…

—Gracias –dice finalmente Shinoa y eso es la mitad de lo que vino a hacer en realidad.

Shiho Kimizuki la mira, desconcertado.

—No tenías _por qué_ defenderme. Como dices, pudo perjudicarte. Pero te arriesgaste. Porque era lo correcto para ti. No hay muchos hombres valientes como tú aquí, ni en ninguna parte…—lo elogió Shinoa, acariciando su hombro.

Kimizuki Shiho no cedió un milímetro y se apartó en seguida como quien repele el contacto con algo caliente.

—Corta ese rollo. ¿Buscas pedirme algo? ¿Que no le diga nada a Yu, tal vez? –le increpó él, con violencia contenida en cada sílaba.

—Yo…—Shinoa no tuvo armas de ninguna clase para esgrimir.

—Mira, si el mundo no estuviera acabado y el tipo que te abusa no fuera el que está a cargo de nosotros, yo sería el primero en irle con lujo de detalles a la policía y después a Yu. Más no es el caso. Si Yu se entera de lo que él te hace, va a querer matarlo. Eso si realmente puede creerlo. Y vamos, por mucho valor y talento en bruto que tenga, no lleva las de ganar.

Shinoa sintió la necesidad de defender a Guren.

—Él nunca me ha obligado…–afirmó, apretando los puños, cobrando valor pero sin soportar la mirada de Kimizuki más que un instante.

¿ _Nunca_?

—Dime…—la interrumpió Shiho, cortante—. Si yo no hubiera entrado entonces (que pudo ser Yoichi quien volviera por el maldito libro, incluso Yu, que es lo que más te aterra, ¿no? _Cualquiera_ pudo verte haciendo eso. _Cualquiera_ que no te tuviera el más mínimo aprecio), ni nadie más, ¿qué habría pasado?

Shinoa está en blanco. Es la primera vez que alguien sabe de eso y se preocupa por ella, no por Guren. La primera desde Shinya, cuando menos.

 _—¿Realmente quieres esto?_

 _"No hace una diferencia si no quiero", pensó para sí, un año después de comenzar. Pero Shinya no hubiera podido contra Guren o en todo caso, lo habría herido con argumentos y se hubiera agriado un poco la amistad entre ambos. Tal vez. Shinoa no se habría dado tanta importancia jamás._

 _Y Shinya había elegido creerle cuando asintió, sonriendo._

 _—¡Tal vez nos casemos! ¿No es lo que habría querido mi hermana?_

(Su vida del otro lado del campo de batalla ensangrentado no había sido tan distinta, ¿o sí?)

—…eso pensé. Si hubiera cárceles todavía, él debería estar en una. Pero el mundo como lo conocíamos ya no existe. Y Guren podría estar metiéndonos hierros calientes a todos nosotros, así que vamos a aplaudirle porque se conforma con manosearte. Por suerte ya no sacrificamos vírgenes con la parafernalia del altar y el cuchillo sagrado, ¿no? Solo dejamos que tipos como él hagan lo que les plazca –musitó Shiho, subiendo las escaleras, dejando a Shinoa a sus espaldas con su silencio absorto en el pasado.

—Cuida lo que dices. Estamos en un edificio del gobierno, de la Armada a la que acabas de entrar –le recordó ella, tocándose el pliegue de la falda con disimulo y mirando por la ventana.

—Lo mantengo. Mientras me paguen, casi me da igual lo que hagan.

—¿ _Casi_?

—Al menos me siento con derecho de pedir que respeten a mi sargento. Eres como la mamá de todos nosotros. Cuando a mí no me toca serlo –explicó, con un tono que daba a entender que rodaba los ojos.

—Saluda a Mitsuba de mi parte.

Shiho no se dio vuelta. Probablemente estaba más sonrojado.

* * *

 **Prompt #33**. _Up in flames_.  Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-El atrevimiento-

* * *

 _If the city's goin' up in flames_  
 _then we oughta go down, down, down together._

 _You don't have to sleep with me, we don't have to touch at all._  
 _We can talk till the sun comes up or listen to the raindrops fall._

 _But be careful because the canyons scream and the alleys bleed at night._

 **She wants revenge.**

* * *

La sangre voló por encima de ella. En parte la cubrió. Fue casualidad que su boca hubiera estado cerrada al momento y que las gotas no pasaran de sus labios, ni mojaran sus ojos.

(Guren en más de una ocasión había herido o matado frente a Shinoa con menos cuidado o suerte tal vez. El rojo se hubo desparramado encima de su cuerpo, metiéndose bajo sus párpados, profundo en su nariz, haciéndole probar su sabor e intoxicándola con su olor hasta sumirla en un desmayo del que hubiera querido, siendo una niña, no despertar nunca. Y Mahiru…¿era _necesario_ volver a mencionar a Mahiru?)

Parecía difícil aceptar que Mika fuera autor de una barbarie que lo relacionara tan directamente con Crowley. Shinoa entendió entonces que hasta ese momento había percibido a Mika como poco más o menos que un humano con grandes ínfulas y justificada frialdad. Un hombre fuerte. Como Guren. O mejor dicho, Yu. Shiho. Shinya, su hermano. Incluso Yoichi, que nunca alardeaba de sus muchos talentos combativos.

—¡Apártate, Mika! ¡Argh! ¡Retiro…! ¡Retiro lo dicho, joder! ¡Mika…!

Los ruegos de Lacus se ahogaban a medida que Mikaela Tepes succionaba su sangre a toda velocidad. Shinoa se había puesto de pie y los observaba, con los ojos como platos y a punto de perder la consciencia de nuevo.

Mika sostenía a Lacus de las muñecas y lo apretaba contra el sillón. La escena tenía un aire de…

Lo que Crowley le hacía.

Solo que entre hombres. _Vampiros_.

Shinoa no había reparado en lo afilados de los colmillos de Mikaela. La fuerza que él tenía, que sobrepasaba a tantos de los suyos. Lacus debía sentirse entre asustado y admirado como ella, a pesar de estar absorbido por el sufrimiento dulzón de la mordida.

 _¿Se sentirá como yo cuando Crowley me bebe_? Se dijo a sí misma que no. Lacus no debía saber lo que es ser tan perecedero. Y sin embargo, Shinoa no podía morir, no tan fácilmente. Por eso había durado tanto.

Al igual que Shinoa, Lacus se dejó hacer, casi mansamente, entre quejas y ruegos ahogados por la poderosa succión en su cuello, perfectamente audible. Mika no se detuvo hasta que el atacado cerrara los ojos con aire ausente, aflojando los brazos y dejándolos a lados de su cuerpo, que de por sí no respiraba.

Shinoa pensó por un instante que Mika había matado a su compañero. Shi se rió dentro de ella.

 _No está muerto, solo dormido. O se habría disuelto._

 _¿Crees que Mika pueda hacer eso? Matar a otro vampiro_ , se preguntó Shinoa débilmente, a lo que Shi siguió carcajeándose.

La pregunta era en realidad egoísta y apuntaba a otra parte. Hubiera sido mejor sincerarse. _¿Puede Mika contra Crowley o sería como Yu contra Guren?_ No tenía derecho a indagar aquello, sin embargo. Ni siquiera a acariciar la idea.

 _Si es más débil que él, como este renacuajo, claro_.

Tal vez Shinoa no es tanto un regalo de Guren para Mika (o Yu) sino más bien Mika sea el obsequio de Yu para ella. De Yu, de quien sea su buen amigo, dándole esperanzas oscuras.

* * *

—Ya no quiero hacerlo.

Guren la ha convocado para que firme unos documentos. _Burocracia_ , murmuró sombríamente cuando Shinoa preguntó por ellos.

—¿Vas a dejar la Armada?

Shinoa se carcajeó y sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo al Coronel. Nuestras visitas…ya no creo que sean adecuadas. Preciso que mi escuadrón me respete, especialmente los chicos. Va a ser complicado si cada dos por tres tengo a nuestro superior encima, sacándome la ropa, ¿no está de acuerdo?

Lejos de irritarse, Guren asiente con cierta melancolía sobre sí.

—Has crecido mucho.

—¿De verdad?

Pudieron terminar bien, entonces. Pero Shinoa no firmaba nada sin leerlo primero, siquiera por encima.

Y eso tenía palabras y nombres con demasiado peso para ignorarlos.

—Guren, ¡¿de qué se trata esto?! Es un acuerdo _premarital_ …

Él hizo una mueca y le señaló con el dedo índice ciertos extremos típicos en las actas.

—Lo sé. Aquí y aquí, yo me encargo del resto.

—¡¿Pero _qué_ …?! ¿"Yo, Hiragi Shinoa, hija de Hiragi Tenri, juro por nuestros honorables ancestros y por el bienestar del imperio japonés resguardado por nuestra familia, que desposaré a Ichinose Guren en el día veinticinco de diciembre del año corriente…"?

Ella estaba al borde del colapso. De llamar a Shi para entablar una pelea que no ganaría, conociendo a Guren y sus propias limitaciones. Ardía de furia y algo peor. _Miedo_.

—Te he dicho que firmes.

—No lo haré. No me casaré contigo. Acabo de… _terminar_ contigo, ¿por qué lo haría? –pronunció Shinoa, lamiéndose los labios, a pesar de tener la boca reseca.

—Porque no tenemos opción –respondió Guren, con firmeza.

—¿Pero _por qué_? ¿Mi supuesto padre? ¿O mi hermano?

—Los dos. Es todo el Consejo de familias allegadas. Se acordaron de ti porque estás casi en la edad… _elegible_.

Shinoa tragó su amargura en seco, intentando calmarse.

—Déjame adivinar. Se pelearon por el boleto de entrada a la Casa Hiragi como perros hambrientos por un hueso con carne, ¿eh? Y yo que no me sentía querida.

Guren la miró como si sintiera genuina pena por ella, aunque Shinoa se carcajeara más.

—Kureto redujo las posibilidades entre Shinya y yo.

Un balde de agua fría.

—¿Y mi hermano…?

—Habíamos hablado de esto antes…

—Sobre mi futuro, ¿sin incluirme? –ironizó Shinoa, buscando disimular que su voz quebrada la mostraba al borde del llanto.

—Como dije, es un papel. No cambia nada. Shinya pensó que serías sensata.

Shinoa volvió a reírse.

—¿No cambia "nada"? –se burló, volviendo a los documentos y sus redacciones inquietantes—. "También me comprometo a dar a luz un heredero para la casa Hiragi en los dos años consecuentes a mi matrimonio. Dicho infante, sin hacer distinción en su sexo, exceptuando anormalidades, malformaciones genéticas o procedentes de un conjuro o maldición; será destinado a su educación de acuerdo a los deseos de Hiragi Tenri o de Hiragi Kureto en su lugar."

Furiosa, clavó sus ojos llorosos en Guren.

—¿ _Nada_? Ni siquiera sé si puedo tener hijos (aunque estoy segura de no quererlos) pero ya estoy al tanto de que el primero estaría vendido a mi padre o Kureto si los tuviera. ¿ _Nada_?

Guren trató de aplacarla.

—Es un _como sí_. Confía en mí, firma.

—No –replicó Shinoa sin vacilar.

—Si fuera Shinya…

—La respuesta seguiría siendo _no_.

Guren la miró con desprecio. Algo chispeaba con viva furia dentro de él.

—¿Es por tu _nuevo_ noviecito?

Shinoa ignoró la provocación.

—No sé de qué hablas. Pero este es mi futuro…

—¿Y si te dijera que hay poquísimas chances de concretar esto?

—¿Puedes aquí? ¿No nos escuchan?

Guren jadeó.

—De veras has crecido. Y aún no sabes de respeto.

—¡Soy un soldado! Me quedé con un rango inferior. Obedezco todas tus órdenes. Haces lo que quieres conmigo desde que me acuerdo. ¿No es suficiente?

—No para ellos.

Shinoa observó con detenimiento el bolígrafo de metal que le ofrecía Guren. Tenía una cuchilla con un catéter en un extremo. Conocía el diseño. La firma iba a ser con sangre. Juramento esotérico inquebrantable y prueba de que ella había estado ahí.

El contrato era así de serio.

—No pienso firmar.

Guren golpeó la mesa sobre el papel al colocar bruscamente el bolígrafo frente a Shinoa.

—No es momento para uno de tus caprichos. ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si no accedieras?

Shinoa se limpió las lágrimas. Había cierto sadismo en su sonrisa por debajo de estas.

—Sería tu fin. Pero si firmo, será el mío…

—¿No me has confiado tu vida hasta ahora? ¿No te hice tan feliz como pude? ¿No te evité múltiples miserias a manos de tus hermanos?

"¿Me odias tanto? –soltó él, finalmente, sin mirarla.

—¡Guren, te agradezco! Aunque no todos lo entiendan, me cuidaste. Y te amo. No como te amaba mi hermana. Cuando me comparo con ella, ni sé qué es el amor pero si tuviera tanto dentro como Mahiru a mi edad, estaría muerta.

Shinoa tomó las manos de Guren emocionada. Él la miró con una mezcla de embeleso y sorpresa.

—Te amo. Pero no tanto como me amo a mí misma. No firmaré, lo siento. Tendrás que encerrarme.

Fue como si la noche (a las doce en punto) descendiera sobre Guren, ensombreciendo su semblante. El movimiento fue tan rápido que Shinoa se dio cuenta de que él le apretaba el cuello, privándole de aire y voz para pedir ayuda, solo cuando ya la levantaba veinte centímetros por encima del suelo.

—…aprenderás por las buenas o por las malas –musitó él, temblando de ira.

 _Esto es tan recurrente…que comienzo a aburrirme_ , se rió _Shi_ en el oído de Shinoa. _¿Cuánto puedes soportar sin aire? ¿Una vida entera…?_

* * *

Lacus quedó inconsciente. Mika arrojó su cuerpo sobre la alfombra. La tranquilidad del rostro de Welt hacía que ella pensara, con cierta inquietud, en sus recuerdos de Guren tras un orgasmo.

(Lacus era mayor de lo que aparentaba, si retenía bien lo que había oído en alguna ocasión.)

 _Guren_ , _Crowley_ después de alimentarse y…

Mika no se parecía a nada que hubiese visto antes, entre vampiros o humanos. Acababa de alimentarse, en teoría. Pero Lacus no era su _sire_. La información daba dolores de cabeza agudos a Shinoa, ya pálida por la impresión del desmayo.

Lacus no era su _sire_ , lo que acababa de acontecer era algo que no tenía nada que ver con el hambre. El aspecto de Mika no era mucho mejor que antes de beber aunque su agresividad se aplacó lo bastante como para que Shinoa se convenciera a sí misma de que no era la siguiente en ser atacada.

Aún así se abrazó a sí misma y experimentó cierto alivio cuando escuchó que la puerta de la entrada principal se abría y que los pasos de René se acercaban.

—Agredió a _Sheila_ y me insultó cuando traté de razonar con él –le explicó Mika, arrastrando las palabras con el cansancio que lo caracterizaba al enfrentar las situaciones cotidianas que lo involucraban de una manera o de otra.

René se encogió de hombros.

—No estaba lejos. Escuché una parte de la discusión. Imaginé que podrías con él solo.

—Pues ya ves que he podido.

—Lo veo.

—¿Piensas que es excesivo?

—¿Para ser sincero? No se deben decir esas cosas del _sire_ ni de los colmillos de nadie, sin importar quién sea. Se pasó de la raya unas cuantas veces. En cuanto a… _lady_ Sheila. Está en el contrato. Lacus fue despedido.

—En realidad, podríamos matarlo.

—¿Lo crees necesario?

—Me es indiferente mientras entienda que no debe poner un pie aquí nunca más. Si desobedece…

—Tiene sentido, sí.

—¿Preparo un informe para Crowley?

—Como quieras. Solo una cosa…

—¿Si?

—¿Puedo quedarme su ración y la tuya?

Mika hizo una mueca e imitó el gesto de desinterés de René.

—Haz lo que quieras.

René sacó una bolsa de sangre medicinal del enorme paquete de papel madera que cargaba y se sentó a rasgar el plástico en uno de los sillones frente a Shinoa. Mika se esforzó por no mirarlo hacer esto.

—Llevaré a la señora a su habitación. Ha tenido una mala noche, René –anunció tenso, limpiándose un hilo de líquido rojo (restos de la insolencia de Lacus…) del mentón y extendiendo su mano hacia Shinoa, quien la tomó con reluctancia.

 _Algo bueno sobre él es que no respira tampoco. Pero basta de tus queridos muchachos…_

 _¿Mi nombre?_

Por suerte para Shinoa, Mika era rápido también. Seguro que más que Guren. La atrapó antes de que volviera a desmayarse.

* * *

 **N/A** : _Y ahora si, hiatus de uno-dos meses. Mi planeta me necesita :)_


	9. Novena parte

Colmillos afilándose

 _Dedicado a Annie_ ( _Annabeth-Cyone_ )

* * *

 **Prompt #34**. _This is the end_.  Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-El ultraje-

* * *

 _Running like a dog never making connections,_  
 _Keep your story straight if they question you,_  
 _Try to separate the feeling from the truth._

 _You're pulled in many directions, it's never a gamble._  
 _Low risk low reward love is all you need._  
 _But did you think that you could walk away so clean?_

 **She wants revenge.**

* * *

Shinoa perdió la consciencia un instante, cuando su espalda golpeó la pared con violencia. La recuperó en tanto Guren la jalaba del cabello y apretaba su cabeza contra el escritorio.

—¡Firma! –gruñó él, jadeando y sujetándole una muñeca con una fuerza tal que Shinoa no tardó en escuchar (y _sentir_ …) el _crack_ que marcaba su quiebre.

—No…—repitió Shinoa, sollozando y temblando pero firme en su resolución.

Guren la soltó con brusquedad pero debido a su propia debilidad tras la paliza recibida, Shinoa no se movió, solo permaneció sobre su escritorio, agarrándose el estómago donde él la había golpeado momentos antes.

—…puedo lastimarte mucho más –la amenazó él. Por algún motivo, sonaba como si rogara. Shinoa encontró fuerzas para sonreír y casi carcajearse. Es solo que dolía demasiado y su boca estaba llena de sangre.

—¿No lo entiendes…Guren? –susurró con un hilo de voz.

—Todo lo que veo es a una mocosa obstinada que no parece comprender que hay un mundo en ruinas afuera y que lo último de lo que yo puedo ocuparme ahora es de un papel con su nombre en él –dictaminó el Coronel, secamente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Trató de erguirse pero aún no se acostumbraba al sufrimiento. Sabía que pasaría y que al día siguiente, si no en dos noches de buen descanso, no tendría ningún moretón o siquiera cicatriz. Pero eso no disminuía el dolor ni la humillación.

—Solo quiero que mi familia respete mis deseos. Si tratara de hacer lo que me pides…estaría jugando a ser Mahiru y…no me da la talla. Además…—agregó, tragando en seco un buche de saliva sanguinolenta que comenzaba a formarse mientras que hablaba, debido a las heridas—. Nunca he podido sacudirme esa sensación de que…si ella hubiera esperado y sido más honesta…tal vez todo sería distinto.

Veía borroso, cerca del desmayo, pero algo parecido a la tranquilidad la poseía. Tenía la certeza de que despertaría en una celda. Pero Guren no la dejó perder la consciencia en paz. Se abalanzó de nuevo sobre ella y antes de que pudiera responder de manera alguna, él comenzó a romperle la ropa: destrozó su camisa sin mucha etiqueta, levantó su falda hasta casi su pecho y le desgarró la ropa interior, poniendo a Shinoa boca abajo contra el escritorio.

—¡¿Gu-Guren…?! –inquirió ella con dificultad, sin llegar a completar la pregunta. _¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué…?_ Una u otra hubiera encajado en ese suspenso que contenía la violencia a punto de consumarse.

Pero lo peor: sabía de sobra ambas respuestas. Y por eso se paralizó, atragantada con esa realidad que la superaba por tanto.

—¿Te gustaría estar en mi lugar? ¿Crees que es más _fácil_ para mí?

—Yo…nunca…—la boca de Shinoa quedó abierta. Ella jadeó al sentir una dureza en todo caso conocida, por una o dos experiencias previas, apretándose contra su…

—Te enseñaré.

* * *

La melodía de la caja de música la despertó. Abrió los ojos, parpadeó con dificultad, amoldándose a la luz de las velas. Todavía no amanecía. Mika se habría encargado de encender los candeleros. Y estaba de pie junto al tocador. Debió ser él quien abriera la tapa de la caja.

—Pensé que te tranquilizaría –explicó. Shinoa tal vez llevaba demasiado tiempo mirándolo en silencio, dejándose envolver por esa canción.

—Detestas ese adorno…

—Sí, probablemente sea un objeto mágico de alguna clase. Krul los tiene a montones en una bóveda del castillo. Se podría decir que los esconde pero es muy orgullosa para admitirlo.

Shinoa siente puntadas en la sien. Las ignora. La voz de Shi se burla un poco de ella.

 _Es más fácil ignorar eso que cuando Guren Ichinose…_

* * *

No podía creerlo. Había temido ese momento prácticamente desde antes de que la relación turbia comenzara. Tal vez porque Mahiru la hizo desconfiar de los hombres desde siempre. Y con buenos motivos. _Guren es especial. Pero Guren es humano. Y la carne es débil_ …eso había dicho su hermana.

—Detente…—jadeó Shinoa, sin aire, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Quieres…saber…qué se siente…ser un hombre? –pronunció Guren con la dificultad de las embestidas profundas abriéndole la carne a Shinoa—. ¿Ser… _yo_?

—Guren…yo…nunca…

—¡ _Silencio_!

Shinoa se puso de bruces para ocultar su rostro. Él no estaba robando su virginidad ni siquiera entonces, puesto que había trucos y tecnicismos para esto. Aquel acto infame, prohibido por Dios, era uno.

Pero Shinoa tenía que felicitarlo. Guren Ichinose podía hacerla sentir nuevamente violada, ahora por completo y no solo por el arma de su hermana, pasando por alto el peso de su recuerdo. De manera más baja inclusive. Dándole más congoja. Degenerando las experiencias previas, más cercanas a lo consensual y placentero. Arrancándole el aire de sus pulmones y la sangre de sus venas. Llenando su interior con semen. Sin tomar su virginidad propiamente dicha. Era algo así como un récord.

Debió durar diez minutos, tal vez menos pero se sintió una odiosa eternidad y cuando terminó, el calor del ultraje manchó a Shinoa, causándole nauseas.

—¡Esto es lo que se siente ser un hombre! Es así como tu familia me trata desde que me acuerdo. Y es lo que te harían, todos los días, a todas horas, si se te ocurriera irles con tus estúpidos caprichos.

La voz de Guren, como ladridos, martillaba la cabeza de Shinoa. Cuando Guren le puso bruscamente la pluma en la mano y se la apretó, clavándole la cuchilla del bolígrafo con violencia, un gritito de sorpresa y dolor le brotó a Shinoa de los labios enrojecidos.

— _Firma_ –repitió él y ella estuvo a punto de usar sus últimas fuerzas, por escasísimas que fueran, para negarse. Pero Guren, que bien la conocía, debió verlo venir—. Firma y prometo no traer a Yuichiro aquí. No hacerte esto de nuevo frente a él. No mostrarle lo que eres realmente.

Shinoa sintió el afecto que le tenía a Guren hacer acopios para marchitarse y morir con la escasa dignidad que a ella le quedaba. Apreció su propio cuerpo destrozado por esas heridas terribles. Y los recesos de la pasión enfermiza colmándola, haciéndola en absoluto diferente de las muchachas del distrito de trabajos sexuales, las que sin duda experimentaban lo mismo, cada día y noche en manos de esos hombres que en el fondo no eran tan diferentes de Guren, salvando el rango y la riqueza de un apellido más o menos apreciado.

Podía contar con una mano las veces en las que estuvo pasada de copas. Eran más aquellas en las que tuvo fuertes efectos narcóticos influyendo sobre su desempeño en situaciones o después de sufrir un trauma severo, si no debido a alguna experimentación extrema que requiriera sedantes acordes. Sin embargo, cuando apretó la pluma hasta que la cuchilla le llegó casi hasta el hueso y cortó ciertos músculos que transformaron su firma sobre todo en una cruz (digna de usarse como su instrumento de tortura y muerte simbólica), Shinoa estuvo convencida de que estaba solo ebria de oscuridad.

* * *

—¿Por qué dejaste que él te hiciera eso? –le preguntó Mika, sujetando sus muñecas, evitándole una caída y ayudándola a sentarse en la cama.

Había una mezcla de líneas temporales horrible en su mente. Por un instante creyó que él hablaba de Guren.

—¿ _Lacus_ …?

Mika siseó, frustrado, sin duda desconfiando de su sanidad mental.

—Si, _Lacus_. Es un sirviente. No puedo salvarte de Crowley aún. Pero Lacus…con que hubieras gritado…

—No hace ninguna diferencia –sonrió Shinoa, apoyando la mejilla en un hombro de Mika y empujándolo con suavidad para que se sentara a su lado.

—¡Claro que sí! No puede simplemente…

—Me _robarás_ pronto, ¿cierto? Y ya nunca más sufriré esto.

—Si. Eso espero –reflexionó Mika, sin duda evaluando algo muy distante a Shinoa.

Es probable que pensaran en lo mismo.

* * *

El ruido del timbre la despertó como un mazazo en los tímpanos. Se había desmayado en el sofá, sin sábanas ni frazadas, abrazándose a sí misma.

— _¿Shinoa? ¡¿Estás en casa?!_

—¡Ya voy, Yu! Recién me…despierto…—contestó instintivamente, en tanto saltaba del mueble y se veía en un espejo como el desastre reposado que era desde horas atrás. No se había bañado, su cabello estaba lleno de nudos y manchado con sangre.

—¿Por qué no sanaste esto? –increpó con furia contenida a Shi. Una risa triste, como las que ella misma acostumbraba soltar, le respondió desde el fondo de sí.

 _Me concentré en que pudieras moverte al despertar. Te dio guerra de la buena ese animal. No estarías en pie de no ser por mí…_

 _Cálmate_ , se dijo a sí misma, más que al demonio. Observó la situación sin echarse a llorar como hubiera querido. Yu no entendería si no abría la maldita puerta. Era capaz de echarla abajo.

—¿ _Shinoa_?

¿Mitsuba? Eso solo empeoraba todo…

—¡Ya voy!

Los moretones en su rostro imperaban y a duras penas pudo disimularlos con algo de base de maquillaje. El corte en su palma todavía fresco le terminó de devolver los recuerdos de Guren, el contrato matrimonial, lo que él le había hecho.

 _Violación. Se llama violación_.

—Cállate, Shi –murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior y buscando rápido en su armario un jersey holgado, unas medias gruesas y una falda que echarse encima, sacándose el viejo uniforme desgarrado y sucio, escondiéndolo al fondo con lo que ya no podía usarse.

Un poco de perfume (regalo contrabandeado de Mitsuba) hizo el resto, ardiendo sobre sus heridas. Shinoa se ató un lazo al cuello para disimular las marcas de estrangulamiento.

Listo. Lucía como si tuviera resaca. Podía fingir tenerla.

 _—¡¿Estás bien?!_

 _—¡No golpees tan fuerte, ya nos escuchó! Eres peor que Shiho…_

 _—¡Lo siento mucho! Solo estoy preocupado. Nunca vi que Shinoa llegara tarde o esquivara clases. Tal vez la secuestraron…_

 _—¡Si acaba de contestarnos! Lo que tienes de tierno lo tienes de bobo, ¿eh?_

Shinoa se carcajeó (notó que le dolía la garganta, sin duda por lo mismo que le había dejado marcas) antes de sacar la llave y finalmente abrió la puerta con una sonrisa embotada. La luz desde el pasillo casi la dejó ciega.

Debió tomar una píldora antes de dormir. Habría ayudado a que sanara las heridas por completo. Pero no se hubiera despertado ni con el barullo de sus amigos.

—Mira, te mandaron rosas.

No era necesario para Yu decirlo, sosteniendo frente a sí, para Shinoa, un arreglo monstruosamente grande de cuando menos dos docenas de presuntuosas flores rojas.

(El color aterciopelado le dio a ella vuelta el estómago. Demasiado similar a la sangre.)

—¿Si? Bueno…no me gustan. Puedes dejarlas aquí.

—¿De verdad? –inquirió Yu, confundido y no muy seguro de si debía obedecer.

Mitsuba, a un lado de la puerta, tosió para hacerse oír.

—¿Podemos pasar? La maestra Sayuri te ha mandado la tarea.

—Si… ¿de quién son las rosas, Shinoa? –preguntó Yu, mirando el arreglo que sostenía con desconcierto.

No tenía ningún sentido mentir. El Coronel de la Compañía de la Luna Demoníaca tenía fama de perder la paciencia y soltar algunos golpes sobre sus subordinados. La mayoría de estos a su cargo eran adolescentes o jóvenes a los que superaba por suficientes años como para considerarse por encima de ellos, no solo por rango, sino por experiencia. No había necesidad de imaginar otra cosa.

—Guren. Pensó que tal vez me castigó demasiado. Está al tanto de que a las mujeres nos importa la cara, ¿ya ven? –explicó con forzada naturalidad, haciéndoles lugar a ambos para que pasaran y yendo hacia la cocina a calentar agua.

A pesar de volverse de espaldas un instante pudo adivinar que Mitsuba se ponía pálida. Ya su semblante preocupado comenzaba a mostrarse ni bien Shinoa se asomara para abrirles. Yu no mantuvo su silencio, sin embargo, que indudablemente indicaba que Mitsu sacaba sus propias conclusiones al tomar asiento, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Le he dicho que no te golpee! Me va a oír esta vez. No importa si eres muy molesta, no puede pegarte. Las chicas son más delicadas que nosotros.

Mitsuba puso los ojos en blanco y Shinoa se carcajeó.

—Te sorprendería lo que puedo soportar, en realidad –dijo Shinoa sonriendo. No era un comentario que pretendiera dar indirectas pero Mitsuba la miró como evaluando los pormenores de un huracán.

Shinoa se estremeció, aunque mantuvo su expresión. No quería alterar a sus amigos pero era como si Mitsuba viera a través de ella. Usando solo sentido común. Algo que Yu no tenía precisamente a raudales.

—Yo mismo se las devolveré a Guren ahora, con todo lo que te hizo –resolvió él con respecto a las rosas, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas por la rabia con la que dijo esto.

—Está en una junta, por lo que sé –comentó Mitsuba, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No me importa dónde esté! No puede tratar a Shinoa así.

—Es curioso cómo a mí nunca me ha mandado nada. Y también me ha golpeado. En la cara y en el estómago…—dijo Mitsuba, mirando de reojo a Shinoa, quien hizo de cuenta que no la escuchaba y se dedicó a colocar el té en hebras adentro de una tetera para preparar una de las pocas bebidas que no arruinaba.

—Puedes botarlas, Yu. No soy de rosas, de cualquier modo.

—¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó él, de repente olvidando su rabia contra Guren.

—Las rosas son para alguien especial. Yo no soy así. Tal vez algún día pero no ahora.

 _Especialmente no ahora_ , se dijo con amargura, frenando una lágrima que amenazaba con caer en el agua caliente del té para sus amigos. _Soy igual que la gente afuera que para evitar ser matada, permite que los vampiros se alimenten y la toquen, fingiendo una suerte de patético romance con ellos. Es solo que a mí me uniformaron, me dieron algunos pseudo subordinados y una joya que abre puertas a las que hubiera sido mejor no entrar…_

—¡Pero qué estupidez! Por supuesto que eres especial, Shinoa. Tú me has ayudado mucho –aseguró Yu, contrariado al no saber dónde colocar el inmenso arreglo floral al mismo tiempo que quería, evidentemente, acercarse a Shinoa, tal vez para señalarla con el dedo, dándole más potencia a sus palabras.

Así era Yu.

—Lo secundo, Shinoa. Sin importar qué haya pasado –agregó Mitsuba, angustiada.

—Bueno…ustedes son de mi escuadrón. Supongo que si no tuvieran un buen concepto de mí, habría fallado en esto como en tantas otras cosas –aventuró Shinoa e intentó sonreír con sinceridad.

—¡ _Exacto_! –le dio la razón Yu—. Entonces…¿las boto o…?

—Llévalas al balcón si quieres presumir de tu fuerza. A Yoichi le gusta el popurrí y esas cosas, ¿no? Tal vez quiera los pétalos.

—Oye, con lo aparatoso que es esto, no me queda la menor duda de que Guren es un idiota. Primero te lastima y después te manda kilos de flores. Yo hubiera hecho algo más simple –comentó Yu, obedeciendo a Shinoa y abriendo la puerta del balcón para dejar el enorme ramo sobre una mesa cubierta por una lámina de polvo.

—¿Simple como venir sin regalo, _Romeo_? –le espetó Mitsuba, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡No sabía que tenía que traer uno! Ni que fuera el cumpleaños de Shinoa, ¿verdad? –se defendió Yu.

—Cierto…—suspiró Shinoa, sirviendo tres tazas de té, más tranquila. Tenía un horrible sabor a sal en la boca y una sensación de lejanía irreal pero la presencia de sus amigos la regresaba con lentitud a la consciencia de su propio cuerpo. Era una situación mínimamente dominada.

Intentó ignorar el aroma de Guren sobre ella. La mención de su cumpleaños, sin embargo, le reabrió parcialmente las heridas que solo decidían si comenzar a sanar.

—¿Cuándo es tu día, Shinoa, por cierto? –indagó Yu, parpadeando varias veces y sentándose frente a Mitsu.

—En Navidad –respondió por ella Mitsuba, aceptando la taza de té que Shinoa le ofreció y mirando a su amiga con dureza, dándole a entender sin palabras que estaba al tanto de algo.

Shinoa se imaginaba de qué.

—¡Qué raro es eso! Nunca conocí a nadie que cumpliera años ese día —comentó Yu.

—Ya ves…tú mismo dices que soy muy especial.

—¡Pues claro! Como ese al que le rezan…

—¿Jesús? –adivinó Shinoa.

—Si, ese. Teníamos una letra "t" mayúscula de él en el orfanato.

—¿Una _cruz_ , Yu? –concluyó Mitsuba, con un tic en la ceja.

—Si, lo que sea. Yo no le rezaba. Era una "t", por Dios. Y me parece que en realidad era un ataúd para poner al tipo ese flaco que murió adentro. Pero es una falta de respeto, ¿no? Mi familia se reía mucho cuando yo les hablaba de eso. Sobre todo Mika. Akane no tanto.

"¡El té está muy caliente! Shinoa, ¿quieres matarnos?

Yuichiro podía hacer que cualquiera se olvidara de sus problemas en seguida. Shinoa le agradecía por eso.

—¿Y si fueras a buscar a los demás mientras que se enfría el té? Shiho está en el ala médica con Yoichi y Mirai –le sugirió Mitsuba. Shinoa supuso que con plenas intenciones de que ellas pudieran hablar solas.

—Es cierto. Querías discutir algo con nosotros, ¿no?

—Con todos, sí. Y la sargento.

—Volveré en seguida –aseguró Yuichiro, poniéndose de pie de un salto—. Y Shinoa…

—¿Si?

—No te muevas mucho, ¿eh? Que Mitsuba haga tus tareas, así descansarás. Ella está más saludable y mejor alimentada…

—¡¿Me acabas de llamar "gorda"?!

—Bueno…estás más rellenita que Shinoa…

Mitsuba gruñó, apretando los puños. Shinoa se sentó a su lado y le sujetó el brazo.

—¿No te ibas, Yu…?

—Es verdad. En seguida traigo a los chicos. No se pongan a hacer cosas raras de chicas, ¿eh?

—Dejaremos la orgía lésbica para otro día, no te preocupes.

—¡ _Shinoa_! –exclamó Mitsuba, sumamente sonrojada.

Yu las dejó en la pequeña sala de estar, sin duda haciendo de cuenta que no las escuchaba por lo confuso de ese concepto. Se podría decir que con él se fue la poca gracia que esa situación podía tener.

—Me da miedo preguntar qué te hizo, exactamente.

Era muy difícil mentirle a alguien que creciera con los mismos juegos traicioneros que ella. Si no más. Shinoa había estado aislada por años. Mitsuba siguió sumergida entre las redes de las casas principales sirviendo a los Hiragi. Había vivido aquello que a Shinoa solo le fue referido en relatos sumamente escuetos en boca de Shigure, Sayuri, Mito o Guren.

—No es acerca de eso que querías hablar, ¿cierto? –inquirió Shinoa, sin darse cuenta a tiempo de que se tocaba la herida garganta.

—En cierto modo sí…—admitió Mitsuba con dificultad—. Me enteré de algo con respecto a ti. Lo tuyo ya es seguro, lo mío es materia a discutir. Por eso mismo debemos adelantarnos.

Mitsuba se puso de pie, resueltamente y fue hasta el antiguo tocadiscos de Shinoa. Era un aparato interesante. Usaba menos electricidad que otros y su acústica en el pequeño apartamento era maravillosa. Shinoa no tenía energía para recomendar algo y sabía que la música solo tendría por fin opacar las confesiones venideras, en el caso de que los estuvieran escuchando.

Guren habría bloqueado los micrófonos para espiarla con sellos pero tal vez él mismo dejó algo, ¿no? Una cosa, una sola cosa desgarra tantas otras bien asentadas. Una cosa que al final son más de diez o cien entrelazadas.

Mitsuba hizo bien. Incluso escogió algo de Nina Simone, que siempre agradó a Shinoa, aunque ese vinilo en particular fuera un regalo de Guren y eso le causara ciertos estremecimientos.

 _Bueno, mi vida es de él. Si voy a tener esa actitud…_ comenzó a reprocharse a sí misma. Hasta que la fría risa de Shi interrumpió su tren de pensamientos catastróficos.

 _Matarlo. Matarlo y recuperar esa vida. Matar a Guren Ichinose, matar a Crowley Eusford. Te liberaría…_

* * *

 **Prompt #35**. _Girls! Girls! Girls!_ Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-Sed y rosas-

* * *

 _Some are born mad_  
 _Some achieve madness_  
 _Some have madness thrust upon them_

 **Emilie Autumn.**

* * *

El corazón le late demasiado fuerte. La música de la bailarina sigue sonando. Shinoa no logra situar la canción. La nombraba "Para Eliza" por darle un nombre pero no era la melodía. No, la canción es importante como un arrullo y dice mucho, tanto que si lo piensa demasiado se le van las lágrimas.

—¿ _Mika_?

Él no se ha ido. Pero está sentado en el borde de la cama. Al dormirse ella, al desmayarse, estaba más cerca, como si fingieran una tregua a un conflicto que ella apenas recuerda pero que los define a ambos casi por entero.

Shinoa toca su hombro más él se incorpora con brusquedad y la mira con ojos llenos de terror. Con ese odio que solo es fruto del miedo y de ciertos resentimientos.

—¡Ha sido terrible! La sed… _aléjate_. Soy un monstruo peligroso, tanto como tu _esposo_. Quizá peor…

Ella parpadea varias veces, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad. Mika la mira con desprecio y sin embargo, en sus palabras hay tanto dolor que es como verlo sangrar.

 _Peor_.

—¿Cuánto tiempo…?

—¡Un día! Dormiste un día. Es casi de noche. Como cuando Lacus…

—Ya veo. ¿Y tú…?

—Serví mi guardia a tu lado. Lo que me indicaron hacer.

Lo que va a hacer se parece más a la prostitución para ella que casi todo lo que ha vivido ahí hasta entonces.

—¿No bebiste de mí al final?

Mika sacude la cabeza, contrariado como si ella acabara de sugerir algo por toda definición infame. Clava la mirada todavía azul en Shinoa y acto seguido se agarra los cabellos enmarañados, los jala y cae al suelo de rodillas, gimiendo como un niño enfermo o torturado.

—¡Yo no hago eso! Si lo hiciera…él nunca me perdonaría. Y ya he cometido muchos errores…si además bebiera sangre humana…

Shinoa se inclina sobre su miserable figura que casi no habla con ella, sino con el cosmos, como si del cielo raso fuese a descender un ángel que lo juzgara y condenara en el momento más inesperado, para enviarlo sin boleto de regreso al Infierno.

—¿Yu no querría que tú estuvieras bien? –le preguntó con suavidad, acariciándole los cabellos ásperos.

Mika no debe prestar atención a cuidados estéticos. Chess y Horn tenían sedosas y perfumadas cabelleras. Crowley, que siempre lleva la suya en una trenza, parece haber sido sepultado momentos antes. Mika, por otro lado, tiene las asperezas que hablan de años enterrado con flores secas, sin plegarias que lo acompañen.

Mika es más hermoso y fascinante que todos ellos, por supuesto. Ante Shinoa es una fiera que se contiene de clavarle los dientes por muy poco.

—¡No tienes derecho a hablar de él!

Hace un ademán violento, se frena a sí mismo de golpear a Shinoa, quien no retrocede un ápice. _¿Qué podría hacer él? Matarme. Ni siquiera eso. Pobre criatura_ …

La sonrisa de Shinoa no palidece. En un momento de lucidez (como los que tenía cuando era líder) toma uno de sus prendedores metálicos del chal y se lo clava en la yema de un dedo tembloroso.

Los ojos de Mika están desorbitados. Difícilmente vean otra cosa que el diminuto punto rojo que comienza fluir por las falanges y la palma.

—Maldita seas…

—Enójate conmigo. Solo pienso en mí. Si te pasa algo malo, ¿quién me sacará de aquí? ¿Cómo ayudaré a Yu?

Mika le aferra las muñecas. Absorbido por el rojo, tarda en procesar sus palabras pero cuando lo hace, gruñe y empuja a Shinoa contra la cama, soltándola bruscamente.

—¡No deberías ni mencionarlo! Todo es tu culpa…

Sus memorias son un desastre. Escenas de una claridad fulminante desfilan ante ella como novas que se queman en cenizas de inmediato. Pero sabe que el vampiro a medias tiene razón. Es como reconocer su propio nombre. Así es la culpa y la vergüenza.

—¿No hay _nada_ que pueda hacer?

Mika se jala los cabellos, sisea y pronto la mira de nuevo con fijeza. Hay algo en ese gesto, sin embargo…

 _Es mucho más simple de lo que piensas. Él es mucho más primario de lo que quiere admitir. Tienes el control. Solo úsalo_ …

Cuando Shi usa ese tono de voz envolvente como gas venenoso, Shinoa no sabe si parece que Mahiru le susurrara en el oído. Mahiru o una versión de sí misma mucho más sabia, poderosa…e inmoral.

—¡Traté de convencer a Yu de que eras así, _mala_! Pero él no quiso creerlo…—se lamenta Mika, clavando las uñas en el cubrecama de Shinoa, causándole oleadas de ternura.

—Debe haber algo que te calme. Si no es la sangre de un vampiro y también rechazas la humana…—reflexiona Shinoa, abiertamente jugando a que no sugiere nada pero volviendo a sentarse al lado del medio vampiro y osando acariciar sus hombros.

—…hay _algo_ , desde luego. Mujer taimada y perdida…—la calificó Mika, alzando la vista hacia ella.

—¿Si? –le sonríe Shinoa, como si Mika fuera un tornado a punto de desatarse. La clase de tormenta mágica que se da en tantos cuentos y que lleva a los protagonistas a lugares maravillosos. Lejanos, sin duda.

Y es lo que ella quiere.

—… _eso_ terrible…

—¿Si? –ladeó la cabeza Shinoa, pretendiendo no entender, acariciando las mejillas de Mika, aunque él la ignorara, perdido en su propio estupor ante lo que iba a sugerir.

—¡Lo que _él_ te hace! –admitió mortificado, soltando un golpe seco en las manos de Shinoa para apartarla.

—Oh…—suspiró ella. Shinoa había cambiado mucho si aquello ahora se le aparecía tan inocente como una travesura.

—Si…

Sabe los motivos. Se los imagina. Pero Mika mostrando sus verdaderos colores le causa fascinación.

—¿Por qué eso? ¿Alguna razón en especial? Ustedes no sienten deseo…

—No como los humanos. Ni siquiera al morder, aunque hay quienes lo comparen. Pero…

—¿Si…?

—Cuando Crowley te posee…cuando te toca…haces algo…es como si estuvieras…

Shinoa se contiene. No puede dar lugar a la ira ahora. No _debe_.

—¿ _Gozando_?

—… _muriéndote_.

Ella suelta una carcajada. Mika ha dicho eso avergonzado de sí mismo.

—¿Hacer el amor conmigo te calmará la sed?

—…tal vez. Es lo más cercano que podría permitirme estar de beber. O…matar a un humano.

Shinoa sabe que no se sentía tan vacía antes porque en comparación, se razona así ahora, al escucharlo. _De acuerdo, mi cuerpo no es tan especial, entonces_.

—Bueno…ya sabes dónde está el licor de Crowley. Toma un poco y comencemos –propuso desligándose de sí misma.

 _Estás decidida a salir de aquí, ¿eh? Aunque también quieras…_

Shi no se reserva una opinión. En especial desde que Shinoa le debe tanto y aún no recuerda su nombre completo.

* * *

—¿Sabes? Esas rosas que no querías recibir, las que ibas a tirar –comentó Mitsuba, mirando por la ventana hacia el balcón donde se lucía el arreglo— cuestan un dineral cada una. Más o menos como nuestro sueldo anual. Mi hermana recibió media docena cuando perdió un hijo de Kureto hace dos años. Me llamaron tan de repente en medio de una clase para llevarme a Ikebukuro que pensé lo peor. Al final solo era para que cuidara de ella. Te podrás imaginar el bochorno, ¿no? Pensarías que todo por nada. Nada y seis rosas. Pero con la tierra tan enferma, cultivar es casi imposible. Esas rosas son un prodigio de la botánica y brujería.

—No necesitan el sello de Guren. ¿Eso quieres decir?

Mitsuba sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el dedo pulgar pensativamente.

—Es solo que tú sabes estas cosas tan bien como yo. Aunque no te gustaran las flores, si él no te hubiera hecho algo tan terrible que ni el dinero ni una atención alguna pueden reparar, por mera vanidad habrías levantado las rosas y estarían adentro, en un florero. Aoi misma se portó como una boba. O sea, tantos meses sola, sin saber si se moría, rodeada de los guardias silenciosos a los que en otro momento habría dirigido. Y tu hombre te manda eso, que es como dinero envuelto en tallos, puro derroche pero no a sí mismo.

"Estuve con ella durante su recuperación y Aoi nunca me miró a los ojos. Lo único que me privó de odiarla fue que él jamás la visitó. Mi hermana se agarraba el vientre vacío y acariciaba los pimpollos con aire ausente. Yo estaba frente a ella pero si intentaba que entrara en razón, me hacía callar o me abofeteaba…

La dirección de la conversación revolvió el estómago de Shinoa.

—No estoy embarazada de él. Y no he abortado tampoco –explicó con una sonrisa que pudo acompañar una plática más inofensiva y casual.

—Lo sé. El aire sería diferente.

—¿Cómo lo sientes, entonces?

Mitsuba jadeó, como si estuviera obligándose a no llorar. Nina Simone cantaba _Aint got no, I got life_ en los parlantes.

—Como si debiéramos irnos. Cuanto antes mejor.

Shinoa le tomó las manos entibiecidas por el calor de la taza de té y húmedas acaso por una lágrima terriblemente fugaz.

—¿Seishiro? ¿O Shinya?

Las mujeres criadas por casas como las de Sangu y Hiragi sí que tenían algo de sentido del humor todavía. Aquello era casi como una absurda y cruel broma perpetrada sobre sus vidas.

—Kureto. De momento, Lord Tenri quiere que Kureto me despose. Aoi estaba tomando nota en la junta pero ya no sé si finge no sentir nada o si es así. Lo mío lo firmarán en la próxima.

Shinoa comprendió algo.

—¿De cuántos meses llegó a estar tu hermana?

Mitsuba se encogió de hombros.

—Cinco, seis tal vez.

—¿Seis? ¿Como las rosas?

—No lo había pensado así. Pero él se opuso a nuestro matrimonio. Eso me dijo.

—¿Te entrevistaste con Kureto?

—…me invitó a cenar. Shiho casi rompe conmigo por eso. No hemos hablado prácticamente desde ayer, que se fue a ver a Mirai y luego a dormir con Yoichi.

—¿Es cierto que mudó sus cosas a tu cuarto?

—¡Sería escandaloso! Solo intercambió lugares con otro soldado. Su habitación queda frente a la mía.

—¿La de Makoto Narumi?

—Esa. No dejarían que un chico heterosexual durmiera demasiado cerca de donde comienzan los dormitorios femeninos.

—¿Cómo consiguió Shiho que Narumi le cediera su cuarto? No he hablado mucho con él pero es recto y muy orgulloso.

—…casi se vendió como esclavo. Va a cocinar para su escuadrón hasta que termine el año. E imagina si además me deja. No van a devolverle su estúpida madriguera.

—¿Sabes? Para ser un chico, Shiho tiene todo impecable. Más que nosotras seguro. Es solo que le dieron una habitación algo oscura, ¿eh? Apuesto a que fue un error.

—Cierto. No es como si fueran a ensañarse un poco con él porque tiene origen humilde. Aquí nunca harían eso, ¿cierto, Shinoa?

Se miraron y rieron con amargura.

—Tal vez no nos busquen mucho. Solo eso.

Mitsuba sacudió la cabeza y entonces los chicos llamaron a la puerta.

—Algo de esperanza es mejor que nada.

Shinoa le dio la razón.

* * *

 **Prompt #36**. _Aint got no, I got life_.  Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-La degustación-

* * *

 _I've got life_  
 _And I'm gonna keep it_  
 _I've got life_  
 _And nobody's gonna take it away_

 **Nina Simone.**

* * *

—¿Estás…segura…de esto? –susurró él pausadamente, haciendo en evidencia grandes esfuerzos por no morderla con brusquedad.

Recién recobraba el sentido. Mika estaba sobre ella, las luces bajas y él temblaba en violentas sacudidas duramente contenidas. Shinoa no se guardó de acariciar sus hombros desnudos.

—Hay sellos de sonido en este cuarto. Los tenía antes solo en el jardín pero ahora que no me vigilan tanto…

—A René no le agrada estar cerca de ti, de todos modos…Lacus sentía aversión, él se limita a hacer de cuenta que…cuida el perímetro.

—¿No sospecha…?

—Él hace su trabajo…sabe que en un día común no te sacaría…puede que ni prevea mis intenciones por atípicas…René no se destaca por su imaginación tampoco…y un vampiro normal no pensaría en esto.

—¿Qué hay de Crowley?

—Ferid, Crowley…algunos de los demás progenitores son excepciones a toda regla.

—Oh…

Se miran. Mika lleva la boca hacia su cuello. Inhala y exhala aire frenético, absorbiendo el olor de Shinoa como un animal enfermo y hambriento.

—Dime algo…

—¿Si?

—Yu…

Shinoa trata de mantener la sonrisa pero se quiebra. Dos lágrimas le brotan y se pierden de inmediato en la almohada.

—¿Qué con él?

—Hablas en sueños. Yo te escuché…

—Si. ¿No te lo dije antes? El demonio adentro de mí está recolectando mis recuerdos. Vuelven en oleadas, capturo un poco de ellos y despierto. Pierdo buena parte entonces pero me queda una idea, un sentimiento, como quieras llamarlo. Nombres. Propósitos.

—¿Lo olvidaste?

Mika vuelve a jadear. Su lengua fría pasa por el hombro de Shinoa, estremeciéndola.

—Olvidé quién era. Pero en cierto modo no a él. A nadie importante. Ni siquiera a ti, _ladrón_.

—¡ _Ladrón_! ¿Por qué me llamas así? –le demanda Mika, sujetándole las muñecas y apretándola contra el colchón.

—¿Tienes todavía el anillo de Crowley?

Mika se sonroja.

—En el bolsillo de mi chaqueta del uniforme…

—Dámelo cuando puedas. Hay algo con respecto a él…

Mika parece no saber cómo preguntar algo. Pero finalmente lo hace como quien toca la herida fatal de un moribundo, preguntándose cómo habrá de enterrarlo cuando llegue el momento.

—¿Es tu anillo de…?

—¿ _Defunción_? –aventura Shinoa, riendo antes de romper en un llanto que Mika interrumpe con un beso.

—Yu dijo…—suspiró Mika, como quien precisa respirar, aunque los vampiros no lo necesiten nunca, en teoría.

—Sí. Todavía no me acuerdo de eso. Pero sí y es algo que me intriga…—explicó Shinoa, ladeando la cabeza para darle lugar a Mika hacia el cuello.

—No…voy a…beber…

—Solo vas a saborear la sangre por encima de mi piel. De eso se trata esto, ¿no? Pues hazlo. Tienes un permiso especial como familia.

Shinoa solo puede imaginarse lo terrible de la sed al comparar el ansia de Mika acercando la boca jadeando a su yugular, con su propia necesidad de unir las piezas difícilmente recuperadas del pasado. Lo que no sabe es si el medio vampiro es por su resistencia más fuerte que ella o más débil.

 _Es débil. Aprovéchalo_.

Shi siempre resulta lo mejor y lo peor de ella misma. También lo que podría salvarla. Shi, Mika.

Así ella puede salvar a Yu.

 _Pero no lo salvaré por amor. Yo no soy Mahiru, no sé qué es el amor. No ese amor, al menos. No. Lo salvaré porque es lo único que me queda._

Mika, Yu. Sobre todo Yu, que no está sobre ella ahora. O tal vez sí, pero muy lejos, en otros cielos.

* * *

 **N/A** : _Supongo que ya nadie va a creerse lo de mis hiatus, ¿no?_

 _Espero que hayan tenido una feliz Lupercalia ayer_. _Yo quemé viejos diarios (?)_

 _Hasta la próxima._


	10. Décima parte

Colmillos afilándose

 _Dedicado a Annie_ ( _Annabeth-Cyone_ )

* * *

 **Prompt #37**. _What a wonderful world._ Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-El hogar-

* * *

 _I see friends shaking hands._  
 _Saying, "How do you do?"_  
 _They're really saying,_  
 _"I love you"._

 _I hear babies cry,_  
 _I watch them grow,_  
 _They'll learn much more,_  
 _Than I'll ever know._

 _And I think to myself,_  
 _What a wonderful world._

 **Louis Armstrong.**

* * *

Shiho y Yoichi llegaron solos. Sin Yu. Shinoa les abrió la puerta algo desconcertada.

— _Romeo_ dijo que tenía que hacer algo muy importante antes –aclaró Shiho cuando Shinoa se hizo a un lado de la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

Una vez adentro, con la diferencia de luces, la mirada de Kimizuki se incomodó evaluando a Shinoa, quien encantada (y haciendo de cuenta que el problema que la desgarraba no existía) le delegó la responsabilidad de preparar el té.

Yoichi, a su vez, repitió su nombre como asegurándose de que ninguna catástrofe la privaba de reconocerse a sí misma.

Shinoa se alivió cuando unos golpes tocaron solo minutos después de que se les unieran ambos chicos.

—¡Sorpresa, Shinoa!

Yuichiro dijo esto con gran energía, casi metiéndole el ramo de flores en los ojos al abrirle la puerta. Shinoa se echó a reír. Eran sobre todo claveles silvestres de un azul purpúreo: unas plantas que habían comenzado a crecer en los rincones de las edificaciones caídas tras el fin del mundo. Si bien en Shibuya la gente no era pobre, los soldados de menor rango y estudiantes a veces tenían lo justo. Comprar una rosa para sus novias era impensable y algunos hacían esta clase de presentes. También los pequeños a sus madres.

—¡Gra-gracias! –pronunció Shinoa, abrumada, tomando el obsequio en sus manos y permitiendo que Yu entrara con aire triunfal.

Mitsuba alzó una ceja, entre irritada y sorprendida.

—Los hombres _siempre_ quieren competir.

—No tiene nada de malo hacerlo. Es solo que si yo quisiera estar a la altura de cien rosas, probaría otra cosa. De preferencia algo que no creciera en la basura –se burló ácidamente Kimizuki, sirviendo una taza de té y ofreciéndosela a Yu.

—¡Oye, tú no entiendes _nada_ , idiota! –se defendió Yuichiro, tomando la porcelana con brusquedad y volcando buena parte del líquido caliente.

—Apuesto a que Yu tiene toda una gama de significados para ese gesto…—aseguró Yoichi, poniéndose de pie y alcanzando un florero del centro de mesa para Shinoa.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Tú me dijiste que no eras de rosas, ¿cierto?

Shinoa había fijado la vista en el color confuso de su presente. Estaba distraída. _Los claveles simbolizaban pureza antes. Pero estos son una consecuencia del fin_ …

—Si. Es cierto…son demasiado…—iba a decir "refinadas" pero Yuichiro la interrumpió.

—¡ _Débiles_! Si, las rosas son _débiles_. Por eso necesitan tantas atenciones y no crecen en cualquier parte. ¡Por eso te traje estas flores, que son _fuertes_! Crecen hasta en el concreto. Son como tú. Te admiro mucho. ¡Aunque el mundo se terminara, tú seguirías en pie, lo sé! –se explicó Yu y plantó un beso en la mejilla de Shinoa, causándole un severo sonrojo.

—El _mundo_ ya terminó, soquete –replicó Shiho.

—¡Ya sabes lo quiero decir, estúpido!

—Al menos él le hace regalos a Shinoa a veces –comentó Mitsuba, mirándose las uñas y haciendo una mueca.

—Si, bueno, estoy seguro de que Yu se daría el lujo de ser menos atento si cocinara y limpiara todas las noches para que su _novia_ cene algo mejor que lo de la cafetería y no se ahogue en porquerías de azúcar refinada –objetó Kimizuki, mostrando los dientes y dirigiendo su propia mirada lejos de Mitsu.

—¿No son…un poco tóxicas esas flores, Yu? –aventuró Yoichi, queriendo cambiar el tema al escuchar un gruñido de Mitsuba que prometía progresar en aullido.

—¿Eh? –se sorprendió Yuichiro, parpadeando varias veces y tratando de limpiar la bebida derramada antes.

—Si, se te está cayendo un pedazo de piel, ahora que lo veo –comentó Shiho.

Shinoa se echó a reír. Sujetó las flores cuidando que la salvia no la manchara y las colocó con una en una base del centro de la mesa, experimentando una extraña sensación de orgullo.

—No estamos aquí para hablar de claveles mutantes, de cualquier modo –puntualizó Mitsuba.

—Tienes razón –asintió Shiho.

El ambiente recobró la gravedad que había tenido desde un principio y los jóvenes se pusieron tan serios que aparentaron muchas más décadas de las que en realidad tenían, pues iban a tomar una decisión con la misma madurez que hubieran tenido sus padres, de vivir y estar con ellos.

 _¿Es esto mi culpa?,_ se preguntó Shinoa pero Shi siseó. _No, esto es más grande que nosotros_.

—Tenemos que irnos…—anunció Mitsuba, alargando la mano y tomando la de Shiho, quien la alentó en silencio—. Cuanto _antes_ mejor.

Todos la escucharon y asintieron, excepto Yu.

* * *

—Ichinose Guren, Hiragi Shinoa, Saotome Yoichi, Kimizuki Shiho y Sangu Mitsuba.

Los vampiros no veían a los humanos como más que comida. Tal vez a lo sumo como mascotas. La situación de Shinoa era extraña y según Crowley, parte de un plan de difícil implementación para convertir a los miembros de la Armada en meros juguetes de los nobles. A los vampiros casi no les importaba si los humanos de los que bebían tenían nombre. Crowley, quien hubiera hecho la pantomima de casarse con ella, la llamaba _Sheila_ , en parte sin duda por la dificultad de pronunciar el idioma nipón. Sheila, _Shinoa_ : no había ninguna diferencia para él.

Horn y Chess habían sido tan cerradas en si mismas, el mundo doméstico concerniente a Crowley y finalmente Shinoa, que incluso obviaban y confundían los nombres de otros vampiros.

Shinoa aprendió de esto que para que uno como ellos memorizara tu nombre, debías tener/ser algo importante. Y Mika no solo sabía de Shinoa. Había dicho cómo se llamaban _todos_ ellos, apretando los dientes, mirando a un lado como si cada palabra fuese una cadena alrededor de su cuello, ayudando a que se hundiera en el mar.

—Él me habló de ustedes. Sangu Mitsuba, gritaba seguido pero a Yu le agradaba. La segunda al mando. Kimizuki Shiho, el cocinero y también el más capaz manejando teoría. Molestaba a Yu pero lo admiraba mucho. Le enseñó a conducir. Saotome Yoichi, tenía conocimientos intuitivos. El primer amigo de Yu desde que escapara.

Mika se había detenido a hablar, apoyando la frente en el hombro de Shinoa y sosteniendo su mano con firmeza, evitando que ella siguiera su costumbre de desvestirse por completo.

—¿Y _nosotros_? –indagó Shinoa, acariciándole el cabello a Mika, quien parecía totalmente absorto en las sábanas, la almohada, el suelo, la lejanía del momento que para ella se tensaba.

—Ichinose Guren, Coronel de la Armada Demoníaca, encontró a Yu. Lo llevó de mi lado. De no haber caído en su poder, tal vez yo hubiera podido salvarlo –dijo Mika, con tales temblores de odio sacudiendo su ya intensa hambre que mostraba los dientes, gruñía y pronto, sin controlarse, clavaba las uñas largas y afiladas en el camisón de Shinoa, desgarrando la seda roja que tanto le gustaba a Crowley, arrancándole sangre, exhibiendo entre los jirones brillantes la piel de ella, todavía marcada por los encuentros anteriores con su _esposo_.

"Tú no eras sino su sirvienta. Seguías sus órdenes nefastas. Y eso llevó a Yu a su perdición…

Las lágrimas de Mika eran frías como rocío de madrugada. Su toque ensayó la violencia en Shinoa, quien se dejó hacer, con una mezcla de culpa y resignación.

* * *

—Supongo que todos pueden apreciar las heridas de nuestra sargento hoy. ¿Su crimen? Oponerse. ¿A qué? A lo mismo que yo…un matrimonio arreglado –explicó Mitsuba, haciendo una mueca. Shinoa se tocó los moretones de estrangulamiento en el cuello. Asomaban por debajo de su lazo, pese al maquillaje y el esfuerzo de Shi.

—Guren ha decaído mucho –aceptó Yoichi, tomando una mano de Shinoa y secándose una lágrima.

—…no es lo único –anunció con gravedad Kimizuki, haciendo una mueca feroz.

Mitsuba tomó su palabra, juntando sus dedos e irguiéndose en el sofá.

—Han estado realizando experimentos prohibidos con Mirai, la hermana menor de Shiho. Me he enterado de casualidad, al ir fuera de horario a la oficina de Hiragi Kureto –lo último fue dicho con cierta vacilación culpable. A Shinoa no se le escapó que Kimizuki arqueó las cejas un instante con otra clase de furia incubándose en el semblante—. Ni siquiera pude robar esos informes. Leí muy por encima, fingiendo admirar unas fotografías que él tenía de su época de estudiante. Es de temer, de cualquier modo. Y Shiho confirma con los sellos que hay sobre Mirai y los cambios en su aspecto. Parece que fuera a recobrar la consciencia de un momento a otro. Pero no es un estado recomendable…

—Necesitamos llevárnosla antes, romper esos hechizos cabalísticos que la cubren y cortar con el suministro que le inyectan –señaló con pesadez Kimizuki, casi rogando, hiperventilado—. No hay buenas garantías. Volverá a estar en coma por tiempo indefinido como antes de que la trasladaran pero al menos no se convertirá en algo… _inhumano_ …

—Necesitará medicinas que solo la armada produce –intervino Shinoa.

Un gesto de picardía cruzó el rostro de Shiho, quien intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Yoichi, raro en este último, que a su vez se sonrojó.

—Nos encargamos de eso. Por eso tardamos un poco más.

—Están en mi nevera ahora, en frascos de comida y dulces –explicó Yoichi, frotándose la nuca—. Con algunos sellos, pueden mantener el frío unos días, hasta que encontremos dónde quedarnos. Reemplazamos el contenido en las botellas originales por un placebo.

—Si quieren convertir a alguien más en monstruo y además amansarlo, se las van a ver muy difícil –comentó Shiho, con una breve carcajada deleitada en su perfidia.

—Son muchas las ciudades arruinadas con refugiados que apreciarían hechiceros para mantener lejos a los vampiros y jinetes. Nos esconderían si la armada llegara –especuló Mitsuba, obviando la pequeña maldad de su novio. Aún no muy convencida de la apuesta pero evidentemente inclinándose por una visión optimista.

—¿Vamos todos a abandonar a Guren? –preguntó Yuichiro, contrariado.

—¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Dejar que mi hermana se convierta en la bestia adiestrada de Kureto? –le increpó Kimizuki, con rabia.

—…ninguno de ustedes está obligado, claro. Pero nosotros tres… _cuatro_ , contando a Mirai, no tenemos opciones. Sobra aclarar lo de ella. Y yo no tengo el más mínimo interés de convertirme en máquina criadora de bebés Hiragi. Ni Shinoa en casarse con Guren…

—¿Guren se quiere casar con Shinoa? –preguntó Yu, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—A nuestras familias poco les importa lo que queramos –explicó Shinoa, con una sonrisa débil—. Si mi casa tuviera un lema, sería "Cierra la boca, separa las piernas y piensa en el honor ancestral de los Hiragi y en el legado que vamos a dejar". A menos que seas la cabecilla. Entonces vendría a ser algo como "Ciérrales la boca, separa sus piernas y recuérdales que piensen en el honor ancestral de los Hiragi y en el baño de sangre que habrá si dicen que no".

Usualmente ella hablaba mucho más. El aroma de Guren la asfixiaba. Sus compañeros la observaron inquietados, como quien mira a un muerto que parlotea. Ella supuso que si no sabían lo suyo, lo imaginaban. Incluso Yu intuía algo terrible.

Y la música de jazz ocultaba los murmullos de la conversación ilícita. "What a wonderful world" sonaba en ese instante.

—No me gusta la idea de abandonar a Guren así. Él es en cierta forma mi familia también –reflexionó Yu.

Shinoa quiso ser comprensiva. Pero no dejó su firmeza. La situación se le antojaba irreal desde que Mitsuba se la presentara con una soltura brutal y desesperada.

—Lo entiendo, Yu. Pero no es solo por Guren que debemos irnos. Si están experimentando con la gente que protegen, no hay ninguna garantía de que no seamos los próximos.

—¿Y no podríamos hablarlo con él?

La había lastimado. Pero para Yu, Guren era el padre y el hermano que no había tenido. Incluso para Shinoa. Es solo que en los últimos años había tenido la magnífica idea de convertirlo en _hombre_ , a secas. Y eso había podrido la relación de raíz.

(No es que él se hubiera rehusado, no. Abrazó la propuesta que Shinoa apenas insinuó con mayor entusiasmo del recomendado…no contento con eso, antes o después había comenzado a imponerse).

—Tenemos que hacer esto solos, Yu. Guren es exactamente eso de lo que huiremos. Por muy buenas que hayan sido sus intenciones.

 _Si, cuando te la metía sobre su escritorio anoche se ve que solo pensaba en hacer de este un mundo mejor_ , se burló Shi, clavando la cuchilla en una zona delicada de su interior, mareando a Shinoa al hablar.

—Entiendo –murmuró Yuichiro, mirando al suelo.

Yoichi acarició la mano de Shinoa en silencio.

—…sea lo que sea, ya no quiero que te hiera ni a la hermana de Kimizuki. Si la única manera es irnos, entonces eso haremos. Y esta vez, nadie va a meterse con mi familia –aseguró Yu, golpeándose el pecho.

—Eso me recuerda…—comentó Yoichi, dejando a Shinoa para buscar en su bolsillo la vieja navaja de meses atrás—. El juramento de sangre. No lo hemos hecho con Mitsu y Shiho.

—¿Juramento…de sangre? –preguntó Mitsuba, ladeando la cabeza, claramente recorrida su espalda por un escalofrío.

—¿Eso que hacen los huérfanos para sentir que no lo son? –preguntó Kimizuki con su usual ironía, acomodándose los lentes.

—Vamos, es bueno. Especialmente ahora. Si todo sale bien, desapareceremos del mundo humano en dos días –se explicó Yoichi, realizando el primer corte en su palma.

—¡Yo quiero hacerlo! Estoy con ustedes. En esto y en todo, amigos –aseguró Yuichiro, tomando la navaja ni bien Yoichi terminara de maniobrarla.

Mitsuba puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a Shinoa, pese a imitar a sus amigos y novio cuando fuera su turno, antes de acercar las heridas hacia el centro del círculo que formaban sentados.

— _¿Te imaginas lo que hubiese sido si te hubieras dado cuenta de lo que pasaba y de lo que sucedería?_

El semblante de Mitsu había cambiado tanto que a Shinoa no le habría reconocer a Shi, incluso sin la voz gutural del demonio interrumpiendo la secuencia de recuerdos.

La sangre de Yu corría desde su corte hacia los de sus compañeros, mezclándose por el contacto. Shinoa sonrió tristemente y los imitó. _Aunque solo ayer, Guren se unió a la fuerza conmigo también_ , pensó, extendiendo su mano herida, volcando su rojo sobre el de Mitsu, que temblaba, rozando el corte sobrio de Shiho, recogiendo unas gotas delicadas desde la herida de Yoichi y finalmente placiendo su palma debajo de la de Yuichiro.

Había calor ahí. Calor, amor, familia.

—No hay lugar como el hogar –afirmó por respuesta.

Yoichi la abrazó.

—Siempre estaremos aquí para ti, sargento –juró, limpiándose una lágrima.

Mitsuba palmeó su hombro.

—Hemos aprendido a tolerarte, sí.

—Te queremos, Shinoa.

Yuichiro se colgó del abrazo de Yoichi.

—Supongo que unos huérfanos unidos no son tan huérfanos, ¿eh? –se carcajeó Kimizuki, tomando a Mitsuba de la mano (quien dio un respingo, aunque se dejó hacer) y empujándola para que ambos se sumaran.

Shinoa se dijo que había sido amada. Inmensamente. Más de una vez.

— _Voy a sobrevivir. Por ustedes_ –susurró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y eso último no era como había sido. Pero debía regresar. Mika…

* * *

 **Prompt #38**. _Take the pill_.  Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-La herida-

* * *

 _Take the pill that makes you weaker_  
 _Take the pill that makes you sick_  
 _Take the pill or you'll be sorry_  
 _Take this bloody pill and make it quick_

 **Emilie Autumn.**

* * *

El licor ha hecho efecto. La forma de piel está erecta. Shinoa la observa, alarga la mano para acariciarla. Mika la mira hacerlo como si se tratara de algo muy extraño e incómodo para él.

—¿Qué se siente? –pregunta Shinoa, presa de la curiosidad, pasando la punta de los dedos por la longitud de carne suave y fría como el resto del cuerpo del vampiro.

—No es diferente de que toques mi brazo, por ejemplo. Solo un poco más…vergonzoso –explica Mika, sin poder enfrentar los ojos de Shinoa.

Aún tiembla. _Debe tener sed_ , piensa Shinoa. _Mika debe ser muy fuerte si no ha sucumbido, ni siquiera ahora. Soy un maldito banquete del que podría tomar lo que quisiera_ …

Pero es tanto lo que ama a Yu.

 _He querido a Yu también. Inmensamente. Y sin embargo, no tanto como él, no tanto como respirar_. Esa es una verdad que quema.

—No te da miedo que él sepa que has dormido conmigo. Pero beber mi sangre…eso no lo harás, ¿cierto?

Mika jadea pesadamente, vuelve a jalarse los cabellos. Ese gesto de desespero que tanto enternece a Shinoa.

—¡No es lo mismo! Dormir con mujeres…eso es algo que Yu podría…entender. _Eso_ es algo que los humanos hacen…

— _Eso_ es algo que a _ustedes_ les parece terrible.

—¡Podemos soportarlo! Prefiero esto que…

—¿Beber mi sangre?

—…tu asquerosa…sangre tibia…de bruja…traicionera…

Shinoa no puede evitar carcajearse. Él está tan atormentado. La asustaría, quizá. Pero, ¿qué puede hacerle Mika que Crowley no haya hecho ya, superándolo en ferocidad? Ni siquiera matarla. De manera definitiva.

—Podrías beberla. Yu lo entendería…

—¡Tú no sabes nada sobre Yu! ¡Tú _envenenaste_ a Yu! Por tu culpa…le dije que no tomara esas píldoras, que no le harían bien…

El cuerpo de Mika no está tan frío o acaso el de Shinoa se mantiene demasiado caliente. Antes de escuchar eso, que es como recibir una corriente de aire invernal en la piel desnuda.

—¿ _Píldoras_ …?

Un destello doloroso de entendimiento breve. Mika le sujeta los cabellos y le acerca la boca al miembro erecto.

—¡Te gustaría que chupara tu sangre! Así sería _sucio_. Un monstruo como Crowley, al que sin embargo te entregas…

Es más pequeño que el de Crowley. Pero Mika aún no termina de crecer. Sus ojos azules, de pupilas dilatadas por la locura afiebrada del momento, delatan que no es un vampiro completo. Shinoa entiende lo que quiere. Se lo da con cuidado de no hacer ninguna herida. No solo por lo que pueda sentir Mika, sino porque si tragara sangre, sería peor que…

 _Guren_. Eso hacía con Guren.

—Si, te gustaría eso…chuparte toda mi sangre…qué diferencia hace…eres peor que todos nosotros… _Yu_ , por tu culpa _Yu_ …

* * *

—No voy a lastimarte –dice Guren, cuando Shinoa abre la puerta de su apartamento para irse y su corazón da un vuelco, al encontrarlo de pie en el pasillo.

Podría decirse que ella no tiene tiempo de pensar en lo que hace. Que solo reacciona con la violencia que le merecen esos escasos días que parecen eternos en la memoria. Por la amargura.

(También hay que agregar, debido a lo sucedido más tarde, que ella casi no percibió por entonces, ante Ichinose, un leve corte en la mejilla que su superior llevaba).

No transcurre un segundo antes de que Guren tenga la guadaña apretada contra su garganta. Y sigue firme en su lugar. Trae rosas como las despachadas el día anterior.

— _Sé que no_. No pienso dejarte.

Shinoa trata de decir las palabras con firmeza. Pero acaban estando muy lejos de la amenaza que rondó sus fantasías más atrevidas. Aunque nunca fueran más lejos de esa instancia. Tener a Guren acorralado, repetirle que han terminado y luego…

Shi oscurece la escena.

La imaginación de Shinoa no puede concebir lo que ella misma pretende hacer. Pero sigue el plan mentado en frío.

Hunde la punta del arma demoníaca, su cuchilla afilada de energía tóxica en el pecho de Guren. Él sisea. No es mucho peor su reacción que al quemarse con café.

Shinoa procura concentrarse en la herida: la sangre renegrida que brota y empapa el suelo.

(Son las primeras horas de la mañana. Pronto alguna chica saldrá de su habitación, los verá, gritará, intervendrá…)

—Si alguien tiene derecho a matarme aquí…eres tú.

Eso es lo peor de Guren. No le dice a Shinoa que es una prostituta a la que no le pagan. No se burla de lo que hizo. No la compara de manera obscena con Mahiru, del mismo modo en que nunca se atrevió a justificar su proceder con ella. No la amenaza con hacerle daños peores.

Nadie odia a Guren Ichinose más que él mismo. Es posible que ni Tenri Hiragi lo haga. Y Shinoa querría poder decir que ha abierto los ojos a años de abuso luego del último exceso. Que lo detesta con sinceridad. Que lo quiere tan lejos de ella como sea posible. Y para siempre.

 _Muerto_.

Pero no es verdad.

 _Eres capaz de matarlo. Lo sabemos._

Shi tiene sed. Pero Shinoa desvanece la guadaña y se aparta.

Guren dobla las rodillas, dejando un rastro rojo en la pared, a medida que desciendo al suelo, tosiendo.

—Si yo pudiese, si realmente creyera que lo mereces, que el daño que haces es mayor que el que reduces…

—¿Podemos…hablar? –la interrumpe Guren, tratando de ponerse de nuevo en pie.

Shinoa vuelve sobre sus pasos. Le ofrece entrar a la habitación, sin ayudarlo. Él resopla, adolorido y manotea las rosas antes de seguirla, junto con otro pequeño paquete que le resbalara de las manos durante el breve ataque.

—Lo escucharé. Como su subordinada. Solo eso –replica Shinoa, sin poder evitar que le tiemble la voz con un dejo de temor.

—No pretendo más.

—Bien.

 _No va a violarme y matarme hoy, creo. Si, está bien._

Es suficiente para llorar.

 _Le clavé mi arma. No nací con ella adherida a mí, no es igual de humillante pero es algo, ¿no? No lo obligué a hacer cosas horribles, no lo amenacé con otras peores. Pero estamos casi…_

 _…casi…_

 _No_.

Shinoa pone un disco de Ella Fitzgerald (por desgracia, la primera canción es "Someone to watch over me") y se sienta en el sofá. Decide escuchar a Guren sin serle en absoluto cordial, tras convencerse de que puede confiar en que sus intenciones…

…no son _buenas_. Pero tampoco _nocivas_.

 _Quería que firmara. Y ya firmé. No tiene por qué volver a…_

… _enfadarse_.

 _No_.

—Voy a manchar tu casa.

—Déjalo. Así hará juego con mi honra –justificó Shinoa, mojándose los labios, mirando al suelo y frotándose los brazos.

—Te he traído…flores…

—Deberías dárselas a Shigure y Sayuri. Estoy segura de que se emocionarán.

Shinoa escuchó su propia voz como si fuera un gruñido animal en la lejanía. Guren desvió la mirada llena de amargura, dejando el ramo sobre un aparador. Shinoa no se atrevió a repetirle siquiera de manera indirecta que no quería sus regalos.

—Necesito un favor…—pidió él, limpiándose un hilo de sangre que le cayera antes de la boca.

 _No_.

—¿Puedo negarme a complacerte, Guren Ichinose? Sé que las consecuencias serían terribles.

—Condéname si quieres. Pero si no vas a tomar mi vida, es preciso que me encargue de la tuya y las de tus subordinados.

—…poco peor que lo que he vivido puede pasarme.

Guren hizo una mueca. Sin sentarse frente a Shinoa, solo inclinándose con la dificultad del dolor de sus heridas restauradas por el demonio, buscó en su abrigo hasta sacar un paquete de píldoras estimulantes.

Lucían exactamente como todos los demás preparados.

—Mañana dale estas a Yu. _Solo_ a Yu.

Shinoa tomó el paquete y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, mirándolo al borde del llanto.

—Será mejor que no pregunte, ¿eh? Las _buenas esposas_ obedecen sin juzgar a sus maridos. Tendré que acostumbrarme…

Guren le sujetó el mentón.

—¿Es tan insoportable la idea de casarte conmigo?

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Shinoa.

—Estoy descubriendo muchas cosas, Guren. Y quisiera seguir así. Me doy cuenta de cómo eres, de cómo soy y…no me gusta.

—¿Afrontarás las consecuencias de negarte?

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el ser de Shinoa Hiragi.

—Guren, de nuevo…

—Consecuencias más allá de mi poder –aclaró Guren, soltándola pero sin despegarle la mirada.

No le costó mucho pensarlo.

— _Sí_.

—¿Piensas que yo no he respetado tu integridad?

Shinoa jadeó, por mera respuesta.

—Lo que sucederá contigo de ahora en más…

—Es mi responsabilidad. Soy una adulta.

Sorprendentemente, Guren no le insistió con su condición como menor de edad ni con su falta de experiencia.

—Bien. A cambio de tu colaboración, tengo algo para ti –le explicó Guren, colocando sobre su mano el paquete que sostuviera junto con el ramo anteriormente.

Por el tipo de caja en terciopelo y el tamaño, Shinoa podía adivinar qué era. No quiso abrirlo.

—Úsalo mañana. Tu hermana me lo dio.

La voz de Guren se había repuesto. A pesar de las manchas de sangre en su pecho, se irguió para marcharse sin más, demostrando poca, si ninguna, incomodidad.

—Y no olvides lo de las píldoras –le exigió, ni bien llegara a la puerta, sin voltearse a ver a Shinoa. Ella se dio cuenta de que se acariciaba la mejilla herida–. Cría cuervos…–murmuró como para sí.

* * *

—Sangre…mi sangre…tu sangre dulce…tú…maldita…

Shinoa procuró que el sexo erguido por el licor se lubricara con su saliva. Era limpio, como el de Crowley, tanto como debía serlo cualquier parte de un cadáver en una morgue.

—Ya puedes tomarme.

Mika jadeó, aún torturado por su necesidad. Shinoa se apartó de él para quitarse el camisón y tenderse sobre la cama, en la habitación oscura como el interior del vientre del lobo de Caperucita.

—Yo…

Shinoa separó las piernas y lo invitó a su cuerpo como quien ofrece un lecho a un mendigo cansado.

(Nunca había sido tan abierta con nadie. Solo hubiera más o menos dos hombres en su vida. Y ambos le daban miedo. Más que Mika, inclusive).

( _Yu_ …aún no recordaba del todo a _Yu_. Pero _Yu_ …)

Mika se colocó sobre ella, estremeciéndola por el frío de su piel. Shinoa cerró los ojos al abrazarlo. No quería verlo enloquecido por la sangre, la bebiera a fin de cuentas o no. _Él va a robarme. Pero para eso, debe vivir_. Qué más daba si era más fuerte que Crowley, mientras fuera más astuto.

Por una vez. Hasta que escaparan.

Unas lágrimas heladas como lluvia de primavera la sorprendieron en todo ese esfuerzo mental.

—No quiero…lastimarte…—lloraba Mika sobre ella.

Shinoa repitió su nombre, acariciándole las mejillas, desconcertada. Fragmentos de otro manual volvieron a su mente. _Los vampiros pueden retener espectros de sus emociones como humanos. Estos lapsus son sumamente ocasionales y deben ser aprovechados como una apertura para atacar, similares a un descenso senil en nuestra raza…_ pero Mika era joven.

—No estás _lastimándome_.

—Él nunca me lo perdonaría…si te hiciera daño…

Shinoa rodeó los hombros de Mika y los sintió entibiecer bajo su roce.

—Solo quiero que te alimentes.

—Sangre no…

—Entonces…por Yu…

Mika temblaba como enfermo al introducirse en su interior, igual que una daga metálica. La respiración de Shinoa se detuvo con la primera embestida.

* * *

 **Prompt #39**. _Someone to watch over me_.  Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-El novio-

* * *

 _There's a saying old, says that love is blind_  
 _Still we're often told, "seek and ye shall find"_  
 _So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind..._

 **Ella Fitzgerald.**

* * *

—¿Vamos, Shinoa?

Yu la esperaba a la salida de los dormitorios femeninos. Se frotaba la nuca y le sonreía relajadamente. Ella se quedó boquiabierta, sin embargo. Cortes por todos lados. Moretones sangrantes. Tierra, hierba, ¿pedazos de vidrio en la ropa? Iba bien vestido como demandaba la ocasión pero parecía que había sobrevivido a un terremoto.

—¿Yu, qué…?

—¡Ah, tonterías, Shinoa! Sabes lo que significa a veces ser un _hombre_ , ¿no? Lo que puedo asegurarte es que conmigo cerca no tienes que preocuparte de nada. ¡Siempre cubriré tu retaguardia!

Shinoa quiso replicar algo pero un sonrojo muy subido de tono le cubrió las mejillas y pronto, Yuichiro la tomó de la mano y la llevó a paso presuroso por los pasillos hasta la salida de la base, para sorpresa de algunos guardias también, que tal vez no sabían si intervenir o no.

—Será mejor que me agradezcas, Shinoa…—le sugirió Yu, cuando llegaron a una parada de semáforos, que a duras penas enlenteció un poco el subidón de energía que evidentemente tenía el muchacho.

—¿Por qué…?

—¡Se me ha ocurrido una manera! La mejor de todas para evitar que te cases con Guren.

A Shinoa le nació pedirle, rogarle, que bajara la voz en el lugar público en el que estaban, a pesar de vestir como civiles en su único día libre antes de la batalla.

—Pensé que ya teníamos…una idea bastante acertada para eso…—replicó, riendo, fingiendo acomodarse con su mano libre el lazo del cabello, asegurándose de que nadie cerca los escuchara con atención.

No, nadie. Se estaban alejando de la zona de la base. Era el pequeño distrito comercial, donde imperaban civiles y militares de bajo rango, ocupados en distraerse lo máximo que podían.

Al igual que ellos, si alguien preguntaba.

—Por muy acertada que sea la idea, puede fallar. Hay que tener un plan de respaldo, ahora lo tengo todo claro. Así que, aunque no me guste mucho, hay que hacerlo.

—¿Hacer qué? –indagó ella, desconcertada, caminando por la calle al cambiar de color el semáforo. Yuichiro la llevó casi volando durante toda una cuadra, robándole el aliento hasta que se detuvieron de repente frente a la Iglesia donde habían quedado en verse con el resto.

—Bueno, la única manera de que el idiota de Guren no se case contigo es si ya estás casada, ¿no?

Shinoa pensó que no podía sonrojarse más y que en cualquier momento le sangraría la nariz. Estaba mareada, inclusive. Yu no iba a sugerir lo que ella se imaginaba, ¿o sí?

—¡Pues vamos a casarnos!

… _lo hizo_.

—Pero…es el día en que Mitsu y Shiho…—comenzó Shinoa, a medida que Yuichiro volvía a arrastrarla a todo vapor hacia la puerta del sacro edificio.

—¡Si, lo sé! El bastardo de Kimizuki se burló de mí, dijo que nunca aceptarías y que era el plan más idiota que se me hubiera ocurrido nunca. Pero yo te conozco. Confías en mí, ¿no?

Yu se detuvo solo para mirarla a los ojos con gran determinación en ellos.

—Yo…

—Mira, si falla, podemos tener uno de esos que los católicos odian tanto… ¿ _Aborto_?

Shinoa se carcajeó.

—¿ _Divorcio_ , Yu?

—¡Si, eso mismo! Un _divorcio_. Si no eres feliz como mi esposa, nos divorciamos. Pero nada de casarte con Guren. Eres una niña, él es un viejo y no estaría bien. Hasta lo admite…—reflexionó Yu, perdiéndose en sus alborotados pensamientos, mientras que Shinoa ataba cabos sueltos.

La herida en la mejilla del Coronel Ichinose. El estado deplorable del soldado Yuichiro Hyakuya.

 _No, él no…_

—¡Oh, lo olvidé! –Yu interrumpió el tren mental de Shinoa, golpeándose la frente con la palma—. Por casualidad, ¿no tendrás un anillo?

La sensación de debilidad que Shinoa experimentó antes volvió con mayor intensidad.

—De hecho, sí…—respondió, tocándose el bolsillo de la chaqueta sobre el vestido rojo que había elegido para el que pensaba que sería otro matrimonio.

—¡Bien, entonces podemos casarnos! –exclamó Yu, con renovado brío, cerrando su mano en un puño—. ¿Qué dices?

Shinoa tragó en seco y trató de sonreír, al borde de las lágrimas, soltando a Yu y buscando el estuche de terciopelo que Guren le hubiera dado antes y que había guardado entre su ropa casi instintivamente, sin ánimos para ocuparse de él.

—Aquí…—anunció Shinoa, abriendo la caja, revelando la joya dorada: ofreció a Yu con pulso tembloroso, el anillo del rubí sangriento en el centro.

—¡Genial! ¿Vamos adentro?

Tal vez debió negarse. Yu hacía eso más por amistad que por amor. Si es que alguien como Yu podía concebir _otro_ amor que el profesado hacia la familia y los amigos (que eran _familia_ , en suma, para un huérfano tan abandonado y usado como Shinoa misma. Probablemente el único que alguna vez pudo -y podría- entenderla), claro está.

Pero…

 _Merezco ser feliz. Aunque sea una felicidad robada, solo un instante,_ se dijo. Y Shi despertó para reír, mientras que Yu instaba a Shinoa a correr hacia el interior de la Iglesia.

* * *

 **N/A:** _El índice (y la tabla) han sido actualizados en el primer capítulo. Y la próxima entrega (que espero sea la última), será igual, estimo._

 _Saludos, gracias por leer como siempre :)_


	11. Onceava parte

Colmillos afilándose

 _Dedicado a Annie_ ( _Annabeth-Cyone_ )

* * *

 **Prompt #40**. _Find me a man_.  Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-Las bodas-

* * *

 _Find me a man who would die for me_  
 _Find me a time that is past_  
 _Find me an ocean without a sea_  
 _And I will follow at last_

 **Emilie Autumn.**

* * *

— _Shinoa_ …

Mika, jadeando sobre ella. Han entrelazado manos durante su _ausencia_. Shinoa parpadea, se lame los labios, rodea la cadera de Mika con las piernas y lo atrae hacia sí de nuevo.

—…solo _sigue_ …

Está un poco más tibio que antes. Ya no la hiela el contacto.

(Ese anillo es…)

—…puedo sentir…la sangre…Shinoa….

 _¿Si? Pues siéntela._

(Si, ese anillo es el de _Crowley_ , Guren… _Yu_ …Mika… _Yu_ ).

Ella solo quiere regresar a Yu. Y no solo a Yu. Ella quiere verse en ese entonces tan lejano, cuando aún era una _persona_ , bastante dueña de sí.

Incluso destrozada por un tirano como Guren: estaba la dignidad del amor. Un amor que le sería difícil sentir por Mika. Un amor que tal vez nunca volvería a experimentar en vida.

El amor de sus compañeros. El de sí misma.

La penetración duele. Shinoa no sabe si es porque ha tenido un orgasmo reciente (cuadraría con esa sensación de irrealidad que permanece aunque haya salido momentáneamente del sueño, del recuerdo) o si es que Mika resulta demasiado brusco. No le importa.

—No quiero…

—… _lastimarme_ , sí, ya lo sé. Solo sigue –murmura ella con veneno.

Más lágrimas de él. Por algún motivo, al abrazar a Mika, intentando consolarlo, termina clavándole las uñas en la espalda.

—¡ _Shinoa_!

Los vampiros no generan semen. No eyaculan adentro de sus compañeros-victimas. Los vampiros _completos_ , cuando menos. _Crowley_.

La escena es un simulacro. Un _como sí_ , igual que la boda que Shinoa hubiera tenido con Guren.

O la que al final tuvo con…

Si, eso.

Shinoa era virgen al casarse con Crowley. Por decirle _matrimonio_ a esa farsa cruel.

 _Era_ virgen.

Sabía el sabor de Guren. Pero no su sensación en…

No es posible que Mika…

No, no es posible.

No, jamás podría.

Nunca.

Pero incluso él parece asustado, confundido al corresponder las caricias.

Y Shinoa…Shinoa prefiere volver al lugar de antes. El lugar, el momento.

 _Yu_.

* * *

Estaban solos en la Iglesia, como Shinoa pudo apreciar. Solos: Mitsuba y Shiho los esperaban en el altar. Yoichi les hizo señas, sentado en la parte para los feligreses. Unas palomas ululaban en los ventanales.

Lo que más llamó la atención de Shinoa, semidesmayada, fue…

—Enhorabuena, ¿la otra novia?

Shinya sostenía una gruesa biblia de lomo negro, cosida en cuero. Usaba su uniforme militar y una sonrisa de situación apenas teñida de cierta culpa.

—Aparentemente…—contestó Shinoa, sonrojada.

Era problemático para todos. Si cualquiera relacionado con los Hiragi llegaba a descubrirlos…

Pero Mitsuba no quería partir como amante o concubina de otro joven. La habría hecho sentir sucia, como le había confesado con gran pesar y vergüenza a Shinoa. Y en el caso de que los atraparan…

Shiho y Yu estarían en graves aprietos. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, para no disponer de ellos, siendo poderosos soldados…

…si no los acusaban de traición…

…si no los ejecutaban antes o después, si no se convertían en experimentos de su hermano Kureto.

Si fracasaban al tratar de secuestrar a Mirai. Si el intento no trascendía…

Pero si escapaban de verdad y los prendían, ¿entonces qué…?

Tal vez ese era el último día que pasarían con vida.

—¡Basta de cháchara! Queremos casarnos, viejo –anunció Yu, orgulloso, tiñendo de un carmín más profundo las mejillas de Shinoa.

Shinya sonrió más ampliamente. Había algo como orgullo en su mirada, que fue de Shinoa hacia Yu, reflejando gran aprecio. _Como si no fuera la primera vez que me ve (fuera de la cama de Guren y de cruzarnos de camino a su oficina) en mucho tiempo_ , se dijo Shinoa, con una mezcla de pena y resentimiento.

—Encantado. Pero mucho me temo que tendrán que esperar a que termine la ceremonia con esta primera adorable pareja que llegó antes. A menos que no les importe una boda doble de último momento…

—Esa sería nuestra intención. Es solo que no pensé que ella fuera a decirle que sí a este payaso explicó cansinamente Shiho, masajeándose las sienes.

—¡Más payaso eres tú! –se defendió Yu.

Shinoa notó entonces el ojo morado que empañaba la mitad de la cara de Kimizuki, el corte sangrante que partía su mentón y cierta postura que hablaba de alguna otra herida más o menos grave en su estómago o más arriba. El semblante tenso de Mitsuba hacía juego con aquella situación y también una suerte de reproche con el que recibió a Shinoa.

Volviéndose hacia Yoichi, su estado no era mucho mejor: moretones alrededor del labio, un corte cerca del ojo y una banda alrededor del brazo, indicando alguna torcedura.

Todo aquello sanaría en horas, gracias a las Armas Demoníacas. Sin embargo…

—Yo…

—Tu ramo –le ofreció Mitsuba.

Era sencillo, probablemente preparado cierta rapidez, un gemelo del que Mitsu sostenía cerca de su cadera. Combinaba margaritas (que crecían como peste alrededor de la iglesia y llenaban los floreros frente a los ídolos y el altar) con gardenias, probablemente su amiga se había dedicado a improvisarlo ni bien Yu manifestara sus intenciones.

Los chicos -se suponía- habían tenido su despedida la noche anterior, al dejar a Shinoa.

Si realmente había sido una despedida, una fiesta, algo alegre o si más bien ellos no…

Un simple corte en la mejilla de Guren. Los tres contra él y…

¿Solo por ella? No era posible que la quisieran tanto.

Debía haber otra explicación.

Tenían que ser ocurrencias absurdas por lo repentino de la propuesta.

(Habría sido Mirai, quizás…)

Shinoa puso su mejor sonrisa, sin embargo, tomando el ramo en sus manos y volteándose ante Shinya, quien se plació frente a ambas parejas, disponiendo las actas en el altar.

—Y ahora…pronunciaré la ceremonia. Al menos parcialmente. Dirán sus votos, firmarán y legalmente, la familia Hiragi, representada por mí, reconocerá vuestra unión. Solo tendré que pedirles que conserven el documento. La prueba de que esto se llevó a cabo quedará en el registro de este lugar pero son tiempos complicados y si algo le sucediera a este precioso edificio y a su pequeña ala burocrática, tendríamos más problemas que si esos documentos están en poder de ustedes y pueden mostrarlos en determinadas...circunstancias. Pasarán unos días de cualquier modo antes de que sea chequeado. Y todos sabemos dónde estaremos para entonces, ¿eh?

Shinoa pensó en un viejo encanto Hiragi: su nombre estaba escrito en un pergamino, dentro de una bóveda, bajo uno de los escasos templos budistas preservados del fin. Si la leyenda era cierta, al pronunciar los votos, el pergamino se movería de su lugar y junto a sus kanjis aparecerían los de Yuichiro. Por otro lado, los pocos monjes Sangu que custodiaban ahí, ¿para cuándo lo notarían? Tenían tiempo. Debían tenerlo.

Shinya se echó a reír. Los más jóvenes se le unieron con un poco más de nerviosismo. Kimizuki Shiho, sin embargo, soltó sus carcajadas sobrias con cierto aplomo. Yu no parecía saber de qué reían. Mitsuba estaba distraída. Y Yoichi preocupado.

Todos se jugaban la cabeza. Pero era mejor jugarla que venderla. Y sus superiores no tenían planes mucho mejores para ellos si se quedaban.

 _Shinya no pretende sufrir consecuencia alguna por esto_ , se dijo Shinoa, con cierto dolor en su corazón, preguntándose si ese gesto era una última gracia para ella, a fin de compensar las negligencias sufridas durante años (como si precisamente Shinya, que era adoptado y había sido tratado por Mahiru como poco más que un esclavo) o si constituía el fruto de un absceso de rebeldía contra los que tanto le habían quitado y que casualmente pretendían robarle el futuro (por incierto que fuera) a su hermana política.

—¿Tienen los anillos? –preguntó Shinya.

—Las alianzas y el de compromiso –replicó Shiho, sin disimular su orgullo, que Mitsuba reconoció con un sonrojo.

—Nosotros también…—anunció Yu, mostrándole a Shinya la cajita de terciopelo.

—Ese es solo el de compromiso, idiota. ¿Tanto insististe en casarte con ella para luego olvidar algo esencial? –se quejó indignado Kimizuki.

—¡Cállate! Lo importante es la _promesa_ y ese _papel_ , ¿no?

Los dos se gruñeron. A las muchachas les costó frenar el enfrentamiento físico que los chicos desearan tener en plana iglesia y ritual.

Shiho parecía a punto de responder con desprecio cuando Shinya dio la razón a Yuichiro, tras escudriñar el interior de la cajita.

—La ceremonia puede hacerse sin anillos inclusive. La Armada sabe que muchos jóvenes no tienen nada, salvo deseos de permanecer juntos –aclaró, devolviendo la joya a Yu, quien la sacara de su estuche para sostenerla frente a Shinoa con cierta impaciencia.

Kimizuki Shiho jadeó con su pose todavía cínica.

—Ese anillo tiene _algo_. Un hechizo de alguna clase. Ni siquiera sé si es de artesanía humana. Me inclino a pensar que no.

—Era de mi hermana –explicó Shinoa y Yu le sacó la lengua a Shiho, quien volvió su atención de nuevo a Shinya.

—¿Podemos comenzar? –los instó Mitsuba, con impaciencia, sosteniendo su ramo con manos temblorosas, indicando su ira incubándose.

La boda tomó lugar. Las palabras no importan pero sí los gestos.

Shinoa estuvo segura, fue amada una vez más.

La sensación de irrealidad, como si la escena fuese a flotar y escapársele hacia el firmamento de un momento al otro, contribuyó a que olvidara fragmentos tal vez fundamentales.

Lo que Shiho y Mitsu se dijeron, ambos vestidos con lo mejor que un guardarropas de civil discreto tenía para ofrecer. Shiho se casó con prendas nuevas aunque casuales y eso sorprendió a Shinoa, pues él destinaba cada centavo a los cuidados de su hermana o bien a acumular dinero en el banco, a fin de tener ahorros _cuando ella mejorara_.

(Una perspectiva demasiado optimista para un muchacho que era un cínico con todo lo demás).

Mitsuba palideció cuando Yu colocó el anillo en el dedo de Shinoa, quien atribuyó esto a un receso de celos por una rivalidad breve y enterrada hasta que la muchacha Sangu le tocó la mano al reciente prometido de la Hiragi. Asustada y molesta.

—Te has cortado con la piedra –notó Mitsu en voz alta, preocupada, aunque Yu simplemente se encogió de hombros y procuró lamerse la herida como un niño que imita a un pequeño animal salvaje.

Fue tal la torpeza con que se movió, que unas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre la manga del vestido blanco de Mitsuba. Shiho jadeó, señalándole su error a Yu, quien insistió con que las manchas no se notaban en absoluto.

—Pueden besar a las novias –anunció Shinya, con una solemnidad que enmascaraba cierta conmoción y no tanto la comicidad despectiva que usualmente trataba de ocultar al ejercer como enviado burocrático de la familia Hiragi.

Shiho le robó el aliento a Mitsuba como quien va a una guerra por convicciones sinceras. Mitsuba se entregó a esto como una mártir abrazada por llamas.

Mientras tanto, Yu se volvió a Shinoa y por reflejo plantó un beso en su mejilla.

—Bastante cerca –rió Shinoa, aunque Shinya hizo una mueca y le pidió que lo repitiera adecuadamente.

—Menos mal que no me has confundido con tu mujer –comentó con sorna Shiho, mirándolo con hastío.

—¡Es la costumbre! No soy un _gigoló_ como tú.

"Shinoa…—llamó su atención Yu, cuando terminó de amenazar a Kimizuki con el puño en alto.

Ella recibió el beso cerrando los ojos. Este fue suave y breve pero Shinoa se sonrojó hasta la raíz de los cabellos, sorprendida al mirar a Yu de nuevo: un leve carmín también había invadido sus mejillas.

Algo en las respectivas apariencias de Mitsuba y Shiho hablaba de ambos rompiendo a llorar de un momento a otro. Yoichi los interrumpió tirándoles puñados de arroz.

Más tarde, Mitsu y Shinoa hablarían sobre los malos presagios.

—Usaste rojo en la boda –la señaló Mitsuba, tras turnarse para arrojar sus ramos a Yoichi y Shinya, quienes charlaban animadamente con los novios.

—¿Qué tal la sangre de Yu? –retrucó Shinoa, tratando de no tomarse muy en serio la superstición.

—Usar rojo como vestido de novia…significa que este matrimonio te hará enojar –reflexionó Mitsuba, con tono grave.

—Lo que te pasó a ti no es mucho mejor.

—Si. Y Shiho se ha puesto celoso, como si no alcanzara.

 _Una muerte en la vida de la novia por cada gota de sangre,_ le recordó Shi, como quien vierte veneno en una copa. Shinoa procuró no contarlas al llevar a Mitsu a lavarse.

(Tal vez eran tres. O cuatro, con una más pequeña…)

* * *

 **Prompt #41**. _Remember_.  Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

 _Like a dream I had in subconscious deep_  
 _Here you come again only in my sleep_  
 _And I remember you_

 _I remember you_

 **Emilie Autumn.**

* * *

-Los hombres-

* * *

Otro orgasmo la trajo a la consciencia. Experimentó placer en la niebla antes de recordar que Mika le había clavado las garras en la carne del hombro, desgarrando hasta su pecho.

— _Shi…noa_ …

Él convulsionaba sobre ella, la vista fija en esa emanación roja y todavía hundido su sexo frío en el de Shinoa.

Ella pensó que dolía pero que le habían hecho cosas peores. _Empezó casi como una caricia_ , se dijo, obligándose a no llorar, mientras que su herida endemoniada se cerraba, igual que un párpado fastidiado por la luz.

 _¿Los golpes no empiezan siempre como casi como caricias para ti? Desde Mahiru y sus palabras crueles_.

Se mordió el labio para no responder a Shi.

Mika salió de ella y se tendió a un lado, cubriéndose la cara.

¿Habría bebido?

La sangre seca empapaba el hombro de Shinoa. Se había volcado hasta su pecho.

Los ojos de Mika, torturados como siempre pero menos hambrientos de alguna manera, se mantenían azules.

—Lo…siento…

Ella buscó otro camisón de encaje púrpura en el cajón del mueble junto a su cama.

—¿Tú me trajiste aquí a vestirme con ropa de puta y decirme que soy tu esposa?

—Yo…

—¿ _Lo hiciste_? ¿Mataste a _mi familia,_ me obligaste a comerlos como si yo fuera Caperucita? ¿Me _violaste_?

Él negó con el cabeza, afligido, la vista en las sábanas manchadas. Shinoa se puso la prenda, su cuerpo trémulo por las acciones de la víspera. Maldijo que no hubiera nada más discreto en esa casa para ella.

(Solía vestir como si fuese una niña, incluso después de los quince años, con la esperanza vana de mantenerse en la edad donde Mahiru la cuidara y Guren no la lastimara).

—Fue mi decisión. Y también lo sería si bebieras mi sangre.

—No puedo. Yu…

—Entonces dime, ¿tomar mi cuerpo sí que ha servido?

El rostro de Mika se encendió. Era incapaz de mirar a Shinoa. Temblaba aún pero de vergüenza.

—Krul me dijo una vez que si no bebía sangre, me convertiría en un demonio. Los demonios no tienen forma física. Viven en objetos y lugares malditos. O adentro de otros seres con mala suerte.

—Como yo. Nací con un demonio adentro, ¿sabes? Shi.

 _Shikama do_ …

—¿Recuerdas eso?

—A medias.

—¿Dónde está ahora? El demonio.

—Sigue en mí. Pero no puede manifestarse bien sin mi arma.

—Una guadaña, ¿no? Yu me dijo que intentó quitártela pero que no era posible porque solo podía ser tuya…

—Se ve como un adorno de metal. Y no sé dónde está.

La melodía de la caja de música se hizo escuchar débilmente. Habían olvidado que la tapa de la bailarina seguía abierta.

—Podría buscarlo. Si prometes no hacer nada extraño ni malvado.

—¿Parece que pudiera en estas circunstancias?

—¡Quién sabe! Eres complicada. Ocultas cosas. Tal vez hasta de ti misma.

—Tal vez…

Mika se incorporó en la cama.

—Un _incubus_.

—¿Uh?

Él habló de golpe, como si cada palabra ardiera en su boca.

—Un _incubus_. Si no bebo sangre y…sigo compartiendo lecho contigo, me convertiré en un _incubus_. Solo podré vivir en la mente de los humanos. Seré más una sed que un individuo como ahora.

Shinoa rozó su mano, procurando acercarlo para que él la mirara por fin, aún sonrojado.

—Dime, sin un cuerpo… ¿cómo vas a proteger a Yu?

Mika rompió a llorar nuevamente, jalándose los cabellos y cubriéndose los oídos.

—¡No lo sé, _mujer maldita_! ¡¿No me has corrompido ya bastante?!

Shinoa sacudió la cabeza, acariciándole las mejillas con aire y sentimiento maternal.

—Sabes lo que hay que hacer. ¿Estás seguro de que Yu no lo comprendería?

—¡Un vampiro mató a nuestra familia! Un _asqueroso_ vampiro. Nos tuvieron aquí por años. Nos bebieron como si fuéramos botellas. Nos tocaron…y nos miraron…

—¿Como a mí?

—…éramos inocentes…Tú… _tú no_.

Permanecieron en silencio. Shinoa ponderaba si buscar su ropa interior perdida o simplemente ponerse nueva cuando Mika la sujetó del cuello, le subió el camisón y le separó los muslos para penetrarla de nuevo con furia.

* * *

El bar del hotel era muy ruidoso. A pesar de la leve embriaguez, Shinoa reconoció suficientes caras del ejército como para contenerse de hablar de más. El ambiente, sin embargo, era ligero. Quedaban horas antes de partir hacia la batalla. Eran jóvenes. No pocos se habían casado esa misma semana para dejar a sus novias embarazadas alguna pensión de viuda y un apellido que traspasar, ignorando que probablemente un agente del ejército reclamaría al fruto de esa unión para darle un destino revestido de inquietud.

Era un mundo tan turbio.

Y aún así, había alcohol (de mala calidad pero en abundancia, a fin de mantener ese retazo de mundo en plena decadencia tan satisfecho y sedado de sí mismo como fuese posible) y música. Los adolescentes y jóvenes adultos que constituían la mayoría de esa pequeña población no pedían mucho más.

Shinoa bailó con Mii más que con Yuichiro, que no podía seguirle el paso y constantemente se preocupaba de que ella cayera o se torciera algo, protestando entre dientes y llamándole la atención como si fuese una niña.

Mitsuba, por otro lado, se había apartado de Shiho, puesto que éste nunca bebía y había hecho una excepción por su boda: solo un par de tragos habían bastado para que las manos de ese muchacho (que hasta entonces parecía siempre tan contenido y respetuoso a pesar de sus palabras agudas) se volvieran fugaces y atrevidas como sus comentarios.

—¡Estoy muy enojada! Pensé que quería _hacerlo_ ahí mismo, en la pista. Menos mal que quedamos en ser discretos, ¿no? –se quejó Mitsu en el tocador, mirando sus anillos con gesto de resignación.

Shinoa rió. Mitsuba era extraña y arisca. Demostraba su afecto de maneras igualmente extravagantes. Desde la ceremonia que no dejaba de quejarse de Shiho. Probablemente estaba encantada con él.

Por otro lado, Shinoa no sabía cómo ocultar con disimulo que temía quedarse a solas con Yu, mientras que Mitsuba ya había confesado, con el rubor muy subido y sin haber probado una gota de alcohol, que era lo que más quería hacer con Shiho.

—¿Sabes qué me gusta más de él? –susurró, aprovechando su intimidad de tocador, tras haber trabado la puerta—. Kimizuki es un _hombre_. Kureto Hiragi está más cerca de ser un niño que Shiho –manifestó Mitsuba convencida.

—¿Tú crees?

Mitsuba se dio vuelta el anillo de compromiso, dejando su amatista pulida hacia dentro.

(Era muy probable que Shiho hubiera usado casi todos sus ahorros guardados para el preciado futuro de Mirai en ese obsequio para su novia).

La alhaja no era nada del otro mundo, pensó Shinoa, pero Mitsu la observaba como si fuese invaluable. Mitsuba Sangu, quien pudo haber tenido su peso en oro solo como dote por desposar a Kureto. Eso era un testimonio en sí mismo sobre su madurez emocional.

—Cuando tú y yo jugábamos con joyas como estas e imaginábamos nuestras bodas opulentas, con jóvenes príncipes que nos merecieran, la madre de Shiho permitía que a él y a su hermana les inyectaran fármacos en prueba para tener dinero con el cual mantener a sus amantes. Shiho, que soportaba eso y cuidaba solo a Mirai. Luego terminó el mundo pero él siguió adelante hasta llegar aquí.

"¿Puedes creerlo? No había comida ni adultos, así que Shiho salía a las ruinas y dejaba a Mirai, afiebrada, con un arma o pedía a sus vecinos que vigilaran la puerta, a cambio de un porcentaje absurdo de lo que encontrara.

"Cuando yo era niña, recuerdo que nos refugiamos en uno de los bunkers de la familia Hiragi. Mi hermana, Aoi, fue a buscarme a lo que quedaba de mi escuela. Nuestros padres no recibieron el suero a tiempo. Yo estaba aterrorizada, pensé que les haríamos funeral pero Aoi comenzó a golpearme cuando me enojé y me amenazó con simplemente echarme a la calle para que me comieran los monstruos o me violaran otros niños. No sé qué hubiera hecho de encontrarme en la situación de Shiho. Pero él sobrevivió.

"Y mientras tanto, por entonces; tu hermano, el que ahora cree que puede y debe mandarnos a todos, estaba cómodo con los suyos, dirigía las movidas, exhibía su arma como muestra de virilidad, ordenaba ejecuciones y se mostraba tan gallardo con Guren Ichinose. _Ellos_ son _niños_. Los dos. Shiho y Yu son más hombres que ellos.

Shinoa la abrazó entonces.

—Si quieres mi opinión, hasta nosotras tenemos penes más grandes que los de todos aquí.

(Le pareció absurdo a Shinoa que alguna vez hubiera confundido los cabellos opacos de Horn o la cabellera mal cuidada de Mika con la cascada dorada y perfumada que Mitsuba ostentaba).

Mitsu la secundó en risa y salieron a los tropezones a buscar a sus maridos.

Encontraron a Shiho y Yu haciendo bromas sobre la hora de dormir. O al menos Shiho trataba de hacerlas y Yu captaba la décima parte de estas, lo cual los enfurecía a ambos y constantemente iban a las manos como una pareja propensa a la violencia. Mitsu fue a separarlos y Shinoa aprovechó para localizar a Shinya, al que encontró besándose con Yoichi en un rincón apartado.

—¿Crees que podría pedirte una pieza, primo? Si no hay celos de por medio, Yoi –le pidió Shinoa, frotándose la nuca.

—¡Claro que no! Menos de una mujer…ya sabes…—rió Yoichi entre dientes, a punto de caerse, impidiendo esto Shinya, quien lo sujetó con suavidad y resignación casi paternal.

—No me molestaría…si prometes cuidarte en mi ausencia, no pedir más _absenta_ ni confundirme con algún chico más cercano a tu edad…—le advirtió, regañándolo con el dedo índice en alto.

—¡Claro que sí, _Mayor_! No más alcohol –asintió Yoichi, haciendo un gesto con su vaso vacío hacia los camareros—. ¡Quiero otro vaso de _…duende verde_!

Shinya sacudió la cabeza y llevó a Shinoa hacia la pista.

—Tenemos cinco minutos, quizás, antes de que arme algún escándalo o termine sin ropa. Estos jóvenes…

Shinoa lo interrumpió, plantándole un beso en la mejilla. No pretendía llorar pero las lágrimas se le escaparon, tal vez por culpa de lo que había tomado.

—Gracias –murmuró, tratando de abrazar los hombros de su hermano político, pese a que este la superaba por mucho en estatura.

—¿Por qué? –se hizo el desentendido él, haciéndola girar en la melodía lenta.

—Ya sabes.

—Lo siento, ya que estamos.

Shinoa saboreó sus palabras con cierto orgullo, no excento de amargura.

—¿Por qué? Hermano mayor…

—Pensé que conocía a Guren…

Shinoa se frotó los ojos levemente llorosos en el pecho de Shinya, contra su uniforme áspero, evitando las pesadas insignias sobre éste como cuando era niña y la muerte de Mahiru, al igual que su destino, le habían sido informados.

—Somos dos, supongo.

—…somos varios, de hecho.

—Podrías meterte en problemas. Es casi seguro que lo harás…si te quedas aquí.

Conocía la sonrisa de Shinya. Esa que guardaba secretos de Estado.

—La última parte es primordial –susurró en su oído, antes de plantarle un beso en la frente.

—¿A dónde vas a ir?

—Tal vez sea mejor que no lo sepas.

—¿Y Yoichi?

—Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro…es solo que no así.

—¿Lo vas a abandonar?

—Esa es una palabra fuerte…

Shinoa se apretó contra su pecho y rodeó su cintura con los brazos, como si aún fuera una niña.

—¿Te veré de nuevo?

Shinya le acarició el cabello.

—No dejo a la gente que amo, aunque no lo creas. Temo, huyo, me _reagrupo_ , por así decirlo. Y vuelvo a la carga.

Shinoa se dejó abrazar por la melodía, la sensación cálida del alcohol corriendo por sus venas y el afecto de la única familia con su apellido que le quedaba.

La sobrevino una oscuridad segura y tranquila.

* * *

 **Prompt #42**. _Do you think that I am the right man_?  Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-El anillo-

* * *

 _I would like to tell you, I would like to say_  
 _That I knew that this would happen_  
 _That things would go this way_  
 _But I cannot deceive you, this was never planned_

 _I know that you're the right girl but do you_  
 _think that I am the right man?_

 **She wants revenge.**

* * *

El olor a vino la despertó bruscamente. Tenía varias frazadas encima, cubriéndola de una manera sofocante. Mika apretaba una servilleta, evidentemente mojada en el líquido, contra sus labios.

Ella lo apartó con cierto fastidio. Su cabeza pesaba. Habría preferido, por muchos motivos, seguir durmiendo, soñando, _recordando_.

—Shinoa, te desmayaste…

—¿Como _siempre_ hago?

—…no está bien mientras que duermes.

Hablaba de _eso_ , desde luego.

—Hace rato no parecía importarte –puntualizó ella, con los ojos cerrados.

—…la sed me dominaba. No sabía si estabas del todo despierta pero…

— _Entiendo_. Pero teniendo en cuenta cómo he vivido estos años, ni importa.

—Shinoa…

—¿Vas a seguir?

—Yo…

—Entonces déjame dormir.

* * *

—Oye, tú, ¿estás molestando a Shinoa?

Yu había salido de la nada y estaba empujando a Shinya para que se apartara de ella. Los hermanos políticos reían. Yu tenía problemas para mantenerse en pie y su sonrojo confesaba por él demasiadas copas para el horario.

—Si la estás molestando…debes saber que te voy…a matar...—advirtió Yu, apuntando a Shinya con el dedo y haciendo amago de desenvainar su arma.

Detrás de Yu apareció Shiho, sosteniendo una jarra de cerveza, con la misma dificultad para pararse y andar pero un poco más lúcido. Siquiera.

—Es su hermano, idiota.

—¿Her…ma…no?

—Si, Shinya es mi hermano mayor con todos los derechos, Yu –le explicó Shinoa, sin contener la risa.

—Bueno…te perdono porque…te pareces…al tipo que nos casó…–una serie de hipidos interrumpieron la profunda reflexión de Yu, en tanto Shiho derramaba la mitad de su bebida para tratar de evitar que su amigo se fuera al suelo entre bailarines igualmente pasados.

—Creo que…deberías llevarlo arriba –le sugirió con aire de situación Shinya.

Shinoa asintió, un poco incómoda. Mitsuba llegó de inmediato, guardando su monedero con fastidio.

—Par de irresponsables, olvidaron pagar en la barra. Agradezcan que traje efectivo –protestó, con una vena palpitante en la frente, cuando Kimizuki cortó sus quejas plantándole un beso en los labios.

—Shinoa quiere ir arriba a cerrar…la noche de bodas –le dijo Shiho, como quien hace una propuesta poco decorosa. Que _lo era_.

Y Mitsu se sonrojó aún más que todos los que sí habían bebido durante esa jornada.

—Supongo que…estando casados es… _comprensible_ …—reflexionó, con aire resignado.

—¿Me dan un momento? –se excusó Shinya, volviendo sus pasos hacia la mesa donde lo esperaba Yoichi, quien discutiera a gritos algo relacionado con un vaso roto y un mesero que evidentemente se sentía acosado.

—¿Tienen las llaves de las habitaciones ya? –preguntó Shinoa, dejándose llevar y enterrando su miedo.

* * *

Estaba sola en la cama pero no en el cuarto. Escuchó cómo daban cuerda a la caja de música y volvían a colocarla abierta en la mesa a los pies de donde ella dormía.

—¿Estás despierta?

—No.

—Es de día…

—Quiero seguir durmiendo.

—Deberías desayunar. Le diré a Rene.

—No. Solo una copa de vino. Y aquí tengo chocolates. Supongo que no compartirás conmigo.

—Sabes de qué me alimento.

—… _de mí_.

—¿Le…dirás a Yu?

—¿Si le diré _qué_?

—…que te lastimé.

—¿Me lastimaste?

Shinoa se tocó el hombro, descubierto por el camisón. El corte estaba cerrado aunque todavía había algo de sangre seca en su piel, atestiguando la herida.

—Esto no es nada.

—Si fueras totalmente humana…

—Pero no lo soy.

—¿Le dirás…?

—¿Tú le dirás que dormiste conmigo? Soy _la mujer de tu hermano_ …

—¿Tú no le dirías? ¡Eres la _esposa_ de Crowley también!

—No lo sé. No tuve opción. Y querrás decir que soy su _vaca sagrada_.

—¡Crowley está loco desde que llegaste! Ferid no hace sino reírse de esto. Tal vez hasta lo planeó. Es repugnante…

—¿Y?

—¿Cuántos amantes…le ocultaste a Yu?

—Ahora me lastimas.

En algún momento, Mika llegó a aferrarle las muñecas con fuerza, clavándole la mirada furiosa. Ante el comentario, la soltó de inmediato.

—Yo…

—No le diré nada que no quieras, que no deba saber. Que pueda lastimarlo. No debes preocuparte –aseguró Shinoa, frotándose los brazos.

—…lo siento.

Las lágrimas se le escapan a Shinoa de solo escucharlo. Crowley jamás se ha disculpado con ella, ¿o sí? ¿Y Guren? Los héroes de guerra no piden perdón. Ni siquiera a las muchachas a las que obligan a esperar en camas heladas, lejos de juicios que puedan perturbarlos.

¿ _Ni siquiera_? _Especialmente_.

—No, yo lo hago. Es mi _impura piel de humana promiscua_.

—A él le importabas mucho. Yo…al principio pensé que solo eras una mujer. Le dije que podía conseguirse otras en cualquier parte. Que yo le buscaría todas las que quisiese pero se ofendió.

Ella solo quiere que él se calle.

—¿Tienes mi anillo?

— _Siempre_. Aquí, en mi bolsillo del uniforme. ¿Lo quieres?

—No lo sé. No ahora. Tal vez luego, cuando yo sea otra cosa. Y también el anillo. Lo que éramos antes.

Shinoa se limpió los ojos húmedos.

—Solo guárdalo, ¿si?

—Es _ese_ anillo, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió, llenándose la copa de vino y llevándose a la boca un chocolate escogido sin mirar desde una caja que Crowley le obsequiara antes de ( _violarla y_ ) marcharse como siempre.

—Yu me dijo que tú lo tenías de casualidad contigo cuando te pidió matrimonio. Para salvarte de ese tirano, Guren Ichinose.

—Si…

—Pero el anillo…me dijiste que era de Crowley.

—Porque _es_ de Crowley.

—¿Entonces?

Shinoa se echó a reír. En lugar de contestar, frenó su risa solo para beberse casi sin respirar la copa de un largo sorbo, ante la expresión colérica de Mikaela. Solo entonces replicó:

—No lo sé, no recuerdo.

—…no sabes tampoco lo que hiciste, ¿cierto?

—No, mucho me temo. Pero lo intuyo. Y es terrible. Si quisieras a Yu, me matarías ahora. De alguna manera terrible y humillante.

—Si tú mueres, _perderé_ a Yu. Definitivamente.

Quiere saber pero su mente es confusa. Y también está el miedo.

—¿Sabes? Me siento muerta. Es solo que no sé dónde ni cuándo morí. _Quién_ me asesinó –reflexionó en voz alta, tal vez no solo exclusivamente para Mika—. ¿Fue mi madre al darme a luz y echarme en este mundo bendecida con la estirpe de Lucifer? ¿Estuve muerta desde entonces porque todo lo que soy lo decidió Tenri, un tirano incluso peor que Guren Ichinose? ¿O es el amante de mi hermana mi asesino, porque me lastimó como solo los hombres pueden herir a las mujeres que dicen amar? Mahiru misma, mi hermana mayor. Ni ahora mismo sé si ella me quería. Pero me protegió, cuando no estuvo ocupada haciéndome daño.

"Y finalmente, Crowley, ¿acaso él me destruyó trayéndome aquí? ¿O ya no quedaba nada mío, porque se lo había dado a Yu para que dejara de dolerme?

Mika se parecía a Shinya al mirarla con su mezcla de horror y lástima. Shinoa obvió esto, dejando la copa vacía en la mesa y descorriendo las mantas de la cama para volver a meterse entre ellas.

—Cuando Romeo mata accidentalmente a Teobaldo, el primo de su esposa, en esa obra de Shakespeare que incluso representan aquí a veces…se queja de que es el triste juguete del destino. Pues yo soy igual que él. Pero mi destino…tiene nombre y apellido.

—¿ _Crowley Eusford_?

Shinoa sacudió la cabeza.

—Si algo tenemos en común es que nos han usado…


	12. Doceava parte

Colmillos afilándose

 _Dedicado a Annie_ ( _Annabeth-Cyone_ )

* * *

 **Prompt #43**. _Sister._ Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-La hermana menor-

* * *

 _When he said you better lie down cause the angels are watching_  
 _She closed her eyes and said: Quit the talking_  
 _You can hurt me, do whatever you like_

 _So he said: Shut your mouth, girl, the angels are listening_  
 _She crossed herself_

 _Now the moments are missing_

 **She wants revenge.**

* * *

Las dos chicas tuvieron que ayudar a sus jóvenes esposos a subir las escaleras hasta el piso superior, donde hubieran reservado habitación.

Shiho, pese a tropezar constantemente, se las arreglaba para hacer rabiar a Yu, golpeándolo en la nuca al menor descuido, empujándolo contra la pared, soltándole alguna frase referida a su borrachera torpe.

Mitsuba ya estaba harta de pedirle que se comportara. En algún instante, cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta indicada, Shiho se le echó encima como animal hambriento, comenzó a besarla y a descorrerle la ropa, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, sonrojada y muda de vergüenza.

—¡Nuestros amigos están…aquí…aún! –replicó ahogadamente Mitsuba, antes de que Shiho se precipitara con ella en la habitación y cerrara la puerta tras ambos casi en las narices de la otra pareja.

Los murmullos se escuchaban perfectamente desde el interior, de todos modos. Shinoa estaba tan alterada como Mitsuba misma antes, solo con el brazo de Yu encima de los hombros, ambos incómodos con la soledad mal interrumpida por una música suave en los pasillos y los gemidos que les llegaban desde el cuarto de sus compañeros.

—¿Deberíamos ir a dormir, Shinoa? Me siento mal. El idiota de Kimizuki me hizo probar un montón de bebidas. Me dijo que era un niño, como si supiera algo de estar casado…

Shinoa se sobó los labios y ayudó a Yu a entrar en su habitación, que era la siguiente a la de Shiho y Mitsu.

—Bueno… _esposo_ , a pesar del entusiasmo que hemos presenciado, yo me veo obligada a decirte que…—comenzó Shinoa, mirándose las uñas y sentándose en la enorme cama del centro del ambiente sobrecargado de satén y adornos en colores chillones.

—Voy a tomar un baño –anunció Yuichiro y ella se atragantó con la disculpa que iba a dar, excusando un dolor de cabeza atroz que le impediría consumar sus deberes maritales de la primera noche—. Deberías cambiarte. Es tarde y debemos dormir o mañana estaremos muy cansados para matar vampiros.

Shinoa reprimió el impulso de llorar. De levantarse de la cama en la que se dejó caer para huir, sin saber a dónde iría de hacerlo.

(Inquietante y repugnante idea: si no quería estar ahí, más le convenía volver arrastrándose hacia Guren Ichinose, aquel del que Yuichiro quería salvarla).

 _Puedo hacerlo, y qué si quiere eso, todos lo quieren, él es hombre al fin y al cabo. Aunque me haya parecido un niño, una criatura llena de magia, un mito heroico. Es una semilla de hombre. Y yo seré la tierra en la que se hundirá, echando raíces. Solo eso_ …

Con aire ausente buscó en los cajones. La habitación incluía un camisón de seda rosado como obsequio.

(Ellos eran de la armada, después de todo. Y en horas iban a la batalla).

Se asustaba de la idea de que Yu la viera sin ropa tan repentinamente. Sus heridas habían sanado pero tenía mucha vergüenza y que él quisiera tocarla como Guren lo había hecho, incluso más, hubiera sido insoportable para ella.

No obstante se cambió de inmediato, evitando el segundo regalo de la habitación: ropa interior negra de encaje y medias hasta el muslo con ligas, bastante alejado esto de su algodón usual.

(De todos modos se sintió sucia. A Guren le gustaba su simpleza y había jugado con su inocencia largos años).

—¿Shinoa?

Se le detuvo el corazón al voltearse hacia Yu, quien la miraba con una toalla sobre los hombros, la camisa que había usado en la boda sin los pantalones, un cepillo de dientes en la mano y la boca llena de espuma.

—¿Si… _esposo_?

…de todas las palabras no adecuadas para Yuichiro, esa era la que encabezaba la lista. Pero iba a acostumbrarse, ¿no? De alguna manera le agradaba. Era extraño, divertido, como si fueran niños jugando a la casita.

…algo por lo cual _podrían_ matarlos.

Tal vez eso lo hacía tan irresistible.

—Te ves…bien, Shinoa.

Ella se sonrojó profundamente ante esto.

—Gra-gracias, Yu. Tú también, con esa…pinta de malviviente solitario. Me seduce mucho.

— _Aish_ , tú siempre tan _graciosa_ –protestó Yuichiro, poniendo los ojos en blanco y volviendo al baño a escupir su buche de dentífrico.

Shinoa lo esperó en la cama. A que él diera la vuelta, ayudándolo a correr las sábanas para acostarse a su lado, cara a cara los dos, quedando como lados de un corazón.

En la radio sonaba _A kiss to build a dream on_.

( _A kiss to build a dream on_ …eso era importante. Muy…)

Shinoa estaba al tanto de que Guren visitaba ese lugar a veces con sus otras numerosas mujeres. Probablemente los propietarios tenían algo que ver con la familia Ichinose. Así que se congraciaban con él, poniendo su música preferida hasta cuando no estaba.

Esa idea envalentonó a Shinoa. Al apagar las luces, se descubrió acariciando las manos de Yuichiro con suavidad. Su joven esposo, silueta diluida en noche y espectros de neón desde la ventana, la observó exánime. Se escuchaban mejor los gemidos y jadeos desde la habitación vecina, donde Shiho y Mitsu evidentemente se entregaban a su matrimonio con toda sinceridad en sus mutuos deseos.

Bueno, tal vez si Shinoa hubiese tenido más tiempo para adaptarse a esa idea de poseer y ser poseída en su totalidad por Yuichiro en particular…

—No es que no sepa qué hacer –aclaró Yu y Shinoa pudo jurar que se sonrojaba a través de la oscuridad, apartando su mano temblorosa, que ella comenzara a obligarse a trepar por encima de la camisa de Yu hacia el estómago—. Es solo que… ¿Recuerdas la ciudad vampírica en la que yo estuve…? Pues…

* * *

 _Tuve una amiga allí. Una hermana. Se llamaba Akane, cocinaba muy bien y nos cuidaba a todos. Junto con Mika, nosotros tres éramos los mayores._

 _De Mika sí te hablé, ¿cierto?_

 _No digas tonterías. Él era un chico. Compartíamos el lugar en el que dormíamos. Un altillo en una casa abandonada de la capital._

 _Akane era demasiado buena. Cuando estábamos inquietos, se metía en nuestras camas y ayudaba a que nos calmáramos._

 _Un día dijo que se sentía mal y comenzó a sangrar, agarrándose el vientre. Mika y yo nos asustamos mucho pero no queríamos despertar a los menores, así que fuimos a pedir ayuda a los guardias._

 _Sorprendentemente, una vampira muy importante nos vino a ver y nos regañó con golpes inclusive. Nos dijo que Akane era muy pequeña y que casi la habíamos matado al dormir con ella. Que la próxima vez mejor solo nos consoláramos entre nosotros._

 _Así que nunca más volví a tocar a Akane. Y me enfadé con Mika cuando me enteré de que él seguía. Aunque tuviera cuidado, me daba miedo de que Akane se embarazara y muriera._

 _No es que no sepa qué hacer. Es solo que si lo hacemos, podrías lastimarte, porque también eres pequeña aún. Guren no ha entendido eso porque es un animal._

 _Pero yo nunca te traicionaré ni abandonaré, Shinoa..._

* * *

Las palabras sobre el pasado caían de la boca de Yu y Shinoa lo abrazó para evitar que estas se perdieran en la oscuridad de la noche, o que acaso se quemaran en los carteles de neón del hotel. Él se quedó dormido con la cabeza contra su hombro, haciéndole juramentos y entrelazando dedos con los de ella.

 _¿No vas a intentar nada? El matrimonio tiene menos validez así, lo sabes_ , le auguró Shi, burlona.

Shinoa estaba cansada. Había imaginado mil pesadillas teniéndola despierta, se diera o no una consumación con Yu. Que Guren entraba de repente, armado y los encarcelaba a todos. Que mataba a Yu frente a sus ojos y la lastimaba igual, peor que antes. Que Shiho era ejecutado, al igual que Yoichi y Shinya o destinado al ala experimental de los laboratorios subterráneos. Que Mitsuba era ultrajada también y moría entre golpes, de pena, al igual que ella, sin que les permitieran un suicidio más limpio y directo.

Los demonios se desvanecieron bajo el calor de Yu. Allí se sintió segura.

Y cuando Yuichiro le prometió entre sueños que nunca nadie más volvería a lastimarla, le creyó. No porque (solo) él pudiera protegerla, sino porque todos lo harían y ella también los salvaría, llegado el momento.

Al día siguiente, a la misma hora, la encadenaban a una pared de piedra húmeda en los calabozos del hogar de Crowley. Ella estaba desnuda, sangraba y lloraba, confundiendo nombres y fechas en el remolino de acontecimientos crueles.

* * *

—Se llamaba _Akane_ , ¿cierto?

Mika la miró, sorprendido pero de inmediato desconfiado, conteniendo su violencia. Estaba abriendo el grifo de agua caliente para llenar la tina.

—¿Yu…Yu te dijo…?

Shinoa pasó las manos por la tela de su bata. El estómago le dolía de hambre pero se sentía demasiado sucia para comer y había llorado tanto que por una vanidad difícil de explicar, (proveniente quizá del saberse fruto de ricos y poderosos, de la sombra de Mahiru siempre proyectándose sobre ella con una mezcla de culpa, envidia y anhelo frustrado por la tragedia) quería bañarse antes de cenar. Almorzar. O desayunar. Lo que fuera.

Era de día aún. Las horas no tenían sentido para ella de cualquier modo.

—Ustedes la _compartían_. Por eso crees que no le molestará que duermas conmigo –reflexionó Shinoa, sacándose unos lazos que había olvidado prendidos en su cabello y desabrochándose la bata, a la vez que Mika desviaba la mirada.

—…Éramos niños. Fue hace mucho tiempo. No sabíamos lo que hacíamos…

* * *

 _Su nombre era Akane, sí. Su cabello era largo y suave. Olía siempre muy bien. A lo que sea que hubiera estado cocinando._

 _Me gustaba mucho. Es solo que no sabía cuánto me gustaba. Estaba siempre detrás de mí. Y cuando comencé a darle mi sangre de contrabando a Ferid a cambio de regalos y comida, se puso triste pero no me juzgó._

 _Akane era buena. Y Yu también pero se enojaba mucho de niño._

 _Hubiera sido mejor que no creciéramos. Cuando creces, tu cuerpo comienza a pedir más que antes. Empiezas a tener sueños absurdos._

 _Quise a Akane desde siempre. Pero pasé a tener urgencias…propias de un hombre. Comenzó a molestarme que los otros niños pidieran sus atenciones. Todos menos Yu._

 _Por las noches esos pensamientos me asediaban como una fiebre. Ferid se burló de mí más de una vez porque sus mordidas confundían mi cuerpo ansioso. Y Akane…_

 _Un día desperté y ella estaba a mi lado. Pasaba sus manos por ropa y me besaba con dulzura. Pensé que se sentía bien._

 _Ella me preguntó si la quería y no como hermana. Creo que si ella me hubiera pedido las estrellas entonces, le habría dicho que se las bajaría del cielo, de una manera o de otra. Para que siguiera besándome. Para que sus caricias nunca se acabaran._

 _Yu dormía a nuestro lado. La primera noche no lo despertamos pero la segunda, Akane comenzó a…ser buena con él también._

 _Pensamos que no era justo. Éramos los mayores y solo había una Akane. Una oportunidad de convertirnos en hombres._

 _Le dije a Yu que tenía que ser amable con ella si quería hacerlo. Le enseñé cómo acariciarla y dónde. Él se quejó al principio pero…la curiosidad le ganó._

 _Éramos niños._

 _Tratábamos de estar siempre juntos los tres, luego de que los demás se durmieran y tras asegurarnos de que no se deslizaban a escucharnos o vernos._

 _Akane comenzó a cambiar. Fingía estar como siempre pero su vientre empezó a crecer y sufrió de varios desmayos, golpeándose la cabeza. La excusamos para que no tuviera que dar sangre. Cubrimos sus extracciones._

 _Akane era tan buena que quería tener el bebé y lloraba mucho por el dolor. Yu quería escapar esa misma noche, de alguna manera, para cumplir con sus deseos. Yo solo quería robar ruda de alguna parte para hacerle un té abortivo, algo sobre lo que había leído. Nos peleamos. Y entonces vimos la sangre en la cama de Akane, que lloraba._

 _Buscamos a los guardias de Krul. Ellos se enfadaron y nos golpearon tanto que pensé que nos matarían. Entonces nos llevaron a los tres._

 _Nuestros hermanos imploraron que no lo hicieran pero quedaron inconscientes de inmediato por los maltratos._

 _Krul nos recibió con frialdad y asco en su palacio. Mandó a Akane a ser tratada por unas vampirezas. Nos pateó como si fuéramos animales. Nos dijo que eso éramos, si no peor. Yu trató de explicarse, yo solo pedí perdón y luego perdimos el conocimiento también._

 _Al despertar, nos llevaron a una habitación con Akane. Ella trató de sonreírnos pero estaba muy triste. Dijo que le habían quitado el bebé. Que le aseguraron que hubiera muerto de tenerlo, porque era muy pequeña._

 _Yo me alivié. No quería que ella muriera. Hasta sentí gratitud por los vampiros. Habían salvado a mi hermana de algo repugnante que yo había hecho e impulsado a Yu a hacer. Di las gracias._

 _Pero Yu estaba furioso. Cuando Akane nos explicó todo, se enfadó tanto que comenzó a gritar que habían matado a nuestro hijo. Intentó patear a los guardias del palacio y estos le dieron una paliza, antes de arrojarlo afuera, sin que pudiéramos remediarlo. Me sentí horrible pero no abandoné a Akane, que seguía débil. Nos fuimos al día siguiente, tras darle las gracias a Krul._

 _Traté de ser bueno con Yu pero estaba muy triste. Nos miraba a los dos como si lo hubiéramos traicionado. Pasó casi una semana hasta que volvió a hablarnos._

 _Eso era mucho tiempo. Solo nos teníamos a nosotros._

 _Akane hacía de cuenta que no le dolía ni el cuerpo ni el alma. Lloraba siempre que creía que yo no la miraba. Le di mi sangre a Ferid el doble de veces a cambio de adornos para su cabello._

 _Yu continuó arisco con nosotros pero un poco menos a medida que transcurrieron los días. Akane siguió siendo buena conmigo pero yo me rehusé a tocarla como antes. Yu me amenazaba como si fuera necesario._

 _Es difícil explicarlo. Yu era tan generoso que no le molestaba que amara a Akane. Solo no quería lastimarla._

 _Cuando finalmente nos vimos y me habló de ti, dijo que eras como Akane. Que si yo la había amado, te amaría. Y que si todavía lo quería a él, no iba a lastimarte…_

 _Yu te quería. No lo mereces pero él lo hacía. Así como tú no me quieres, solo estás haciendo un vil trueque. Tu cuerpo por la salida, ¿es lo único que quieres?_

 _¿Prometes ayudar a Yu?_

 _Te juro que si me mientes, como le mentiste a él...todo lo que Crowley Eusford te ha hecho, todo lo que Guren Ichinose iba a hacerte si te quedabas a su lado…parecerá un juego._

 _Lo juro, Shinoa._

 _Lo juro, maldita seas…_

* * *

 **Prompt #44**. _A kiss to build a dream on._ Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-Los besos-

* * *

 _Oh, give me your lips for just a moment_  
 _And my imagination will make that moment live_  
 _Give me what you alone can give_  
 _A kiss to build a dream on_

 _When I'm alone with my fantasies, I'll be with you_  
 _Weaving romances, making believe they're true_

 **Louis Armstrong.**

* * *

Shinoa despertó entre zarandeos de Mitsuba, sonrojada y furiosa. Yu roncaba y babeaba sobre su pecho. Mitsu lo golpeó como si la hubiera ofendido de alguna manera que ni él entendió al abrir los ojos, preguntando por su esposa, que reía a su lado. Shiho se apareció en el marco de la puerta mirándolos cabizbajo, por la resaca, el esfuerzo físico de la noche o acaso los recuerdos a medias de sus andanzas ebrio. Vestía ya el uniforme.

—Tenemos que estar en formación a las siete. Partimos media hora más tarde y son las seis –les recordó, con las mejillas aún más rojas que Mitsu.

—A saber qué han estado haciendo toda la noche…—murmuró con recelo Mii, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Hemos tenido cuidado, a diferencia de otros! –se defendió Yu, señalando a Mitsuba con el dedo índice, enérgicamente.

Shinoa pensó que se desmayaba de vergüenza, abrazándose las rodillas, con el rostro muy encendido.

—Deberíamos cambiarnos, Yu –comentó sin voz.

—Si, es verdad. Hoy mataremos vampiros…—reflexionó él, saliendo de la cama, para bochorno de Mitsuba, quien le recalcó, escandalizada, que estaba solo medio vestido.

Shiho respondió esto abriendo un bolso en el suelo, sacando la chaqueta del uniforme militar y arrojándola a la cabeza de Yu.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

—¡Responsabilidades, pendejo!

—¡Shiho! –los separó Mitsuba antes de que fueran al enfrentamiento por puñetazos y patadas, como era usual—. Vamos a desayunar. Nosotros que estamos listos…

—Vale. Solo no se entretengan con perversiones tan temprano –les advirtió Kimizuki a Shinoa y Yu, suspirando y alzando las cejas con aire paternal.

—¡Mira quién lo dice! Si no fuera por Shinoa casi voy a revisar que no estuvieras matando a Mitsuba. ¡Qué clase de hombre eres!

Shiho empujó la cara de Yu con la mano abierta y Shinoa tuvo que ayudar a apartarlos. Afectuosos e hiperactivos como eran en esos enfrentamientos infantiles.

* * *

Se ahogaba debajo del agua caliente, tal vez como Mahiru lo hubiera sentido, solo que Shinoa nada más había bebido vino y sus propias lágrimas.

Se ahogaba, se iba. Y era hermoso no escuchar más que su corazón hasta que llegaba el pasado a humillarla, mostrándole lo que había perdido. Esas partes de sí misma y de otros que jamás recuperaría porque ahora eran cenizas en un tiempo distante, casi pertenecientes a otra persona.

Pero Mika no iba a hacerle un favor tan fácilmente. Solo él pudo haber aferrado su cuello de esa manera, impulsándola hacia afuera del agua.

—No puedes hacer eso…—le reprochó, casi llorando, mortificado, mientras que ella tosía y vomitaba el agua.

Shinoa se acurrucó en el suelo de la sala de baño, temblando como un animal. Cerró los ojos y se olvidó de su toque frío, de los deberes maritales que pronto tendría que afrontar.

—Estoy casi _ahí_ –confesó, aterrada.

—¿"Ahí"? –preguntó él, desconcertado, cubriéndola con la bata y apartándole el cabello húmedo de la cara.

— _Ahí_ , en donde sé de qué me hablas. Por qué me odias tanto.

Mika la miró directamente. Había amargura en su expresión pero se había suavizado la violencia, trocada en tristeza.

—Yo…—comenzó él, pero ella le cubrió la boca con un beso que se clavó en sus propios labios, hiriendo a Shinoa y manchando a Mika con su sangre.

 _Ahí_ …

* * *

Habían tomado un jeep. Kimizuki lo conducía junto a Mitsuba, que le hacía aclaraciones sobre velocidad y camino como si supiera, fingiendo mal humor, de qué hablaba. Shiho la miraba con ternura en su escepticismo. Acarició sus cabellos y su mejilla en más de una ocasión.

Shinoa trataba de no verlos. Se avergonzaba.

Yu no se comportaba diferente. Decía en voz alta sus ambiciones acerca de perpetrar una matanza de vampiros que hiciera justicia a sus seres queridos.

Yoichi lucía algo triste y pensativo. Horas antes había salido de una habitación al final del pasillo en el mismo piso del hotel que ellos, explicando (disimulando mal sus lágrimas) que Shinya debió de irse antes de que despertara.

(Shiho no había dejado de remarcar, con sorna, que caminaba tan mal como Mitsuba).

Shinoa revisa y entrega tres frascos de píldoras, explicando sus usos y consecuencias. En su interior tiene lugar otra batalla entre fuerzas oscuras y lumínicas. O acaso las últimas eran de un gris más claro que el negro frío de los ojos de Guren.

Mitsuba toma su ración, echándole una mirada curiosa. Le da a Shiho la suya, quien está atento al camino, pues han de seguir las últimas órdenes dadas hasta donde chocan con el plan de huida.

En _Shinjuku_.

Yoichi le agradece a Shinoa, sonriendo como quien sale solo un instante de una profunda ensoñación angustiada por romances imposibles.

—¿Y la mía, Shinoa? No la has olvidado, ¿cierto? ¿Qué voy a hacer si tenemos problemas? –le exige Yuichiro, dándole escalofríos, tendiendo su palma hacia ella para recibir su preparado.

El _especial_. Dado por Guren. Un secreto que difícilmente augure nada bueno.

(Tal vez, en otro momento, en otro lugar, se hubiera obligado a creer en lo mejor del Coronel).

Shinoa asiente.

Y ese fue el momento en el que pudo decirlo. El momento escurrido, secándose en la arena del tiempo, perdiéndose para siempre porque mencionar aquel pedido de Guren hubiese llevado a confesar unos cuantos ires y venires con los fármacos administrados antes o después a todos en el escuadrón, sin que Shinoa pusiera nunca el menor reparo al silencio solicitado.

 _Jamás me perdonarán. No puedo decirlo, no ahora…_

—¿Cómo podría olvidarme… _esposo_?

Yu se sonroja, frotándose la nuca.

—Solo digo. Ya dámelo…

Ella asiente, rozando la cadena en su cuello, de la cual pende su anillo, el que ha escondido entre su ropa. Obedeciendo a Guren a medias. Porque sí, lleva la joya al campo de batalla. Pero ya no es solo un encargo de él, un regalo de Mahiru del que no estaba enterada, sino un símbolo de su rebeldía.

Porque como con todo lo que Guren y su familia le han dado, ella ha tenido suerte. Ha podido subvertirlo, hacer que se vuelva diferente. Armas a su favor, escudos, tesoros. Y eran cruces donde ella iba a morir, sirviéndoles.

Eso es el anillo medieval con el que desposó a Yuichiro.

Pero no la droga.

Shinoa se decide. Es ahora o nunca, cuando sostiene sus dos frascos, el que le pertenece y el de Yu.

Dejándolos caer, abiertos, al suelo del jeep.

* * *

La angustia jugaba a perforarle el pecho.

Despertó llorando, gritando, con fiebre.

El cabello aún húmedo.

Buscando a Mika. ¿A su lado? ¿En la habitación?

Silencio. La caja de música debiera estar cerrada.

Y no había luz colándose por los ventanales.

Unas velas encendidas, únicamente, en el escritorio, junto a los libros que Crowley le ha obsequiado para distraerse.

Shinoa ve el pergamino y avanza hacia él para tocarlo: papel vampírico. Las letras se dibujan como si bebieran su sangre. _Lo hacen_. Un instante. No es peor que un pinchazo en el dedo.

(Teniendo en cuenta lo que Crowley le hace…)

 _No puedo._

 _Lo siento._

 _Volveré pronto._

Las líneas desaparecen ni bien Shinoa las lee, con ojos mojados.

Piensa en volver a dormir.

 _Cobarde_ , le dice a Mika. Ella o Shi. Ni importa.

Pues Shinoa, con sus demonios, no es la única ahí.

—Buenas noches, _muñeca_. ¿Me extrañaste?

"Por lo que parece que hacías con Mika, diría que no.

Lacus Welt entra en la habitación como si fuese dueño de ella. O planeara adueñarse.

* * *

Los pastilleros caen, abiertos, en la simulación de que Shinoa contaba la cantidad de píldoras, acaso cotejando de refilón qué tan similares son los preparados. Reflexionando por un efímero instante si acaso no se tratará de un engaño de Guren, poniendo a prueba su calidad como líder y sinceridad con el grupo.

(Pero ese sería el _viejo_ Guren, no aquel que prefería hacerle daño que explicarse, siquiera de una manera críptica como aquella).

—¡Shinoa!

—Lo siento…no sé qué ha pasado, Yu. Necesitamos…juntarlas, tomará solo un minuto –se justificó Shinoa, sorprendida de lo fácil que ha sido cometer una traición que tiene un dulce y venenoso sabor a libertad. Solo aflojar su pulso.

Yoichi es el primero que se inclina a intentar recuperar las píldoras, que se mezclan entre sí, siendo del mismo color, para gran satisfacción de Shinoa.

* * *

Lacus y Mika son criaturas de la misma raza y diseño. Ambos son relativamente pequeños e incomprensiblemente fuertes.

(Al lado de un progenitor como Crowley).

Guren era rápido. Pero sus manos eran cálidas y apasionadas al estrangular a Shinoa.

—¿Dónde está _Sheila_ , nuestra princesa, el _Santo Grial_ de Sir Crowley? –se mofó Lacus, mostrando sus colmillos.

Shinoa lo miró con más impotencia que miedo. La garganta le dolía. Ella solo había pedido seguir durmiendo, _desmayada_ , ¿era tanto?

—Rene, qué idiota. Pensó que si me despertaba le daría las gracias –comentó, más para sí mismo, con saña, soltando a Shinoa y arrojándola contra la mesa de la caja de música.

El cuerpo de Shinoa golpeó el diván y resbaló al suelo sonoramente. Lacus se carcajeó, sacudiéndose del uniforme algo que tenía las de ser ceniza. _Vampírica_.

(Por Horn y Chess, Shinoa conocía bien esa textura mortuoria).

Podía olvidarse de pedir ayuda en esa habitación. Su propio hechizo evitaría que la escucharan. Y Mika…probablemente ni siquiera estaba en la casa.

¿Podía huir?

Intentó mover sus piernas. Un hilo de sangre desde su cabeza le manchó un camisón de algodón rosado que no recordaba ponerse.

(Mika debió vestirla luego del baño…)

Algo estaba fuera de lugar. Un hueso. Sanaría como siempre. Pero…

—Parece que todos aquí han bebido hasta la saciedad de ti, ¿eh? Todos menos yo. Y Rene. Pero Rene nunca fue un _gourmet_ , digamos. Tenía un gusto muy hosco. No hubiera podido apreciarte depurada.

…necesitaría tiempo. Y no lo tenía. Lloró en silencio, cerca de perder la consciencia por el pánico, cuando Lacus fue hacia donde Crowley guardaba su licor.

Lo que faltaba.

* * *

 **Prompt #45**. _The key._ Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-El nombre-

* * *

 _The key that taunted me, the key that drove me mad_  
 _The key that murdered any freedom I once had_  
 _Is offered to me now, can this be but a dream?_

 **Emilie Autumn.**

* * *

Sus manos siguieron perpetuando el movimiento que reflejaba su memoria: levantaba el montón de píldoras, grajea por grajea, poniendo unas y otras en el frasco de Yu o de ella respectivamente, sin hacer distinción alguna entre aquellas que debieron ser para uno u otro.

Finalmente puso expresión ausente y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos.

—No puedo hacer esto, Yu –susurró, alzando las manos para dejar que Yuichiro y Yoichi, quienes la miraron con preocupación.

* * *

Lacus bebió de la misma copa de Crowley. No se molestó siquiera en servirse aparte como Mika.

 _Vuelve a dormir_ , se dijo a sí misma o acaso era _Shi_ , ansiosa.

—Sé lo que quieres. Me asomé y no lo notaron. La estaban pasando tan bien. Siempre pensé que Mika era raro. Ahora entiendo que es un maldito enfermo. Lo suyo no es natural pero claro, las que son como tú, precisan de un… _incentivo_.

Shinoa lloraba, temblaba. Se balanceaba, al borde del vómito.

(Pero no había comido nada que pudiera expulsar. El vino y el chocolate eran casi del día anterior).

—Es curioso. Sir Crowley dijo que habías llegado a su cama virgen. Hasta yo me doy cuenta de que es cierto. Se huele, se degusta. Pero ya hubieras querido vivir en un burlesque.

Habría rogado pero dentro de esa pesadilla, seguía siendo realista. Los ruegos no detuvieron a Crowley. Tampoco a Guren. Y Lacus…

Él estrelló la copa contra la pared. Shinoa se sujetó el pecho, convencida de que tendría un ataque, atragantada en sus lágrimas y gimiendo, más de ansiedad que por el daño perpetrado.

—No te preocupes. Pronto voy a _satisfacerte_. Igual que Mika, tal vez más. Descubrirás que muerdo mejor. La mayoría de las chicas…no llegan a quejarse –comentó Lacus Welt, divertido por su terror, avanzando hacia ella.

* * *

—No voy a hacerlo. Quiero quedarme aquí, con ustedes. Antes de cometer este error. Donde puedo decirles a todos…—explicó, desesperada, a sus demonios, que la observaban risueños.

—Shinoa, ¿de qué hablas? A cualquiera le pasa algo así. Estás muy distraída –intentó tranquilizarla Yu, con las cejas alzadas y guardando en su bolsillo su dosis de píldoras, ante la mirada de desconsuelo de Shinoa.

—No…yo…es mi culpa. Guren me dio esto y me mandó dártelo y yo pensé…pensé…

—¿Pensaste en mezclarlas con las de todos nosotros? –trató de adivinar Yoichi, sonriendo.

—Si…—admitió Shinoa.

Sus amigos se echaron a reír sin reproche alguno amargando sus fisionomías amables. La escena estaba completamente corrompida por Shi. Pero mantenía el afecto que la había empapado en su momento, como un perfume distante.

—Lo siento…yo…yo…

—No tienes que disculparte, Shinoa. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste –la consoló Yu, palmeándole el hombro y ayudándola a guardar su propio frasco en uno de sus bolsillos, rozándole la cintura sin tomar en cuenta su cercanía.

Shinoa cerró los ojos, apoyando la frente en su pecho.

—No querías condenarnos a todos –continuó Yoichi, alzando el dedo índice.

—Te importábamos –dijo Mitsuba, quedamente, desde el asiento del copiloto, torciendo el cuello para mirarla.

—No quiero regresar. Así como no quería…no quería cumplir esas órdenes. Pero me daba miedo desobedecerlas. Lo hice todo a medias. Pensé que si era…un experimento, un terrible experimento, era mejor que lo probaran en mí. Pero luego se me ocurrió que tal vez era algo solo para Yu. Algo que contrarrestaba otra cosa. Algo que pudiera necesitar.

"Y sinceramente también…también creí que quizá…solo quizá…ya que todos éramos familia y todos nos amábamos…tal vez podríamos correr la misma suerte. Pero no me atreví.

—Eres como el capitán que se hunde con su barco. Tomaste la responsabilidad. Eso es lo que hay que hacer –añadió Shiho, sin desviar su atención del camino.

—La verdad es que tuve miedo y decidí que no tenía derecho a elegir. Que mejor dejara que la suerte lo hiciera. Y fue algo tonto, desearía no haberlo hecho. Pero para cuando quise remediarlo, remediarlo de alguna forma…—explicó Shihoa, con las lágrimas arrasando con las líneas de su rostro, haciendo ademanes sobre sus intenciones de desechar ambos frascos.

Yoichi y Yu intercambiaron miradas entre sí.

—Ya no importa.

El jeep se sacudió violentamente.

* * *

Lacus separó sus piernas de una patada y aún de pie, con un puño en la cadera, colocó el taco de su bota sobre el sexo de Shinoa, apretándolo dolorosamente.

—Conozco a las de tu tipo. Son las primeras en ofrecer sangre, descubriéndose el cuello, impúdicas. De haber vivido un tiempo más en una ciudad humana, hubieras terminado en un prostíbulo, ¿no? Tienes esa cara de santa martirizada que antes fue prostituta.

Shinoa se abrazó a sí misma, sollozando sin control y negando con la cabeza. Por mucho que le doliera, un chispazo dentro suyo sonsacó de esa tortura un placer afilado, sucio e inquietante, que impulsaba sus caderas contra la razón de su herida.

—Me encanta matar a las que son como tú. Siempre digo que es un accidente, que era solo un sorbo y, ¡ _zás_! Pero todos siempre saben que miento. En especial Rene.

"Voy a extrañarlo. No era celoso de mis impulsos y apenas tenía los suyos. Es así hacerme enojar…

* * *

—¡Shiho! –exclamó Mitsuba, atenta a algo en la ruta.

—¡Un vampiro! ¡ _Afuera_! –les indicó Kimizuki, instándolos a saltar.

—No…

Shinoa rompió a llorar, agarrándose la cabeza.

—¡No quiero! Sé lo que pasará. Lo…encontraremos. No le costará nada derrotarnos. Y luego va a violarme, igual que Guren, igual que este otro cretino…

—Yo nunca te lastimé, Shinoa –la interrumpió Yu, ofreciéndole su mano.

—Lo sé…

—Y Mika…

—Es el _Ladrón_ , no puedo reprocharle nada –aceptó, apretando el anillo por encima de la tela de su uniforme.

Yu sujetó su muñeca para tirar de Shinoa, impulsándola a saltar del jeep. Yoichi salió detrás de ellos.

—Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras –le aseguró Yu, suspendidos los tres en el viento de ese recuerdo que se cristalizaba, adulterado para la ocasión.

—Mientras _sobrevivas_ –le sonrió Yoichi.

Shinoa tragó en seco.

Le pareció percibir de lejos la canción arruinada de la bailarina y como era la misma melodía que había escuchado largo y tendido, repetidamente, en la radio que sonaba del hotel donde pasara su primera noche casada, la reconoció de inmediato.

Invocó su arma.

* * *

—Vamos. La tengo dura como a ti te gusta. Te diré lo que haremos. Voy a darte lo que quieres. Me darás lo que quiero. Y luego, te arrojaré en uno de esos guetos tristes que tienen los humanos, para que te puedas dedicar a venderles tu cuerpo a ellos. ¿No es lo que deseas, _Sheila_ , preciosa?

Horror. Ella se había desmayado mientras que Lacus la ponía boca abajo, rompiéndole el camisón, atento a las venas de Shinoa, latentes en delicias bajo su piel.

No podía ver nada más, tal era su sed por sangre y sadismo.

Al igual que Shinoa por el dolor y el miedo en un principio, no notó que la caja de música que agonizaba entre notas quebradizas de _A kiss to build a dream on_ , había dejado frente a ella un reguero de píldoras blancuzcas al romperse su base.

—¿Sabes por qué haré esto? Es por hambre, sí. Y porque ya me he cansado de abusivos como Crowley. Damos todo por ellos, escatiman en las raciones y nos ponen en peligro por excentricidades de ellos. Me harté de mentir, de ocultar, de esperar sus migajas mientras que ellos beben en la abundancia de cuellos como el tuyo.

La base, abierta, revelaba que guardaba como soporte de la bailarina, una pequeña barra de metal oscura, rodeada de ribetes negros, como una llave.

—También porque me eduqué mejor sobre ti. El Santo Grial, la Vaca Sagrada. La bruja que trajo Crowley. Por ti, nuestra ciudad está en ruinas. Pero yo haré lo correcto, lo que el viejo y avaro Crowley no ha podido hacer, lo que el resto de los ancianos que nos gobiernan ha evitado exigir por convencionalismos que no funcionan. Me desharé de ti, te disfrutaré antes. Como un vampiro debe hacer. ¡ _Matrimonios_ con el ganado! Tu sangre sí que trae la locura con cierta inspiración, ¿eh?

Lacus, mordiendo su hombro desnudo, interpretó el llanto de gratitud incrédula que Shinoa soltara como simple reflejo de placer forzado.

—No te preocupes. Solo porque esté gozando, no significa que me haya olvidado de ti –anunció, osando bajar las heladas manos de su agarre hacia la entrepierna de Shinoa.

Dándole tiempo suficiente a ella para para fingir que se arqueaba de sorpresa, atrapando del suelo con la lengua tres píldoras exactamente, sin reflexionar por un instante sobre el posible daño consecuente.

Nada era peor que eso. _Nada_. Por un instante fue egoísta y lo creyó con cada átomo de su ser, coreada con deleite por _Shi_.

Contó así diez segundos. O a lo mejor solo ocho, lentos, eternos, interminables, mientras que Lacus jugaba por última vez con su cuerpo, deleitándose con los retorcijones húmedos que Shinoa no podía controlar.

Entonces ella alargó la mano, llorando con mil gracias a flor de labios, hacia su arma, que la esperaba como buena amiga, allí tan cerca.

La tomó sin problemas.

Y con esta contra la palma, pudo pronunciar las palabras que llevaban tanto terrible tiempo dentro suyo. Las piezas perdidas de su pasado e identidad.

— _Shikama doji —_ susurró, dejando que el fuego infernal la cubriera en una explosión de poder.

(Eso es lo último que recuerda…)

* * *

 **N/A** : _Lamento el retraso. El final al que pretendo llegar ES abierto pero no es este, parece que queda un ciclo más._

 _Hasta septiembre, espero :)_

Off topic: _Te amo y te echo de menos, Annie, ya responderé tus mensajes. #QueElMundoLoSepa #Yeah_


	13. Treceava parte

Colmillos afilándose

 _Dedicado a Annie_ ( _Annabeth-Cyone_ )

* * *

 **Prompt #46**. _Checking out._ Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-Barba Azul-

* * *

 _"It is written", she says,_  
 _And she really believes this._

 _We don't see eye to eye,_  
 _But we'll level the playing field tonight._  
 _With no more hope and no more hype,_  
 _And no more murder, no more lies._

 **She wants revenge.**

* * *

Oscuridad. El vientre de una bestia. No, tal vez sea antes de nacer. Hermosa calidez, dulzura en el paladar.

(Pero también hace frío. Hace frío, sopla el viento, cae la nieve en otro lugar).

—¿Shinoa?

Alguien la llama.

Shinoa abre los ojos, bosteza.

Mahiru está _frente a ella_. Su hermana mayor.

(Pero pudo jurar que alguien _más_ la llamaba).

—¿ _Shinoa_? Lo siento pero tienes que despertarte.

Shinoa se restregó los ojos. Mahiru le alcanzó un vaso con agua. Tomó dos sorbos.

¿Mirando a su alrededor?

Frente a ellas había una chimenea ardiendo. Estaban arrodilladas ante una mesa, cubierta de presentes y dulces. Siete velas prendidas encima de un pastel de chocolate y fresas.

—¿Shinoa? ¿No habrás bebido mucho…licor? –preguntó otra voz conocida, sorprendiéndola con familiaridad.

—Mi hermana no toma, tonto –lo corrigió Mahiru, mirando con desdén al dueño de ese tono siempre jocoso en ocasiones extremas.

—Bueno…entonces temo que la gente de la tienda no haya sido muy honesta conmigo cuando adquirí estos bombones rellenos de coñac –explicó Shinya, sentado en ese sofá frente a Shinoa, alisando un papel metalizado con figuras de tigres dibujadas en él.

Mahiru lo miró con tal indignación al ponerse de pie, que Shinya se echó a reír forzosamente, abrazándose a sí mismo como si le tuviera miedo.

Algo de verdad había en eso, de todos modos.

Shinoa sacudió la cabeza.

—Ustedes…hermano…—cuando se dio cuenta, corría hacia a Shinya, saltaba sobre el sofá y apretaba su frente contra su pecho cubierto por un jersey verde y rojo, con motivos navideños sobrecargados, haciendo juego con el vestido escotado y las medias de Mahiru.

—Vaya…si le agarran esos arranques es sin duda porque algo tenían tus chocolates. Hice bien en no comerlos –siseó Mahiru, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión parca.

— _Yo la casé. Y piensa que estoy muerto, es lógico que se preocupe_ –pronunció Shinya, haciendo una mueca, conteniendo sin duda una risa irónica y pasando los dedos con suavidad por el cabello de Shinoa.

—Pervertido –jadeó Mahiru, sacando su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta a un lado del sofá—. Terminemos con esto, ¿si?

Shinoa observó a Mahiru prender la cámara y cambiar drásticamente el semblante a uno animado, sonriente y casi tan chispeante como el fuego doméstico del hogar. Un truco que había intentado enseñarle para fingir mejor pero que ella no conseguía reproducir por completo en ese entonces.

(Más tarde, desde luego, conseguiría hacer una copia de esos gestos pero a diferencia de los de Mahiru, no manipulaban la calidez infernal de sus pasiones secretas hasta convertirlas en rayos de sol tibios para bañar a quienes se acercaran, sino que eran un acabado de porcelana fría: el rostro helado de una muñeca durante una interminable fiesta de té. Y se _notaba_. Por muy amable que Shinoa tratara de ser, por muy tranquila que quisiera parecer, siempre quedaba la falsedad del acto exhibida como si en pleno teatro se viera el telón de fondo que hacía de cielo estrellado para una luna menguante cruel).

—¡Bienvenidos, nuestros queridos seguidores de las novedades de la magna y honorable familia Hiragi! –expresó Mahiru, radiante, dejándose caer con gracia de bailarina clásica al lado de Shinya y Shinoa, sosteniendo el celular de modo que los filmara a los tres—. Porque nosotros creemos en los pilares esenciales de cualquier sociedad secreta o pública, tales como lo son aquellos seres amados que hacen de nuestras vidas algo especial; les mandamos este comunicado de paz y amor a ustedes, nuestros más fieles colaboradores –anunció su hermana, acariciándole el cabello y dándole a entender que pusiera su más resplandeciente sonrisa de niña satisfecha y feliz, como si aquel instante no fuese robado de las terribles competencias y conspiraciones que plagaban su hogar paterno desde que se acordara.

—Este es en efecto, un día muy especial para nosotros, pues cumple años nuestra pequeña princesita, Shinoa –explicó Shinya, estrechando fuerte a su prima, siendo secundado por Mahiru, quien se arrojó sobre los dos, celular en mano estirada para filmar cada instante.

—Somos los jóvenes Hiragi, siempre velando por el bienestar de nuestros servidores, deseándoles una espectacular _Nochebuena_ con sus propios clanes a ustedes, en quienes confiamos de todo corazón –dijo ella, apoyándose la mano contraria en el pecho y dirigiendo una mirada significativa a sus dos familiares en la sala.

—Pidan un deseo por la víspera, subordinados nuestros, justo como la pequeña Shinoa –sugirió de buena fe Shinya, prendiendo las velas del pastel y guiando a la niña para que las soplara.

Era tan raro verlos actuar de manera tan cercana, como padres en un comercial. Las sonrisas se presuponían falsas pero Shinoa se preguntó si todo el afecto ahí era fingido. Incluso esas atenciones dignas de ser capturadas y exhibidas en redes sociales.

(Mahiru sin duda había horneado ese pastel y la mesa estaba tan colmada de regalos que le daba cansancio el solo pensar en desenvolverlos todos en seguida).

—Mi deseo es que seamos así, felices, para siempre, hermana –anunció Shinoa, tomando parte de la farsa, dirigiéndose a la cámara con la mayor ingenuidad posible.

—¡Oh, _Shi_! Qué mala eres. Has dicho lo que querías en voz alta. Ahora tal vez no se cumpla –reflexionó Mahiru con una afectación sobreactuada, sujetándose el pecho y mirando al teléfono.

—Estoy seguro de que el destino hará una excepción por Shinoa. Ella es inmensamente querida por todos –aventuró Shinya, acariciándole la cabeza a Shinoa, quien sostuvo sus manos cerca de las mejillas, intentando capturar ese calor de seguridad que la rodeaba en ese entonces.

—Ahora, si no les importa, mi prometido, mi hermana y yo retomaremos nuestros festejos. ¡Que disfruten de bien merecidas vacaciones, amigos y amigas de nuestra honrada familia! –se despidió Mahiru, dándole a Shinya una copa de champagne para que brindara con ella, saludando a la cámara del celular, que pronto estuvo apagada, dejado el aparato a un lado entre los presentes y la comida.

Mahiru suspiró como si acabara de hacer un inmenso sacrificio, hizo sonar su cuello contracturado por el estrés y se bebió de un sorbo el champaña, ante los parpadeos de sus hermanos.

—¿Piensas que salió bien… _prometida_? –preguntó Shinya con timidez, sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos de Shinoa, hasta que Mahiru se sentó de nuevo a su lado y le apartó la mano con molestia.

—Fue excelente. No esperan que seamos diferentes todos los años. Ya puedes desaparecer de mi vista –le indicó, con un gesto de cómica fiereza, sacándole su propia copa y bebiéndosela como la anterior.

Shinya mantuvo la sonrisa y guió a Shinoa hacia sus presentes, mientras que Mahiru cortaba el pastel, tratando de obviar un pequeño mareo sin duda debido al alcohol ingerido con tanta rapidez.

—Lamento haberte despertado antes, hermanita. Pero teníamos que rodar ese comunicado. La gente precisa de ese acompañamiento mientras que maquina tu destrucción por lo bajo. Así les da más envidia de lo que no saben, es una vida muy miserable –se explicó Mahiru, acariciándole las mejillas a Shinoa, quien cabeceaba de sueño entre tantas atenciones repentinas.

—Ahora puedes volver a dormirte –la invitó Shinya, frotándole los hombros y ofreciéndole un camisón rosado con lazos fucsias que sacaran momentos antes de una de las cajas cubiertas por papel metalizado.

Había sido un buen recuerdo. Pero de eso se trataba. Era algo lejano, como una postal del pasado. Y aunque parte de Shinoa deseaba seguirle la corriente, creyendo que ese instante era real, sus inquietudes empujaron las palabras fuera de la boca.

—¿Qué ha sucedido, _Shi_?

 _Shikama doji_. El cuarto hijo de la Guadaña. Su demonio interior.

Shi reflejó su interior en los rostros de sus hermanos, que intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

— _Vuelve a dormir, insisto. No tiene caso que sigas despierta_ –le recomendó Mahiru, poniéndose de pie para ir a la vitrina de bebidas alcohólicas y servirse un vaso de whisky.

— _No puedo. Sabes que no puedo. ¿Dónde…dónde está Mika?_

Shinya se cruzó de brazos. Su expresión estaba llena de dureza.

— _El vampiro es lo que menos debería preocuparte._

Algo más hizo ruido en su mente.

 _—¿Y el otro…? ¿Lacus?_

Mahiru sacudió la cabeza, indignada y bebiéndose un largo sorbo de su vaso.

— _¿Tan siquiera recuerdas lo que iba a pasarte cuando…ya sabes?_

Shinoa, aún pequeña, se sonrojó, limpiándose las lágrimas.

— _Lacus iba a…violarme…¿Lo hizo?_

Shinya golpeó la mesa, haciendo que todo sobre ella temblara, pese a mantener su sonrisa, que era más bien el gesto de un perro que muestra los dientes.

—Escuchaste a tu hermana. Sería mejor que volvieras a dormir.

— _Tomé las píldoras. Merezco saber. ¿Hicieron efecto…luego de tanto tiempo?_

La idea de que Mika pudiera llegar y verla de esa manera, torturada por Lacus, le vació el estómago.

— _Si volvieras a dormir…nos encargaríamos de todo por ti, hermanita_ –le explicó Mahiru, con su aire etílico y yendo hacia la biblioteca, para sacar numerosos volúmenes al azar de los estantes.

— _Quiero saber._

—Tal vez deba saber –aventuró Shinya, frotándose la nuca. Mahiru hizo un gesto de desdén hacia él, arrodillándose frente al hogar.

—No sé qué haces tú aquí, de todos modos –canturreó ella, revisando los títulos y separándolos, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—…Shinoa es casi mi cuñada. ¿No se supone que yo…?

—¿Eres Guren? –lo interrumpió Mahiru, haciendo una mueca y bebiendo el whisky de un sorbo, como el champagne antes.

—No –aceptó Shinya, mojándose los labios, visiblemente dolido.

—Entonces ella no es _nada_ tuyo. Ni ahora, ni _nunca_.

Shinoa abrió la boca para cuestionar la escena de nuevo. Entonces sintió algo. Un escalofrío, como si agua fría corriera por su cuerpo de infanta.

Un murmullo lejano en sus oídos. Como viento.

Alguien decía su nombre desde la puerta. Lastimeramente.

Intentó ponerse de pie para salir pero Mahiru le sujetó el brazo con brusquedad, intercambiando miradas graves con Shinya.

—¡Déjame! Siento que…

— _Tú no entiendes_ –la atajó su hermana. _Shi_ , el demonio.

Shinoa forcejó y rompió a llorar.

— _Si te digo…es decir, si te dejo ver más del pasado, ¿volverás a dormir?_

—¡ _Es mi cuerpo, Shi!_

Mahiru luchó contra sus manotazos con una sonrisa tierna y triste.

— _Es de las dos. Así es el pacto…_

—¿ _Has usurpado el dominio?_

Mahiru suspiró pesadamente.

— _Oh, Shinoa_ –jadeó, abrazándola fuerte, hasta hacerle daño, como era la costumbre de su hermana.

— _Necesito…irme. Mika me espera. Y Yu._

No estaba segura acerca de nada. Rompió a llorar, temblando. Estaba aterrorizada. Shinya la estudiaba desde el sofá con resignación.

Mahiru la soltó y fue hacia la pila de libros a un lado, junto a la chimenea ardiendo.

—Te diré algo. Voy a hacer un ritual especial, ¿si? Un ritual de adultez. Vamos a deshacernos de todos los cuentos de hadas que plagaron nuestras infancias y las enfermaron. Y solo conservaremos aquellos que sean reflejo de lo que queremos para nosotras.

Un arañazo lejano, un susurro con su nombre quebrándose desde el otro lado de la puerta la llamaron.

— _No tengo tiempo, hermana_ –insistió Shinoa, estremecida.

—¿No? ¿Para _nada_? –replicó Mahiru, tomando de la pila un volumen de encuadernación escarlata cuya ilustración de tapa cortó la respiración de Shinoa.

 _Barba Azul_ era el título de la historia pero los protagonistas dibujados…

—¿ _Crowley_ …?

Y ella misma.

Mahiru asintió mientras Shinoa trataba vanamente de arrancarle el libro de las manos.

Como la hermana menor seguía siendo más pequeña en ese fragmento cronológico, la mayor se burló de ella, colocando las manos sobre su rostro, apartándola entre risas.

—Te leeré las partes pertinentes. Escucharás atentamente.

Shinoa se volvió hacia la puerta. Desde la rendija bajo esta, soplaba un viento invernal y alguien agonizaba, diciendo su nombre entre súplicas.

—No puedo…

—¿Ni _una_ historia? –intentó negociar Mahiru, ladeando la cabeza, provocándole a Shinoa un grave absceso de llanto por la impotencia.

—¿Es lo que él…?

—Sí.

—No tiene caso en realidad, ¿cierto?

—Pero es el pasado. Te pertenece. Mereces saber, _quieres_ hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Yo…

— _Ya sabes cómo te convertiste en la muñeca de Guren Ichinose. También los pormenores de tu escape frustrado. Y ahora…_

— _Cómo es que terminé "casada" con Sir Crowley. O como sea que se llame este sufrimiento._

Mahiru asintió, limpiándose una lágrima, abrazando el volumen.

Shinoa escuchó un pesado suspiro de Shinya, quien removía un atizador en el fuego.

— _Solo una historia. Y si piensas que puedes aguantarlo, que vale la pena, regresas_ –le insistió él, sonriendo con cierta melancolía.

—¿ _Solo una_?

Volvieron a llamarla desde el otro lado. Shinoa se odió a sí misma y a Shi. Pero no tanto como a quienes la pusieron en esa situación.

—Es larga como tu martirio. Y tiene dos partes.

La culpa carcomió a Shinoa pero no tanto como su…¿curiosidad? No. Su _deseo de plenitud_. Entre más recuerdos volvieran a ella, más cerca estaría de ser la persona que se perdió en el campo de batalla.

O al menos eso se repitió, como quien sangra para cerrar una herida.

—Adelante. Rápido, antes de que me arrepienta.

Mahiru se carcajeó y comenzó su narración, abriendo el libro, pensativamente.

—" _Ellos nunca comen ni beben, no…"_

— _Antes de eso_ –la interrumpió Shinoa, impaciente, tratando de ignorar la voz suplicante que rogaba por su presencia.

—Es cierto –aceptó Mahiru, mirándose las uñas de repente, con cierto sadismo.

— _Por favor, Shi._

—¡ _De acuerdo! Déjame ver…"Ella estaba desnuda, sangraba y lloraba, confundiendo nombres y fechas en el remolino de acontecimientos crueles," ¿mejor?_

Dos lágrimas gruesas rodaron por las mejillas de Shinoa.

—…Si…

—Bien…lo siguiente…

Mahiru pasó la palma de las manos sobre la tapa del libro. Shinoa admiró una vez más el motivo: la dama de época con un manojo de llaves en el linde de una puerta y una expresión de horror en la cara. El hombre detrás de ella con una mueca irreconocible entre la decepción y la ira, sosteniendo una espada, mostrando los colmillos.

(Tal vez no era sino un animal, reaccionando instintivamente con su presa).

La pintura tenía un tono rojo seco sobre la portada color piel, hecha de algún material inquietante. Los trazos hacían juego: como si hubiesen sido dibujados con sangre.

—Sabes de qué se trata esta historia, ¿cierto, hermanita?

Shinoa se secó las lágrimas. Pensó que habría más dentro de ella dispuesta a romperse pero para su sorpresa, fue firme al responder.

—Me leías _Barba Azul._ Era un Cruzado, había hecho fama y fortuna en el Medio Oriente.

—…se convirtió en un asesino, querrás decir.

—Si…

* * *

 **Prompt #47**. _Heard it all._ Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-Los envíos-

* * *

 _I heard a story_  
 _It's too hard to mention_  
 _I heard a thing once_  
 _I can't even say_  
 _I had a moment_  
 _Of doubtful suspension_  
 _But it's almost forgotten_  
 _It's been pulled away_

 **Emilie Autumn.**

* * *

 _¿Sabes lo que odio de esta historia? Además de lo sexista. Es una de esas que originalmente decían otra cosa pero sus finales fueron cambiados para recibir más aceptación. Así que cuando alguien como tú o yo la necesita para ilustrar lo que sea, tiene esta deficiencia…_

 _¿Qué Barba Azul es? ¿Aquel en el que la protagonista muere asesinada por su curiosidad, al descubrir que su esposo ha matado a todas sus predecesoras o ese en el que sus hermanos llegan a rescatarla?_

 _Sus hermanos…amigos…familia. Lo que sea._

* * *

Su ropa estaba desgarrada y cubierta con sangre. Heridas abiertas: garganta ( _la mordida_ ) y allá abajo…

—Parece lo bastante domesticada como ser entregada con el resto del ganado en _Sanguinem_.

Shinoa lloraba silenciosamente. El cielo se movía sobre ella, las voces parecían lejanas pero quienes hablaban se paraban erguidos frente a su cuerpo en el suelo.

— _Supongo_ …

Crowley. Su voz sonaba dubitativa. La mirada de él pesaba de modo particular sobre el cuerpo de Shinoa con hambre, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente. Ni entonces ni nunca.

—¿Qué es eso, Horn?

La vampira de cabellos oscuros, que se había encargado de indicar a sus subordinados que subieran en un jet los cuerpos de sus amigos, la señaló.

Shinoa sacudió la cabeza, confundida pero Crowley se adelantó hacia ella y le arrancó del cuello el largo colgante.

—Eso es de nuestro Amo Crowley –en efecto, la observó atenta esa vampira de cabellos rubios que también acostumbraba acompañar a Crowley.

El anillo del compromiso de Shinoa brilló con su piedra rojo sangre, pendiendo de la cadena.

—Me lo dio mi hermana, _Guren_ –susurró ella sin aire, arrancando una correa de la camilla en la que estaba atada, para alzar la mano e intentar quitársela al hombre que no era un hombre.

Ni _Guren_.

Las luces cegadoras de los aviones hacían que a duras penas distinguiera los contornos ante sí. Pero la miraron entre levemente sorprendidos y…admirados.

Crowley estaba admirado, cuando menos.

—¿Todavía tiene fuerza para desafiarme?

Bueno, el anillo no se lo había dado Mahiru en sí pero el pasado estaba mezclado y esa frase fue la primera que le brotó de los labios, con la misma naturalidad con la que corre la sangre o se corta la carne debajo de un arma blanca.

—Por favor, ignórela. Es una abominación, Amo Crowley –le aseguró Horn, abnegadamente, acercándole la joya, en tanto Chess soltaba un puñetazo en la cara de Shinoa, haciéndola degustar cobre y casi perder el sentido de nuevo.

—Pero es mío, en efecto.

—Oh, claro que recuerdo ese anillo. ¿No es de cuando usted…?

—Si, fue hechizado para repeler el sol luego de mi… _renacimiento_.

—Y el _mío_ , Amo Crowley, no se olvide de mí –pidió Chess, sin despegar la mirada, aún más ansiosa, del cuerpo laxo de Shinoa, que volvió a asegurar a la camilla, cortándole la circulación de sus miembros con las ajustadas correas, en castigo por su insolencia.

—Por favor, _Guren_ …me casaré contigo…solo devuélvemelo y…deja ir a Yu —suplicó Shinoa, pues el anillo, desvanecida su sanidad mental, era lo único que tenía alguna clase de significado en ese lugar cruel y caótico.

—¿ _Guren_? ¿Se refiere al adulto que se llevó Ferid? –indagó Chess, alzando las cejas, a un palmo de Shinoa.

—Su comandante. O sea cual sea su rango, era un superior, sí. No sé para qué el ganado necesita algo como una armada. No deberían vivir más que para servirnos –ponderó Crowley, observando el anillo de cerca y volviendo los ojos hacia la todavía suplicante e inmovilizada Shinoa.

—Esta desfachatez de ella al dirigirse a usted no puede dejarse de lado sin más, Amo Crowley. ¿Quiere que pida que la envíen a su mansión? Así tendrá algo fresco que servirse durante sus días de licencia, que serán pronto, ¿no es verdad? –ofreció Horn, el semblante iluminado con afecto hacia su señor, quien seguía pensativo.

—Si, de momento hazlo. Y sé severa sobre el trato que deban dispensarle. No quiero que se pierda en el camino. Los neonatos de esta época son indisciplinados.

—Puedo ir con ella ahora si me da un permiso especial para beber lo que quiera –prometió Chess, como una niña que jura hacer sus tareas a cambio de que su padre-amante satisfaga su antojo de dulces.

—Si el Amo Crowley te concediera eso, en minutos no habría nada que enviar a Sanguinem –la sancionó Horn, frunciendo los labios.

—¡Qué aburrida eres! Solo pretendía conceder todos los deseos del Amo.

—Para asegurarme que no te bebieras a esta vaca en particular tendría que viajar contigo. Y nos necesitan a ambas en el campo de batalla.

—Pueden, de hecho, muchachas, regresar ahora mismo. Me les uniré mañana. Debo entrevistarme con Ferid.

—¿En serio? –preguntaron las vampirezas al unísono.

Shinoa veía la escena borrosa por el dolor, el miedo y las particiones de realidad que hacían sus lágrimas.

—Bueno, esto es _mío_. Ella dijo algo sobre una hermana y su superior.

—Tal vez lo robó cuando el Amo Crowley estaba distraído –especuló Horn, con resentimiento. Crowley Eusford jadeó, entre divertido e irritado.

—Pues lo robó hace algún tiempo.

—Que lo haya robado ella o su hermana, ¿qué diferencia hace? –casi se quejó Chess, mirando al suelo y cruzándose de brazos.

—Hablaré con Ferid. Ustedes regresen a Sanguinem y espérenme.

Las dos mujeres que no eran tal cosa asintieron. Shinoa conservaba suficiente lucidez, al desmayarse, como para darse cuenta de que no le devolverían su anillo, ni a Yu, a nadie, de momento.

* * *

Shinoa entreabrió los ojos. La luz había bajado. El susurro desde la puerta era más débil pero no le producía menos culpa.

—¿Por qué te detuviste? –preguntó Shinoa a Mahiru, restregándose los párpados, que le ardían por el cansancio.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando apreció que su hermana sostenía el libro de cuentos contra su pecho, pegado al de Shinya, a quien besaba, tironeando sus cabellos con brusquedad, dominando la situación.

—Mahiru…estabas contándome algo importante. Puedes tener sexo con Shinya en otro momento —protestó Shinoa avergonzada.

Su hermana se echó a reír, separando su boca de la de su primo. Shinoa trató de obviar la sangre en los labios de ambos: un hilo rojo partía levemente la carne tierna de la boca de Shinya, quien en vano disimulaba que respiraba agitado.

—¡Vale! Es solo que debíamos regresar.

—¿Por qué?

—Toma uno de los libros de la pila. El que llame más tu atención.

Shinoa estudió los lomos, cuyos títulos eran borrosos e ilegibles con tan poca iluminación. Solo cuando le alcanzó uno de encuadernación borgoña a Mahiru pudo apreciar, por la cercanía del fuego reflejado en los ojos de su hermana, cómo se llamaba la historia.

— _Hansel y Gretel_.

* * *

 _…Y Gretel fue entregada como esposa al Cruzado, a la casa en la que vivían las brujas. Su hermano, mientras tanto…_

* * *

 **Prompt #48**. _What makes you think you're the one._ Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-Hansel-

* * *

 _What makes you think you're the one_  
 _Who can laugh without crying?_  
 _What makes you think you're the one_  
 _Who can live without dying?_

 _Every little bit is there to see_  
 _Every little bit of you and me_

 **Twilight singers (Lindsey Buckingham).**

* * *

Le habían inyectado un sedante. Estaba casi inconsciente, la vista de lado. Sus amigos, no obstante, fueron puestos en bolsas negras, selladas como aquello en lo que se habían convertido.

(La vampireza de cabellos oscuros había arrancado, deleitada, las alianzas y el anillo de compromiso de Mitsuba, afirmando que eran bonitos trofeos, baratos pero significativos de tan buena víspera pasada).

Shinoa observó la escena con desesperanza. Hubiera deseado que no le quedara tanta vida desventurada adentro por consumir.

Tal vez fuera un sueño por todos los sucesos sufridos hasta entonces. Pero estaba segura, antes de desmayarse entre gritos, de que cuando los vampiros dejaron los cuerpos jóvenes y amados a un lado para transportarlos; una de las bolsas se movió, como si desde su interior alguien hiciera el amago de arañar, sumido en la gran confusión de esa nueva realidad tan terrible.

* * *

— _¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo probé la sangre de ellos, la carne de cada uno y fue espantoso! ¡Crowley me obligó a hacerlo! ¡¿No están muertos todos?!_ ¡ _Shi_! —gritó y sollozó Shinoa, cayendo de rodillas, arrastrándose a Mahiru, quien la miró con fastidio.

Desde fuera de la puerta, alguien volvió a decir su nombre, suplicando.

—Duerme y te contaré todo más tarde.

—¡Necesito saber ahora! _¡¿Uno de ellos lo logró?! ¡¿Tan siquiera uno no pereció?! ¿Cuál? ¡Mitsu! ¡Shiho…! Yoichi…cualquiera de ellos…_

Mahiru quebró su desespero con una bofetada.

—Tu hermana tiene razón. Solo un cuento a la vez y debes comportarte –le dio la razón Shinya, disimulando mal su propio miedo y sobándose los labios aún enrojecidos.

—… _no puedes quedarte mi cuerpo para siempre._

—Estoy protegiéndonos a ambas –explicó Mahiru, acariciando la mejilla herida de Shinoa con gran pena reflejada en su semblante.

—¡No!

—¿Quieres saber?

—¡Si! Por favor…

Shinoa ignoró las súplicas desde afuera con gran culpa.

Mahiru le indicó que sacara otro libro de la pila.

* * *

 _…se podría decir que Caperucita-Gretel tuvo suerte. Durante su macabra merienda en la casa del lobo-Cruzado, un pequeño demonio la visitó y sin que su nuevo bestial marido lo notara, le dijo: Estás comiendo la carne de tus seres amados…_

* * *

—¡No! ¡Devuélvanme eso, por favor! Es de Yu… _Sayuri_ … _Shigure_ …Por favor…

Shinoa rompió a llorar de nuevo.

—¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Chess, con hastio, doblando los restos de las prendas que hubiera logrado quitarle a Shinoa.

—Nada –contestó sobriamente Horn—. Solo papeles que traía consigo, bajo la ropa.

—¿Es un certificado nupcial…?

—Mejor dicho, ¿ _necesita_ el ganado _casarse_?

Las dos muchachas (que no eran tal cosa) volvieron a reírse con ganas. Horn arrojó en el fuego del hogar el documento firmado por Shinya días antes.

—Hazte a la idea de que si tienes un señor al cual responder, es el mismo que para nosotras. Y estás _muy_ por debajo de lo que somos, así que será mejor que lo complazcas en silencio –le advirtió Chess, con voz cantarina.

Shinoa se dejó caer al suelo, de rodillas, jalándose los cabellos.

—¿Crees que ahora se deje poner algo decente? El señor Crowley me ha pedido que le dé un vestido de lujo, como si fuera una vampireza.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Lo juro! Me mandó un telegrama solo para eso.

—¡Dios!

Un aullido sofocado les llegó desde el sótano.

—¿Tan pronto? –suspiró Horn, con cansancio—. Esperaba tener uno o dos días más solo para mí.

—¿Estás segura de que deberíamos…? –comenzó a indagar Chess, insegura ante la tarea que evidentemente les deparaba.

—Ya escuchaste sobre lo que el señor Crowley pretende de esa… _carne_.

—Maldita sea…

* * *

El olor a quemado la despertó. En esa segunda realidad que no era la que aguardaba detrás de la puerta. Shinoa dejó escapar un chillido.

—¡Los libros!

Su hermana echaba uno por uno cada cuento leído al fuego crepitante del hogar frente a la mesa. La tormenta azotó afuera.

Aunque Shinoa dio un paso hacia adelante para evitar que Mahiru siguiera destruyendo sus recuerdos, Shinya le sujetó los hombros con suavidad desde atrás.

—Deberías dormir, pequeña Shinoa. Pescarás un resfriado –le susurró con dulzura. Esa memoria envenenada era una de las pocas en las que Shinoa pudiera decir que había tenido algo parecido a un padre, un hermano, una familia. Y Shi lo estaba usando para controlarla.

—¡Necesito saber! _Mahiru_ …

Su hermana suspiró pesadamente y se puso en pie de nuevo, volviendo a dejarse caer en el sofá.

—Ya no podíamos aprender nada nuevo de esos libros, Shinoa. Escoge otros.

Shinoa fue hacia el hogar, que ardía, comiéndose las cubiertas y el interior del papel a una velocidad absurdamente rápida. Se sintió débil en las rodillas, al borde del vómito y del desmayo.

—¿Es una especie de juego? –preguntó Shinya.

—Si, ahora que lo mencionas.

El recuerdo…

—Verás, Shinya, nosotras, las niñas, nos quedamos en lugares como este, resguardadas del mundo, leyendo las mentiras que los hombres escribieron para nosotras –explicó Mahiru, disimulando altivamente su furia, tomando del montón un libro particularmente grueso—. Mentiras como esta.

Era una _Biblia_ , como Shinoa pudo apreciar, obviando nuevamente las súplicas lejanas en la tormenta cada vez más violenta. Mahiru pasó rápido una cantidad de hojas.

—El Génesis…—comenzó a leer para Shinoa, quien pensó que reconocía sus palabras.

* * *

 _Esta es una terrible, una repugnante historia, sobre hombres que pesaban, medían, juzgaban, compraban y poseían mujeres como tú y yo._

 _Allí estaba Rachel, hermana de Leah, olvidada por Dios. Violada y odiada. Hasta que pasó algo que según ese hombre, el que todos creen el protagonista, evitó que ella fuese asesinada y olvidada._

 _Y aquí estamos ahora, leyendo sobre ella, sin saber si admirarla o sentir pena…_

* * *

Shinoa sorbía sus lágrimas y sangre, colgaba de unas cadenas igual que un pedazo de res y por momentos era atravesada por ganchos o cuchillas, si no despertaba con dientes agudos clavados en cualquier parte de sí misma o bien con caricias igualmente terribles desgarrando su vergüenza.

—¿Crees en Dios?

Había algo diferente esa vez. Algo que se apretaba contra su entrepierna, jugando con las reacciones de su humedad. Algo metálico, unas cuentas de otro material. Él reía al rozarla con eso en su desnudez, arrancándole más sangre con sus garras.

(El orgasmo llegaba con los dolores en carne viva. Shinoa reía y sollozaba como el animal herido y confundido que era).

—… _Guren Ichinose_ es mi Dios –susurró con la mano helada en su interior, aun causando estragos.

—¿De verdad?

La voz sonaba incrédula pero a la vez divertida y tres monstruosamente gruesos dedos siguieron la penetración.

—¡Haría _todo_ lo que dijeras, _Guren_ …! ¡ _Lastímame_! _Mátame_ como a mi hermana. _Mátame_ , _mátame_ como…si yo siguiera _viva_ …

La segunda vez era más dolor que placer, si había tal cosa para empezar ahí. Pero él seguía riendo.

—¿No estás viva, _mi Santo Grial_?

—Estoy… _muerta_ , Guren. Termina de matarme como mataste a Mahiru…y si quieres, toma mi virginidad, como la de ella antes…-Las palabras brotaban igual que otros líquidos. Apenas las controlaba. Solo abría la boca y estas salían, como si tuvieran voluntad propia.

Él la miraba entretenido, con cierta curiosidad. Sus manos eran pasiones violentas. Hizo que Shinoa las lamiera, saboreando su propia humillación y apreciando de cerca el rosario coronado por una cruz católica que usara para acompañar los usuales abusos.

—¿Tu hermana? ¿Es la que te dio esto?

Crowley guardó el rosario y puso frente a ella el anillo, que colgaba aún de su cadena. Shinoa lloró tan solo al verlo. Estaba loca, deshidratada y hambrienta, encogida por todo lo que le habían hecho y confundida por las preguntas que aún le hacían sobre su pasado cruel. Le parecía que había nacido ese mismo día, cuando Crowley abriera la puerta y Horn entrara tras él, sonriendo burlonamente.

—Mahiru, mi hermana, sí. Pero no debo mencionarla. A ti eso…te da pena, ¿verdad? Pena, odio, tristeza…

 _Guren_ , Crowley la miró, pensativo. Shinoa sonreía, con lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas, los ojos abiertos y enrojecidos de tanto llorar, la baba corriéndole por el mentón.

—Ahora que lo dices, un poco, sí, _ganado_. Esto era mío, ¿sabes? Una Reina me lo dio. Hace tiempo. Yo era humano. Como cuando recibí este rosario. Este anillo está hechizado para repeler el sol. Si lo usara, no necesitaría de los adornos de oro que tengo alrededor del brazo ahora.

Crowley acercó el colgante, con la joya, hacia la boca de Shinoa, la obligó a abrir los labios y metió el anillo sobre su lengua, forzándola a mantenerlo de esa manera, respirando con dificultad por la nariz.

—¿Sabes cómo lo perdí?

Shinoa gimió lastimeramente por mera respuesta.

—Tuve un combate. De _caballeros_ , podrías decir. Con una vampira neonata increíblemente fuerte.

Crowley apartó la cadena, permitiendo a Shinoa respirar.

—Su nombre era… _Mahiru Hiragi_ , si no me equivoco.

Ella se sintió observada. El metal de la joya se apoyó sobre uno de sus pechos desnudos, humedeciendo su pezón duro en saliva. Shinoa se estremeció, rompiendo a llorar de nuevo, pues no controlaba sus urgencias repugnantes ante las atenciones retorcidas del vampiro.

—¿Tu _hermana_ , entonces? Eres familia de un _vampiro_ …

Estaba a punto de desmayarse. No escuchaba la voz de _Shi_ desde ninguna parte. ¿Había soñado que no estaba sola siempre? ¿Que eso con la cual la torturaban era más que un adorno, se trataba de un símbolo de sus deseos de libertad?

Tal vez. En un tiempo distante. _Otra ella._ Los días se sucedían como años.

—¿Sabes de nuestras tradiciones? –preguntó Crowley, divertido con su sufrimiento, limpiándole las lágrimas con la punta de sus dedos, mientras que con su mano contraria cambiaba el anillo de lugar, bajaba por el vientre de Shinoa y situaba la dolorosa joya entre sus piernas, empujándola a rozar su interior mojado y aún sangrante.

Shinoa sollozó, negando con la cabeza, sin el atrevimiento necesario para rogar. Pero, ¿podía él hacerle _más_ daño? ¿Un daño _peor_ que el de estremecerse obligadamente como si fueran amantes en la frialdad de la muerte que corrompía el cuerpo de Crowley, incluso más maldecido que el de Shinoa, por lo viejo y por las víctimas que sin duda había cobrado?

—No puedo dejarte ir. Estamos obligados a cuidar de ti. Ella era eso. Y tú…tus colmillos están… _afilándose_ , digamos.

Se miraron directamente y luego, el hombre que no era un hombre hizo un movimiento brusco. Shinoa no recordaba si la había besado o mordido. Antes o después.

Ni importaba.

Todo se puso negro. Ese color que conocía y que ansiaba más de lo que temía.

* * *

 **N/A** : _Feliz Ostara/Primavera, aprovechando que la semana no termina._

 _Mi ofrenda de esta vuelta en vez de un capítulo, fue una resolución, por así decirlo._

 _Deseénme suerte._


	14. Catorceava parte

Colmillos afilándose

 _Dedicado a Annie_ ( _Annabeth-Cyone_ )

* * *

 **Prompt #49**. _If I burn._ Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-Psique y el fuego-

* * *

 _If I burn, you will see_  
 _The fire in your mind when you sleep_  
 _And if I rise up in smoke around your eyes_  
 _You'll know it's me._

 _And the rain won't wash away_  
 _The ashes underneath your nails today_  
 _Doesn't matter where you go or what you do_  
 _'Cause if I burn, so will you_

 **Emilie Autumn.**

* * *

—¡ _Shi_!

Despertó frente a su demonio, que mantenía la forma de la joven Mahiru, aún con su vestido rojo y un jersey grueso, con motivos navideños, que le quedaba muy grande: sin duda de Shinya, cuando él aún era bastante heterosexual.

—¿Shinoa? ¿No deberías estar dormida?

Volvieron a llamarla con sollozos desde el otro lado de la puerta. La tormenta arreciaba y Shinoa se estremeció, pese a seguir cerca del fuego. Con gran culpa, se dedicó a la que hubiera sido antes Mahiru.

—Mis amigos…

—Todo a su tiempo. En realidad, ¿no querías saber cómo terminaste siendo una _vaca sagrada_?

Shinoa se limpió las lágrimas.

—Esto es más importante…

Mahiru se encogió de hombros, comenzó a tararear una canción, exasperando a Shinoa, quien dudaba de dar rienda suelta a la violencia que le inspiraban tales tratos: su hermana había sido temible y Shi…la conocía lo bastante bien como para contenerse.

Ella era una parte oscura de sí misma. Una parte, un reflejo, una influencia, un anhelo, un sueño y un victimario. También había sido, todo ese tiempo, tan víctima de los abusos como Shinoa.

 _Shi_ era su mitad de un todo del que volvía a hacerse dueña tímidamente.

—¿Cuál es el próximo cuento mentiroso que deberíamos quemar? –preguntó Mahiru, con una sonrisa perezosa, bostezando y presta a dar la espalda a Shinoa.

…eso no era lo que quería. Deseaba los finales de cada historia. No obstante, tal vez esa destrucción era la única manera en la que Shi le permitiría revivir sus recuerdos, acaso antes de perderlos.

Y mientras la distraía de eso otro que acontecía afuera. Shinoa volvió a señalar otro libro del montón, que parecía llamarla. Mahiru se inclinó para sacarlo con aplomo en sus movimientos.

—Oh, _Psique_. Uno de mis preferidos sobre traición a la _sororidad_ y motivos por los cuales no puedes confiar más en otras mujeres que en hombres…

* * *

 _Psique se convirtió en la amante de Eros, que temía ser utilizado. Previendo las conjuras de la mortal y queriendo probar su afecto, el dios la raptó, la tuvo en un palacio a solas todo el día y visitó su lecho solo de noche, exigiéndole que jamás le viera el rostro, ni mientras que hacían el amor._

 _O la violaba, como prefieras decirlo._

 _Las hermanas de Psique envidiaban su cárcel, perdón, palacio; y sus grilletes, digo, joyas y vestidos de telas ricas. Así que le infundieron mayores dudas sobre su esposo, como si no hubiera tenido bastantes._

 _No funcionó para separarlos. Pero sí que le dio problemas a ella. Luego._

* * *

—Nunca había visto algo así.

Él se aburrió de su cuerpo un instante. De torturarlo, cuando menos, más no de mirarlo. Hizo girar el anillo del colgante en su mano, aún mojado en múltiples fluidos de Shinoa.

—"Algo" es la palabra, mi señor Crowley. Ella es una abominación…

Horn, dando vueltas alrededor suyo, limpiando los instrumentos ensangrentados.

—¿Le has dado las inyecciones esta mañana?

—¿Los fármacos? Sí. También preparé los placebos con agua bendita como me dejó indicado.

—Eficiente como siempre. ¿Y Chess?

—Está muy cansada, ya sabe usted cómo es. Se fue a dormir en su ataúd de mal humor. No me creyó cuando dije que sin duda tendríamos su esperada visita hoy. Si la muy perezosa no se despierta, me aguantaré sus lágrimas.

Él se rio. Shinoa trató de recuperar el aliento, saboreando la sangre. Una gota de sus labios cayó sobre un dedo de Crowley, quien la sorbió, sonriendo.

—Has logrado vestirla.

Ya no hablaban de la vampireza ausente. Shinoa escuchó un siseo de la mayor.

—Desde luego. Aunque pienso que es un desperdicio. Ya tengo su uniforme de ganado preparado, para cuando el señor Crowley me indique llevarla a donde pertenece.

A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados y rehogados en sangre, Shinoa los abrió solo para descubrir que fuera a tiempo para intercambiar su mirada de desesperación con la de Crowley, en la que acaso se reflejaba cierta inseguridad.

—Oh, vamos, Horn, ¿qué le pasará a una vaca como esta si la dejamos a solas con el resto del ganado?

La vampira se echó a reír. Un par de carcajadas secas, parecidas al sonido de balas rodando por el suelo.

—Bueno, lo que usted ha hecho hasta ahora no le parecerá nada, mi señor. Supongo que _Sanguinem_ dispondrá de unos…cien hombres en edad de copular. La tomarán en tropilla. Si la dejáramos hoy mismo, para mañana estaría preñada.

—¿Y después?

—No lo sé, mi señor, muchas vacas se mueren de eso. Si sobrevive al parto será declarada esposa de algún humano más fuerte que el resto. O puede que la ofrezcan para dormir con otros a cambio de comida u oro. Sabe usted cómo son ellos. Me sorprendería, en todo caso, que viviera más de un año. Si no fuera una abominación, claro está.

Crowley lanzó su propia carcajada. Eran risas de muerto. Ella supuso que reían así porque su tiempo en la tierra se había acabado y ese gesto era solo un eco del original en una caverna oscura.

—Precisamente porque es abominable, deseo conservarla, Horn.

—¿Con…servarla?

—¿Crees que le gustaría quedarse aquí? Tú y Chess podrían atenderla.

La vampireza abrió la boca, temblando horrorizada y en evidencias, usando toda su fuerza súper humana para no mostrar su gran disgusto ante la idea.

—¿Yo…y Chess? Pe-pero tenemos que ir a la batalla con usted.

—Somos progenitores, Horn. Si lo disponemos así, encontraremos motivos para llenar esa burocracia. Le pediré a Ferid que se encargue…

—Yo…

—¿No te agrada la idea?

—No estoy diciendo que no me guste, mi señor, yo venero todo lo que usted piensa y obedezco sus órdenes sin chistar. Es solo que… ¿sabe usted? A las humanas les _gusta_. Eso que sus hombres hacen. Tal vez se mueren de gozo. Ella llora cuando usted la acaricia, por ejemplo, la muy ingrata. Pero no dudo que le encanta porque así es su cuerpo. Y sucede lo mismo con esos humanos sucios. Estoy segura de que le gustará…

—¿…a _ti_ te gustaría, Horn?

La vampira ya era muy pálida pero acaso palideció más y su color pasó de cadavérico a color nube de invierno.

—¿…a _mi_ , señor?

—¿De qué están hablando sin llamarme? Escuché mi nombre un par de veces.

Sonidos de tacones contra los peldaños de piedra. Chess Belle bajaba hacia sus compañeros, echándole una mirada hambrienta a Shinoa.

—Horn me decía que quiere ir a la zona del ganado. Y que desea ser poseída por cien humanos de allí.

Probablemente la cara de sorpresa y horror de Chess Belle solo fue solo superada por la de Horn Skuld, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Crowley no cedió, sin embargo. Le divertía la idea. Y allí se hacía todo lo que él pedía…

* * *

Shinoa abrió los ojos, no muy segura de sus sentimientos pero resolviendo inclinarse por el odio.

—¿Por qué me muestras esto? ¿Debería despertarme pena…?

Mahiru se echó a reír. Las llamas habían consumido el anterior volumen. Shinoa volvió a escoger otro, su firmeza fingida debilitada ante el espectáculo de sus manos temblorosas y alcanzándole el libro de cuentos históricos a Shi, con la forma de su hermana.

— _Juana de Arco_. Este es muy triste, ¿sabes? Si nadie intentó prenderte fuego alguna vez, fracasaste como ícono feminista.

Shinoa asintió, cerrando los ojos de nuevo, apurando las visiones, oliendo el papel quemado con ansiedad enfermiza.

* * *

 _Juana escuchaba voces desde siempre. Mil demonios la habitaban, algunos más gallardos que otros. Así es como se hizo guerrera._

 _Los enemigos la atraparon, sin embargo. Y como era una bruja, decidieron purificarla con fuego_.

* * *

Horn Skuld había partido durante las horas marcadas como el atardecer, aunque por entonces, la luz no llegaba allí.

Chess la esperó llorando en un sillón. Había envuelto a Shinoa en un vestido color vino, tremendamente escotado, que Crowley hubiera mandado a hacer para ella.

—Esto es tu culpa –la acusó Chess, sacudiendo la cabeza y mostrando los colmillos.

Incluso la llama de las velas y su ardor lastimaban y confundían a Shinoa. Era como si todo su pasado ardiera en ellas y lo que quedara, envuelto en esa tela suave; fuese algo inhumano, casi muerto inclusive.

Todavía la ataban por entonces. Tenía, permanentemente, las manos tras la espalda. Chess Belle la miraba como si estuviera planeando, no tan en secreto, asesinarla de mil maneras horribles. Mil, sí. Acaso para sacarse la duda sobre la carne de Shinoa.

 _Shinoa_. Los monstruos no decían su nombre o lo pronunciaban mal. ¿Más para qué quería la única pieza de ganado ahí llamarse de una forma diferente?

Horn Skuld volvió por la tarde. Chess Belle había jurado que iría por ella si llegaba la noche y su hermana aún no estaba. Cuando la vampireza rubia regresó, fue abrazada como si hubiese faltado por décadas, mimada como si siguiera siendo una niña y Chess Belle le sirvió fragantes copas de sangre caliente mezclada con pétalos de rosas mosquetas.

Shinoa pensó que el aspecto de la mujer -que no era una mujer, de todos modos- nunca había sido tan malo. ¿Era ella una de las que habían tomado su vida sin siquiera congraciarse lo bastante como para completar el trabajo, dejándola a medias respirando a la merced del tirano al que idolatraban?

Horn Skuld, hasta entonces, con su inmortalidad, solía parecer detenida en el tiempo, como una pintura que hablaba, hacía las tareas del hogar y mataba, de ser necesario, usualmente turnándose con su compañera Chess para bajar al sótano a callar ciertos murmullos que hacían llorar a Shinoa.

¿Puede un monumento del tiempo, como esa vampireza, ser saqueado y destruido? Evidentemente, los humanos lo habían intentado.

La no-mujer estaba desmelenada pero su pelo parecía endurecido como si alguna sustancia extraña lo hubiera pegoteado antes. Su ropa estaba desgarrada, exceptuando la capa, que llevaba sobre los hombros. Su expresión denotaba cierta desorientación. De haber sido mortal, quizá, habría tenido cortes y moretones.

—¿Cómo…fue? –preguntó Chess, acariciando los sucios cabellos de la mayor, conteniéndose tal vez de besarlos por algo relacionado al asco.

Shinoa se sorprendió por el amor que se profesaban. Algo le dijo -acaso Shi, anestesiada- que de no haber sido su querida Horn la repudiada, Chess hubiera encontrado la exigencia de Crowley y el hecho de que su hermana se viera obligada a cumplirla, divertida inclusive.

—Se atrevieron, si eso es lo que preguntas –explicó Horn, los ojos cerrados como si aquel día hubiese sido su noche más larga en cientos de años. Probablemente así era.

—¿De…verdad?

—Les enseñé el mandato del Amo Crowley…una moneda de oro para cada quien. Algunos quisieron hacerlo dos o tres veces, aunque yo les había dicho que solo se les pagaría en una ocasión.

—¡Horn! ¿Los mataste?

—El Amo Crowley me advirtió que no podía. Solo…me los sacaba de encima cuando sucedía. Si me daba cuenta de que era una cara repugnante que ya conocía. Generalmente…buena parte del asqueroso acto ya…

—¡No se diga más, Horn!

Se abrazaron y acariciaron como si fuesen las últimas de su especie en el mundo.

—Esto…es _su_ culpa.

—Lo sé.

—¿Podríamos…?

—Ahora mismo…

Clavaron los ojos en Shinoa y antes de que ella pudiera levantar la cabeza, comprender siquiera, Chess Belle la sujetó del cuello, la empujó hacia el suelo, abriéndole los botones del vestido con violencia. Mientras que Horn Skuld vertía sobre su cuerpo el contenido de una botella transparente que Chess guardaba junto con la sangre.

El líquido olía fuerte a alcohol. Y más importante que eso, se prendió sobre la piel de Shinoa ni bien acercarle la llama de una vela.

* * *

 **Prompt #50**. _Holiday song._ Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-El milagro de la carne-

* * *

 _One day I'll be looking back_  
 _Until then this is all yours to keep_  
 _"Give thanks it could be worse"_  
 _At least that's what you tell yourself,_  
 _and it's almost convincing._

 **She wants revenge.**

* * *

Despertó gritando. Shinya de nuevo la miraba como si fuese una niña inestable, tratando de apretarla contra su pecho.

—¡Ya ha pasado! Fue solo un sueño…una memoria distante.

—Si. Por lo menos, la última vez que alguien intentó lastimarnos…le demostramos que no era tan fácil, ¿eh? –comentó Mahiru, desde el rincón de la chimenea, frotándose los brazos y sosteniendo otro volumen de tapa carmesí.

Shinoa iba a protestar, a quejarse. Pero ningún sonido salió de su boca cuando leyó el título del libro.

—¿Este…?

—Si.

Dos lágrimas gruesas rodaron por sus mejillas. La historia siguiente era: _San Nicolás y los niños en el barril_.

* * *

 _San Nicolás era un santo que concedía milagros. Un día entró en la carnicería de una ciudad que había padecido hambruna. El propietario, enloquecido por la pobreza, se había decidido a invitar niños pobres a su casa, alimentándolos para luego beber su sangre y cortarlos en pedazos. Así seguía teniendo carne para vender._

 _Los niños asesinados estaban en un barril con sal. San Nicolás visitó el lugar pidiendo específicamente que lo dejaran verlos, pues eran soldados y él un ángel. El carnicero lloró como lloran los muertos en vida. Pidió perdón pero San Nicolás no lo escuchó. Con solo tocar los cuerpos, estos volvieron a unirse y levantarse…_

* * *

Shinoa miraba al cielo raso. Las vampiras la habían soltado luego de que se resignaran a que el fuego le había derretido la piel solo brevemente, en tanto su cabello volvía a crecer, más fuerte, más largo y brillante que antes.

—Es algo con las brujas, Horn, qué se puede hacer si nuestro señor no quiere –insistió Chess, encogiéndose de hombros, dedicándose a pulir la porcelana utilizada durante las fiestas de té y los almuerzos opulentos que Crowley había dejado pedido que se organizaran para Shinoa.

Horn no tenía el uniforme blanco de los progenitores, sino una larga camisola de seda, que la hacía lucir vulnerable. Casi humana. También le faltaban los broches a sus cabellos y tenía una expresión sombría que hablaba sobre cómo su mente estaba en otro lugar, lejos de su cuerpo ultrajado.

Igual que la de Shinoa.

Como si alguien la llamara desde arriba, dijera su nombre, una y otra vez. Un nombre extraño, ajeno, que nada tenía que ver con lo que le habían hecho, que la dejaba muda.

La tierra se movió.

—¡¿Un temblor?! –exclamó Chess, tomando las manos de Horn, rodéandola con sus brazos instintivamente. Tal vez los demonios y los muertos pueden amarse. Entre ellos, desde luego.

—Tendremos que ir abajo –suspiró Horn, resignada. Su hermana la observó con horror.

—¡Yo aún no me he encargado de…la _carne_! –susurró Chess Belle, solo entonces soltando a su compañera para avanzar hacia Shinoa, como quien olvida un objeto de importante valía que su amo le ha ordenado resguardar.

Shinoa, que se había quedado de pie, mirando hacia el techo que se sacudía al igual que el suelo, sujetando el pliegue de su nuevo impúdico vestido.

—¿Qué más da? –suspiró Horn Skuld, sacudiendo la cabeza, en tanto Chess aferraba las muñecas de Shinoa y se volvía hacia ella.

—¿Y si la carne…nos _ataca_? Sabes cuánto detesto…

Explosiones.

—Vamos, no seas tan mimada.

Horn tomó de su cintura una llave diminuta y abrió la puerta hacia el sótano. Las escalinatas llevaban a lo más húmedo y profundo de la casa. Chess jaloneó a Shinoa de los cabellos para obligarla a caminar a su par.

Shinoa, sin embargo, se dejó hacer con el mismo aire ausente, solo tornándose ocasionalmente en la dirección abandonada, como un niño que ha sido obligado a dejar el lugar en el que espera a sus padres.

Horn bajó mucho más rápido, de a varios escalones, sosteniendo una vela que tomara de un aparador arriba. Shinoa no pudo distinguir bien las formas ante ellas, que fueron igualmente muy rápidas.

—¡Alto ahí, vampiro!

Shinoa había tenido tempranamente sueños parecidos a aquel. Alguien venía por ella, alguien estaba vivo y la buscaba. Pero tenerlo frente a frente resultaba doloroso y absurdo.

Kimizuki Shiho era más un personaje sobre el que había leído tiempo atrás. O una película que había visto siendo pequeña. Y algo en la prehistoria del hogar de Crowley, de sus manos, de sus juegos y torturas. De las vampirezas que la cuidaban.

No podía calcular cuánto llevaba ahí.

—Oh, por favor, _novillo_ –jadeó Horn, cansinamente.

Shiho, aparición nocturna desde esa boca de lobo, sostenía sus cuchillas contra la garganta de la progenitora. Tomó impulso con la clara intención de desgarrar.

Horn golpeó con el dorso de su mano el sostén de las armas, que se disolvieron en el aire, debido a la fuerza colosal de la vampira. Kimizuki cayó al suelo, jadeando como bestia herida.

—¡ _Shiho_!

No…

El evidente encierro sufrido no había sido más amable con Mitsuba que con Shiho. Tenían ambos la misma expresión de locura vacía y desespero que Shinoa, acaso también que Horn. Ojeras, palidez extrema y temblores que los sacudían. La chica, con una túnica negra ajustada -similar a la del _ganado_ \- avanzó hacia su esposo, lo abrazó protectoramente y miró con ansias desafiantes a sus enemigas.

Shinoa estaba confundida. Aunque su propio nombre se escapaba y mezclaba con el de esas sombras de carne y hueso, tenía la seguridad de que estas debieron observarla de otro modo. Más cálido. Esperanzado. Admirado.

—Un día en el que no corto la _carne_ y ya se revoluciona. ¿Qué hacemos, Horn? –preguntó Chess, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Shinoa y haciéndola avanzar, con cautela, hacia un rincón.

—¿Y yo qué sé? –demandó Horn, con el puño en la cadera, prendiendo dos antorchas con la llama de sus velas.

—¡Yo estoy cuidándola a esta! El Amo Crowley se enojará si viene y no hay sangre fresca de su cuello para él. Le ha tomado mucho gusto…—se quejó Chess, frotando los hombros de Shinoa, como si acaso fuera una mercancía muy valiosa.

—Shiho…ella…¿no es…? –murmuró Mitsuba, solo entonces estudiando con horror a la muchacha cuidada por las vampiras.

Kimizuki Shiho solo sacudió la cabeza. Finalmente, iluminada toda la habitación por el fuego, Saotome Yoichi dio un paso hacia ellos, igualmente ataviado y maltratado, acaso más delgado y al borde de la enfermedad.

—¿ _Shinoa_?

Ese nombre…

—Maldita sea, Horn, está llorando. Su cuello estará muy duro cuando el Amo venga y él nos preguntará si hemos hecho algo… ¿Podrías encargarte de una vez? Tuvimos suficientes percances, ¿no?

Horn sacudió la cabeza, cerrándose la bata sobre la camisola de seda.

—El _ganado_ no necesita nombres. En especial cuando es de uso privado, como ella. Está aquí para que el Amo Crowley haga lo que más desee con su cuerpo. Beberla, acariciarla…esta vaca no parece tener un problema con eso. Incluso sus mejillas están más redondas, ¿o no? No la reconocieron...—explicó Horn, arrastrando las palabras de sus explicaciones y sonriendo con agudeza ante las expresiones de asco, ira y desconsuelo.

—Ha comido bien –se carcajeó Chess, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Shinoa, quien estaba a punto de desmayarse, la escena borrosa por sus lágrimas y el líquido en sus venas frío.

Los tres jóvenes se estremecieron, mirando con horror e incredulidad a Shinoa, que era una cosa sin nombre por entonces.

—No es posible…—murmuró Shiho, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— _Lo es_. Esta quedó tonta por tomar los mismos fármacos que ustedes –continuó extendiéndose Horn.

—Pensamos que tal vez…el shock del _corte_ habría disminuido el efecto. Convertirse en carne para el plato de ella…—la interrumpió Chess, acariciando los cabellos de Shinoa como si se tratara de una niña o de una muñeca.

—¡ _Shinoa_! ¡Tienes que escucharnos! –exclamó Kimizuki, con toda la intención de ir hacia ella.

(Pálido, ojeroso, con esa expresión de locura tortuosa en la cara, seguía siendo la sombra de un recuerdo: caminar por pasillos, hablar sobre cosas que eran terribles antes de lo peor).

—¡No puedes! Shiho, te matarán, idiota –lo detuvo Mitsuba, ferozmente, ayudada por Yoichi, todavía confundido.

—¡ _Devuélvannosla_! ¡Para tenerla así, sería mejor que muriera, monstruos! –aulló Kimizuki, forcejeando con debilidad por su reciente Posesión, consciente de que sus amigos le impedirían ir hacia Shinoa.

Mitsuba dio un paso atrás de repente, agarrándose el estómago, soltando a Shiho. Los ojos de Horn, que tenían un color opaco desde la noche en que fuera a cumplir con los obscenos pedidos de Crowley, relampaguearon.

—Calma, _novillo_. Tengo una oferta que puede interesarte –replicó ella, con calma.

—Horn…hay que devolver _la carne_ a su recipiente, no hablarle –le recordó Chess, con un susurro lleno de pánico.

—Pues hazlo tú –la instó Horn, ante lo cual, Chess abrió la mandíbula de afilados dientes con enorme sorpresa.

—Yo estoy cuidando el _juguete_ del Amo –replicó, haciendo una mueca nerviosa, dejando entrever lo poco que le apetecía acercarse a los jóvenes.

—¡Nuestra Sargento no es un _juguete, putas dentudas_!

—Shiho…—Mitsuba volvió a tirar de la manga del uniforme de ganado con ojos llorosos, evitando enfocar a Shinoa, como si su sola vista le fuera insoportable y también tuviera algo más imperioso de lo cual ocuparse.

—Kimizuki, cálmate –le pidió Yoichi, aún sujetándolo, esquivando un puñetazo.

Horn observó a Shiho con extrañeza admirada, más que con ira, aunque Chess se estremeciera con indignación.

—¡ _Novillo insolente_! Sabes muy bien lo que hemos hecho con ustedes todo este tiempo, _carne_ …—comenzó, molesta. Antes de que Horn la interrumpiera quedamente.

—Aquí somos juguetes del Amo las tres. Y yo empecé a negociar antes de que a ti se te ocurriera opinar, así que ahora te callas, por perezosa y glotona, Chess…

—Horn…

—¿Crees que no he notado que les lamías las heridas a medida que se curaban? Eres repugnante. Debes controlarte mejor.

Chess daba la impresión de estar a punto de abrir la boca para replicar pero decidió, evidentemente, morderse la bífida lengua con los colmillos afilados que tenía.

—…la _carne_ es _carne_.

Los rostros de los muchachos se retorcieron avergonzados. Mitsuba seguía tocándose el estómago.

—A la cuenta de tres, a por Shinoa. Me queda algo de energía…—les indicó Kimizuki, aunque Mitsuba fuese, en teoría, la segunda al mando.

—Shiho, yo…—comenzó Mitsuba, con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

—Mitsu, te ves diferente –aventuró Yoichi, el primero en notar una redondez mayor en su vientre que antes del campo de batalla ensangrentado.

—Lo sé. Yo…

—Se ha _movido_ , ¿cierto? –adivinó Horn, sonriendo con todos sus dientes puntiagudos—. Sigue con _vida_ , al igual que ustedes.

Los ojos de Mitsuba se volvieron enormes, aunque sus pupilas empequeñecieron. Shiho solo empalideció más y se quedó sin habla, a media frase artera.

—¡ _No_!

Chess siseó, burlándose.

—¡Claro que sí! Fui yo la que se lo dije a Horn, _vaquita_. Nos hemos hecho muy cercanas, ¿verdad?

—¡Cállate, _asquerosa_! –sollozó Mitsuba, jalándose los cabellos desmelenados y resecos que le caían en mechas sin vida alrededor de sus hombros y espalda, haciéndola lucir mucho mayor que su hermana Aoi en el pasado incluso—. _Shiho_ …—comenzó la chica, con suavidad en su desamparo. Tal vez solo Shinoa era la persona más sola ahí. Porque contar a Horn Skuld hubiera estado de más.

—No importa. Como dije, a la cuenta de tres…—se mantuvo Kimizuki, como si no la hubiese escuchado, para gran sorpresa de Mitsuba, abrazada por un igualmente pasmado Yoichi, que se secaba las lágrimas.

—¿"No importa"? ¡¿Escuché bien?! –soltó Mitsu con un sollozo, empujando a Shiho y negando con la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí? –se atrevió a preguntar Yoichi, tras mirar de reojo a Mitsuba, como haciendo cálculos.

Las dos vampiras jadearon, carcajeándose. Un gesto apagado en el caso de Horn Skuld.

—Los hemos tratado como _carne_. Perdían el sentido bajo nuestros cuchillos. Los cortábamos y separábamos para alimentar a esa… _princesa vaca_ , que tanto ha hechizado a nuestro señor. Pero siempre volvían a unirse. Uno o dos días más tarde –explicó la mujer quebrada que no era tal cosa, herida en su orgullo y amor propio inclusive.

—¿ _Cuánto_ , maldita sea? –volvió a exigir saber Mitsuba, abrazándose el estómago y temblando, como leona herida en plena selva.

—Diez años. ¿O acaso cien, ganado? –se mofó con sorna Chess, acariciando los cabellos de Shinoa, cuyos ojos se habían humedecido.

Los tres prisioneros con uniforme dejaron de respirar.

—Entre esto y aquello, ha sido menos de un año –corrigió cansinamente Horn Skuld, sin molestarse siquiera en reprocharle nada a Chess.

—Pero…el bebé…—comenzó Mitsuba, como si las palabras en su boca no le pertenecieran.

—Lo corté muchas veces pero es tan _abominable_ que se rehusó a morir. La infección profana de ustedes se pasó hasta esa cosa horrible que tienes adentro…—siseó Chess, con soberbia fundamental.

—¡No llames "abominable" a mi…! ¡…A mi…! –Fue demasiado para Mitsuba, probablemente. Yoichi hizo lo que pudo por evitar que cayera entre temblores y sollozos al suelo. Sirvió para amortiguar su caída de rodillas.

—Shiho, ella dijo algo de un trato. Por favor, escuchémosla –pidió el muchacho más joven y consumido. Había, sin embargo, más cordura en su porte que en el de Kimizuki Shiho, que era poco más que un animal acorralado y enloquecido.

Horn alzó el mentón, recobrando parte del brillo altanero que la caracterizaba no tanto tiempo atrás.

—Se van. _Ese_ es el trato –explicó, haciendo una mueca de falso desinterés y un ademán de la mano acompañando el concepto.

—¿ _Nos vamos_? Es una trampa. No hacemos acuerdos con chupasangres traicioneros como ustedes –gruñó Kimizuki, con más energía, mostrando los dientes.

—¡Shiho, no seas idiota! Odio cuando te portas así –lloró Mitsuba, golpeando su hombro. El que fuera su esposo la miró con cierto remordimiento.

—¿Y Shinoa? Nosotros nos vamos, ¿y nuestra Sargento? –preguntó Yoichi, con voz débil.

—Ella es el juguete, el _trofeo_ …la _esposa_ , como lo llamen ustedes, _ganado_. Del Amo Crowley. No se acerquen a nosotras y pueden irse. Ese es el trato –suspiró Horn, cruzando los brazos.

—¡Pero ellos son la _carne_ del juguete! Sabes cuáles fueron sus órdenes, no podemos simplemente…—comenzó Chess, frenada por la mirada de reojo que le lanzó Horn.

—Yo ya obedecí suficiente. Más de lo que hubiera debido.

—H-Horn…

—Si no estás de acuerdo, ve tú a ensuciarte las manos cortando la _carne_.

—¡Lo haría _encantada_ pe-pero…! ¡Alguien tiene que cuidar a esta vaca! ¿Tú no…?

— _No_.

—¡Diablos, Horn! –protestó Chess, asustada e infantil, dando golpeteos con el taco de sus botas en el suelo de piedra.

— _Diablos_ no. _Humanos_ –la corrigió su amiga vampira.

—No hay trato. Somos el Batallón de Exterminación Vampírica y moriremos como tal, llevándonos a nuestra amiga con nosotros como debe ser –replicó Shiho, con voz ronca, el semblante envuelto en sombras.

Mitsuba chilló, poseída por sus temblores y le soltó numerosas bofetadas que él frenó con cansancio.

—¡Cómo no puedes pensar en _mi_ ahora! ¡ _En nosotros_! En…

—Recuerda quién te desató, maldita sea –se quejó Shiho, sujetándole las muñecas y enseñando los dientes, en tanto Mitsuba volvía a echarse a llorar, débil.

—Supongo que podríamos…volver por Shinoa luego –se atrevió a decir Yoichi, poniéndose entre la pareja, tomando partido por Mitsu, como protegiéndola de la ira de Kimizuki.

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que si uno de esos muchachos era el padre de la criatura dentro de Mitsuba Sangu, era Yoichi Saotome y no Shiho Kimizuki, quien tras una amarga pausa reflexiva se volvió, vista gacha y derrotada, hacia los monstruos. Evitando contacto visual con su amiga cuidada por ellos.

—¿Dónde están nuestras armas? –preguntó Shiho, apretando los puños.

—Y nuestros anillos –agregó Mitsuba, haciendo una mueca, calmada por Yoichi, quien le apartara el cabello mojado en sudor de la frente.

—¿…puedes pensar en eso ahora? –resopló Shiho, mirando de reojo a Mitsuba, con cierto resentimiento en su cansancio.

—¡La verdad que me vendría bien un recordatorio de por qué…!

—Chicos, por favor…—los interrumpió Yoichi.

Nombres y caras eran borrosos para Shinoa. Volvían, se iban. Aquello era un juego de luz y sombras cuando fuera presente. Pero al ser un escenario revivido, podía apreciarlo con la lupa de su memoria recobrada.

Podía detestarse, envuelta en su vestido color sangre, pálida y flaca, sonrojada como si hubiera bebido, de pie ante ellos, abrazada por Chess como si esta mujer de dientes afilados fuera una dama de hierro atenazándola.

—Sus armas están en el palacio de nuestra reina, Krul. El resto de sus pertenencias, sin embargo, ocupa algunas cajas en la habitación de Chess. Lo que podía guardarse, claro.

—¡Oye, Horn…! –se quejó Chess, siendo silenciada de inmediato por una furtiva pero acertada mirada de su compañera. Atragantada por sus palabras, se podía decir que cierto sonrojo cubría las mejillas de la vampireza en apariencias (y actitudes) más joven.

—Estas son las reglas: contaré hasta cien. Ustedes, ganado, tienen tiempo hasta entonces para marcharse de la casa de mi señor y no volver jamás –explicó Horn, con firmeza.

Los ojos de Shiho relampaguearon.

—¿ _Todos_ nosotros? –indagó, con dientes apretados, sin duda implicando que Shinoa…

—Ella se queda. No pertenece más a ustedes. Me guste o no, mi señor ha tomado gusto de ella. Un paso hacia nosotras y el desdichado que lo haga perderá la cabeza.

—Shiho…—comenzó Mitsuba, poniéndose de pie nuevamente, con las manos a la altura del vientre, como quien saborea algo por primera vez en largo tiempo.

—No malentiendas las cosas. Es Mirai quien me preocupa. Un año, maldita sea, quién sabe cuánto tiempo sin medicinas…—gruñó Kimizuki.

Las lágrimas bajaron redondas por los ojos de Mitsu. Su mentón tembló.

—…bueno, podemos olvidarnos de los anillos, cuando menos –suspiró sin voz.

—Shinoa, volveremos por ti. Y si tú no has vuelto en ti, para entonces…o nos has traicionado, te mataremos –explicó Shiho.

Los rostros enflaquecidos de sus amigos asintieron, estremecidos. Un nuevo temblor sacudió los cimientos.

—Una cosa más. Hay un monstruo asechándonos. Es culpa de ustedes, los humanos. Pero si sobreviven eso…los guardias están dispersos –continuó Horn, ante el grupo que se volvió desde las escaleras para escucharla.

Bajo las luces débiles de la puerta hacia el sótano, los tres parecían almas en pena escapando de las profundidades del Infierno. Les hubiera hecho falta un Orfeo, una Eurídice.

(Lo más cercano a uno y otro que conocieran lo habían perdido en un campo de batalla ensangrentado. Yu no se encontraba con ellos, tampoco Shinoa realmente. Una muñeca sin nombre se quedó llorando en los brazos de una vampira).

—¿Y Yu? ¿Guren Ichinose? ¿Qué han hecho con ellos? –se volvió Mitsuba, con esa ansiedad histérica que la poseía cuando sus sentimientos se quebraban. Yoichi trató de contenerla.

—¿Los otros, dices? Muertos, supongo. O en otra parte. Nosotros solo sabemos de nuestro botín, ¿me explico? –se sonrió Horn, encogiéndose de hombros, fingiendo servilismo.

— _Putas_ –murmuró Shiho, sujetando a Mitsuba del brazo y obligándola a volverse para seguir subiendo las escaleras húmedas de piedra. Chess lo escuchó con la boca abierta.

—¡Quién te crees que eres, _novillo_! –exclamó, apretando el puño. Pero no la escucharon.

—Contaré hasta cien, _vacas_. Uno…dos…tres…—anunció Horn, haciendo una mueca burlona.

—¡ _Vamos_! –los instó Kimizuki a correr. Shinoa no estuvo segura de si su estremecimiento por la espalda y su negativa a mirar hacia atrás tenían que ver con su tono de voz rasposo: un llanto masculino mal disimulado.

—¡ _Volveremos_ por ti, Shinoa! –le prometió Yoichi, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—¡Yo misma te mataré si no quieres venir con nosotros entonces, _Sargento_! ¡Tendrás que conocer a mi hijo! –le juró Mitsuba, tironeada por las urgencias de Kimizuki.

El conteo de Horn llegó hasta diez. Las vampiras observaron la huida con cierta extrañeza.

—Horn, ¿qué has hecho?

—Once…doce…lo que les dije, Chess. Estoy harta de limpiarlos, cortarlos y servirlos. Mejor le damos a esta putita algo más _normal_.

"Trece…catorce…

—¡¿Y si deciden quemar la casa?! Si le hacen algo a la puerta…

—Veinte, veintiuno…ya se han alejado, tonta.

—¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero! ¿Cómo has podido dejarlos ir?

—Veintiocho, veintinueve…Bien que te quedaste ahí parada, sin hacer nada. Los hubieras detenido de querer hacerlo pero estás tan cansada como yo. Y no has sufrido tanto.

—¡Que no he sufrido! Cuando el Amo Crowley te envió a hacer esas cosas horribles, me sentí tan mal como si me lo hubiera pedido a mi…

—Pero no fuiste a hacerlas conmigo, ¿eh? Treinta y cinco…

—Bueno…alguien tenía que quedarse a…cuidar la vaca sagrada del Amo.

—Cuarenta…si, seguro, Chess.

—¡Tengo miedo, Horn! Los escucho ahí arriba.

—Ya se irán.

—¿Crees que realmente la dejarán?

—Son humanos. Solo piensan en sí mismos. Y la hembra está preñada. Qué más les da. Uno más, una menos. Cincuenta y dos…

—Te quiero, Horn. Nunca hagas algo así de nuevo sin consultarme –rogó Chess, aferrando la mano de su amiga, tras soltar una de las de Shinoa.

Horn sonrió con ironía.

—Sesenta y tres… ¿Ves? Se han ido.

—Ahora tenemos un problema con la escasez de carne…—suspiró Chess.

—Y lo resolveremos. Como siempre hemos resuelto todo –anunció Horn, frotando los pulgares en el dorso de la mano de Chess.

Shinoa clavó la vista en la palidez de ellas, fantasmal en la oscuridad. Los ruidos arriba habían cesado de repente. Sus amigos ya no estaban.

Era ella sola en el Infierno.

—No sé de qué se ríe esta puta infame –se quejó Chess.

—Se ríe y llora, querrás decir –observó Horn, con cierto dejo de lástima.

* * *

 **N/A** : _Feliz Noche de los muertos. Ya que el autor_ _original hizo algo parecido a esto, no vi motivo para no hacerlo yo._

 _Saludos :)_


	15. Quinceava parte

Colmillos afilándose

 _Dedicado a Annie_ ( _Annabeth-Cyone_ )

* * *

 **Prompt #51**. _Broken promises for broken hearts._ Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-Blancanieves y los Inocentes-

* * *

 _Pay attention my love cause its over_  
 _At the tip of my tongue is the price you weren't willing to pay_  
 _Still this is something akin to a breakdown_  
 _And your impression of a woman supposed to be easy to see_

 _That there'd be torn up photos and lonely nights_  
 _Cursing crying and drawn out fights_  
 _Make up sex and a brand new start_  
 _Broken promises for broken hearts_

 **She wants revenge.**

* * *

Despertó llorando. No sabía si estar aliviada o…

Furiosa, sí.

Shinoa estaba furiosa. Mantenía su sonrisa como si sus amigos hubieran estado ahí, con ella. Quería alegrarse por ellos. Pero tenía la sensación de que la habían engañado. Y abandonado.

Lo último lo habían hecho.

(No tenían opciones pero…)

Trató de racionalizarlo. Ese mecanismo estaba oxidado pero existía todavía. Lo había usado durante toda su vida compartida con Guren.

Tenían que irse. Era en ese momento o nunca. Y ella estaba loca, casi irreconocible.

Había pecado al comer de ellos. Había bebido su sangre con Crowley. En alguna ocasión, como en un sueño rojo, hubiera estado de pie mientras que los abrían y evisceraban, como a corderos de Dios.

Sus gritos le habían colmado las pesadillas. Balbuceos confusos sobre ellos llenaron sus escasas palabras faltas de coherencia.

—Ya, ya. ¿Te asustó mucho la historia? –preguntó Shinya, frente a ella, de repente, secándole las lágrimas, abrazándola, permitiéndole apoyar la mejilla en el calor de su hombro.

(Y de nuevo, desde afuera, la nieve sopló con más fuerza, azotando la puerta. Y Shinoa escuchó que la llamaban; alguien desesperado, _herido_ ).

—No seas tonto. Ella es fuerte como yo –lo desafió Mahiru, revolviendo las cenizas y también limpiándose los ojos mojados.

—¿Hay más? –exigió Shinoa, aferrando el brazo de Shinya y haciendo una mueca.

Los dos mayores intercambiaron miradas. Mahiru se inclinó sobre el montón de libros restantes, leyendo un título, con una sonrisa taimada en su tristeza y turbación.

— _Blancanieves_ …—comenzó de nuevo su hermana y la oscuridad cayó sobre todos ellos.

* * *

 _…y porque sus madrastras envidiaban mucho a la princesa, durante la ausencia del Cruzado, se la llevaron al bosque y le dieron a comer una manzana envenenada…_

* * *

—Todavía es peligroso salir, Horn. El Amo Crowley no ha regresado y…

—¿Le dirás tú que dejé irse la _carne_ , Chess?

Chess resopló, frotándose las manos. Volvió a tironear de la capa de terciopelo que Horn había arrojado sobre Shinoa. Se peleaban sobre ella igual que niñas con una muñeca de gran tamaño.

—¡No! Pero en todo caso…

—Se enojará conmigo y contigo. Será mejor que consigamos un substituto. Pronto, antes de que regrese.

—¿Y…si él se entera de que esos humanos malvados y mentirosos huyeron…?

—Le diremos que no sabíamos. Es más, _no sabremos_. He pensado en todo. Solo sube al carruaje –la reprendió y ordenó Horn, ataviada como estaba la rubia de prendas masculinas, tomando el lugar del cochero frente a las bestias.

Shinoa pasó con cautela junto a lo que creyó en un principio, eran caballos. Los animales, sin embargo, tenían rarísimos y largos colmillos amarillentos, sus relinchos soltaban un fuerte olor hediondo a sangre, sus pezuñas parecían más bien garras y una suerte de alas de murciélago, cortadas, se movían bajo las cintas que los ataban al carruaje de los vampiros. Sin duda, reflexionó la segunda versión de sí misma reviviendo aquello, eran pequeñas víctimas del Apocalipsis también.

Chess la observó irse de su lado, obedeciendo la orden de Horn antes que ella inclusive. Entonces suspiró, fastidiada y subió junto a ella.

—Será mejor que no nos metas en más problemas. Anoche estuve aterrorizada y por eso hoy tengo mucha hambre.

—Con más razón, te sentirás mejor luego de ir a donde yo te diga –sonrió Horn de lado, abriendo el compartimento que la comunicaba con ambas.

—¿Tengo que estar atrás con ella? ¿Y si trata de hacer _algo_ …?

—Pues la detienes. Para eso estás.

—Esto me tiene muy cansada…—volvió a suspirar Chess, sentada frente a Shinoa, mirándola como si esta representara terribles amenazas ocultas…en comida deliciosa que no podía probar.

Arrancaron sin más.

—No sé de qué podrías estar cansada, la verdad –comentó Horn, desde la cabeza del carruaje.

—Todo este estrés…

—Lo aliviaremos hoy. Se me ha ocurrido una gran idea, de hecho.

Shinoa miró por las cortinas de seda roja el paisaje de la ciudad semidestruida. Esa vista la entristecía más que asustarla o confundirla. Tenía la vaga impresión, entonces, con su mente igualmente hecha escombros, de haberse perdido de algo que le hubiera salvado la vida y la dignidad que le quedaba.

—Aquí.

—¿La zona del ganado?

—No todos murieron, escaparon ni fueron evacuados, Chess. De hecho, la mayoría se escondió y helos aquí.

A la vista de los derrumbes y el agua estancada se sumaron las figuras de ojos huidizos. Shinoa se estremeció. Horn les abrió la puerta a ambas, ayudando a Chess a bajar galantemente. Cuando ella se les quedó mirando con horror, las vampiras sujetaron sus brazos, fastidiadas con ferocidad, obligándola a salir.

—Cualquiera diría que se emocionaría más de ver a los suyos –reflexionó Chess, burlona y despectivamente. Horn, sin embargo, observó a Shinoa de reojo, a medida que la arrastraba, obviando su resistencia fútil.

—Yo puedo entenderla. Aquí es repugnante. Ni el ganado quiere estar. Y solo tienen como consuelo un sueño…que pocas veces o ninguna se hace realidad.

—¿A qué…te refieres…? Horn.

Horn sacudió la cabeza, ignorando la inquietud de Chess y Shinoa (al igual que ellas) centró su atención en el grupo de personas –humanos, sin duda, ataviados de manera más sencilla que las vampiras, indicando un brutal cambio de rango, mal alimentados y descalzos— que se arremolinaron tímidamente alrededor de las tres.

— _Ganado_. Hemos venido a cobrar una vieja deuda –explicó Horn, bajándose la capucha de la capa. Shinoa pudo contemplar que por primera vez en bastante tiempo, sonreía mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

—¿Tú…? ¿No eres la de la otra vez…? –Habló un hombre, con cierta socarronería. Shinoa hubiera deseado que mantuviera silencio, como ella lo hacía.

La sangre la salpicó. No recordaba mucho más. Había caído al suelo, escuchaba los gemidos y cortes que sin duda Horn y Chess realizaban en las gargantas de los presentes demasiado lentos como para correr. Que eran todos. Una docena de pobres diablos a los que las vampirezas mordieron, deleitadas, ante su horror, apilando los cuerpos como si fuesen carozos de dulces frutas devoradas con anterioridad, sin piedad alguna.

—Pero no hemos venido solo por estos, ¿o sí? –dijo de repente Chess, luego de succionar durante largo rato el cuello de un joven en cuya cara se retorcía la humillación con el placer de ser asesinado.

—…cierto –le dio la razón Horn, poniendo su dedo ensangrentado entre los labios, indicándole silencio. Los ojos felinos de ambas se movieron en la dirección de un llanto infantil. Shinoa las vio moverse fugaces, imposibles, hacia los escombros. Deseó estar muerta.

* * *

El tiempo es borroso. Casi volvió a escuchar los murmullos de la habitación de Mahiru y Shinya pero se obligó a permanecer en el cambio de escena recreada.

* * *

Algo pesaba sobre sus rodillas. Lo primero que distinguió fue a Chess, con el cuello doblado hacia el lugar del conductor. De nuevo el carruaje. Un olor nauseabundo le colmó la nariz.

(El de un campo de batalla o mejor dicho, un matadero…)

—Es muy débil, ¿eh?

Sobre su falda sangraba un bulto entre mantas simples, que fueran blancas antes de mancharse. La inmovilidad y suavidad del pequeño le dijeron a Shinoa la conclusión que le faltaba sacar.

Comenzó a gritar hasta que Chess la sacudió.

* * *

 _No tiene madera de madre, vaya. Di lo que quieras, Horn, pero yo decía en serio lo de dejarle el niño si sobrevivía. Es una pena que se me haya ido la mano con las mordidas, ¿eh…?_

* * *

 _Los hijos de una criatura sucia…no hubieran sido otra cosa. Si alguien nos pregunta, hemos hecho una purga comprensible, Chess_.

* * *

 _¿Es esto con lo que sueñan ellos, Horn? ¿Con engendrar una criatura miserable como ellos, que con mucha suerte les sobreviva para ser tan o más infeliz?_

 _Por ser tan idiotas es que los comemos y son deliciosos._

 _¡¿Qué sucede, Horn?!_

* * *

—¡El serafín! ¡Ha vuelto!

Se detuvieron de repente. El niño resbaló del regazo de Shinoa, quien gritaba pero por dentro, a diferencia de las aterrorizadas vampiras.

No estaba segura acerca de dónde venía tanta fuerza para gritar, para moverse de repente, arrojándose contra la puerta del carruaje y rompiéndola. _Algo_ la llamaba, de nuevo. Algo desde el cielo raso desgarrado. Algo herido. Algo suyo. Algo que entendería su dolor y sabría perdonar su humillación jamás elegida por voluntad propia. Algo que no la juzgaría.

 _Algo_ , sí. No se puede aullar tanto ni hacer temblar la tierra de esa manera siendo _alguien_.

Y Shinoa buscó ese _algo_ , desesperada, arrancándose las joyas, abriéndose el vestido como si fuese ácido quemándole sobre la piel. _Loca_. Necesitada.

A esas alturas no buscaba redención. Pero habría fuego. Y la idea de encontrarlo…Un fuego que sí la purificaría.

Chocó contra la realidad, sin embargo. Su nueva realidad, sólida e impenetrable.

—¿A dónde vas, mi _Grial_?

Crowley, sosteniéndola, excediéndola, acariciándole el rostro lloroso.

Shinoa abrió la boca sin encontrar las palabras, que hubieran estado entre _Yu, mi ángel_ , con algún agregado más sin gran sentido.

Una explosión.

—Temo que no hay tiempo —suspiró su esposo y volvió a morderla. Le arrancó la oportunidad.

* * *

 **Prompt #52**. _Across the sky._ Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-Por San Jorge y el Serafín-

* * *

 _Fatalistic fortune_  
 _Ever near the end_  
 _Love goes on_  
 _But time does not return again_

 _Across the sky_  
 _I will come for you_  
 _If you ask me to_

 **Emilie Autumn.**

* * *

Mahiru la despertó, pasando los dedos por su cabello.

— _No querías salvarlo. No hubieras sabido cómo ayudarlo. Y solo te hubiera ofrecido una opción. Sin embargo…_

Shinoa lloraba, sin dar abasto a tantas pesadillas vividas en una sola noche tan lejana como otra vida.

—¿Hay más historias? –exigió saber, tajantemente, apartando a su hermana. _Shi_.

—¿No quieres esperar a Shinya para desayunar? Está descansando todavía el muy dormilón. Dice que lo golpeé demasiado ayer, creo que es débil. Pensé que estaría más agradecido de que lo invitara, ¿eh? Los hombres son tan…

—Por favor –la interrumpió Shinoa, de nuevo escuchando gemidos y ruegos más allá de la puerta. No podía seguir tan cómoda, sin hacer nada al respecto.

Mahiru jadeó con cansancio y levantó de la mesa un nuevo libro de tapas verdes, forradas en cuero. La ilustración grabada, sin embargo, estremeció a Shinoa con recuerdos de la guerra.

— _San Jorge y el Dragón_ …—comenzó la Mahiru falsa, abriendo el volumen con una sola mano, resueltamente, inclinándose hacia el fuego para prepararlo y entregarle esta otra verdad contada como mentira.

* * *

 _Érase una vez un Dragón, que había brotado de la ambición humana y de la ignorancia. El Dragón era una criatura pura, sin embargo. Si lo mirabas bien, te dabas cuenta de que tenía alas de ángel y corazón de mártir._

 _El Dragón amaba a una Princesa, a la que se habían llevado para casarla con un Cruzado. Él la amaba con pureza, claro. La amaba como a una hermana, una madre, una amiga. Se había casado con ella y la amaba con cada latido de su corazón enfermo, corrupto, negro y rojo como la lava._

 _La amaba…y había probado el sabor de su sangre. Eso era algo que nunca olvidaría. Eso era algo que deseaba repetir._

 _No me malentiendas…era un buen Dragón. Pero más importante que eso…era un fuerte Dragón. Y cuando se llevaron a su amada, se volvió tan loco que se rebeló contra sus amos y fue a buscarla al fondo de la tierra._

 _El fondo de esta tierra era demasiado profundo, sin embargo. El Dragón tuvo que clavar sus garras ahí y destrozar todo cuanto pudo hasta ser frenado._

 _El Cruzado hizo lo que pudo por pararlo. Se lastimó, pensó que era su hora pero logró herir al monstruo. El dragón, vencido, humillado, fue robado por sus amos._

 _Así que el Cruzado volvió a su ciudad en el interior de la tierra con su esposa-botín de guerra. O hacia lo que quedaba de una y otra…_

* * *

—¡Señor Crowley! –exclamaron las vampirezas al mismo tiempo, rodeando al Sire, tocando sus heridas sangrientas y enfermas.

Debían haber llegado momentos antes. Shinoa abrió los ojos a esto recostada en un diván. Tenía desgarrada la ropa y la cubría un grueso chal de lana. Las mujeres que no eran mujeres tampoco prestaban atenciones sino al Amo de la casa.

Shinoa trató de ponerse de pie con dificultad. Olía a ceniza y azufre.

—¡¿Está bien, mi señor?! –preguntó Horn, sin lograr disimular su preocupación.

—…Podríamos estar peor. Llegué a pensar que era el final de Sanguinem –aseguró él, pensativamente, pasándose la punta de los dedos por los cortes supurantes que las muchachas difícilmente trataban con el contenido de unas botellas dispuestas sobre la mesa.

—¡Qué más da la ciudad si usted se salva, Amo Crowley! –exclamó Chess, tomando uno de los brazos de su señor y apretándolo contra su pecho.

—Estás despierta, mi _Santo Grial_ –le sonrió Crowley, a través de la sangre y la ceniza que disolvía su cuerpo.

Shinoa sintió que su voz era como la de un Dios. Crowley creaba la luz en su universo. Una luz cegadora, que no podía soportar. Perdió el equilibrio así y cayó de espaldas sobre el diván, los ojos entreabiertos, estudiando de lejos la escena más y más borrosa.

—Bueno, no duró mucho –comentó Crowley, rascándose la mejilla recorrida por un tajo digno de una garra más grande y feroz que la del vampiro mismo.

—…la hemos traído solo porque usted insistió –murmuró Horn, con resentimiento. Su voz llegó a Shinoa ya desde la oscuridad de un abismo.

—Ella quería escaparse con esa abominación. Es mala –comentó Chess, en su infantilismo de niña aterrorizada fingida, aferrándose más y más a su señor.

—Tal vez solo tiene hambre. ¿Le han preparado la _carne_? –cuestionó Crowley. Shinoa se preguntó si moría. Pero la realidad le hizo ese guiño: no necesitaba verlo para saber que las vampirezas se miraban entre sí, exaltadas.

—Lo haremos en seguida, mi señor –le juró Horn, Chess tal vez demasiado nerviosa y mordiéndose la lengua bífida para no contestar.

—¿Y el estado de la _carne_?

—Como siempre, señor.

—Ya veo.

* * *

Shinoa despertó sin aire. Era pequeña de nuevo. Mahiru la sostenía sobre sus rodillas y en apariencia le acariciaba los cabellos, mientras que con su otra mano maniobraba el mando del control remoto del televisor en la sala. Era de día. La chimenea estaba apagada.

—¿ _Shi_?

Mahiru siseó, haciéndola callar con dulzura. Su _zapping_ entre noticias y canales de entretenimiento se detuvo de pronto en una escena que la hizo suspirar, enamorada.

—¡Aquí está! _Cenicienta_. Te sabes la original, ¿no? Es muy fácil, es mi historia, la de nuestra madre como el hada madrina...

Shinoa trató de enfocar la vista, que le dolía por los ojos recién abiertos, en la pantalla. Mahiru se echó a reír cuando el personaje principal cambiaba sus harapos por un vestido de baile lujoso. Shinoa parpadeó: estaba segura de que el traje era nupcial y de que Cenicienta ya no era rubia amarillenta, sino platinada. Había manchas de sangre sobre ella, una cantidad notablemente superior a la que empañó con malos presagios el traje de Mitsu.

—Está bien, no mires. Es mierda de todos modos y es un recuerdo bloqueado –insistió Mahiru, sin dejar de reír escandalosamente, arrojando el mando contra la pantalla y rompiéndola entre chispazos. Shinoa se puso a llorar, asustada. Su hermana, de todos modos, aún entre risas, la volvió a abrazar, acunándola.

—Deja que te cuente lo que tanto quieres escuchar…

* * *

 _Caperucita-Gretchen, esposa del Cruzado Barba Azul, a veces Juana de Arco sin quemar del todo por sus madrastras envenenadoras, se convirtió en Cenicienta. Solo que en lugar de fregar y fregar, ella esperaba al Cruzado con las piernas abiertas y el cuello desnudo. Así él se saciaba con el sabor de sus lágrimas y de su sangre, habiéndose vuelto adicto a todo esto…_

* * *

—¿Qué hacemos, Horn?

—¡Shhhhh! Solo termina de cortar, ¿quieres?

Shinoa tenía la vista perdida en las enormes tablas de cocina sobre las cuales la carne era destazada. La piel rosada y roja, arrancada, esperaba a un lado ser desechada, con las vísceras. Las cabezas habían sido puestas en una bolsa e incineradas.

—…es un alivio que se pueda hacer esto, ¿eh? Uno puede cortarles el cuello y prenderles fuego. No como a…

—¡Deja de murmurar y apúrate! El Amo volverá en cualquier momento y no hemos terminado de asearla.

—… _ella_ no está sucia siquiera. La hemos tenido todo el día atada en ese rincón.

—…perezosa…

—Oh, vamos, Horn. Si se ensucia, pues que llore y se limpie en sus propias lágrimas…

Las dos se rieron con ganas de ese comentario. Horn Skuld había recuperado casi todo su viejo brillo de cadáver recién llegado a la morgue. Usaba de nuevo maquillaje y el uniforme de siempre. Su incidente parecía haber quedado en el olvido, con la dulzura tranquila de su venganza.

Cuando terminaron, llevaron a Shinoa arriba. Tiraron de sus brazos laxos como si fueran hilos de una marioneta sin líneas en esa obra. Cómica solo para ellas.

—¿ _Realmente_ tenemos que hacerlo? –preguntó dubitativa Chess, temblando, atando a Shinoa nuevamente a otro sillón de la sala, jalándole los cabellos para que detuviera un suave llanto silencioso que comenzara a brotarle entre mudos gimoteos.

—Mucho me temo, Chess. No somos fuertes como el Amo. Si él me mirara a los ojos, sabría que le oculto algo. Ya ha estado a punto de descubrirnos, es solo que no tuvo tiempo de preguntarnos.

—Supongo que para algo sirve que le prodigue tantas atenciones a una vaca.

—Ni lo menciones –replicó Horn, tajante, asegurando con más fuerza las cuerdas alrededor de Shinoa y enseñando los dientes con fastidio.

Del mismo maletín donde guardaban las jeringas para Shinoa, sacaron tres en lugar de una.

—¿Vamos a…? –indagó Chess, con voz temblorosa, volviendo la vista un instante hacia Shinoa, quien lloraba quedamente en su rincón.

—Si, me temo. No está cuerda pero a veces habla y dice tonterías. Entre menos sesera tenga, mejor.

—Ya casi no le queda nada…—protestó Chess, haciendo muecas y sacudiendo los brazos como una niña caprichosa.

—¿Quieres estar inconsciente y tonta durante unas horas mientras que ella se queda aquí, despierta? –ponderó para ella Horn, ganando la batalla ante la inquietud reflejada en el rostro de su amiga.

—…supongo que no. Tienes razón…

De una botella diferente a las usuales para su suero, la vampira rubia sacó un nuevo preparado.

—Tú primero –demandó a Chess, desabrochándole las mangas del uniforme con una suavidad casi maternal en su firmeza.

—…no me gustan las inyecciones…

—¡No te quejes! Hay que hacerlo.

—Me duele un poco…

—Shhhh, ya casi está todo.

—¿Podemos ir a dormir en nuestros ataúdes?

—Ni siquiera deberíamos dormir. Si él llegara…

—Como sea, abrázame, Horn. Me da miedo estar aquí. ¿Las cortinas están bien cerradas?

—Desde luego –susurró Horn, con piedad, acariciándole los cabellos y disponiendo unos cojines bajo su cabeza en el diván.

—Me da terror el sol. ¿De veras crees lo que el Amo ha dicho? Que ha retrasado la reconstrucción de Sanguinem en esta parte de la ciudad para que ella no extrañe tanto la superficie. ¿Puedes creerlo…?

—…él puede hacer lo que desee, Chess. Con nosotros, con la ciudad y con su vaca sagrada –murmuró Horn, resignada a su amargura, poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia Shinoa con gesto rapaz.

—¿A dónde vas…? –susurró Chess, adormecida pero aterrada, sujetándole el pliegue del vestido.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. Tengo que darle lo mismo. Así todas olvidaremos que la carne…no es la carne.

—Maldita sea. ¿Cómo…?

—Me he dejado unas notas con papel vampírico. Lo mínimo e indispensable. Si no lo sabemos, ¿cómo podremos mentirle?

—¿Y cuando la _carne_ ya no despierte?

—Le diremos que tal vez la _magia_ humana se acabó. Y le gustará escuchar eso. Será como una victoria.

Shinoa sollozó (desde el espejo frente a ellas le llegó una imagen borrosa por las lágrimas y similar a algo entrevisto cuando niña en los laboratorios de Guren: una cobaya a punto de ser inyectada en una jaula, chillando solo brevemente, hasta que el fármaco hizo efecto y Shigure o Sayuri acaso, encontraran a Shinoa y se la llevaran a la rastra) pero estaba demasiado asustada como para resistir la aguja que se clavó en su carótida.

Fue como si corriera fuego por sus venas. Vio borroso de nuevo. Jadeó, sin poder quejarse más: Horn le colocó una mordaza improvisada con un pañuelo de seda.

—Ven conmigo, Horn, no me siento bien…—suplicó Chess, con un gemido ahogado.

—Ya voy. Qué malcriada eres –suspiró Horn, mordiéndose el labio inferior al inyectarse su propia jeringa, aguantando los escalofríos del líquido. Cuando terminó, echó las tres agujas vacías al fuego del hogar y estas explotaron, borrando los rastros de aquella aventura.

Shinoa estaba a punto de desvanecerse, poseída por la fiebre. Aún contempló, impotente, el amor que las diablezas se tenían como hermanas que se consideraban. Chess abrió los brazos, recibiendo a Horn, colmándola de caricias y aferrándose a ella como si –de respirar— hubiera sido dulce oxígeno o acaso el néctar que usualmente probaba de cuellos como el de Shinoa.

—¿Estarás despierta hasta que yo me duerma?

—Tomé el suero más tarde que tú, así que es lógico…

—¿Lo prometes?

—Si…

—No quiero dormirme después de ti. Sería como si hubieras muerto, dejándome sola. Y sabes que no soporto la soledad, es demasiado horrible. Todos estos siglos…han sido soportables porque estábamos juntas…

—Y por nuestro Amo Crowley…

—Si, desde luego, nuestro Amo Crowley. Pero…aunque lo amemos mucho, Horn, y lo esperemos…tú eres mi otra mitad, mi compañera y mi amiga. No hubiera aguantado tanto…

—Las drogas te ponen sentimental.

—Sí. Pero no cambia nada. Es lo que pienso…

Horn sitió ambas manos en caricias sobre la nuca de Chess.

—¿Recuerdas cuando insististe en probar comida humana?

Chess se carcajeó, adormilada.

—¿Te refieres a hace…treinta años?

—Si…en América. Esas terribles…¿cómo se llamaban?

— _Hamburguesas_.

—Si, esos espantos…

—¡Debes admitir que no olían como comestibles, precisamente!

—Los humanos tragan basura. Pero Chess, ¿cómo se te ocurrió…?

—Necesitaba emociones nuevas…¿tú no salías con esa estrella de rock? ¿ _Lessat_?

— _Lestat_. Y no lo menciones, si el Amo te escucha…

—Mi cabeza da vueltas…

—Debes dormir…

—Si viene ahora nos asesinará. Le importa más esa _vaca_ que nosotras, ¿eh? Que _nadie_.

—Yo…confío en que sea su sangre, Chess.

—Tú lo amas más que yo.

—Amo mi orgullo.

—¿Y a mi no? –preguntó Chess, con un chasquido de su lengua.

—A ti también, hermana.

—Tanto tiempo…

Shinoa ya no sabía si seguían acariciándose o si acaso también se besaban. Su cabeza le cayó hacia adelante, con el mentón sobre el pecho.

* * *

 **Prompt #53**. _Feeling of gaze._ Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-La recuperación del Grial-

* * *

 _I feel alone for you_  
 _I feel alive with you_  
 _I feel a sin fading_  
 _Celebrate, celebrate_

 **Twilight singers.**

* * *

—¿Le diste de desayunar?

—No tenía mucha hambre.

—Tal vez estaba esperando a su hermano favorito…

—Me pregunto de quién hablarás. Shinoa solo me tiene a mi.

—¡…justo en el corazón!

Shinoa abrió los ojos. La sostenían. No le costó mucho adivinar que el agarre tierno era de Shinya. Mahiru estaba parada frente a ambos, mirándose las uñas, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de fastidio.

—¡Shinoa, pequeña princesa! ¿Qué te apetece comer? No siempre se me da bien cocinar pero tenemos pan con diferentes tipos de mermeladas y el chef de ayer dejó preparado algo de arroz.

Ella abrió la boca para responder, sin muchos ánimos, aún indecisa por la pesadilla de realidad. Entonces escuchó el llamado.

—Yo…quiero salir.

Sus hermanos la miraron como si estuviera hablando en lenguas extrañas.

—Ha nevado, Shinoa. Está realmente muy frío afuera…—comenzó Shinya, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Déjala. Si quiere salir, deberíamos dejarla –suspiró Mahiru, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero…—comenzó Shinya.

—No tomes decisiones por ella. No es tu trabajo. Lo único que tú tienes que hacer aquí es fingir. Y te has quedado tras bambalinas más de lo debido. No te eché ayer porque había tormenta y eres tan débil que una inclemencia así podría matarte, luego de tantos esfuerzos míos para que subsistieras.

La amargura se pintó en el rostro de Shinya. Shinoa sacudió la cabeza. Era una memoria vieja. Sobre un muerto (amado, sí. Pero muerto, probablemente…) y debía ir a buscar a alguien que todavía vivía…¿Cierto?

Tenía una sospecha terrible pero trataba de ahogarla.

Hubiera sido demasiado.

—Supongo que tienes razón…¿Te ayudo a cambiarte, Shinoa, para que puedas salir? –ofreció Shinya, tomando una chaqueta del perchero, a lo cual Mahiru respondió yendo hacia él y pegándole un empujón para arrancarle la prenda de las manos.

—Eso me toca a mi. Tú eres hombre. Sal del cuarto.

—…mi culpa también. No me he dado cuenta de que Shinoa ha crecido mucho. Digo…ella es _una mujer casada con su desgracia_ …

—¿Realmente me dejarás salir, _Shi_? –preguntó Shinoa con cierta brusquedad, cuando Mahiru se inclinó para ponerle el abrigo.

—¿Alguna vez te mentí, hermanita? –indagó quedamente su falsa hermana, haciendo una mueca que fingía ser divertida.

—… _mucho de esto es mentira. Pero no tengo nada más de lo cual asirme por_ _ahora_ –suspiró Shinoa, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Mahiru le acarició las mejillas.

—¿No tenemos tiempo para una historia más? Tengo mis propias contribuciones, si estás interesada –anunció la voz de Shinya, entre la timidez y una osada seducción, propia de quien se presta a intentar doblegar con dulzura a una bestia furiosa. Ambas se volvieron y lo vieron junto al fuego del hogar, sosteniendo paquete de papeles atados por hilos crudos.

—Oh, tú nunca te rindes, ¿eh? –se burló Mahiru, disimulando un leve enternecimiento que se asomara a su semblante.

—Uno no se vuelve el mejor de la noche a la mañana sin esfuerzo…—aventuró Shinya, con una sonrisa de profesional que pide un nuevo empleo para el que cree estar excesivamente calificado.

—¿El mejor _asesino_ , prometido? –pronunció Mahiru, inclinando la cabeza pero pintándose el desprecio en la boca y la voz endulzadas con artificios.

—Llámalo como quieras. Es una mentira como las demás. Pero es como tú decías. Los hombres escribimos historias para que ustedes vivan sus vidas de acuerdo a ellas. Esta es la de un niño que quería ser feliz y sobrevivir. Le dijeron que para eso, debía amar a una princesa. El pobre era muy ingenuo y creyó que con amarla alcanzaba. No paró a pensar en que ella podría tener otros planes…él la amó e hizo cosas terribles para estar con ella. Luego descubrió que no era apreciado de ninguna manera…pero siguió esforzándose.

"¿Cómo crees que termina esto? –le preguntó Shinya, fingiendo alegría al arrojar el manojo de papeles a la hoguera, puño y letra infantil desdibujándose en las llamas.

Mahiru cruzó los brazos de nuevo, irguiéndose como una serpiente a punto de atacar a su presa.

—¿Él muere? Eso espero, cuando menos. Demasiadas pretensiones. Debió pensarlo mejor.

—Si, debió hacerlo –aceptó Shinya, removiendo las cenizas anaranjadas y pronto negras.

* * *

—No lo entiendo. ¿Hace cuánto la dejé aquí? ¿Tres días? Pensé que estaría recuperada –la voz irritada de Crowley despertó a Shinoa. Tuvo el gusto de verlo tomando con brusquedad una copa repleta de rojo de una bandeja ofrecida por Chess Belle, quien se lamía los labios con sed atrevida entre el miedo.

—…Ella está mejor, amo. Es solo que no ha tolerado muy bien las extracciones.

—¿Le han dado los sueros?

—Por eso está adormecida…

—Se puso flaca, ¿no la estás alimentando, Horn?

—Cómo desobedecería yo sus órdenes…

—Pues está muy cansada. Mira esas ojeras.

Él le apartaba el cabello de la cara. La frialdad de sus manos la estremecía aunque no estuviera tocándola como en otras ocasiones.

Y sin embargo…

Eso era lo más cercano que hubiera estado en mucho tiempo a recibir una atención que no estuviera colmada con odio.

(Oh, no es que estuviera exenta tampoco. Es solo que lo de Crowley era también un deseo, de desgarrarla quizá, pero por algo más parecido al hambre que a la saña, que era el caso de las mujeres que la cuidaban de tan mala gana).

—Ha tenido pesadillas –explicó Chess, vagamente. Habían despertado poco antes, atontadas las tres. Shinoa con esa sensación de ser un ave Fénix a medio formar, sin pasado y con un futuro negro como el cielo sin estrellas.

Crowley suspiró, resignado.

—¿Cómo está la _carne_? ¿Saben? He reflexionado un poco. Tal vez, si su salud es tan mala, lo mejor sería ponerla con los otros y luego pensar…quizá la reina Krul los tome como mascotas o algo. No me gusta dar mis botines de guerra pero no voy a conservar algo que no puedo morder cuando quiera –protestó, sumamente decepcionado, mandándose al fondo de la garganta, de un goloso trago, el interior de su copa.

Chess y Horn intercambiaron miradas al borde del llanto. ¿Habían hecho tanto solo para que su Amo finalmente accediera a hacer lo que le pidieran desde un principio pero ahora que era imposible hacerlo?

—La _carne_ , señor…ha pasado una cosa muy extraña. Será mejor que se la muestre luego –susurró Horn, en un oído de Crowley, quien alzara las cejas, intrigado.

—Si, yo no haría planes con respecto a ellos…afuera de un plato, cuando menos –se carcajeó Chess, cubriéndose los colmillos con el dorso de la mano, acentuando su apariencia levemente infantil.

—¿Tanto así?

Crowley, que había detenido la mano helada en el cuello de Shinoa, su piel se estaba contagiando de calor. Sonaba más feliz que confundido, en realidad.

—Parece que te has quedado sola, mi _Santo Grial_ –se rió, volviendo a acariciarle las mejillas. Shinoa se sorprendió dejando que su cuerpo se moviera solo. Como si _Shi_ la hubiera poseído.

Es solo que _Shi_ hubiera tratado de cortar, siquiera con sus dientes, la mano invasora de Crowley.

No, eso no era _Shi_. Era ella misma, avanzando hacia Crowley, pronto arrojándose sobre él y estrechando su cuerpo tanto más inmenso y sólido contra el de ella, disminuido y nunca pleno como el de Mahiru.

—Mi _Grial_ …estás muy extraña hoy.

—No me alejes de ti, _Guren_ , nunca –murmuró, con los ojos mojados.

Crowley solo volvió a reír, pasando los dedos por entre sus cabellos.

—Vale. Pero ten en cuenta que pensé que en llevarte a otra parte. La Reina Krul te hubiera recibido. Dicen que ella es la madre de la que era tu hermana.

Shinoa ve ese juego de sol y sombras, confundida con las palabras de Crowley, que ya no tienen sentido. Ni _Reina_ , ni _hermana_. Ni _otra parte_.

—¿No se supone que nos casemos?

De su boca nació la risa antes que la de Crowley, que eran más bien jadeos roncos, similares a los de un viejo lobo de dientes aún afilados.

—Realmente eres una chica de buena familia, ¿eh? –se burló con suavidad, apoyando la frente en su hombro, pasando las garras en otra caricia por las mejillas de Shinoa.

—¿ _Familia_ …? –repitió ella. La palabra era como una aguja invisible. No sabía lo que significaba. Pero le dolía.

—Ha estado olvidando cosas impensables. Se está volviendo… _tonta_ , si me lo permite, Amo Crowley –aventuró Chess, sujetándose el pliegue del vestido y mordiéndose los labios, llevándose a las sienes la yema de uno de sus dedos, solo un instante, como quien disimula la propia falta, señalando la de alguien más.

Lejos de indignarse, Crowley seguía de buen humor.

—¿ _Tonta_? Oh, Chess, ¿no son _tontos_ todos los humanos que piensan en derrotar dioses caídos como nosotros?

—Supongo…—contestó la vampira morena, mirando hacia el cielo raso como haciendo una cuenta difícil.

—El otro día ni se acordaba su nombre. Con lo que nos cuesta pronunciarlo –comentó Horn con cierto veneno. Crowley la miró fijamente ante esto. Evidentemente, la rubia se estremeció, lamentando sus palabras. Su Amo, sin embargo, se volvió a Shinoa de inmediato, volviendo a sus atenciones de antes.

—¿No recuerdas tu nombre, _pequeño Grial_? –le preguntó, acariciándole los cabellos. Shinoa continuaba pegada a su pecho, haciendo muecas y limpiándose las lágrimas.

Hubiera respondido algo que se deslizó hasta su lengua, negándose a salir por sus labios debido a un pudor que no comprendía, a esas alturas y con ese hombre que no era tal cosa. _Puta, soy una puta_ , quiso decir y abrió la boca, separándose lo bastante de Crowley como para que él la viera haciendo esto, el esfuerzo de pensar hasta ver puntos rojos en el silencio sepulcral de la batalla perdida que era su mente.

Terminó negando con la cabeza y ese mero gesto le dolió como una puñalada, como aquello que le había hecho _Guren_ hacía tan poco tiempo.

(Guren… _Crowley_ …Guren…)

Crowley también lo encontró divertido. Las vampiras lo miraron reír como si no lo hiciera en siglos. Tal vez así era.

—¿No sabes lo que es una _familia_?

Shinoa lo miró a él, instintivamente, luego a las chicas obligadas a cuidarla y se rió a la par de Crowley, sintiéndose tonta y deseando llorar. Él se dio cuenta de su desconsuelo y la abrazó, como parte de esa cruel puesta de escena.

—No te preocupes… _Sheila_ , cuidaré de ti. Ese será tu nombre aquí y ahora, mientras que tus _colmillos_ estén _afilándose_.

—¿ _Sheila_? –cuestionaron al unísono las vampiras, sin dar crédito a las nuevas peripecias que su amado Amo les hacía vivir después de muertas.

— _Sheila_ , sí. Tuve amantes que se llamaron así antes. Amantes, _ganado_ , ya saben.

—Oh –suspiró Chess.

Horn gruñó, mordiéndose el pulgar por encima del guante, resignada.

—Así que…tu nombre es _Sheila_. Puedes convertirte en mi… _esposa_ , si lo deseas. No tendrás que dejar esta casa nunca. Y a cambio…me concederás la delicia de tu sangre. Y yo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance por satisfacer tu carne.

Mientras que hablaba, desvestía a Shinoa, quien asentía, cerrando los ojos, separando las piernas y ladeando la cabeza para permitirle buscar su cuello.

No entendía bien lo que Crowley decía. Pero tenía que esperar, ¿verdad? Al ángel, a los amigos muertos, a las contradicciones que pudieran disiparse.

—…ahora somos tu _familia_ –susurró él, con delicia, tirándole su aliento a cobre en la cara.

Lo más horrible no fue todo eso en sí, sino que Shinoa lo recibió con bastante tranquilidad, si es que no lo provocó.

* * *

 **N/A** : Bien, esta actualización iba a ser como mi puesta del árbol de Navidad pero me atrasé por exámenes y demás. En mi país se hace esto en el día de la Virgen, lo siento por Shinoa.

Saludos, feliz Festivus y Litha, tan próximo :)


	16. Dieciseisava parte

Colmillos afilándose

 _Dedicado a Annie_ ( _Annabeth-Cyone_ )

* * *

 **Prompt #54**. _She loves me, she loves me not._ Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-La cruz-

* * *

 _Felt too much, did she feel a thing?_  
 _Never saw her cry_  
 _In two halves I was torn_  
 _My maybe love who wouldn't even try_

 **She wants Revenge.**

* * *

—¿Shinoa?

Caricias, su nombre.

—¿Hermano Shinya?

—Estás despierta.

Allí no había monstruos. Excepto los humanos que eran familia de Shinoa. Verdadera familia.

Shinoa se dejó acunar por ese recuerdo. Mahiru estaba inclinada, revolviendo las cenizas con el atizador en el hogar y parecía limpiarse unas lágrimas fugaces, rebeldes contra su naturaleza. Shinoa esperó lo de siempre: que su hermana notara la cercanía con Shinya y diera sus usales zancadas bruscas para separarlos con frialdad. Lejos de eso, Mahiru se puso de pie, sacudiéndose los restos grises de las mangas de la camisa holgada que usaba sobre el vestido de la noche anterior (prenda probablemente birlada a Shinya, en la que se mezclaban los perfumes de ambos) y pronto fue hacia su bolso de viaje, sacando de él un paquete envuelto en papel brillante.

—¿Sabes? Te he…juzgado mal, todo este tiempo, Shinya.

Su hermano adoptivo parpadeó varias veces ante el obsequio, como preguntándose si sería real, antes de tomarlo entre las manos con una sonrisa algo más sincera de la acostumbrada. Una fuerte inquietud se instaló como culebras en el estómago de Shinoa, quien buscó incorporarse, sin saber si advertirle a Shinya sobre aquel presente.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Mahiru? Qué sorpresa, no esperaba esto para nada…—comentó el falso prometido, comenzando a rasgar el papel y sacando la tapa de cartón pintado con relojes, rosas y pasteles de chocolate.

No llegó a verse el contenido, claro, aunque Shinoa se lo imaginaba. La verdad es que de haber sido Shinya, ella jamás hubiera abierto ningún presente de Mahiru sin llamar primero a expertos para verificarlo: la cosa estalló ruidosamente, lanzando al chico hacia atrás, provocando que se descompensara y cayera al suelo, soltando los restos de la caja y agarrándose la cabeza.

Mahiru se echó a reír, en tanto Shinoa se cubría la boca, sollozando horrorizada.

— _Allahu Akbar_ , niño. ¿De veras pensaste que sería tan fácil?

Los oídos de Shinya sangraban un poco, su cara estaba ennegrecida pero por lo demás, tenía los ojos abiertos y parecía ver, cuando menos a Mahiru con un dolor mayor dolor que el físico en la mirada. Shinoa tuvo el impulso de ir hacia él pero un fugaz destello de odio hacia su hermana, en los usualmente calmos ojos de Shinya, la detuvo.

…ella quería a Mahiru. Y ese cariño le dolía. También pensaba que era recíproco. Es solo que Mahiru hacía daño, deliberadamente o no.

Las emociones del recuerdo la dejaron exhausta. Le costó separarse de lo que era entonces. El llamado desde afuera le recordó que no se trataba del presente, siquiera de la realidad.

— _Lo prometiste, Shi_ –susurró, limpiándose las lágrimas, dando unos pasos temblorosos hacia Shinya.

—Una o dos cosas más –insistió Mahiru, doblando las rodillas y acariciando los hombros de Shinoa-. Sin cuentos…

* * *

…Escuchó una melodía sin líricas que la despertara. Tardó en distinguir _A kiss to build a dream on_ y esa fue la última vez en largo tiempo venidero donde recuperara el título de la canción que la acompañara en su noche de bodas sin consumar.

La primera boda, claro.

La segunda…

Shinoa se agarró la cabeza, confundida, moviéndose con dificultad en su desnudez, dejando un rastro de sangre en el colchón. Crowley no estaba por ninguna parte pero quedaban los recesos de lo que le hubiera hecho. Lo que él llamaba _deberes maritales, luna de miel, compromiso_ , como quien dice una serie de chistes absurdos.

Ante ella, en el diván sobre el que se desvaneciera a veces y donde parecían años más tarde, sería torturada por Lacus Welt, sus vampirezas hermanas descansaban juntas. Una jeringa apoyada sobre la falda de Horn Skuld, quien abrazara a una Chess Belle dormida sobre su hombro, le dio a Shinoa la pauta difusa de que tardarían en despertar. Si lo hacían.

—Es curioso. Una vez tuve a tu hermana, _Mahiru Hiragi_ , atada a una cruz durante siete días. Solo le daba unos sorbos de agua por la noche, mientras que negociábamos un trato. Al terminar, sin embargo, tenía mejor aspecto que tú ahora.

Terciopelo negro, lazos de seda roja, sobre todo piel de infanta corrupta y un perfume a flores muertas que luego reconocería como el de Mika. Shinoa se hubiera arrodillado ante la reina Krul, pero tuvo una laguna mental sobre sus acciones sugeridas en lo subsiguiente. Cuando la vampireza apareció sentada en el alfeizar de su ventana abierta, a la débil luz de la luna, Shinoa solo retrocedió en la cama hasta caer al otro extremo de la habitación, intentando vanamente cubrirse el pecho cubierto de marcas de mordidas filosas y el sexo todavía herido también.

Sus captoras no la escucharon.

—Aquí hay un presente mío, _ganado_. No necesitas agradecérmelo. Solo úsalo cuando te canses de ser usada y vuelvas a tus cabales. Si eso alguna vez pasa. En todo caso, yo nada más me comprometí a resguardarte en mi ciudad, que ha sido casi destruida por la egolatría de tu hermana y su siervo.

Shinoa escuchó a la reina con la mirada clavada en la caja de música que la reina se sostenía cerca del pecho. Los nombres resonaron en su interior, sacudiéndola hasta que las lágrimas bajaron silenciosamente.

—Ma…ma…

 _Mahiru_.

La reina miró a Shinoa impasiblemente. Dentro de su frialdad, sin embargo, había un leve estremecimiento similar al de la piedad.

—La maternidad es la muerte, a decir verdad. No estaría aquí si no fuera por eso.

Adentro de la caja de música daba vueltas una bailarina con un par de coletas. Era elegante, altiva, noble. Como…

(Shinoa se mordió la lengua para no pronunciarlo. Le hubiera dolido equivocarse).

La melodía paró abruptamente: Krul cerró la caja para dejarla en una mesita junto a la cama.

—Nunca te atrevas a decir que no hice nada por ti. Ahora es responsabilidad tuya.

Se movió tan rápido tras decir esto que no sería incorrecto decir que desapareció en la noche, dejando a Shinoa llorar a solas con su regalo.

* * *

Shinoa despertó ante el tintineo de la porcelana siendo colocada en una mesa. Frente a ella, sus ojos borrosos dibujaron las tazas dibujadas con árboles de cerezo y el té anestésico que Mahiru preparaba a veces para ambas. Para su alivio (pues aunque fuera un recuerdo, la situación anterior la había dejado preocupada), Shinya estaba sentado en el sofá individual junto al fuego. Del accidente-ataque con Mahiru solo se apreciaba un vendaje ligero y pálido rodeando su frente, también una sonrisa de situación ( _Trataste de matarme pero qué se le va a hacer, no es la primera vez tampoco_ , parecía decir) y un ligero temblor que estremeciera al joven cuando cruzaba miradas con la burlona y peligrosa hermana mayor de Shinoa.

—Ahora me hiciste sentir un poco culpable…—susurró Mahiru a Shinya, volviéndose sin embargo hacia su hermana menor—. Solo porque él es débil, yo debo contenerme de asesinarlo. Qué egoísta, ¿eh? Y con mi generosidad.

Shinya se rió, tocándose las sienes, tratando sin duda de disimular su irritación frente a Shinoa.

 _Como regalo de Navidad y cumpleaños quisiera que no le hicieras daño de nuevo_ , habían sido sus palabras originales. Pero ella tenía muy en mente lo que era esa escena resucitada.

—… _pude haberme ido. Esa misma noche con los demás._

La vergüenza le tiñó las mejillas de carmín y las lágrimas le bajaron por los ojos. No podía creerlo. Tantos abusos y vejaciones de todo tipo. Pudieron haber terminado en menos de la mitad de lo sufrido. Pero ella no quiso, por algún motivo.

Mahiru fue hacia ella, se arrodilló, la abrazó fuertemente.

— _Deseábamos irnos más que nada. Pero yo dormía y tú quedaste loca. ¡Cómo no estarlo! Pudieron darte tu arma y las píldoras sin más en la mano, como la comida en la boca. Y no hubieras sabido qué hacer con ellas. Tenemos suerte de que no nos descubrieran, princesa_.

Shinoa devolvió las caricias y atenciones, dejándose envolver por la nostalgia…y luego lo escuchó de nuevo. Ese rumor desfalleciente del otro lado de la puerta, soplando con la tormenta de nieve que no debiera seguir a esas instancias del recuerdo.

Que se mezclaba con realidad.

Reconocía la voz. Pero parte de ella no quería hacerlo.

Tenía sueño. Hubiera deseado volver a dormir mientras que la Mahiru falsa le servía té caliente y el Shinya que en la actualidad probablemente había muerto, hacía chistes para distraerla de sus heridas.

Tal vez para una persona que no hubiera sido Shinoa Hiragi, la escena hubiera sido espantosa y traumática. Pero entre todo el abandono, las agresiones y amenazas, el estrés de esperar tiempos mejores o peores, esa ocasión había sido casi un remanso. Incluso la actitud de Mahiru con Shinya no podía empañar el hecho de que al final estuvieron los tres juntos durante varios días en la montaña, siendo ellos mismos, casi sin preocuparse de apariencias y opiniones. Como hermanos.

—¿Por qué eres tan cruel con Shinya? ¿ _Está Mika afuera,_ Shi?

Mahiru se echó a reír. Su hermano la secundó con menos energía pero igualmente resuelto, para sorpresa de Shinoa.

—A lo mejor me merezco un poco de _terrorismo_ –sonrió Shinya, frotándose la nuca.

—… _aunque estuviera afuera, ¿qué? Los hombres no le hicieron ningún bien a tu hermana, le dije que eran malos. Que sería mejor que se entregara a un demonio como nosotros y que abrazara de lleno un propósito sola. Pero no, ella quería a ese desgraciado que tanto daño te hizo_ …—explicó Mahiru, entre resoplidos, apartándose el cabello de la cara y mirando a Shinoa con cansancio en su mantenida ternura.

— _Shi, Mika podría sacarnos_.

 _—No, yo te estoy sacando. Vuelve a dormir. Cuando despiertes…_

 _—Seré un monstruo. Y tú tendrás el control. Puede que nunca despierte._

 _—¿Y qué si es así? ¿No confías en mi? ¿No soy tú y tú no eres yo?_

 _—No es así…Shi, necesito salir._

 _—…no será posible detenerte, ¿eh? Dios. Los niños crecen tan rápido y cuando te das cuenta, tienen amantes o víctimas o ambas cosas si no los destruyen antes…_

La puerta se abrió de un azote. La nieve comenzó a entrar en la cabaña. Shinoa se estremeció.

Pronto no hubo más que nieve.

—Tal vez sea mejor así. Pero no digas que no lo intenté…—fue lo último que escuchó en boca de Shinya, antes de que una luz cegadora la envolviera.

* * *

 **Prompt #55**. _The kind of murder where nobody dies._ Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-Nieve y sangre-

* * *

 _My life was ended by your hand_  
 _The kind of murder where nobody dies_  
 _But I don't suppose you'd understand_

 **Emilie Autumn.**

* * *

Se abrazó a sí misma, escuchando con más nitidez los ruegos: su cuerpo ya no lucía como el de una niña aunque lo largo que era y cuánto separaba su cabeza del suelo, le dio una sensación de extrañeza en tanto su vista luchaba por aclararse. La llamaba desde la oscuridad a su vez un olor a pétalos de rosas muertas y cobre. Un casi conocido olor.

Hacía frío. Dedujo que ese lugar era la entrada de Sanguinem, por la que hubiera pasado casi desvanecida en una ocasión, arrastrada por las mujeres de Crowley.

Nubes negras, sentir de alguna manera el sol lejano a través de ellas y estar a punto de sonreír, con una ventisca fuerte golpeándole la cara. Nieve. Frío evaporándose contra su cuerpo cálido, casi desnudo. Aún llevaba, aunque desgarrado, el vestido que Mika…

—Shinoa…

Solo entonces bajó los ojos a esa voz lastimera a sus pies, que le rogaba una piedad difícil, que le costaría la libertad que ya tenía al alcance de la mano.

 _Vamos, sigue, déjalo aquí._

Shi.

—¿Qué será de él, si lo dejo?

Escuchó un resoplido adentro de su mente. Casi podía imaginar a su demonio con la forma de su hermana, sumamente ofendido con ella por su pregunta.

 _¿Qué importa? Está a metros de los suyos. Que regrese, así sea a la rastra como el animal que es. Y que lo ayuden, si pueden y deben._

—Cuánta sangre.

Entonces pudo apreciar que la misma la cubría. Que sus manos estaban infectadas con ella. La llave le quemaba entre las manos, resplandeciente aún.

La ventisca era fuerte, no podía ver. Pero todo el cuerpo de Mika era una gigantesca mancha de sangre en el suelo y él se retorcía, mirándola con odio y desesperanza, jadeando y alargando la mano en su dirección.

 _Puedo sacarte. Ahora o nunca…_

—Shi, no voy a dejarlo así.

—Shinoa…

Así que hizo lo único que parecía correcto en ese momento…

* * *

Caminaba por los senderos nevados junto con Mahiru. Shinya se había quedado en la cabaña a descansar de los abusos de su hermana.

Shinoa se restregó los ojos. Tenía frío pero era hermoso. Jugaba con Mahiru una pequeña guerra de bolas blancas.

—¡Bang! En el corazón. ¡Has muerto! –festejó su hermana, tras lograr arrojarle una munición de nieve contra el pecho.

Shinoa sacudió la cabeza, riendo y limpiándose nieve de la chaqueta roja que le hubieran regalado el día anterior.

—¿ _Me desmayé, Shi_? –se atrevió a preguntar, dejándose caer y riendo con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que la falsa Mahiru que encarnaba su demonio se inclinaba sobre ella con aire maternal.

— _Casi. Lo único que se ha desvanecido de verdad es tu autocontrol_ –susurró _Shi-Mahiru_ , acariciándole los cabellos y sonriendo con genuina lástima.

* * *

Logró llegar a la puerta de Crowley y la tocó con resignación. Mika pesaba sobre sus hombros, quejándose y gruñendo, sobre todo sangrando desde sus heridas infectas.

Hacía tanto frío, ella tenía tan poca ropa, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ¿tal vez lo de Lacus hubiera sido el día anterior? ¿Habría alguien en la casa para ayudarlos?

Rogó, sin tener en claro a quién lo hacía. Tal vez a su hermana, la única que alguna vez le había dado algo valioso. Aparte de Yuichiro.

Quien le abrió fue Crowley, arqueando las cejas.

—Vaya…¿Es ese Mika?

Shinoa abrió la boca para responder pero su debilidad le jugó en contra: se echó a llorar, sin soportar el peso y cayó al suelo de rodillas, inventándose una historia más o menos deducida acerca de cómo Lacus Welt la había atacado, ella lograba huir, Mika la salvaba pero lo herían y precisaba ayudarlo más que nada.

Le rogó a Crowley hecha un mar de lágrimas y desesperación, arrastrándose hacia él, tirando de sus ropas como una suplicante euripiana.

—…tienes que sanarlo…por favor, _esposo_ …no es que yo haya tratado de irme, ¡no! Es solo que estaba asustada y…

Él la observó como un padre presencia el berrinche más absurdo de su hijo predilecto. Pronto le acarició la cabeza, sonriendo, con todos sus colmillos afilados reluciendo.

—Por ti haría cualquier cosa, mi pequeña _Sheila_ –susurró, levantándole el mentón.

 _"A ti te haré cualquier cosa", eso quiso decir_ , murmuró Shi, con miedo y veneno en cada sílaba. Pero Shinoa estaba acostumbrada a Crowley. La oscuridad que le sobrevino fue casi acogedora.

* * *

Despertó en una cama. El olor a lavanda de las almohadas le indicó que era la suya antes que el tacto con la seda que conocía: era violeta pálido. Todo un lujo en plena guerra.

Y Shinoa sabía perfectamente por qué se lo habían conseguido. Ella era una Hiragi, destituida o no. Y…

Una mano ardiente (como si su dueño tuviera altas fiebres) cubrió la boca de Shinoa, mientras que otra tiró de su pijama para abrirlo con brusquedad, arrancando sus botones y causando un desgarre en la tela de todos modos.

Trató de gritar pero el ruido se ahogó entre su miedo y la asfixia.

Conocía a esa persona, tanto como ese lugar, de cualquier modo.

—Gu…—comenzó a decir su nombre pero entonces le mordieron los labios y la lengua de Guren penetró hasta su paladar.

— _Por…favor_ …—susurró él en la oscuridad, despegándose de ella, no tanto para respirar como para hablar y acaso buscar fuerza, conteniéndose de lo que evidentemente quería hacer desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Desde que Shinoa tenía doce años. O acaso ocho.

Su primer impulso fue pedirle que se marchara. Ella ya no era una niña, eso no estaba bien. Nunca lo había estado, en realidad, pero ella comenzaba a darse cuenta y a juzgarlo, temerlo. Aborrecerlo.

 _Ella_.

Su cuerpo, por otro lado…

No quería abrir las piernas de esa manera, presionarse contra él. Ni preguntarse qué pudiera sentir Guren Ichinose, hombre tan deseado en la Armada y afuera, en ese retazo de mundo que les quedaba a los humanos, como para irrumpir a de esa forma en el cuarto de una muchacha con tan pocos atributos.

Pero era simple. Shi se lo había dicho.

 _Control_.

Ella era la hija de Tenri Hiragi. La hermana menor que Mahiru, la leyenda, había logrado proteger a duras penas, dejándole un legado de oscura salvación a Guren.

Tenri Hiragi, el asesino del cabecilla de la familia Ichinose, Sakae. Tenri Hiragi, quien pisoteaba deleitado a Guren incluso entonces.

Guren Ichinose había convertido a Shinoa en su prostituta. Daba igual si luego era dada en matrimonio a alguien de ascendencia más noble para su padre: todos sabrían que había retozado en su cama antes.

Si es que su reputación ya no estaba demasiado arruinada para las nupcias. Probablemente lo estaba. Hasta para alguien como Guren.

(Y por entonces, siendo ya la Sargento de sus amigos, ese pensamiento le daba esperanzas que luego serían saqueadas).

Era ese presente. _El pasado_.

—Guren…¿qué…?

 _Qué quieres._ Pero ella sabía. Tenía casi la edad de Mahiru. Y estaban en guerra, podían morir en cualquier momento. Era lógico…

Aflojó sus miembros, intentando controlar el llanto que luchaba por brotarle. Las manos de Guren se movían por su cuerpo con voracidad y él había detenido su atención en el cuello de Shinoa, en su hombro, pasando la lengua por él con hambre.

Shinoa cerró los ojos. Tal vez soñaba a medias porque estaba convencida de que un brillo sangriento poseía los de Guren. Que sus dientes eran afilados como colmillos. Y que una marca de Caín, negra como acaso los corazones de ambos a esas alturas, le recorría la cara con signos tribales.

Solo la luz de la luna, débil desde los ventanales, podía atestiguar aquello.

 _Viene de una misión, ha estado ausente con sus investigaciones. Algo debe haber…salido mal…_

Llegó a formular esto para sí, luchando por suprimir los deseos y sugerencias de Shi, que involucraban arrancarle a Guren su virilidad, la sangre y unas cuantas vísceras.

No era tan desagradable. Es solo que sentía culpa. Imaginaba el rostro de Yuichiro, contorsionado por el asco y la vergüenza, si llegaba a entrar por su puerta en ese mismo instante. Lo cual era improbable. Aunque todo su escuadrón había desayunado con ella ahí en ocasiones. Y Yu mismo fuera el que abriera su puerta sin tocar, una vez en la que Guren se fuera horas antes, dejando sin llave la cerradura, al igual que abandonaba el sexo de Shinoa hinchado tras múltiples orgasmos, abiertas sus piernas de par en par en la cama como si acaso la hubiese poseído ávidamente toda la noche en lugar de pasar solo unas horas jugando con su virginidad, penetrándola con sus dedos enguantados, obligándola a lamer el filo de su espada o su mango, en ocasiones haciéndola arrodillar para recibir su aprobación casi paterna en la boca.

Mitsuba pensaba que ella era una puta. O mejor dicho, que así como gozaba ( _forzosamente_ , pues no sabía cómo negarse ni estaba resuelta a hacerlo aún) con Guren, lo hacía con muchos otros. Que ni bien Shinoa tenía ocasión de estar a solas con un hombre, se acostaba con él. Le costaba creer en su virginidad.

—Lo…necesito…–susurró Guren, sobre ella.

Y él no precisó presionar su erección contra el sexo de Shinoa para hacerse entender.

Ya no pudo contenerse. Hizo muecas de tristeza, su pecho subió y bajó con jadeos angustiados. Los dedos de Guren, presionados en su abertura húmeda, la llevaron al límite que no había buscado pero que aceptaba, vuelta una criatura bastante mansa cuando se trataba de él. En la cama, al menos.

¿Realmente importaban las bromas y unas cuantas travesuras hechas a un hombre cuyo semen a esas alturas para Shinoa, tenía un sabor tan familiar como su propia saliva?

Las lágrimas fluyeron por Shinoa, que relajó sus músculos. Dejó de oponerse, en todo caso. Acarició los cabellos de Guren, que se le antojaron erizados como el pelaje de un lobo.

— _Por favor_ …—susurró él, en su oído, acariciándole la cabeza, con ojos relucientes, humanizados de repente en el rojo sangre de su brillo.

Ella sonrió con tristeza y plantó un suave beso en sus labios, abrazándolo, con todo lo que su espalda aún enfundada en el pesado uniforme, la sobrepasaba. Asintió, cerrando los párpados con cierto pudor y preparándose para el dolor de su primera penetración propiamente dicha.

—Solo no…—comenzó a decir, casi como un chiste para romper el hielo ardiente entre los dos.

… _me dejes embarazada, Coronel_ , era la frase completa. No pudo terminar de pronunciarla. Guren le hundió los dientes (que al final, no era un sueño, tenía muy afilados) a un lado del cuello, desgarrando su carne y bebiendo su sangre, como acaso lo hacían las bestias que mataban.

* * *

 **Prompt #56**. _Hyperballad._ Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-Un arma-

* * *

 _I go through all this_  
 _Before you wake up_  
 _So I can feel happier_  
 _To be safe up here with you_

 **Twilight singers (cover).**

* * *

Shinoa lloraba y lloraba. No hacía casi ningún sonido pero sus lágrimas se derramaban sobre las heridas de Mika, sin encontrar solución que las cerrara. Veía la escena casi de lejos, al borde de nuevos desmayos. _Shi_ quería el control.

 _No_ , se rehusó Shinoa, siguiendo mansamente a Crowley por la mansión, hacia los sótanos que tan familiares le fueron en su momento. Crowley, que cargó a Mika sobre su hombro como si no pesara. El cuerpo de Mika, que para Shinoa fue una extraña proeza llevar desde las puertas externas de la ciudad al otro lado de la misma, en la búsqueda desesperada de ayuda.

Su _esposo_ descorrió empolvadas mantas de lo que ella pensó, eran muebles de alguna clase, antiguos y desvencijados, acaso instrumentos de tortura. Ni una cosa ni la otra: debajo de aquello que Crowley arrojó a un lado, había un ataúd similar a los descriptos en sus manuales de armamentística vampírica: preparado para purificar de maldiciones a los no-muertos.

¿Sería suficiente?

Mika tenía tantos agujeros desgarrados en la piel, sangraba copiosamente y yació inmóvil allí donde Crowley lo puso, en el interior de la cápsula, murmurando algo inentendible.

—Necesita algo más.

Ella no precisaba preguntar, estremeciéndose de imaginarlo, cayendo de rodillas, con el pedido en los labios de un cuchillo para realizar el corte debido que alimentara a Mika. Pero Crowley no le dio tiempo. Avanzó hacia otro mueble que descubrió en seguida.

¿Una nevera?

Shinoa parpadeó. Estaba encendida, aparentemente. Crowley sacó de su interior una bolsa medicinal de sangre. Había algo raro en eso, claro. Pero el alivio llenó a Shinoa de todos modos.

El alivio y la gratitud.

—La sangre de una virgen tiene propiedades importantes, como ya sabes, _Sheila_ …

Ella se sonrojó, asintiendo, mirándose las manos. Notó solo entonces los dibujos oscuros en su piel.

* * *

Despertó al olor cobrizo de la sangre, antes que al dolor punzante que la recorrió, trayéndole la angustia de horas antes como una marea. El cuello (la mordida) era lo que recordaba pero, sacándose las mantas de encima, descubrió con horror, ahogando un grito que hubiera sido estruendoso, las otras heridas: sangre en sus pechos desde círculos redondos con punciones enrojecidas. El pezón desgarrado debido a esto. Cortes largos en sus muslos, como perpetrados por garras. Y en su entrepierna…

—No tomé tu virginidad. Y estás menstruando.

La voz seca de Guren, ¿escondiendo acaso un hilo de vergüenza? Shinoa se había creído sola en la habitación. Un instante.

La hinchazón del sexo abusado. El dolor punzante ahí, también los calambres en su estómago, que había tenido en lo descontinuo desde años atrás. Un rojo pálido teñía su sexo y el violeta pastel de sus sábanas.

El pudor invadió a Shinoa, quien volvió a cubrirse, acaso en un intento de paliar las heridas.

—Ya veo…—comentó, temblando. ¿Guren diría la verdad?

—Te necesito virgen. Solo por un tiempo más.

—¿Hasta la boda? –sonrió, disimulando la tristeza con esa broma ocasional.

Por entonces, sonaba absurdo que el gran Guren Ichinose, por muy desventajado que estuviera ante las familias más poderosas que servían a los Hiragi, desposara a una bastarda sintética. No, Shinoa sabía (como quien sabe que le cortan la carne y que se la comerán luego, algo que sus amigos más tarde tal vez experimentarían, sin poder evitar odiarla un poco, como ella odiara el deseo que sentía por Guren y ese cuerpo débil a tales impulsos) que en el mejor de los casos Mito Jujo sería bajada a regañadientes de un pedestal para premiar al joven Coronel por sus constantes hazañas heroicas. ¿En el peor? Sayuri Hanayori era la prometida sin títulos que Ichinose Sakae hubiera designado en vida como digna de su humilde heredero. Si no era ella, sería Shigure Yukimi. Shinoa sabía eso desde la primera ocasión en la que Guren la castigara de esa manera. Y lo aceptaba con una amargura que de alguna forma había ido cambiando con los años, hasta convertirse en una especie de alivio.

Guren se carcajeó, mirándola de reojo, probablemente convencido de que el daño era mínimo. Si lo había.

…tenía muchas responsabilidades. Una chica sangrando, descubriéndose el regusto de su verga en el fondo de la violada garganta, era lo de menos. Aunque fuera una niña a la que casi había criado antes de convertirla en su putita de clóset heterosexual-pedófilo.

—No tienes remedio.

—No, ¿verdad? Qué bueno que estás aquí para disciplinarme.

Shinoa habló deprisa, sin darse cuenta de que se mecía como reclusa de un pabellón de dementes o acaso como los vampiros en cautiverio, sufriendo suplicios en el nombre de una raza a la que despreciaban.

Guren la miró con fijeza. Presa de la culpa o acaso siguiendo un arranque de emociones en las que Shinoa no quería pensar, soltó el mango de la espada en su cinto y levantó los dedos recientemente enguantados hacia el rostro de la jovencita, quien se estremeciera, arrastrándose hacia atrás en el colchón, para evitar la cercanía.

Él se detuvo, resignado y pronto irritado.

— _Necesitaba_ tu sangre.

Dos gruesas lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Shinoa.

—Me he dado cuenta, sí. ¿Pero precisabas de _todo_ lo demás?

Guren jadeó, indignado.

—En el pasado no te has quejado.

—En el pasado, sí. _Despierta_ –recalcó.

Se miraron con intensidad. Shinoa se descubrió llena de adrenalina, preguntándose si tal vacilación de Guren al pie de la cama no escondía la intención de saltar sobre ella nuevamente de un momento a otro. ¿La poseería de nuevo, sin tenerla del todo? ¿O la sometería al fin, por completo, definiendo su situación de una vez y por todas?

La tensión en los hombros de Ichinose hablaba de rabia, sin duda. Pero desviaron los ojos, rompiendo el hechizo de la violencia sin lumbre tras la gestación.

—Conversaré seriamente contigo en otra ocasión.

—¿Durante una fiesta de té, con la liebre loca?

Shinoa se limpió las lágrimas, procurando reír. Solo quería que él dejara la habitación. Hubiera gritado si Guren daba un paso más en su dirección.

—Desde luego. Sé cómo les gusta a las chicas como tú.

—Sí. A media noche y sin permiso.

—Puedes ir a llorarle a tu novio para que resguarde tu honor.

Shinoa jadeó, en tanto Guren iba hacia su puerta, dándole la espalda.

—¡ _Honor_! Mi hermana _tenía_ honor. Y después te conoció. Yo solo tengo este apellido, mi reloj y esas atenciones tuyas…que ya no sé si quiero seguir teniendo.

No pudo ver la expresión de Guren.

— _Hablaremos_ –comentó, parco, abriendo el picaporte.

Y lo habían hecho. Ella no firmó y él…

* * *

El ardor recorría su cuerpo estremecido. Shinoa se frotaba los brazos, temblando. Una mezcla de deseos bochornosos y terribles la asediaba.

Los vampiros no respiran. Mika estaba inmóvil en el interior de la cápsula cuando Crowley le acercó la bolsa a los labios. No abrió los ojos, no. Pero olisqueó el aire, tal vez la sangre desde el pico cerrado. Pronto clavó sus fauces, rompiendo el plástico y bebiendo con ansia, gimiendo y succionando con fuerza.

Su hambre cohibió a Shinoa, quien notó ciertas ansiedades hacia el comportamiento instintivo de Mika, que poco distaba en su inconciencia del que manifestaba para con ella en ocasiones muy definidas.

Se avergonzó de sí misma. De su cuerpo que ya no controlaba. Del deseo que la corrompía.

—Él estará recompuesto en breve, _milady_. Con que se mantenga en el ataúd unas horas, a lo sumo un día –anunció Crowley, sonriendo de lado a lado.

Shinoa observó a su _esposo_.

—Tal vez _lady Sheila_ desee ahora cumplir con sus deberes maritales –sugirió una voz masculina amanerada desde la escalera.

Férid Báthory bajaba los peldaños con las manos de uñas hechas garras en el cinturón del uniforme, balanceándose con más gracia que Horn y Chess en su momento.

El asco ante la sugerencia colmó a Shinoa. Ante la sugerencia y su propio calor, demandante, entre las piernas. También por un deseo aún más inquietante desde su cuello y muslos: el de la repudiable mordida.

Las lágrimas volvieron a deslizarse por sus mejillas con poca discreción.

* * *

Apareció al día siguiente en clase, pese a las recomendaciones de Guren antes de abandonarla. Tenía que demostrar que nada malo le había pasado. O mejor dicho, debía mentir o habría preguntas incómodas.

(La mera posibilidad de que alguien deslizara determinadas palabras con más verdad que mentira en los oídos de Yu le daba tales pesadillas que durmió poco y nada, de todos modos, con sus calambres del mes).

Tenían _Laboratorio de Hechizos_. A su escuadrón le tocaba limpiar después. Era lo adecuado. Mantener las apariencias.

Había algo más impulsándola.

—Buenas tardes, _escuadrón suicida_ y ahora también _sobreexplotado_ –bromeó, entrando en el aula, con una inmensa sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados, acompañando su carnaval de falsedad.

 _Hay dos Shinoas. La que estaba hace unas horas en la cama con Guren Ichinose, sangrando. Y la que viene a ellos, como si le hubiera dado fiebre de madrugada, que es lo que mandó en un comunicado._

 _Convincente, ¿no?_

No.

Shiho Kimizuki la escudriñó con el ceño fruncido. Yoichi Saotome la observó con preocupación. Yuichiro Hyakuya parpadeó varias veces mientras que Shinoa avanzaba hacia una de las mesas, decidida a probar una virtud que poco le importaba, más que superficialmente.

—¿Y Mitsu? –preguntó Shinoa, sacando los materiales de su preparado planificado.

—Fue a entregar una constancia de presentismo por nosotros. Incluyendo tu ausencia por enfermedad, Sargento –explicó Kimizuki, frunciendo los labios.

—¿Han escogido un trabajo final?

Sabía la respuesta. Su grupo era disperso y Mitsuba tenía aplomo pero poca inventiva. Probablemente había relegado el tema a elegir para Kimizuki, quien sucumbiera a sus dolores de cabeza ante la poca funcionalidad de sus compañeros. Y en eso se hubieran ido las horas: tratando de evitar que Yu se quemara con químicos, que Yoichi invocara mal las deidades o que Mitsuba rompiera algo con su mal temperamento.

Tenían más resistencia en el campo de batalla. Pero esas clases eran teóricas. Y más cercanas a lo que hubiera debido ser una vida normal de adolescentes, dejando de lado el contenido de esa escolaridad que solo podía darse en un escenario tan atípico como el del fin del mundo.

—Esperábamos a la Sargento, la verdad. Pero probablemente escogeremos los rastreadores de prueba que el Coronel está tratando de implementar –explicó Kimizuki, frotándose la nuca y mirando a un lado, con fastidio, hacia Yoichi que intentaba apagarse la manga encendida por el mechero que Yu volcara al saludar a Shinoa.

—Veo. Son muy atentos. ¿Pensaron en algo más simple? –indagó Shinoa, con el fingido buen humor que la caracterizara, buscando en el gabinete un frasco con el contenido que le interesaba.

Costoso ingrediente en las circunstancias de ellos: pétalos de rosas blancas, tan difíciles de cultivar. Un pentagrama bajo el frasco lo mantenía fresco.

—¿Algo como qué? Los otros grupos ya están trabajando con alternativas a las píldoras y amplificadores de sonido que espantan a los Jinetes.

Shinoa revisó el estante de libros de texto con esoterismo de base para las clases. Localizó de inmediato el conjuro, con una sonrisa a flor de labios y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

(Inconscientemente se tocó el lazo alrededor de su cuello, que ocultaba los moretones sin sanar de su encuentro con Guren. Tal vez solo Kimizuki la observó con una mezcla de pena y fiereza que Shinoa esperaba disipar).

—Hay algo sencillo que puede funcionar como crédito extra, además.

Pronunció el encantamiento sobre un puñado de pétalos secos que colocó sobre la palma de su mano.

—¿Es un arma, Shinoa? –aventuró, Yu, acercándose a ella.

Ella rió. En cierto modo…

—La virginidad –explicó, mojándose los labios.

* * *

Siguió a Crowley y Férid Báthory por escaleras, pasillos y habitaciones como si esta peregrinación breve fuese la de su ejecución, la que no se concretara antes de entrar en Sanguinem. A cada paso se alejaba más de Mika. La llevaban de la mano ambos, como ángeles de la muerte.

Shinoa tardó en notar que más que caminar, volaba suspendida a escasos centímetros de las alfombras.

* * *

 **N/A** : _Felices Reyes atrasados. Lo que sí hice fue actualizar el índice ayer, aunque no con el contenido de este capítulo xD_

 _Espero que el fin llegue pronto para este fic, me esforzaré para que así sea._

 _Y mil gracias a los que siguen leyendo y dejan reviews, sobre todo a Annie, Alast e Izzy, nicks que he visto más seguido._

 _Saludos :)_


	17. Diecisieteava parte

Colmillos afilándose

 _Dedicado a Annie_ ( _Annabeth-Cyone_ )

* * *

 **Prompt #57**. _Little star_ _._ Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-Despertares-

* * *

 _You swear this time is not like the last_  
 _because this time you've dealt with the past_  
 _and now this time at least you can say you tried._

 _And now this time is not like the last_  
 _because this time you're through with the past_  
 _and not this time, the devil is deep inside_

 _And every second is another tear_

 **She wants revenge.**

—La virginidad es importante, como ustedes ya saben en el escuadrón. Y yo siempre recomiendo perderla de inmediato porque tienta mucho a los vampiros. Pero la verdad…la sangre virgen tiene muchas propiedades. Las experimentaciones de punta que sigue nuestro Coronel, por ejemplo, auguran que con correcta manipulación, esta puede usarse para amansar demonios –hablaba Shinoa, ante la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos: el roce de los pétalos en sus manos los revivía y pasaban de ser blancos, marchitos, disminuidos, a recuperar su vigor y juventud, como si aún pendieran del corazón de una rosa plena.

—¿Cómo funciona eso…? –preguntó finalmente Yoichi, fascinado, aunque confundido, inclinándose sobre la demostración de Shinoa para apreciarla de cerca.

—Si tu virginidad no ha sido consumida, los pétalos regresan a la vida. Es energético. Ya que el sexo…es la posibilidad de un nacimiento. Frustrado o no. Eso nos cambia…

—Quisiera ver de nuevo el ritual que llevaste a cabo –pidió Shiho Kimizuki, secamente, arqueando las cejas por encima de sus lentes, evidentemente incrédulo.

—Está por ahí el grimorio –le indicó Shinoa, haciendo un gesto.

Yoichi tocó un pétalo, que al contacto con su piel, volviera a marchitarse, arrugándose sobre la yema de su dedo. El muchacho se sonrojó profusamente.

—Yo…—intentó explicar, pero Shinoa reía, ante lo irritado de Kimizuki y lo confuso de Yu.

—No importa. Es tonto ser virgen hoy día, la verdad, salvo que la Armada Demoníaca tenga algún interés en ti –suspiró Shinoa, intentando disimular la tristeza que empañó su rostro.

—Yo preferiría que hiciéramos algo que sí matara vampiros de una vez –protestó Yu, sacudiendo la cabeza, molesto, ayudando a que se distrajera.

La puerta se abrió.

* * *

No era su vieja habitación, no.

—Tus anteriores aposentos, _Sheila_ , quedaron destrozados tras el…ataque que vivieras…—explicó Crowley, con esa voz deleitada por el miedo que sin duda esperaba infundir en ella.

La sangre de Mika aún pesaba sobre sí. Y al lamerse los labios, Shinoa notaba lo afilado de sus colmillos, alterada.

Sedienta.

No.

 _Hambrienta_.

—Te dije que era una buena idea comenzar a redecorar el cuarto de tu esposa. ¿A quién le debes que ya esté listo para su uso? –preguntó Férid, con ese fingido afecto infantil que lo colmaba al dirigirse a Crowley, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que tenías razón. No he debido dar por perdida a _Sheila_ solo porque desapareciera al mismo tiempo que el sirviente que me mandaste –comentó, haciendo una mueca pensativa.

—Oh, ¿Mika? Él jamás tomaría algo que no es suyo. Lo conozco desde humano. Como a ti, amigo mío –afirmó, sonriendo con todo lo terrible de boca curva seductoramente, igual que la mandíbula de un tigre.

—¿Cómo a mí? Ya veo. Tú y tus caprichos. No puedo menos que sentir misericordia por ese muchacho.

—¿No lo castigarás, entonces, por tratar de huir con tu esposa?

—¿Huir con ella, dices?

—Oh, vamos…Sheila es mucho más joven que tú. Sería perfectamente lógico que…

Un gruñido cortó la frase de Férid. Solo entonces, ambos hombres (que no eran tal cosa) se volvieron hacia Shinoa. Quien solo en ese momento supo que tal ruido animal se había escapado de sus boca.

* * *

Mitsuba entró entonces en el aula de hechizos prácticos. Llevaba el puño cerrado en la cintura y una expresión de fastidio, apretando contra su pecho una carpeta, sin duda con algún informe de presentismo.

Shinoa le sonrió forzadamente.

—¿Empezaron el proyecto sin mí? ¡Shinoa, te he dicho montones de veces que debes esperarme! Soy la segunda al mando…—protestó Mitsuba, dando un paso al frente, señalándola, provocando que Shinoa alzara su mano libre pacíficamente, como quien se rinde.

—Solo tuve una idea fácil de hacer y decidí ponerla en práctica. No hemos escrito nada todavía…—comenzó a explicarse.

—De todos modos, ¿qué…?

Tal vez Shinoa debió comenzar con el hechizo que había elegido. Porque Mitsuba de inmediato tocó uno de los pétalos que sobresalían del frasco abierto, antes de que Shinoa pudiera detenerla con pudor.

No pasaría nada, ¿cierto? Mitsuba…

El pétalo de la flor que había permanecido fresco cerca de Shinoa, se marchitó ante los ojos horrorizados de la joven Sangu.

—Una comprobación de…de…—balbuceó Mitsuba, con una debilidad que hablaba de un desmayo próximo, luego de una demostración de lo que la ira en su familia podía significar.

Yoichi volvió a sonrojarse más fuerte, desviando la mirada. Yuichiro seguía sin comprender del todo la importancia de semejante descubrimiento.

Kimizuki, por otro lado…

—Bueno, no puedo decir que no aporta nada esta cosa, supongo –afirmó con una frialdad que solo reflejaba el dolor.

* * *

Cadenas pendían de la pared, enredadas en los pilares de la cama. Shinoa se tendió para permitir que Ferid cerrara los grilletes en sus muñecas.

No necesitaba mirar hacia arriba para saber que había un espejo en el cielorraso de la cama: los muebles eran idénticos al de su habitación anterior, si acaso no eran los mismos recuperados o restaurados.

Por instinto, sin embargo…

—Será preciso comenzar cuanto antes con los…deberes maritales, pequeño Crowley –aventuró Férid, como quien propone una travesura cruel.

Shinoa casi no lo escuchaba, de todos modos.

Podía ver, encadenada a la cama, en el que sería su lugar a…

—No hay opción, ¿verdad? Su sangre infectada no cederá de otra manera y acabará por destruir la ciudad que nos ha costado tanto salvar y reconstruír…

…Una demonia de dientes afilados, uñas como garras, ojos felinos entrecerrados y un aliento pérfido a azufre asomando purpúreo de sus labios empapados en sangre.

No podía dejar de mirar a esa intrusa de venas negras, hinchadas, en el que debiera ser su cuerpo.

No podía dejar de mirarla, hasta que fue borrosa por sus lágrimas, mientras que Crowley le separaba las piernas y levantaba su camisón para hacerse paso sobre su cuerpo.

Anhelándolo, odiándolo, hambrienta y sedienta, frustrada y triste.

Esperando por el martirio que le arrancara el fuego que la quemaba.

Y se alegró, por vez primera en la víspera, de saber que sus amigos la habían abandonado y que acaso no volverían para verla en tan lastimero estado.

* * *

—¡Esto es _tu_ culpa!

Mitsuba, levantando el puño, descargándolo sobre su espalda, ni bien Shinoa intentara cubrirse de los golpes venideros.

El pétalo marchito se había caído al suelo. Shiho Kimizuki fue el primero en dar un paso al frente para sujetarle las muñecas a la chica con la que se rumoreaba que salía.

La joven Sangu chilló, retorciéndose entre lágrimas.

—El hechizo…salió mal…¿quizás…? –aventuró Shinoa, sonriendo lastimeramente, por debajo del empuje de la pareja, que se había enredado en un forcejeo contra ella, Shiho por intentar detener a Mitsuba y esta última por tratar de abalanzarse sobre la sargento.

Shiho la miró de reojo por encima del hombro, apretando los dientes.

—Si, debe estar mal…¿no? Sé mejor que nadie que eres virgen, Mitsu.

Un sonrojo profundo substituyó el morado de ira que imperaba en las mejillas de Mitsuba Sangu. La muchacha dejó de luchar y se apartó con brusquedad.

Yuichiro evitó que perdiera el balance, algo comprensible con sus altos tacones. Yoichi, por otro lado, ayudó a Shinoa a sentarse y abrió una ventana para que entrara una corriente de aire suave.

—Tal vez hayan sido las rosas. He escuchado que es mejor que estén congeladas…—comentó Shinoa, por decir algo. Mitsuba se limpió una lágrima, aún indignada.

* * *

—¿Le has dado el suero, Ferid?

—¡Bueno, tú tienes tus deberes maritales y yo los míos con la joven novia! Lo que menos quiero es que se estropee su felicidad.

—Si tú lo dices. Quisiera retirarme ahora. Hay planes para la defensa de la ciudad que deben llevarse a cabo y a mi no me gusta quedarme de aquello para lo que soy apto, como otros que prefieren organizar fiestas en el medio de este caos.

—¡Oh, pero si es una pequeña velada en tu honor, además! Y el de ella. ¿No quieres presentarla en nuestra _sociedad_?

—…no es que no quiera, es solo que nuestra sociedad, como tú dices, se ha ido mermando estos meses, por culpa de los humanos.

—¡Qué puedo decir, Crowley, mi hijo, mi hermano! Si alguien es débil, tal vez no merece el título de Progenitor.

—¿Ella está despierta?

—¡El esposo enamorado se preocupa! _Sheila_ parece estar padeciendo una ausencia ahora mismo. Sabes cómo es la posesión demoníaca.

—Con el suero no debería sufrirla.

—Tal vez inhiba al demonio pero este sigue demasiado activo. Es todo un prodigio que lográramos revertir tanto del proceso de transformación.

—Solo quedan sus colmillos, es verdad. ¿Qué le inyectaste?

—¡Secreto, secreto! Es un preparado que usan los de su ejército, no podría hacerle mal nunca, si es lo que te aqueja.

—Solo pienso que sería un desperdicio que muriera a estas alturas. Antes preferiría convertirla. Horn y Chess ya no están aquí para cuidar mi casa, además. Y sabes que odio traer neonatos desconocidos.

—¿Qué te ha privado hasta ahora?

—…ella es tan joven. Como mínimo debería ser una mujer.

—¿Puede compartir tu cama pero no vivir tu suerte?

—Es un simulacro. Y fue tu idea.

—¡Solo uno que otro comentario! No creí que llevarías la hazaña a cabo, a decir verdad.

—Es tarde para lamentaciones. Si la convierto…

—Frenarás la transformación. Más que ahora, claro. Puede que Guren Ichinose gane tiempo para algo más.

—Guren Ichinose…el que terminó con el mundo inicialmente.

—¡Shhh! Esa Sheila debe venerarlo como a un dios. Él le salvó la vida.

—Podrías afirmar lo mismo de mí.

—¡¿Estás celoso?! ¡Vaya! Hice muy bien con mis recomendaciones. Sí es como si fueras más joven que cuando nos conocimos, inclusive.

—Deberías callar. Ella está despertando.

—Ahora que lo dices, es tiempo también de que Mika…

* * *

 **Prompt #58**. _Strange fruit_ _._ Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-Asco y horror-

* * *

 _Here is fruit for the crows to pluck,_  
 _For the rain to gather, for the wind to suck,_  
 _For the sun to rot, for the trees to drop,_  
 _Here is a strange and bitter crop_

 **Twilight singers (cover).**

* * *

Ruidos de animal acorralado, torturado. Eso era parte del sueño: Shinoa seguía por entre los escombros a una gata herida, con la esperanza de encontrar a sus cachorros. Sabía todo esto por puro instinto: la felina tenía el pelaje violeta pálido y bigotes platinados. La sangre que la teñía volvía su pena parte de la noche en un tiempo fugaz que Shinoa intentaba alcanzar.

Era indispensable. Mahiru estaría decepcionada si la mamá gata o sus crías morían. Y para rematar la encontró a ella, su hermana, acostada entre los escombros, bajo la nieve, mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos y furia torciéndole la boca rojiza.

El grito, sin embargo, se perdió en su garganta, como si Shinoa tuviera mil agujas cerrándosela, impidiéndole salir las palabras reveladoras que acaso la condenaran tanto como a su hermana.

El ruido del animal violentado no cesó, sin embargo. Shinoa forzó los ojos en la negrura del cuarto e hizo memoria: no era su habitación, sino uno de los búnkers de su familia. Paredes de metal, el siseo de las máquinas encendidas en una puerta contigua. Habían preparado camas del personal sin utilizar, tan exclusivo era trabajar allí que poquísimos eran seleccionados, pese a la capacidad de las instalaciones.

Sin contar que quienes habían recibido el tratamiento inmunizante de la catástrofe azotando al mundo de los adultos eran…contados individuos. Indispensables para la familia Hiragi, el ejército, los sobrevivientes.

No tenía que estar sola ahí, desde luego.

Mitsuba dormía en la otra cama. Se la habían preparado a regañadientes, porque no quería dormir con Shinoa.

—¡Tiene marcas raras en la cara y su piel es fría como la muerte! –se quejó Mitsu, tironeando de las faldas de Aoi Sangu, hasta que su hermana mayor le propinó una bofetada seca, con el dorso de la mano firme.

—Tú también las tendrás –explicó Aoi, haciendo señas para que los subordinados de Kureto desempeñaran las simples faenas de sacar sábanas y colocarlas en las literas. Mitsu lloró en silencio.

—Nuestros padres…

—Estamos solas –la corrigió Aoi, sin que su semblante se alterara un ápice.

Shinoa estaba demasiado cansada para entrometerse. Tenía deseos de sollozar también, anhelaba absurdamente a Guren, como si acaso él pudiera volver a salvarla. Cuando en realidad la había llevado ahí, para empezar, pero era demasiado joven y él era casi lo único que le quedaba en todo ese mundo semidestruido.

—La próxima vez que nos veamos comenzará tu entrenamiento con las Armas Demoníacas –anunció Aoi Sangu a su hermana menor, ni bien las camas estuvieron echas y los subordinados la esperaron en el pasillo. Se inclinó ceremoniosamente para esto, pues era la nueva matriarca de la familia.

Los ojos de Mitsu brillaban con miedo y lágrimas pero no dijo nada. La puerta se cerró dejando a ambas niñas a oscuras.

—¡Aunque estemos juntas no somos amigas ni lo seremos! –sollozó Mitsuba, arrojándose contra las duras almohadas, abrazándolas con furia y dándole rienda suelta a su llanto.

Shinoa rió. Todo lo sucedido en esos escasos días y horas le parecía un one shot ultraviolento de un manga que abusaba del _gore_. Se sentó en la cama, mirándose las uñas con cansancio, sin moverse. Mitsuba lloraba. Quería hacer algo al respecto pero no sabía qué, exactamente. Solo era una huérfana con familiares políticos a los que no les importaba su vida, más que como pieza de ajedrez.

 _¿Qué hubiera hecho Mahiru?,_ susurró Shi en su oído.

El cuerpo de Shinoa se movió por sí mismo, como respuesta instintiva. Salto hacia la cama.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Vete! No quiero compañía. Y pienso que eres rara. ¡No quiero nada de ti! –exclamó Mitsuba, su cara húmeda y pegajosa por el llanto, el sudor y algunos restos de sangre. Menos que los de Shinoa.

Ella sonrió. No era hermosa ni talentosa socialmente como su hermana. Pero podía arreglárselas levemente para sacar otra carta de debajo de la manga del vestido: saltó encima de Mitsuba como si fuese una cama elástica, le hizo cosquillas y no se apartó de ella hasta que comenzara a reír, sin dejar de insultarla.

Shinoa se descubrió riendo también. Pronto abrazada a Mitsuba, enterrando el rostro en su cabello suave y perfumado, pese a todos los contratiempos del fin.

Habían dormido de esa manera hasta la madrugada, cuando Mitsuba se despegara de su lado, afirmando que el calor de Shinoa la perturbaba y brincara a la que había sido originalmente su cama. Todavía era de noche cuando Shinoa despertó debido a esos ruidos extraños, parpadeando para ver con dificultad en la oscuridad.

Una rendija de luz penetraba la puerta de metal entreabierta. Podía ver soldados asomándose, mirando de reojo en dirección a…

La cama en la que dormía Mitsuba, de la cual venían los ruidos.

—¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Vete…! ¡Aléjate de mí! –la voz de Mitsu se hacía oír sofocada, entre jadeos y chillidos.

Shinoa pensó primero que una sombra terrible le hacía daño. Paralizada, llamó a Shi, quien comenzó a manifestarse hinchando sus venas de negrura.

* * *

La cara de horror de Mika. Asco y horror. En el linde de la puerta.

No es que estuviera frente a algo que no hubiese visto antes.

A Shinoa la sorprendió y decepcionó un poco de sí misma el recobrar la consciencia a tiempo para notar esto. Hubiera cruzado miradas con Mika, pero la furia lo poseía de tal manera que ella era invisible para él, solo formando parte del cuadro de horror que Crowley protagonizaba como villano. Entonces la golpeó el orgasmo, con las garras de su _esposo_ saliendo de ella.

—Tú…—jadeó Mika, sujetándose el costado y mostrando los colmillos.

—¡Mika, qué bueno verte de pie, _tan_ sano! –exclamó Férid Báthory, un agregado al que solo Crowley parecía prestar atención.

—Si, demasiado pronto. Sabía que esa sangre era de primera calidad pero solo un progenitor podría recuperarse tan rápido –comentó, limpiándose casi distraídamente los colmillos del rastro rojo desde el cuello de Shinoa.

Mika alzó su espada, aunque tembloroso. En su dedo brillaba el anillo de Crowley. Para los adultos, sin embargo, eso no parecía sino la escena quemada de una comedia vista montones de veces anteriormente.

Shinoa quiso ir hacia Mika, sacudió sus cadenas, haciendo crujir las paredes. La temperatura subió.

—¡ _Suficiente_! ¡TE MATARÉ! ¡TOMASTE A LA ESPOSA DE MI HERMANO! –Exclamó Mika, fuera de sí, abalanzándose sobre Crowley, quien detuvo su débil ataque con aburrimiento.

—¡No deberías ser tan ingrato con nuestro anfitrión, Mika! Después de todo, él ha sido tan generoso que hasta te cedió la sangre de su esposa en la primera noche de bodas –contempló Férid, como quien cuenta una historia graciosísima.

Mika perdió el eje de sí mismo. La expresión que puso iba de la ira al asco y la tristeza. Con la mano que no aferraba su espada, se jaló los cabellos, como si la verdad (que Shinoa presentía desde antes, en un relámpago de razón dentro de toda aquella locura) fuese insoportable. Después volvió a fijarse en Crowley, quien lo observaba con las cejas alzadas, como si Mika fuera un espectáculo lastimero pero interesante.

Las lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Shinoa.

—Vaya, ¿dices que vienes a ayudar a _Sheila_? ¿O a vengarla? Solo la has hecho llorar. Qué caballero –comentó Crowley, burlonamente.

Parecía un pase de baile. Removió recuerdos en el interior de Shinoa, como si pudiera ver su derrota reflejada en la de Mika: Crowley alzó al joven en brazos como si fuese un muñeco de trapo y lo arrojó contra la pared de la habitación que daba al pasillo. Pudo parecer un gesto más liviano, pero la realidad es que cuando el cuerpo de Mika golpeó los muebles, se los llevó de largo, destrozando la estructura y perdiéndose entre escombros.

Las cadenas cedieron a los tironeos de Shinoa. La sangre bajó por sus muñecas como un momento antes lo hicieran las lágrimas.

Férid marchó moviendo pronunciadamente las caderas hacia donde Mika quedó semisepultado entre escombros. Se inclinó riendo con un aire paternal, acaso, mejor dicho, _maternal_ hacia el herido, sujetando la pechera de su uniforme para hacer brotar la mitad de su cuerpo de entre los destrozos.

—Vaya, ¿de veras te importa tanto esta mujer, pequeño Mika…? ¿O es solo un substituto para tu querido Yu, el que ahora está para siempre perdido?

Mika jadeó lastimeramente, como si el contacto con Férid en esos momentos lo quemara.

— _Tú_ …—siseó con gran resentimiento.

Férid continuó con su monólogo pero Shinoa sabía de sobra que este era recitado, en gran medida, para ella. Y provocar a Mika, desde luego. Humillarlo más. Como si pudiera soportarlo o fuese justo.

Era el rol del antagonista. Férid Báthory lo disfrutaba con creces, se perdía en él. Lo cual hacía que cualquiera cuestionara su naturaleza. Y la propia.

—¿Será que el pequeño Yu está tan perdido, acaso? Lo hemos visto en el campo de batalla, una verdadera tragedia. Pero…hay una forma, la más vieja de todas, de apaciguar a un dragón y acaso hacer resurgir su lado humano… ¿El sacrificio de una virgen, quizá? —indagó, con el índice sobre el mentón, pensativo caricaturescamente.

—¡ _Calla_ …! –exigió Mika, tratando de apartar a Férid de un débil zarpazo, solo haciéndolo reír más mientras que le sujetaba la muñeca sin problema **.**

—Mika, tu madre no está aquí ahora. Pero no te estás comportando adecuadamente. Así que mucho me temo que tendré que aleccionarte como si fuera ella —ponderó el vampiro mayor con una mueca de delicia.

Shinoa sabía que nada bueno podía venir de esa advertencia, a la que Mika evidentemente no hizo caso, todavía forcejeando y gruñendo con ferocidad a Férid. Hasta que el mayor hizo un movimiento brusco, alzando a Mika desde los escombros sin esfuerzo alguno e hincando los dientes en su cuello.

Era preocupante. Y una vez más, le mostraba lo que había sido de ella a manos de Crowley. Mika gemía, lloraba y se retorcía, unido a la fuerza con ese hombre repugnante que se llevaba su honor, el deseo de luchar por él, junto con sus recientemente readquiridas energías. Shinoa se obligó a bajar de la cama, pese al miedo, movilizando sus miembros, aterrada por la posibilidad de que Mika durmiera para siempre, como su madre. O Yu. A merced de alguien, _algo_ , tan terrible como Férid Báthory.

—¡Maldito! ¡Tú...! —jadeó Mika, adolorido y casi desvanecido.

En su arrebato, Shinoa levitó unos centímetros por encima del suelo pero de inmediato se controló. Crowley la miraba de reojo.

—¿Nada puede retenerte ya? Pues qué pena. Estabas a salvo conmigo. Pero lo bueno no dura, vaya que sé eso –dijo más bien para sí el que se suponía, era su esposo.

Shinoa no pudo evitar observarse brevemente en uno de los espejos que cubrían las paredes restantes de la habitación, que si no se equivocaba, había sido de Horn Skuld, como podía adivinar, por las carpetas doradas y rojas, también los terciopelos y un perfume a flores secas con su mezcla particular.

Solo le había nacido una marca cainita alrededor del cuello, igual que un ramo de flores infectadas.

Acaso como las que Yu, un día, comparó con su fortaleza.

—Los niños siempre serán niños, supongo. En especial los que murieron a una edad tan deliciosa como Mika —suspiró Férid Báthory, apartándose del joven y soltándolo, devolviendo a Mika al suelo, entre los destrozos de la habitación, como si él mismo fuese una viga rota o un montón de ladrillos. El adulto sonreía, con una espantosa mueca burlona hacia Crowley y Shinoa, mostrando su boca enrojecida como si hubiera comido cerezas.

Shinoa se obligó a fijarse en Mika. Todo aquello hubiera matado a un humano, desde luego. Pero su... _amigo_ , por así decirlo, ni siquiera estaba inconsciente. Solo casi. Desvariaba.

—…ella es _nuestra_ mujer… _Yu_ …y él...ellos...—susurraba Mika, extraviado de nuevo en sí mismo, en tanto Shinoa iba hacia él y Férid caminaba en dirección a Crowley como en plena pasarela del Apocalipsis.

Apenas se cruzaron. Los largos cabellos de Férid Báthory se elevaron un momento electrizados, al alcanzarlo el calor corporal de ella. Sus brazos se hubieran rozado de no ser por unos centímetros.

—Estás enojada, _lady Sheila_ , ¿me equivoco?

Shinoa ardía de odio pasional al arrodillarse junto a Mika para apartar la madera rota y los trozos de ladrillos de barro del rostro del joven. Buscó la mordida, que todavía sangraba, si bien no ofrecía la hinchazón en el cuello que se le formaba a Shinoa. Debido al pulso caliente. La herida de Mika estaba fría pero Shinoa sabía que contemplarla no era muy diferente de observarle el sexo abusado.

Se descubrió queriendo a Mika, como acaso se desea la muerte en tiempos tan oscuros como esos. Era de alguna manera un placer culpable.

Shinoa cubrió con el cabello de Mika la herida de la mordida y se dedicó a arrojar sus líneas.

—¿ _Enojada yo_? ¿Con un amigo de mi esposo? ¿Cómo podría yo? Nuestra casa es su casa, Férid Báthory. Aunque Mika no es solo nuestro sirviente, sino un amigo como usted. Lamento mucho que algo como esto haya pasado —dijo Shinoa, sonriendo, haciendo un festival de los fingimientos a los que se había acostumbrado luego de meses. Años.

Férid Báthory rompió a reír.

—¡Vaya que está bien enseñada, Crowley! No tengo la menor duda de que ha pasado toda su vida como consorte de un vampiro.

—Si, a veces me pregunto cómo puede su mansitud ser solo de mi autoría al moldearla. Pero no puedo quejarme, supongo —suspiró Crowley-Guren, mirando al cielo raso como si de repente lo aburriera la obra que contemplaba.

Shinoa se dedicó a acariciar las mejillas de Mika, en un esfuerzo de mantenerlo consciente y acaso de obligarlo a recobrar la cordura, sin que deseara hacer locuras en su estado. Fue solo entonces, más cerca del vampiro, que notó el tono rojizo de sus ojos. Acaso no le preocupara antes.

—¿Sabes qué es lo más triste, pequeño Mika? Yo he hablado con el señor de la casa, mi amigo Crowley –comenzó a explicar Férid Báthory, volviéndose de Crowley hacia ellos sin dejar sus ademanes de ama de casa de clase alta con sus invitados en un programa de televisión, efusivos, vacíos, para una multitud que no existía y que sin duda lo hubiera encontrado bizarro en un general infernal de su nivel, ataviado con esas prendas pálidas, militares y con sus largos colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca pálida—. A él no le importaría dejarte a Sheila, ¿sabes? Me aprecia mucho y después de todo, solo es una mujer —ofreció, limpiándose la boca con una mueca lasciva que estremeció con asco e ira a Shinoa, que luchó por contenerse, aunque sentía nacer como un arañazo de Shi, una nueva marca cerca de su mentón.

Crowley jadeó, sin embargo, como si no pudiera evitar hacer un trato que lo dejaba en desventaja, por diplomacia y rango obligado pese a sus fríos intereses mal colocados.

—Preferiría conservar a mi _esposa_ , desde luego. Pero eso no forma parte de tus planes, ¿eh? –suspiró, todavía mirando al techo, como midiendo los daños en su mansión con cierto aburrimiento.

Férid Báthory se echó a reír, estruendosamente.

—¡Desde luego que no, hay que dejar juntos a nuestros tortolitos o la historia de amor estará incompleta y será solo una tragedia vacía! Ten buen gusto. Como hace tiempo, cuando nos conocimos.

—Cómo olvidarlo –comentó desdeñosamente Crowley.

—En fin. Como dije, hay que dejar a los tortolitos juntos y solos mientras tengan tiempo. Que por cierto…no les sobra. Ni siquiera sé si podré preparar la deliciosa velada en la que invertí tanto.

—¿No tendrás tu fiesta de Navidad?

—¡Y el cumpleaños de la niña _Sheila_ , por supuesto! ¿O no planeabas hacerle presente alguno?

—Soy un hombre orgulloso, ¿sabes? Hasta hace muy poco, aquí no le faltaba nada. ¿Qué son los días y los festejos que se acumulan por ellos, a fin de cuentas…?

—…y es por eso que te ha dejado por un hombre más joven, qué mal marido eres.

—Ni siquiera he decorado el árbol, ahora que lo pienso.

—¡Será una excelente ocasión para hacerlo! Que los novios bajen cuando tengan antojo y nos ayuden, querido Crowley –exclamó Férid, dando grititos de felicidad y colgándose del cuello de su igual, quien lo mirara alzando las cejas.

Shinoa escuchaba apenas la conversación de refilón. No estaba segura de si tenía la fuerza de apartar cada pedazo de escombro del cuerpo de Mika o si simplemente los barría con una suerte de halo cálido alrededor de ella.

En el espejo, sus colmillos aún estaban afilados. Lo que le habían hecho no alcanzaba. Pero estaba más despierta, cuando menos. Así y todo, comenzó a cabecear.

* * *

 **Prompt #59**. _Frozen pulse._ Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-Invitaciones inquietantes-

* * *

 _I have chosen my instrument_  
 _And said no goodbyes_  
 _And my frozen pulse quickens as the black plot thickens_

 _Like the story I heard a lifetime ago_  
 _Where a girl (and this is funny) took her life_  
 _And what she doesn't know_  
 _Is how long it takes for the water to rise_  
 _And the breath to stop fighting_  
 _And the cold to close her eyes_

 **Emilie Autumn.**

* * *

—¡No! ¡Basta!

El llanto sofocado de Mitsuba. Una sombra corpulenta sobre ella.

—¡Vamos! _Te gusta_. Eso ahí abajo se te está poniendo mojado…

—¡Me duele! ¡No voy a poder casarme! –lloró Mitsu, con la voz quebrada, como si la asesinaran.

Su cuerpo estaba unido al de Seishiro Hiragi en uniforme militar. Sus hombres reían desde la puerta, tal vez esperando sus turnos. Shinoa sentía que cada tanto la observaban, ansiando un permiso especial para lo que afortunadamente no tendrían.

De ella.

—¿Y para qué…quieres…casarte? Le hice esto a Aoi cuando era más pendeja que tú. Y ahí está, perreando con mi hermano, como si fuera la gran…cosa…

Con sus movimientos se enterraba en Mi, como puñaladas. Shinoa no veía mucho por la oscuridad y las mantas. Se había quedado paralizada.

Seishiro, sin embargo, debió sentir su mirada llena de horror, porque sin dejar de deslizarse sobre Mitsuba, se volvió hacia ella, sonriendo.

—¿Te apetece también, _hermanita_? ¿O para ti solo la verga de la rata Ichinose?

Shinoa no estaba segura de qué había contestado. Si algo. _Shikama doji_ tocó a su puerta entonces y ella la dejó entrar sin reparos.

* * *

Espabiló lo suficiente como para obligar a Mika a ponerse en pie, pasando un brazo por encima de su hombro y llevándolo a otra habitación frente a la que quedó destruida. Tardó en darse cuenta de que era una de las que pertenecían a Chess Belle, repleta de fotografías de los años 50' y de algunas pinturas con un aire del romántico mortuorio. No había un ataúd ahí, así que simplemente corrió las cortinas, se aseguró de que Mika llevase el anillo de Crowley y colocó su cuerpo exhausto en la cama, sobresaltando a las arañas que hacían cómodo nido en el cabezal.

—Yu…Yu…—susurraba, como ido en fiebre, aunque su piel estaba helada. Abría sus fauces afiladas como un pez fuera del agua y sostenía la mano de Shinoa como si fuese su única manera de asirse a la vida y el mundo.

Necesitaba más que lo que le habían dado, evidentemente.

Shinoa apartó sus cabellos de los ojos y se acercó con cuidado al muchacho fallecido ( _A dirge for him, the doubly dead in that he died so young*_ , se dijo a sí misma, casi riendo o acaso llorando), sin saber debido a los espejos si era el príncipe Encantador intentando revivir a su caída Aurora o acaso la Virgen Madre dando de beber su seno al Nazareno.

* * *

Shi era como lluvia tibia sobre ella en un día de calor.

De hecho, sí que algo caía encima de Shinoa como lluvia cálida. Y dentro del búnker no hacía frío, precisamente. Primero vio el rojo sobre su persona. Luego escuchó los gritos, como si le hubieran devuelto el volumen al televisor. El peso de su guadaña desvaneciéndose en sus manos. La llave en su puño cerrado.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Te volviste loca?!

Mitsuba, llorando, con la boca cubierta, roja, a un lado de la cama. Sangre.

No era de Mitsuba, claro que no. Shi nunca le hubiera hecho daño. Shinoa tampoco.

Los sufrientes eran soldados uniformados en el suelo. Incluso Seishiro, su hermano mayor, se aferraba el brazo, gimiendo con dolor y pronto volviéndose hacia Shinoa, espada en alto.

—¡Tú, _bastarda_!

¿Era el final? Shinoa se rió, volviendo a invocar la energía que le quedaba.

* * *

Mika, entre sus sollozos de pesadillas, reconoció el olor de la sangre caliente desde el cuello de Shinoa: la herida que Crowley le hiciera seguía fresca. Aspiró su perfume y luego, igual que un animal salvaje perdiendo el control de sí, aferró sus hombros con una fuerza descomunal (la hubiera quebrado, si Shinoa siguiera siendo humana y Mika tuviese toda su energía), apretándola contra sí y pronto cambiando lugares con ella, enterrándola contra la cama, rompiéndole el camisón que olía a los juegos crueles pero conocidos de Crowley con su cuerpo.

Se hundió por completo en Shinoa como acaso lo hubiera hecho antes con su miembro helado. Clavó también las garras en su espalda. Y ella cayó de nuevo en la inconsciencia, suspirando, ansiando acaso no despertar, siquiera por una décima de segundo: después de todo, soñaba casi con un triunfo. Fuera una ocasión en la que no permitiera abusos. Hacia ella ni…

* * *

—Mitsuba Sangu está bajo tutela de Kureto. Y Hiragi Shinoa bajo la mía.

Una espada interponiéndose entre ella y Seishiro. Más sangre. Era otra escena…no, era la misma. Pero los cuerpos que antes se retorcían en el suelo, ahora estaban inmóviles. Y su hermano, que antes se mantenía en pie, dudosamente, ahora temblaba, arrodillado ante una nueva amenaza.

La insolencia de Seishiro no menguaba como la insignia de la familia, sin embargo.

—¿Los Ichinose se arman un prostíbulo privado y mi hermano lo regenta? –increpó, desdeñosamente, tras escupir un buche rojizo en el suelo.

Guren se mantuvo impávido.

—Ignoro qué deshonras cometiste aquí. Pero estoy seguro de que si te vas y no regresas, tal vez tu padre no tome represalias y las de Kureto se limiten a tu rango en el campo de batalla.

Seishiro gruñó.

—¡Eres una mierda creída!

—No puedes estar aquí, como sea.

—¡Un Ichinose diciéndome dónde puedo estar! Deberías volver a tus alcantarillas.

—…podría dejarte aquí, a pelear con ella. Su arma tiene el mismo rango que tú pero ha demostrado un mayor dominio de su demonio. Y sin mi intervención, mucho me temo que te habría liquidado.

Shinoa notó solo entonces los cortes en sus brazos, que cicatrizaban rápidamente. Shigure y Sayuri la rodearon, apartándola de Seishiro, quien seguía en sus rodillas, tratando de mostrarse altivo ante un Guren de pie en actitud de verdugo solemne.

Su hermano era solo palabras. Tras volverse con frialdad hacia ella, desposesionó su espada.

—Darás un paso en falso algún día. Y entonces…—su tren de palabras se cortó con brusquedad. Guren le había dado un golpe seco en la nuca, desvaneciendo el semblante altanero de Seishiro en la inconsciencia.

Mitsuba aún lloraba a un lado. La figura de Aoi apareció en el linde de la puerta, acompañada por subordinados de Kureto. Más seguidores, cuando menos.

Guren era otro, en el fondo o no tanto…

—No puedo dejarte sola, ¿eh? –suspiró Ichinose, mientras que el mundo perdía color alrededor de Shinoa y las manos que la sostenían, las de Shigure y Sayuri, se volvían las del Coronel.

Esa fue una de las pocas veces en que la relación que tenían fue perfecta. Cuando enterró la frente en su pecho, Shinoa confió plenamente en ese hombre joven, casi de la edad de Yuichiro cuando se hizo cargo de ella.

 _Tal vez debí quedarme de esa edad para siempre_ , se dijo para sí misma, con una risa amarga, a la que Shi respondió de la misma manera.

 _Lo que no crece muere_ , le advirtió su demonio.

Despertaron de nuevo.

* * *

—Bebí…sangre…Yu…s-su…sangre…y-yo…No quise…ella…ella quiso, Yu…ella…tienes que creerme…no fui yo y después…

Mika murmuraba para sí mismo aquella variedad de incongruencias culpables, acurrucado en un rincón al otro extremo de la cama en la que yacía Shinoa, con los miembros extendidos encima del cobertor. Una punción en su cuello le recordó la profunda mordida de su… ¿Amigo? ¿Novio? ¿Amante? ¿Cuñado? ¿Qué hubieran sido en otras circunstancias? Si Mika viviera y tuvieran una vida normal, como estudiantes. Habrían estado graduándose, ¿no? De no ser por lo de Guren y el matrimonio arreglado, Yu jamás se hubiera casado con ella. Probablemente solo serían amigos.

Porque él se habría interesado en ella aunque no hubiera vampiros que matar, ¿cierto?

Shinoa se tocó la mordida caliente y palpitante. Había dejado de sangrar. En unas horas no tendría nada allí, de seguro.

—¿Comiste, Mika?

—Y-yo…

—Me alegra por ti.

Shinoa sonrió, incorporándose en la cama, cubriéndose el pecho y buscando con los ojos el cajón de la cómoda para luego arrastrar sus rodillas hacia él. La ropa de dormir de Chess Belle le quedaría tremendamente floja en el pecho y sería demasiado larga pero era mejor que nada.

—Pensé que te había matado. _De nuevo_ –murmuró Mika, horrorizado, hablando más consigo mismo que con Shinoa.

La risa nació en el fondo de la garganta de Shinoa. Era amarga, satírica. Tal vez Shi se reía en su lugar. En todo caso, su demonio encontraba la escena hilarante desde su ira perpetua.

—Lo hiciste. Es solo que ya no puedo morir. No es tan fácil, al menos –suspiró Shinoa, abriendo los cajones del mueble pensativamente y revolviendo entre las prendas de la muerta dos, tres veces, en cierto modo por su mano.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Soy…un monstruo _ahora_! –exclamó, rompiendo en llanto de nuevo.

Shinoa hubiera querido consolarlo más pero su corazón estaba frío. No podía sentir gran compasión por Mika. Incluso le parecía débil y se descubrió pensando que de no ser por Yu, probablemente jamás hubiera reparado en alguien como él.

¿O si?

Tal vez no ese Mika destruido, que se odiaba a sí mismo y su naturaleza pero que a la vez se pensaba inmensamente superior que ella y que toda la humanidad. Incluso los demás vampiros. El niño del que Yu le habló era valiente y sacrificado. Lo habían arruinado.

¿Pero eso no era lo mismo que le hubiera pasado a ella? ¿Qué era antes de Crowley-Guren?

No estaba segura. Pero responderle a Mika…eso sí que era sencillo en comparación.

—Me robarás, como prometiste. Y cuanto antes, mejor. Será mi regalo de cumpleaños –explicó ella, carcajeándose y sacando del cajón una prenda escandalosamente apretada que tal vez le hubiera ido, con su material de seda negra y escote. El único vestido dentro del cual no hubiera bailado.

Shinoa suspiró y buscó otro que probablemente se le iba a bajar por el hombro, dejando la mitad de su pecho afuera. Vería la manera de sujetarlo con broches.

Era blanco como los uniformes vampíricos. Parecía una predicción.

Él la miró con horror.

—¿Y mientras tanto…?

Ella volvió a reírse. Le nació una breve ternura hacia Mika. Por un instante había parecido humano, más joven. Amable. Querible.

Shinoa notó, al abrir la boca para hablar, que sus colmillos ya no estaban afilados. _Afilándose_. En su alivio no necesitó acariciarse el cuello ni el mentón: sabía que el ataque de Mika la había debilitado lo suficiente como para que la influencia de Shi estuviera controlada en el mundo físico. De momento.

—Decoremos el árbol con mi _marido_. Él es muy amable al dejar que nos quedemos aquí, ¿verdad?

Comenzó a cambiarse de ropa (de despojos al camisón de la vampireza), ante el vampiro atónito que se había convertido en su compañía más sincera ahí.

Alguien que sin duda planeaba matarla.

* * *

 **N/A** : *" _Un ataúd para él, el doblemente muerto porque murió dos veces_ ", juego de géneros con la frase del poema de Poe, "Lenore". Eso fue en honor a mi nuevo nick, Usher, yeah. :'D

Feliz San Valentín/Lammas, lectores, sobre todo a Annie, cuya amistad celebro cada día y a todos los que se han ido sumando con reviews, favoriteos, incluso números de Whatsapp. xD Es un placer.

Espero que esto termine en un capítulo. Pero todo depende de mi energía y curiosidad por ciertas posibilidades.

Que estén bien y se mantengan interesados. Ya casi se cumple un año desde que empecé a escribir Colmillos, qué nostalgia. Qué nostalgia.

Hasta la próxima fiesta pagana, quizá (?)


	18. Dieciochoava parte

Colmillos afilándose

 _Dedicado a Annie_ ( _Annabeth-Cyone_ )

* * *

 **Prompt #60**. _Swallow_ _._ Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-El otro mundo-

* * *

 _I don't need a minder_  
 _I've made up my mind_  
 _Go away_

 **Emilie Autum.**

* * *

Sabía que el despertador había sonado un rato antes pero su cuerpo seguía pesado. El estruendo de una guitarra eléctrica (algo de Styx, _Renegade_ , probablemente), la sobresaltó fuera de la cama.

Hay muchas cosas para las que Shinoa no estaba preparada. Pero esa situación la obligó a contemplar una de las más inesperadas: Mahiru Hiragi, su hermana mayor, con jeans desgarrados y una holgada camiseta de Jimmy Hendrix, arrodillada y cantando frente a su cama como si estuviera en pleno concierto de rock.

—"Oh, sister, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of our Dad

His man has put an end to my running and I'm so far from our home

Oh, sister, I can hear you a-cryin', you're so scared and all alone

His hangman, my new fiance, is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long" —cantó Mahiru, abrazando la guitarra como si fuese Guren en su mejor momento.

Shinoa la miró, restregándose los ojos. Solo podía ser una cosa pero no quiso contemplarla. Era un espectáculo tan bizarro que merecía ser memorizado.

—Solo porque tengas vacaciones de invierno, no quiere decir que no tendrás que despertarte temprano. Tenemos que decorar el puto árbol. Cierto primo amanerado nos trajo adornos —comentó Mahiru, pensativa, mirando hacia la puerta e incoporándose.

—...también traje el árbol, de hecho —sonrió Shinya, asomándose desde el linde de la puerta. Shinoa lo observó, tratando de reconocer el recuerdo.

No, Shinya estaba usando un suéter diferente (a ella no se le escapó el detalle de que la lana y el diseño que difícilmente provenía de alguna de las viejas marcas de boutiques extranjeras que solía usar, abaratado de repente, más parecido al repertorio con el que contaba Shiho Kimizuki de las segundas manos de los almacenes saqueados tras el Fin), con tigres blancos que llevaban absurdos sombreros de Navidad. Shinya, que no era adolescente. Andaba en sus veinte, como Mahiru, que era siquiera unos centímetros más alta de lo que rememoraba Shinoa.

—El _puto_ árbol que nunca dije necesitar —recalcó Mahiru, cruzándose de brazos, suspirando y desconectando la guitarra para guardarla en su estuche.

—Oh, vamos, ¿ibas a festejar Navidad con Shinoa sin decorados? ¿Qué clase de blasfemia hubiera sido esa? —insistió Shinoa, golpeándose los jeans a la altura del muslo, sonoramente.

—Es su cumpleaños. Pensé que podríamos ignorar esa fecha de festividad falsa. Que si no fuera por Constantino, el hipócrita y su Sacro Imperio mentiroso, no estarían comiendo panetón en Colonias americanas donde es pleno verano, por ejemplo. Y si no estuviéramos occidentalizados hasta el asco de nuestros ancestros, tampoco nos importaría que también sea el no-verdadero-cumpleaños de un icono de una religión que ni siquiera tenemos...—comentó Mahiru, pensativa, abriendo la ventana junto a la cama de Shinoa y rebuscando en los cajones de la cómoda hasta sacar encendedor y cigarrillo de una cajita metálica con una liebre de lentejuelas pegadas como motivo.

—¿ _Shi_ , qué haces? —preguntó Shinoa, restregándose los ojos, traicioneramente llenos de lágrimas.

* * *

—Comienzo a preguntarme qué tan buenas son sus inyecciones y fármacos —la voz de Férid Báthory, a quien Shinoa de repente odiara con más discreta intensidad que a Guren-Crowley, la despertó de lo que bien sabía, solo podía ser un ensueño.

—Yo me limito a seguir tus órdenes y recomendaciones. No trato con demonios tan poderosos desde que era humano.

Su _marido_. Estaban sentados en sofás. Los tres. Shinoa reconoció el tapizado rojo con dorado: eran los muebles de la sala principal.

—Entonces bien sabes a quién obedecemos en verdad, por desgracia, actualmente —se carcajeó Férid, sirviéndose otra copa de...no era vino. Shinoa lo entendía.

Inquieta, se descubrió buscando a Mika. El alivio la inundó al detectarlo al otro lado de la habitación: a juzgar por el frío que renovara el aire caliente por la hoguera crepitante del hogar y debido al pino mediano recientemente cortado, que el adolescente fallecido y resucitado sacudía para colcar en su lugar, era probable que acabara de regresar de afuera.

Mika mantenía su semblante parco, cansino, ocultando su indudable resentimiento ante semejante tarea. Si es que una estatua de marfil puede sentir algo así.

Su nueva mirada roja se cruzó con la de Shinoa, haciendo chispas, si acaso el frío invernal puede hacer semejante cosa. Ella se hundió de nuevo en el sillón, apretando los labios.

—Ichinose Guren no me merece gran confianza. Pero sé que tú defiendes nuestros intereses y que eres inteligente. No me queda más que obedecerte por una mezcla de curiosidad y deber.

—Realmente me consideras tu padre, ¿eh? Eso nunca termina de halagarme.

Crowley sonrió. Mostró sus colmillos al hacerlo.

—Te gusta que te odien. Yo me resigno a eso. Pero tú te deleitas. Diría que el odio te agrada más que la sangre.

—Rosas —Shinoa aprovechó la respuesta que iba a dar Férid para hacer su petición —Me gustarían unas rosas. Las blancas que cultivé.

Ambos la observaron con detenimiento. Luego, Férid se echó a reír, con gran energía, tanto así que su risa fue más fría que el invierno en la superficie. Y falsa. Crowley por otro lado, soltó una que otra carcajada, como si no pudiera evitarlo.

Shinoa apenas podía imaginar lo que debía ser un espectáculo como el de ella para monstruos así.

— _Sheila_ , querida, se deben haber quemado con el frío. Vaya que te han malcriado si pides con tanta ligereza algo tan difícil de conseguir —comentó Férid, secándose las lágrimas de risa.

—Aunque estén secas...lo que haya quedado de ellas bajo la nieve estaría bien —explicó.

—Me parece que sobreviven unas rojas. ¿No las preferirías? —ofreció Crowley, poniéndose de pie.

—¿En serio saldrás a buscarlas? —se sorprendió Férid, o más bien, tomó agrado del hecho, como si fuese una extravagancia peligrosa e indecente pero seductora.

—¿Por qué no? Sheila pide muy poco. Y ya no hay otra dama a la cual complacer aquí.

—Iré yo. Soy el sirviente.

Mika. De repente estaba frente a ellos, firme, con los puños apretados. Crowley alzó las cejas, más confundido que envalentonado.

—¿De verdad?

—No me molesta. Ella es mi responsabilidad ahora.

Los párpados le pesaban a Shinoa, quien se hundía en el sillón como si sus almohadones fueran arenas movedizas. Mika se volvió hacia ella, mirándola por encima del hombro, antes de salir.

¿Era de día o de noche? Los ojos de Shinoa se cerraron y Shi le dijo que solo importaba el otro mundo.

* * *

Mahiru estaba sobre ella en la cama, le hacía cosquillas hasta que le dolía el estómago de tanto reír y Shinya no sabía si acercarse pero se frotaba la nuca desde el linde de la puerta.

—A poco que te da igual no festejar Navidad, ¿eh? Vamos, una fiesta asquerosa, que no tiene nada que ver con la historia de nuestro país y que te hace acordar de las estupideces que me obligaba a hacer nuestro padre, como subir videos a ese repugnante blog de su secta, ¿no?

Shinoa le acarició los cabellos y se descubrió abrazando a su hermana, que se acostó en la cama con ella, ambas sonrojadas y sin aire.

—Estaba pensando en la tradición, de hecho —confesó Shinya, evidentemente confundido aún sobre si le convenía quedarse o irse.

—Ya no somos Hiragis de regla. Eso lo ha decidido mi padre. Todo porque no quise que mi hermana menor se convirtiera en una de sus piezas de juego preferidas. Por qué más viviríamos en un apartamento tan barato solas? Es lo que puede pagar una mesera que cobra por uno que otro espectáculo con su banda —comentó Mahiru, somnolienta, tomando la mano de Shinoa y jugueteando con sus dedos.

—Y qué del estudiante de Psicología con el que compartes piso, ¿igualmente desheredado? —inquirió Shinya, todavía sonriendo y ya atreviéndose a dar un paso adentro de la habitación.

—Un pobre diablo sin un céntimo que debe ser tremendo masoquista para aceptar dormir en el sofá —contestó Mahiru, mirándose las uñas, disfrazando su bochorno de desinterés.

—Sabes que este trato es lo que nos salvó la vida, ¿no? A los tres —suspiró Shinya, sentándose en el borde contrario de la cama que ocupaba Mahiru, junto a Shinoa.

—Supongo. A mi padre le gustan demasiado esas asquerosas novelas mexicanas que importan. Debe creer que siento algo, aparte de piedad por ti. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que mi hermana no te encuentra tan repulsivo.

—Mahiru...—se descubrió murmurando Shinoa, como si la situación le fuera cotidiana.

—Ya, solo por ella tolero que vivas aquí. Y siempre teniendo presente que contribuyes con la renta. Y que desapareces cuando empiezan las peleas de almohada en ropa interior. Supongo que es como tener un gato grande de mascota —ponderó Mahiru, estirando los labios en una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Soy un tigre domesticado, entonces? —aventuró Shinya, inclinándose sobre la Hiragi mayor, con la cautela de quien observa la llama de una vela contra la que desea quemarse.

Shinoa sacudió la cabeza, mirándose las manos e intentando entender.

—¿Dónde está Crowley? Digo... _Guren_ —preguntó, corrigiéndose a sí misma con verguenza, interrumpiendo el duelo de desenlace mortal que probablemente se estaba por desatar entre sus familiares, quienes volvieron la atención hacia ella.

—¿Guren? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo, desconcertados.

 _Crowley Euford_ , estuvo a punto de aclarar, mordiéndose la lengua.

 _Ahora no_...

—Guren Ichinose. El Comandante de la Armada Demoníaca.

Las frentes de Mahiru y Shinya se arrugaron con preocupación.

—No conozco ningún Guren. Shinoa, ¿te sientes bien? —Mahiru le tocó la frente, revisando su temperatura. El contacto cálido la estremeció.

—Es un nombre con encanto, sin embargo —comentó Shinya, mirando hacia el cieloraso de la habitación distraídamente, como si meditara acerca de pegar el papel tapiz carcomido en las paredes y calculara costos que anteriormente pesaban menos a su economía personal.

— _Shi_... _deja de distraerme_...—pidió Shinoa, con suavidad, reprimiendo el impulso de besar las manos de Mahiru.

* * *

 **Prompt #61**. _Kiss me now_ _._ Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-Cadenas y confesiones-

* * *

 _You're lookin' so good now,_  
 _It's been a long, long time_  
 _And though I should hold my tongue,_  
 _I can't, I wanna make you mine_

 _Does he know you like I do?_  
 _Because I really do_

 **She wants revenge.**

* * *

Shinoa despierta sobresaltada por el frío contra su piel. Un contacto conocido: el que le llega porque Crowley se ha acercado a ella y la alza en brazos, pretendiendo tal vez llevarla a la habitación.

Disimula su horror ante esto.

 _Aunque no va a hacerme nada. Ahora pertenezco a Mika..._

Pero tal pensamiento solo le da vuelta el estómago de nuevo.

— _Querido_...¿Qué haces...? —pregunta, intentando controlar su voz para que no suene como un ruego, infectándose de un llanto quebrado que no se atreve a derramar.

—Creí que dormías, ¿no es así, _Sheila_?

—Tal vez me adormecí pero fue solo un momento, _querido_ —se explicó Shinoa, encogiéndose de hombros.

Crowley la observó un instante, parpadeando con lentitud.

—Ella quiere esperar a Mika, pequeño Crowley. Es su mujer ahora, ¿recuerdas? Aunque siga llamándote "esposo", sabes el dicho: _Lo que se da, no se quita._

Férid Báthory los aleccionó a ambos, en apariencias muy divertido con la situación, piernas cruzadas y distendido en el sofá.

—La costumbre, supongo —reflexionó Crowley Eusford en voz alta, volviendo a colocar a Shinoa en su lugar.

Shinoa evaluó, movida por un sentimiento que no pudo (o acaso, _no quiso_ ) comprender, si acaso desprenderse de ella lo afectaba de manera alguna. Casi juraba que una leve, a primera vista imperceptible, decepción opacaba los ojos de Crowley. Pero fuera lo que fuera, si ahí estuvo, se desvaneció de inmediato porque en seguida, el vampiro se dedicó por completo en atenciones a Férid, su igual.

—En realidad...¿Podría ir a ver a Mika? Tal vez necesita ayuda para encontrar mis flores —pidió Shinoa, colándose atropelladamente en la contestación que Férid Báthory estaba a punto de elaborar para Crowley, como burla, quizá.

—Oh, ¿no es tierno? ¡Todavía te reconoce como su _Amo_ , pequeño Crowley! Es una chiquilla realmente fiel. Entiendo por qué Guren Ichinose tiene tanto interés en ella. No descartaría que estuviera...enamorado, de no ser por lo problemático de su situación actual.

Shinoa trató de calmarse, de no desmayarse de nuevo. _Guren, situación actual, Guren, Crowley, Guren..._

Crowley, por otro lado, suspiró pesadamente, extraño gesto en los vampiros, que de hecho, no respiraban más que para demostrar cierta exhasperación.

—Siguiendo tus instrucciones, pensé que no era adecuado mencionar ese nombre frente a ella —señaló, haciendo una mueca.

—¡Pero si lo hemos hecho antes! —Exclamó Férid, carcajeándose—. ¿O me equivoco, pequeña y dulce _Sheila_?

Shinoa lo miró con ojos vidriosos, deseando convertirse en muñeca, siquiera unos instantes, lo que durara la conversación, para que dejaran de hablarle y comprometerla.

—Yo...yo no...—quiso comenzar, al borde de un nuevo desmayo efectivo. Podía escuchar la risa de Shi en la lejanía de ese otro mundo que le había mostrado antes y que en ese momento no podía parecer menos que acogedor.

Mahiru viva. Shinya viviendo con ambas. Guren por ninguna parte. Un mundo que no había terminado. Ser una adolescente (pobre, tal vez pero...) a salvo y normal.

—Sheila difícilmente recuerda lo que fue de ella...raptada por humanos hace tiempo. La perspectiva de regresar a ellos debe serle escalofriante —añadió Crowley, distraídamente, mirándose las uñas y sirviéndose más sangre en la copa.

—Sheila, Sheila, ¿no quieres volver con Guren Ichinose, entonces? Él estará triste, sin duda. Sabes lo que él piensa de la familia y los amigos. No hay nada peor que sobrevivir solo para ser repudiado y abandonado, mientras que presencias la muerte de todos los que te importaron alguna vez, indefenso, a merced de tus demonios...¿no es verdad, Crowley?

Shinoa ya no sabía si la provocación evidente era para ella o para él. Crowley, sin embargo, continuaba bebiendo.

—¿Debería darme por aludido? El pasado es el pasado, Férid. Los sufrimientos de un humano no me significan más que el martirio de la uva arrancada para hacer el vino que ellos toman.

"Puedo respetar su sentido del deber, sin embargo. Dices que prometió volver por Sheila y volverá, en apariencia, por eso lo esperaremos, ¿cierto?

Una risa fría y casi femenina rompió la noche, a punto de quebrar también los nervios ya abusados de Shinoa.

—Cierto. Pero Guren Ichinose debe cumplir sus propias pautas. Solo hay que esperar que el mundo siga en una pieza. Y que los humanos restantes no se aniquilen a sí mismos por las ambiciones de un solo hombre que no sabe aceptar una negativa. Ni del destino ni de una mujer...¿que no es la misma cosa?

— _Fortuna obsequens,_ quieras sus regalos o no ciertamente —aceptó Crowley, chocando copas con Báthory.

—Buscaré una capa. Quiero ver a Mika —se excusó Shinoa en voz baja, fingiendo espontaneidad, como si todo lo escuchado no se vinculara en nada con ella.

* * *

Mahiru pasaba los brazos por encima de sus hombros.

— _The jig is up, the news is out_

 _He finally found me_

 _A renegade who had it made_

 _Retrieved by a hunter_

 _No more to go astray_

 _There will be an end today_

 _Of this wanted girl..._ —volvió a cantar, sin el acompañamiento de la guitarra, apartándole el cabello de la cara a Shinoa.

—¿ _Quieres que me enamore de mundos que no existen_? —Indagó finalmente, con un hilo de voz al borde del llanto.

Mahiru-mayor-viva-mesera-y-cantante, que no era tal cosa, le sonrió.

—Para mí, el mundo somos nosotras —insistió, besándole la mejilla.

Un olor a huevos revueltos llegó desde la cocina, ubicada no muy lejos del cuarto de Shinoa, sino a unos metros doblando por un pasillo estrechísimo.

—¡El desayuno ya casi está, _amas_! —exclamó una voz tierna pero irónica en sus juegos pasivos.

—Ya ves. Shinya ha trabajado mucho por ti, Shinoa. No me hubiera cocinado nada. Al menos no después de que lo mandara a la chucha y más allá, sin esperanzas. Bueno, no de inmediato ni tan bien, quizá...—ponderó Mahiru riéndose para sí misma.

A Shinoa le costó enojarse. En la misma cama, aspirando fuerte el perfume mezcla de agua de ducha con colonia y sudor de pereza por las mañanas. Era una escena cotidiana que le faltaba desde hacía más de diez años.

Mitsuba había sido lo más cercano a una amiga y hermana que tuviera en los últimos tiempos. E incluso eso, la situación se lo había arrancado.

Pero debía aferrarse a algo real. La posibilidad de volver a ver a sus amigos, aunque le avergonzaba, después de haber sido la vaca sagrada de Crowley y de haber yacido confundida en su cama mientras que a ellos los torturaban y la alimentaban con su carne.

Yuichiro.

¿Había solo una manera de regresarlo, cierto?

—Necesito preguntarte algo —insistió, tirando del brazo de Mahiru.

* * *

Pero estaba de nuevo en la puerta del jardín. Llevaba una capa clara, demasiado delgada para el frío que hacía. Le quedaba larga, además.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que era de las que usaban los vampiros para cubrirse del sol en el campo de batalla.

(Y era probable que hubiese pertenecido a Chess Belle, por cómo le caía floja desde los hombros).

Una ráfaga de aire sopló contra ella al abrir con el picaporte helado. A Shinoa la sorprendió no estremecerse. Un calor sobrenatural la protegía.

Acaso el fuego infernal que la curaba y mantenía en una sola pieza.

Cierta tristeza invadió a Shinoa. En el jardín accidental y de rigor que Crowley había permitido que existiera para ella, la nieve que se colaba desde las grietas en el cieloraso de la ciudad había cubierto el verde que atrevidamente brotara de esa tierra de camposanto.

Y en el medio de esa vista de blanco, Mika estaba de pie, con su uniforme, sin abrigo alguno, sosteniendo con un cuidado desapegado y mecánico el tallo oscuro de una rosa que seguramente había sido blanca, al borde de quemarse su capullo con la nieve.

—Ya estaba regresando —se excusó Mika con brusquedad, caminando hacia ella.

—¿Encontraste una?

—Las otras están muertas.

—No importa si lo están.

—¿Para qué las quieres?

—Secreto de mujer —de alguna manera se carcajeó Shinoa, alargando la mano para que Mika colocara sobre su palma el tallo espinoso.

—Será mejor que no sea nada problemático —le advirtió el vampiro, volviéndose hacia la puerta, mirando alrededor e instándola a entrar de nuevo.

Shinoa observó de nuevo el jardín que le había hecho tanta ilusión y que en su momento, le representó alguna cordura, recordándole que no era como sus captores. Luego regresó los ojos hacia la flor casi muerta, cansada, adormecida, sobre las líneas de su mano, las que decían el destino, supuestamente.

Mahiru le había dicho una vez que su línea de vida era débil, frágil. Pero duradera. Llegaba al final de un largo recorrido hasta su muñeca. No iba a morir ahí, ¿cierto? Ni a volverse loca. Más loca. Otra vez.

—¿No es todo problemático conmigo? —intentó burlarse. Mika hizo una mueca, mostrando uno de sus colmillos, tal vez inconscientemente.

Duró un instante. Luego pareció tranquilizarse de repente, como si un pensamiento muy melancólico lo hubiera atravesado.

—La vida aquí no es tal cosa. Y menos para mí —reflexionó, tal vez más para sí mismo que para Shinoa.

—¿Por eso quieres recuperar a Yu?

—Debo hacerlo. Tú no lo entenderías. La única parte de ti que no es humana, es demonio. Eres más peligrosa que yo.

El hielo de la rosa se derretía sobre la palma de Shinoa. Ella y la flor habían osado ser traídas a semejante ciudad y por capricho de la fatalidad, acaso de sus propias naturalezas, no habían fallecido ante semejante proeza. Pero era mentira todo, ¿no? Shinoa misma había usado viejos hechizos reconstruídos en su memoria, para que las plantas sanaran como si fueran amigos caídos en batalla. Eran híbridos de la brujería.

Del mismo modo en que su cuerpo que se negaba a morir no era otra cosa que una fusión abastardada entre medicina y magia prohibida, con toda ley desvanecida con el esplendor de un mundo destruído.

La vida de la rosa parpadeaba en su mano, sin embargo. De la misma manera, quizá, en la que su vida como _Sheila_ lo hacía entre las garras de monstruos como Crowley y Férid.

Superficialmente.

En el fondo, los verdaderos artífices de tal crueldad no eran sino Guren Ichinose y Tenri, su padre. Acaso su hermano de sangre, Kureto.

—"Las rosas mueren en invierno, pero renacen en primavera. El hombre muere, pero renace eternamente en el corazón de quien lo ama" —citó Shinoa, de repente, ante un recuerdo fugaz, dando un paso hacia la puerta.

—¿Y eso? —indagó Mika, arrugando la frente con desconcierto.

—Es de un programa que miraba con mi hermana de niña. Si no te sentiste la heroína de una telenovela, aunque fuera de una animada, no tuviste infancia. Aunque creo que a ella le gustaba más que a mí —observó.

Mika no debía saber nada de Mahiru. O en todo caso, no debió importarle. Solo eran palabras pero...

De alguna manera lo exaltaron.

—¿Y por qué lo dices? ¿Por Yu? —replicó, agarrándole el brazo y tirando de ella como ya era su costumbre—. Él no ha muerto, _mujer_ —escupió, al borde del llanto, temblando.

Shinoa se dió cuenta de que tal vez debió tener miedo. Pero le faltaba interés. En Mika. ¿Qué podía hacerle que no le hubieran hecho?

— _Cálmate_. Era solo una ocurrencia mía...—le dijo más por compromiso, deseosa de poner en práctica lo que había recordado.

—¡Que me calme! Hablabas de Yu, ¿no? Él no ha muerto, te digo, solo ha... _cambiado_. Y eso es _tu_ culpa...—murmuró él entre dientes, todavía temblando, en evidencia hablando más consigo mismo que con Shinoa.

No habían llegado a hablar de eso, ¿cierto? Primero Lacus y luego...

—Lo es —aceptó Shinoa, con la vista ausente, sonriendo sin poder evitar que su mentón temblara.

—¡Ni siquiera lo niegas! —siseó Mika, casi clavándole las garras en el brazo.

Shinoa ladeó la cabeza.

—Guren me dio unas píldoras. Yuichiro te dijo, ¿no? Eran para hacernos más fuertes unos minutos. Pero las de él...eran diferentes.

—Y se las diste. Y por eso...

Dos lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Shinoa. Cayeron tibias en el dorso de la mano de Mika, cuyos ojos bajaron hacia ellas un instante desconfiado.

—Tal vez.

—¿"Tal vez"? —cuestionó Mika, al borde de la exhasperación.

—No sabía bien para qué eran. Lo he recordado...la noche en que me dejaste sola. Por circunstancias más allá de mi control, no podía desobedecer. Aunque Yu y yo no planéaramos quedarnos, como él debe haberte contado.

"Me daba miedo hacerlo y que fuesen algo importante, que Yu precisara para vivir. Pero llevé a cabo mi propio experimento, mezclándolas con las mías. Puede que Yu haya ingerido unas u otras. Si él cambió en el campo de batalla, está claro lo que sucedió. Pero...—vaciló Shinoa.

El agarre de Mika temblaba, llegaba casi hasta sus huesos de tan fuerte pero sabiendo cuánta era la fuerza vampírica, ella comprendió que se contenía de hacerle mayor daño.

—...lo hizo luego —murmuró él, como si fuese el principio de una confesión imposible de pronunciar ante Shinoa. La única persona que acaso podría escucharla.

Shinoa, sus amigos perdidos. Guren a lo sumo. Quizá.

—¿Luego...? —trató de comprender Shinoa, pero Mika la soltó con brusquedad, empujándola contra el marco de la puerta, enseñando los colmillos.

—No debemos hablar aquí. _Más tarde_.

Shinoa tragó en seco y asintió, sobándose los brazos resentidos. La rosa había sobrevivido esa violencia, sin embargo, en su muerte fría acercándose.

Trató de sonreír, arrancando los pétalos y guardándolos en los bolsillos de la capa. Tenía lo que más necesitaba de momento, cuando menos.

 _Yu, voy a bajarte del cielo. Y luego cortaré tus cadenas. Pero para eso, las mías_...

* * *

 **Prompt #62**. _Candy cane crawl_ _._ Tabla _She gets revenge_.

* * *

-Verdades de pétalos-

* * *

 _Slow down... lean in, call up that feeling_  
 _you get when you're dealing, that all too deceiving side of you_  
 _who loves you true, but they'll just forget it,_  
 _that will twist your little mind if you let it_  
 _who love the blue sky, who wear the dark eye_

 **Twilight singers.**

* * *

—Shinoa, bebe tu café. Creo que tienes la presión baja, ¿el período ya te vino?

Demasiada luz. Shinoa se restregó los ojos. No, era lo normal. Es solo que los vampiros gustaban de la oscuridad y pese a los privilegios de Sir Eusford y a los problemas con la infraestructura de la ciudad subterránea a medio derruír, ella había vivido como ganado en las sombras. Ganado sacro, eso sí.

—Oh, van a hablar de cosas de mujeres. Adelante, siéntanse cómodas, no es como si fuera la primera vez que escucho algo así —comentó Shinya, sonrojándose.

Mahiru puso los ojos en blanco y bebió hasta el fondo de su propia taza.

—Si, toda una vida ignorándote lo ha vuelto una buena costumbre, de hecho. Muy útil ahora que vivimos juntos. O mejor dicho, que te dejo usurpar amablemente el sillón de la pequeña sala, a cambio, desde luego, de que pagues ciertos gastos.

Shinya rió con una energía algo forzada, ocultando su dolor.

—Quiero saber, _Shi_...si es posible...

Como si la escena completara sus palabras, Shinoa contempló una rosa blanca en un florero sobre la mesa del desayuno. Un pétalo exhausto caía de la flor, junto a un plato de tostadas.

* * *

Se secó las lágrimas. Había llorado, evidentemente. Estaba frente al espejo de su tocador en el cuarto de Chess Belle.

Los pétalos mustios de la última rosa blanca yacían sobre la madera pulida como si fueran acaso las lágrimas agonizantes de la planta. Shinoa se arrancó del fondo de la garganta el conjuro y con cuidado apoyó la palma encima de las formas suaves, amarillentas por la situación de muerte que les sobrevendría.

Después.

* * *

—Puede una virgen...¿Salvar a un ángel, Shi? —preguntó por fin, Shinoa, clavando la mirada en una tostada con mermelada de arándano que Mahiru colocó en su plato.

Su hermana parpadeó quedamente, antes de echarse a reír, poniendo dos bolsas de _English Breakfast_ en una tetera repleta con agua caliente que le alcanzó Shinya.

—¡ _Ángeles_! Qué cosas sin sentido estás diciendo, Shinoa. Este es un mundo donde ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por algo así. Podemos ser normales. ¿No es lo que siempre quisiste? —preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza y encogiéndose los hombros con fingida confusión.

Shinoa no iba a dejarse amedrentar tan fácil.

— _No quiero un mundo falso, Shi. Quiero recuperar el mío. Pensé que ibas a ayudarme._

Mahiru y Shinya intercambiaron miradas, como si Shinoa hubiese dicho algo que fuese parte de un cuadro de síntomas de enfermedades mentales.

Entonces... _anocheció_ en la escena.

— _Bueno...si insistes...ya sabes la respuesta. Te la di hace tiempo. Es solo que se acabaron los recuerdos felices. También los significativos. Por eso tuve que crear algo nuevo. Y me esmeré mucho, ¿eh? Si te quedaras...lo verías_ —se excusó Mahiru, señalando una repisa sobre el pequeño calentador junto a la mesa.

El corazón y el estómago de Shinoa se dieron vuelta, haciéndola dudar un instante. Vio fotos de aquellos años perdidos. Los que hubiera tenido si el destino de la humanidad no se hubiera mermado. Con su esperanza individual.

Shi tenía tanto interés en retener el cuerpo, acaso para intentar burlar o castigar a sus enemigos, que había modelado una realidad alternativa perfecta dentro de sus muchas dificultades para Shinoa. Eran pobres, tal vez. Pero Mahiru se las había arreglado para enviarla a un buen colegio de Shibuya. No demasiado caro ni tan vulgar.

Y no era lo más atractivo de las fotos, claro. Lo que le arrancaba un nuevo llanto.

— _Shi_...—suspiró, mordiéndose los labios y secándose los ojos.

Eran tres portaretratos electrónicos, probablemente birlados de la casa Hiragi. En uno relampagueaban, tras pausas de cinco segundos, escenas de la vida de Shinoa en esa versión.

Ni magos ni vampiros. Tampoco era el fin del mundo. Pero sus amigos estaban ahí.

Mitsuba y ella cursando, ¿economía doméstica? Ponían dos ollas de fondos renegridos a un lado de cierto pastel exquisitamente decorado con cerezas y crema, servido por un Kimizuki Shiho, haciendo él una mueca que le reflejaba un colapso. Otra parecía una biblioteca: una niña de cabellos castaños rojizos posaba distraída junto a una muchacha delgada y cuya sonrisa tierna pero frágil le recordaba mucho a Yoichi, quien acomodaba una pila de libros junto a Shinya atrás.

— _Mirai Kimizuki y Tomoe Saotome. Es un cuadro en el que ellas aparecerían, ¿no?_

Shinoa se ahorró de responder. No encontraba la fortaleza.

La tercera foto era durante el festival de verano. Shinoa usaba un kimono color uva abrazando a Yuichiro, quien prestaba más atención a las luces y golosinas que a ella.

Las imágenes de ese portarretratos pertenecían sobre todo al fiel grupo de Shinoa, que sin importar el Universo la seguía en sus andanzas cotidianas del mismo modo en que habían obedecido sus órdenes en el campo de batalla.

El siguiente marco era sobre todo de Mahiru y Shinoa. Mahiru y Shinoa empacando en la anciana casa Hiragi, Mahiru y Shinoa en una tienda de instrumentos musicales adquiriendo una guitarra eléctrica y un triángulo que se empolvaba a un costado del cuadro, Mahiru y Shinoa en una piscina con Aoi y Mitsuba luciendo algo fastidiadas, Mahiru y Shinoa en alguna pizzería haciendo muecas, Mahiru y Shinoa teniendo la vida que no tuvieron, que les fue arrebatada, al igual que al grupo de adolescentes que eran sus amigos. Y que sin embargo, habían sobrevivido lo bastante como para probar una pequeña tajada de lo que significaba ser joven y sin preocupaciones. Una tajada de un total enorme, lleno de problemas y desesperanzas donde solo se tenían los unos a los otros como apoyo.

Solo en el tercer marco aparecían algunas tomas de Shinya con ambas, comprándose ropa exaltando los descuentos, mostrando orgulloso sus documentos de ingreso a la universidad a una Mahiru de brazos cruzados que ponía los ojos en blanco y hacía una mueca, cocinando lo que fuera para ambas. Shinya, _vivo_.

Como probablemente no estaba en la vida real.

Pero Shinoa no podía darse el lujo de pensar en eso. No con tanto en juego. Tanto de _verdad_ en el tablero de las mentiras.

—Shi...¿Yo...? —comenzó, con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

* * *

Dichas lágrimas cayeron sobre el dorso de su mano apoyada encima de los pétalos de rosa. Cubiertos por su piel.

Aturdida, recordó haber hecho el hechizo.

¿Acaso habría funcionado?

Se apartó del tocador de madera con cuidado.

* * *

—Shi... ¿Yo...?

No sabía si no era absurdo preguntar eso. Había atravesado la línea de la demencia numerosas veces.

Shi-Mahiru, sin embargo, le respondió sin que terminara de preguntar.

—Sucedió cuando Dios todavía le tenía algo de fe a la Humanidad, que no había transgredido tantas reglas con ambición desmedida, como sucedió después.

"Pidió a sus ángeles que buscaran a una mujer pecadora, a la que nadie nunca hubiera querido. Uno de ellos la violó. O podrías decir que la violó. _Entró_ en ella, en todo caso. Y engendró al Hijo de Dios, ese Nazareno por el cual tenemos menos derechos y estándares morales aún más inalcanzables, como si no fuese suficiente con los estéticos.

El corazón de Shinoa, quebrado hasta entonces, dejó de latir como si no hubiera estado inmóvil desde que fuera capturada por Crowley. O mejor dicho, cedida por Guren Ichinose en aras de concederle una libertad a un precio por el que Shinoa hubiera preferido morir.

—¿La...Virgen María...? —susurró, sin aire.

Mahiru asintió, sonriente primero, soltando una carcajada enloquecida después.

* * *

La realidad de los pétalos de rosas se aclaró. Habían vuelto a la vida al roce con las palmas de Shinoa, igual que en el experimento. Parecían mirarla con la expresión de unos niños adormecidos en cunas suaves.

Shinoa cayó de rodillas, tapándose la boca con una mezcla de sorpresa, horror y algo que casi era alivio, de no estar opacado por su enorme confusión.

* * *

Las paredes del sueño se caían a pedazos. Shinya difícilmente podía contenerlas con los repasadores de la cocina y un delantal humedecido en sangre. El mundo falso bramaba, indignado con Shinoa por rechazarlo.

Mahiru, por otro lado, permanecía en su lugar, el fuerte viento del universo alternativo desapareciendo y golpeando su rostro sin inmutarla.

—La Virgen Maria, por muy conveniente que resultara para la Iglesia de la Edad Media (esa misma Iglesia que adoraba oprimir a las mujeres para distraer a los hombres que no habían ido a morir o matar en las Cruzadas), era _virgen_ porque un _ángel_ no es un _humano_. Tampoco un _demonio_. Ni un _vampiro_. Y tu situación solo puede cambiar por alguien _igual_ a ti, Shinoa —explicó Mahiru, poniéndose de pie, golpeando la mesa, casi aullando entre relámpagos que se tragaban la cocina, el apartamento, a Shinya mismo que ya no pudo forcejear con las ráfagas de viento.

—¿Entonces...?

—¡Tu matrimonio con Crowley es una farsa! Desde todo ángulo. Porque él te secuestró, mintió y te abusó, pero también porque _no es humano_.

"...Lo cual sería válido para Guren también, a estas alturas.

"¿Y sabes algo más? —gritó Mahiru, tomándole las manos a Shinoa, abrazándola y empujándola para que cayeran juntas al precipicio de oscuridad.

Shinoa se mordió el labio inferior, apoyada la cabeza contra el hombro de Mahiru. Podía escuchar el crujir lejano de los portaretratos con vivencias que nunca tendría. Estrellándose. Perdiéndose. _Para siempre_.

Lloró a Shinya dos veces: el de las ilusiones y recuerdos, también el de carne y hueso que probablemente ya era cenizas.

Más así debía ser.

Obligó a su voz a salir del fondo de su garganta. De haber podido soltar a Mahiru, _Shi_ , se hubiera agarrado el vientre.

—Estoy _embarazada_. De Mika —se descubrió diciendo a la par que comprendiendo.

—Embarazada y _virgen_ —se burló Shi, mordiéndole el cuello.

Shinoa se dejó hacer. Acarició los cabellos de Mahiru.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa...No puedo pensar en eso ahora, al menos.

—¿Quieres salvarlo? ¿Tu ángel? —preguntó Mahiru-Shi, ya sin separar la boca afilada de su piel.

—¿Puedo?

—Es una leyenda. Pero ha sucedido antes. Y sabes por qué Guren Ichinose te sacó sangre...

—Veneno y antídoto en una misma píldora.

—Y por qué a ti no te curó.

—Lo que está dentro de mis venas no es una novedad, ¿cierto? Y sin embargo, yo no puedo morir...tampoco mis amigos. Mezclamos nuestras sangres.

—La inmortalidad del _ángel_. Si él bebe de la _bruja_ , de la _virgen_...

—Debe ser más que con la píldora, ¿no? Si es una cuestión de cantidad...

—.. _.Toda_ tu sangre, tal vez...

El cansancio la invadió. Las estrellas que caían, suicidadas a su alrededor, comenzaron a esfumarse.

—Oh, Shi...

* * *

 **N/A:** _Seth se atrasó. Mil disculpas por eso. Al menos no es tan malo como lo que representa cierto atraso en su ya irregular período para Shinoa (?)_

 _Sin contar que dije que solo me faltaba un capítulo. Y creo que ya en el próximo esto termina. Sólo dénme más tiempo..._

 _Lo que sí prometo es actualizar antes. Que el gran final llega, llega. Preciso más chocolate y carne de virgen, como todos los años, just that._

 _Saludos a todos los que me sigan hasta acá, sobre todo a Annie y Alast, mis visitantes más frecuentes_. :)


	19. Decimonovena parte

Colmillos afilándose

* * *

\- **Guren** -

* * *

Despertó sobresaltada en la cama de Chess Belle, sin frazadas, con la capa cubriéndole el pecho y los pétalos de rosas encima de las sábanas. Mika la miraba con los brazos cruzados desde el alfeízar de la ventana.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

 _Un millón_ , dijo para sí, agitada, inconscientemente tocándose el estómago.

—Quizá.

Dejó a un lado el abrigo ligero, sacudiendo la cabeza, todavía confundida.

—¿Para qué querías las rosas?

Shinoa volvió a reírse, secándose una lágrima.

—Cosas de mujeres, te he dicho. Ya no tiene ninguna importancia. En realidad...es algo que tú podrías haberme dicho.

—¿Qué? Si estás tramando algo...

—¿Soy virgen? —lo interrumpió en seco Shinoa. Mika casi se atragantó con su fría lengua, manteniéndose en silencio, desviando la mirada.

—...

— _Lo soy_ , ¿verdad? Todavía...

—Estamos _muertos_. Crowley y yo. Incluso Férid. Con esa poción asquerosa podemos hacer cosas que los _muertos_ no. Pero no cambia nada...

—¿Sabías...?

—Es confuso. Pero sí, hay algo en ti que es como de _niña_. Está manchado, sin embargo. Tanto así que daría igual que no lo tuvieras. No engañas a nadie, ¿eh? Yu era demasiado ingenuo.

Shinoa miró al suelo, evitando prestar atención a semejantes injurias. Mika apretó los puños. Permanecieron en silencio.

—Nunca te dí las gracias por lo de Lacus. Me ayudaste, ¿verdad? —dijo ella de repente, yendo hacia él, arrodillándose y buscando tomarle las manos, gesto que Mika observó con estupefacción y pronto fastidio.

—Cuando yo llegué, ya lo habías liquidado. Lo único que hice fue seguirte hacia las afueras de la ciudad, donde te cargaste a los guardias. Y ya casi estabas afuera, marchándote quién sabe a dónde. No podía permitirlo. Aunque me mataras...

Tenia razón. _Shi_ lo encontraba peculiarmente gracioso.

—Oh...

—Ibas a irte. Sin mí y sin Yu. Debí haberlo sabido...

Un absceso de ira llevó a Shinoa a contestarle con brusquedad.

—No podía controlarme. Fue por eso —se explicó.

Hubiera querido decirle. Pero solo había tenido un sueño, manipulado por Shi. Y esa sensación de estar _habitada_ , por algo aparte del demonio y sus viejos yo, que difícilmente distaban unos de otros.

¿Qué habría hecho él, de todos modos?

 _Sabes lo que quiere. Sangre, como si fuera sexo. Y a Yu._

Una sospecha que ya existía desde un principio creció dentro de Shinoa. Y Mika le resultó tan indigno de confianza como acaso lo era Guren.

Y al igual que con Guren, le dolió inmensamente convencerse de esto: Mika, lo más cercano a una persona que había en los alrededores, estaba usándola. Y el permitir esto ni siquiera garantizaba su seguridad si llevaban a cabo el salvataje planeado.

—No te disculpes. A mi no me engañas. No te creo nada. Hasta que nos marchemos no te dejaré sola ni un instante —especificó Mika, con amargura. Shinoa parpadeó, procurando quedarse en esa realidad.

—¿Debería sentirme mal por eso? —se rió para sí misma.

Mika hizo una mueca. A Shinoa no se le escapó el detalle de que pese a su enojo, no había soltado sus manos. Permanecían heladas entre las de ella. Más comenzaban a contagiarse de su calor.

—Soy un monstruo. Y eso es lo que mereces ahora mismo.

—Pero conmigo vas a salvar a Yu, ¿no? Con el sacrificio de mi sangre... _técnicamente_ virgen.

—...supongo. Tendrás que permitirlo.

—¿No debería querer morir por mi _esposo_? —especuló Shinoa, sonriendo, como tratando de consolarlo.

—¡Es justicia, pura justicia! Si no hubieras mentido...—continuó él, ensimismado.

—Lo sé. Ya pasamos por esto, creo. No estoy negociando.

—Se lo debes.

—Ya sé.

—Tú...

Mika temblaba. Miraba a Shinoa como si ella fuese un espejismo presto a desvanecerse. Aferró sus brazos nuevamente.

— _Moriré_. Y puede que así, Yu viva. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? Eso es lo que es _justo_.

El remordimiento pareció tomar lugar en el rostro del vampiro. De repente evitó mirar a Shinoa directamente.

—...tal vez no mueras. No puedo saber...además, tu cuerpo ha cambiado. Nadie sabe...

—¿De dónde sacaste la idea de darme a Yu de esa manera?

—Él llama tu nombre...lo que se entiende. No parece el mismo pero lo es. Yo he podido hablarle pero solo quiere encontrarte. Además, Férid lo dice y también ese hombre con el que se ha entrevistado...

—¿Guren Ichinose?

—¡Ese mismo, nuestra perdición! Él es culpable de todas nuestras desdichas. Ese hombre al que tú servías...

—Sabes que puede que sea pura teoría, ¿cierto? Si no están demostradas, naturalmente, las condiciones...

—¡No hay otras opciones! Debemos intentarlo.

—...

—Mira...Shinoa...he escuchado a Yu hablar de ti cuando estaba...mejor. Cuando era él mismo. Tal vez no te lastime. Yo...yo me contuve...sí, puede que te haya herido un poco. Pero no mucho. Y Yu...Yu es más amable que yo. Tienes que darle una oportunidad, se lo debes. Por favor.

La voz de Mika se había suavizado de repente. Tanto así que era casi un arrullo.

Lo que decía no tenía sentido. Aunque la sujetara como si le tuviera aprecio, sin duda pensaba en Yu. Sus delirios acerca de Yu.

Los de Shinoa, sueños incluidos sobre su pasado, palidecían en insanidad mental al lado de los de Mika. Resultaba demasiado evidente que el esposo original de Shinoa, su querido amigo, era la línea divisoria que separaba a Mika de una oscuridad inminente.

A falta de Yu, tenía a una artífice de su tragedia.

Pero ella lo aceptó, asintiendo con un cabeceo. Y Mika debió estar lo bastante desesperado para creerle, volviendo a rodearla con sus brazos, estrechándola como si fuese algo importante.

Casi alguien.

 _Casi_.

* * *

Despertó cuando un libro resbaló desde sus rodillas, golpeando el suelo ruidosamente. Abrió los ojos, temblando y mirando a su alrededor, acostumbrándose a la luz baja, que de todos modos la hería. La calefacción del cuarto estaba encendida.

Shinoa dejó de respirar, horrorizada.

Conocía el lugar demasiado bien. Era el Cuartel. La habitación de...

—¿ _Shi_...? —susurró, mordiéndose la lengua, buscando el sabor de la sangre sin mucho éxito. No podía ser real. No _era_ real.

El ruido de la puerta mecánica deslizándose automáticamente. Shinoa se volvió, casi desvanecida.

Allí estaba su pesadilla. Alguien a quien de alguna manera temía tanto o más que a Crowley inclusive.

(Y lo peor de aquella visión, por muy falsa que fuese, construída por los deseos oscuros de Shi, muy en lo profundo de Shinoa, hubo alivio y hasta felicidad ante semejante presencia).

—Estás consciente. Sabía que no era necesario administrarte ninguna droga —apreció Guren, sacándose los guantes y mirándola con cierta satisfacción, como si Shinoa estuviese dentro de un tubo de ensayo y determinado resultado al agitarla lo complaciera.

No había sentido tanto frío debajo de la nieve, casi convertida en demonio. Era la impresión, por supuesto. Temblaba y se le escapaban las lágrimas. Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde...dónde estoy, _Crow_...Guren? —se corrigió a sí misma, mordiéndose la lengua esta vez hasta probar sangre, que le inundó la boca con cierto dejo a pimienta bajo el cobre.

Guren jadeó, lamiéndose los labios y pasando una de sus manos por el mango de la espada que aún llevaba al cinto. La negrura evidenciada desde las ventanas de la habitación delataba una noche avanzada. Sin duda, Guren seguía con el arma tan cerca como precaución por ella.

(Pero no era Guren. Eso _no era real, no podía serlo_...)

—¿De nuevo? Tal vez debí decirles que te dejaran amordazada... —ponderó él, sacudiendo la cabeza. Más el mentón de Shinoa aún temblaba, lo mismo que todo su cuerpo. Guren reparó en ello, obviando su evidente jaqueca—. El Cuartel General de la Armada Demoníaca —respondió, en un suspiro.

—¿Desde...cuándo...? —cedió a preguntar, llena de culpa por caer en una trampa tan obvia. Era imposible que fuese verdad.

Guren siseó, lo mismo que una serpiente. Pareció recobrar cierta compostura, sin embargo, como si estuviese recordando algo que le diese mucho orgullo.

—Dirigí una misión de rescate el pasado diciembre y te saqué de ese lugar donde estabas cautiva a manos de unos vampiros nobles. Le debes tu vida a la casa Ichinose. De nuevo.

" _De nada_...

Shinoa se agarró el vientre antes de reparar en lo significativo del gesto (tardando una décima de segundo más en descubrir, para horrorirzarse también por ello, de lo abultado en comparación que estaba a la última vez que lo palpara) y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

* * *

\- **Su familia** -

* * *

Abrió la boca, jadeando y tosiendo, apartando a quien estaba sobre ella, repitiendo el nombre de Mika, como si acaso él pudiera o quisiera ayudarla.

Completamente fuera de contexto.

Incluso...

—Lady Sheila, debe calmarse un poco. Sé que tantos regalos deben halagarla mucho. ¡Pero no es sino lo que el joven Crowley cree que usted merece! Piense que es un regalo de bodas para usted y Mika.

Férid Báthory, con una copa de contenido rojo en la mano, sentado en un sillón de una sala que bien conoce también, como la de su...¿Pesadilla?

—El córset le queda pequeño.

Mika. Arrodillado ante ella, en actitud resignada al servilismo y sosteniendo alfileres con la boca, desviando la mirada hacia Férid.

Shinoa se frotó las sienes. Trató de volver hacia atrás como después de cada ocasión en la que Shi se la llevara hacia un recuerdo. La laguna que se habia tragado el tiempo condenó su esfuerzo a contener las lágrimas.

Intentó sonreír, volviendo a erguirse.

 _Dónde estás, piensa_...

Mika la observaba con una ceja alzada. El córset dorado que intentaba colocar sobre un escotado vestido vino había quedado sin ajustar por debajo del busto.

Ella estaba de pie, en un taburete, frente a uno de los espejos de la sala, que reflejaban todo lo que allí sucedía. Los dos hombres que no eran tal cosa la acompañaban, ¿cierto?

Crowley debía estar a punto de regresar.

(Se descubrió deseando eso, por humillante y absurdo que pudiera sonar, incluso más que ese instante en el que una efigie de Guren la tranquilizó en su falso recuerdo o construcción de Shi).

—Es verdad. Qué extraño, _Sheila_ no está comiendo bien pero parece que ha engordado...—dijo, fingiendo que era solo para sí, Férid Báthory, sujetándose la barbilla y estudiando a Shinoa mientras que saboreaba el contenido de su copa.

Los hombros de Mika se tensaron. Subió los ojos hacia Shinoa, pero ella lo evitó, forzando una amplia sonrisa.

—Me emociona mi cumpleaños. Es eso, Férid Báthory.

—¿De verdad? ¿Será por la fiesta que pienso dar y que sin duda mereces? ¿O acaso porque puede que veas a Guren Ichinose de nuevo?

El corazón de Shinoa dio un vuelco. Sus manos, que temblaban, se apoyaron sobre su vientre de nuevo, fallando al pretender hacer ver el gesto como casual.

—Cumpliré diecisiete años. Es un número bonito —explicó, limpiándose una gota de sudor que bajó por su frente, denotando su nerviosismo.

Le temblaban las rodillas. Mika sostuvo sus manos para que bajara del taburete pero no paró de fruncir el ceño, dejando las agujas a un lado.

Férid Báthory se echó a reír.

—En verdad eres la hermana menor de Mahiru Hiragi. No estoy nada decepcionado. Era una excelente mentirosa...—comentó, bebiéndose la copa hasta terminarla y sirviéndose más de una botella sobre la mesa a su lado.

* * *

No había perdido el dominio de sus piernas aunque las sintió flojas cuando volvió en sí, el perfume de Guren llenándole la nariz, su calor asfixiándola pese a la tela del uniforme: él estaba demasiado cerca. Él, sus manos firmes aferrándola para que no cayera, mientras que la instaba a ponerse de nuevo en pie.

Fue racionalizar ese contacto y buscar apartarse con violencia.

—¡No! —exclamó, forcejeando.

Guren recibió su resistencia como si midiera su fortaleza y solo entonces la soltó, como quien toma distancia de un animal indomesticado con un brote de rebeldía.

— _Bien_. ¿Quieres caerte otra vez? _Caéte_.

Shinoa casi pierde el equilibrio nuevamente. Le costó tirarse hacia la pared, quedando su espalda contra la fría superficie metálica del _búnker_. Jadeaba, alterada. Y se agarraba el vientre sin pensarlo.

De reojo pudo apreciar un espejo en el que Guren se alistaba por las mañanas, pese a su aspecto despreocupado: se colocaba concienzudamente el uniforme y no había una insignia fuera de lugar, pese a una que otra cinta de cuero abastardando el diseño original, dado por los Hiragis, desde luego.

Cualquiera sabía de sobra qué quería decir Guren con esa clase de comportamientos. Lo mismo que las llegadas tarde a juntas y ciertos rumores que le llegaron hasta a ella sobre cómo el Teniente Coronel se dormía durante las reuniones con Tenri Hiragi inclusive.

En dicho espejo vio su figura, sin embargo. ¿De cuántos meses estaba? Casi se desmayó de solo imaginarlo.

Eso era una alucinación, una realidad creada por Shi, ¿no? O acaso, el tiempo con Mika era...

—Yo...no quiero estar aquí.

Se contrajo al decirlo. Esperó una bofetada de Guren que la ajusticiara por semejante atrevimiento. Podía escuchar en su interior la voz de Shi, o acaso la de sí misma, que ya se confundía: ¿ _Prefieres la casa de Crowley Eusford_?

Pensamiento inquietante: llegó a estar al tanto, bien o mal, de qué pasaba allí. Qué había sucedido. Y hasta escuchó los planes de Férid Báthory y la aceptación de sus órdenes...por parte de Crowley Eusford.

En cierto modo...

—¿No querías ser rescatada? —replicó Guren, solo mirándola, con los puños apretados.

Shinoa no sabe qué contestar. Pero se sincera con lo primero que viene a su mente.

—...por mi _familia_ —aclara.

(Sus amigos, ellos vivían aún, ¿verdad? Y prometieron volver. Aunque...qué otra cosa hubieran podido decirle en esas terribles circunstancias. Antes de huír. _Justamente_. Abandonándola).

—Kureto Hiragi es tu hermano mayor. Gracias a su intervención fue posible planear la destrucción de Sanguinem. Él pidió que se te respetara e indultara de cualquier acusación de colaboración.

—¿Como a _ganado común_? —espetó Shinoa, secándose una lágrima, esperando una vez más el azote de la ira de Guren.

Que continuaba conteniéndose, de momento.

—No tendremos esta conversación de nuevo. Estás haciendo rehabilitación para sanar tu memoria. Aquello que no regrese, tal vez está mejor así, lo sabes.

Shinoa se pasó la yema de los dedos por encima del vientre, sin decir nada. Le costaba creer a su propio cuerpo que había _otro_ dentro de ella y que no se trataba de una nueva violación.

Por muy similar a esto que fuera.

—Bien...¿Y el padre de _mi hijo_? -las palabras brotaron temblorosas y ajenas.

Guren la miró con tal dolor y resentimiento que ahí no le quedó ninguna duda de que la golpearía. Entonces fue hacia ella y le sujetó las muñecas, apretándolas contra la pared.

— _Nuestro_ hijo, querrás decir —resopló él contra su cara, sin precisar amenazarla más.

Shinoa se hubiese reído, de no sentir terror. El rostro de ella estaba muy cerca del de Guren. Aquellos ojos oscurecidos querían tragarla.

* * *

La mansión de Crowley. De nuevo.

—¿Te sucede algo?

Él le agarraba una muñeca como acaso antes...

—Mika...no leíste o viste _Crepúsculo_ antes de que terminara el mundo, ¿no?

Entonces Shinoa sí que se rió, al secarse las lágrimas.

— _Explícate_ —le exigió Mikaela secamente, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella se safó con brusquedad solo para volver a sujetarse el estómago. Él parpadeó. No quería resignarse.

—...es imposible...No...

Shinoa se encogió de hombros.

—¡Has estado con un humano! ¿Lo ocultaste de mí? ¿Cuándo y cómo pudiste...? ¿Y con quién...?

Era absurdo. Casi hubiera parecido una escena de celos y desconfianza. Pero Mika nunca había tenido fe en ella, para empezar.

—No podría nunca. Eres el único con el que yo, voluntariamente he...

—...seguro eres digna. Yo...Crowley. Yu. Guren Ichinose...Pero tu honra no es lo que discuto! ¡ _Cómo sucedió_! -la interrumpió con saña. Las palabras de Mika parecían buscar arrancar eso nuevo en el interior de Shinoa, aquello que había florecido en lo inhóspito como ella misma en Sanguinem.

Si _sobrevivir_ es _florecer_. En la locura.

Sabía que para él sería como un insulto. Pero a esas alturas no le importaba.

—A lo mejor te quedaba _algo_ de humanidad. Y se prendió de lo que _todavía_ es humano en mí.

Él la miró con ojos desorbitados. El odio que destilaba, unido al asco, era más intenso que nunca. Parecía estar a punto de ceder al impulso de destrozarla con sus propias garras.

Y Shinoa lo esperó pacientemente.

Casi lo deseaba.

Eso al menos sería un fin convincente y hasta cómodo para semejante situación.

—...lo has hecho _a_ _propósito_ —escupió Mika, en voz alta, sujetándole los hombros y comenzando a sacudirla—. Para que te saque de aquí y abandonar a Yu, ¿cierto? ¡Eres lo peor que...!

—¡No te he pedido eso! —lo interrumpió Shinoa, cerrando los ojos un instante, soportando la violencia quedamente.

—¿No? —Mika jadeó con aire sarcástico en su indignación.

—Lo que hemos planeado hacer, lo haremos de todos modos —le aseguró Shinoa.

Las manos de Mika dejaron de temblar al contacto con ella. Él la soltó, con las cejas aún torcidas en confusión y desprecio.

—...será mejor que así sea. Una _abominación_ no va a impedir que cumplas con la que es tu responsabilidad —le advirtió, alzando un dedo índice.

Shinoa suspiró, sin saber si debía ofenderse.

— _Lo sé_.

Se agarró el vientre, permitiéndose caer de rodillas contra la alfombra. Mika la observó un instante, como si vacilara en asistirla de alguna forma pero terminó por resolver el salir de la habitación, sin mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

\- **Después** -

* * *

—Sería mejor que te acostaras. Mañana tendrás exámenes médicos que durarán casi todo el día.

Guren, su voz. Su agarre firme, casi un daño más, haciendo gancho en su brazo. Llevándola hacia...

La cama.

Fue como si algo brillara con fuerza, de repente. Algo que colmara cada célula de su cuerpo y la impulsara a lo que hizo.

Un instante, casi perdido, después racionalizado hasta comprender cómo ella misma hubiera reaccionado.

Carne, sangre, debajo de sus uñas. El sonido de la bofetada y el tacto de la mejilla de Guren podían ser posteriores al golpe que Shinoa le propinara en sí.

Sonaba imposible. Hasta para lo inverosímil recurrente en su día a día entrecortado.

Guren lo permitió, de todos modos. No atajó el arañazo, sonoro y profundo. En un principio, ni siquiera osó mirarla.

—No voy a meterme ahí contigo —anunció Shinoa, a punto de llorar pero decidida.

¿Qué podía hacerle? Tanto si era un sueño de Shi como la cruel realidad, sin explicación comprensible. ¿Qué podía hacerle a esas alturas Guren Ichinose? Casi menos que Mikaela Tépes.

¿La tiraría así, embarazada y loca, en una celda menos cómoda que su habitación? ¿La convertiría abiertamente en un experimento de la Armada Demoniaca? ¿La violaría? ¿ _De nuevo_?

Crowley Eusford no había dejado nada que saquear en Shinoa. Si es que no había sido Guren, desde un principio, quien se encargara de acabar con todo lo que pudiera pertenecerle, siquiera en secreto o solo de nombre.

Mahiru. Shinya. Yu. Sus amigos. Su dignidad.

Guren mismo.

El que suspiraba, tocándose con la punta de los dedos el corte ocasionado por Shinoa (causándole a ella un _deja vu_ ), pasando la sangre del mismo entre el índice y el pulgar, casi con indiferencia.

—Como quieras. Solo no olvides que el sofá es mío —le advirtió con el dejo de ironía que lo caracterizaba.

Shinoa, que se había puesto espontáneamente en posición de combate sin armas de largo alcance, asintió, dejándose caer sentada en la cama.

Guren le dio la espalda y comenzó a desvestirse como si fuese la única persona en la habitación: se sacó la chaqueta, quedándose en mangas de camisa y se aflojó el cinturón, sin seguir con el pantalón, antes de darle cuerda al reloj que probablemente había pertenecido a Sakae Ichinose y echarse sobre el mencionado sofá de cuero frente a su escritorio, con un brazo sobre los ojos. La espada negra que siempre lo acompañaba fue dejada a un lado del sofá.

Shinoa, que durante sus visitas frecuentes siempre había compartido lecho con él, no podía menos que soprenderse. Susurrando pedidos de atención a Shi, se acomodó entre las sábanas conteniendo el llanto y estremecida por la inquietud de quien maquina que sufrirá miles de posibles abusos meramente porque ya fue sometido a cientos y no sabe qué esperar.

 _No está enojado, solo triste y resignado,_ se repitió para sí.

El sueño llegó de todos modos. Pero Shinoa ya no podía distinguir si la llevaba a la realidad en sí, al tiempo correcto o si le traía recuerdos.

* * *

—¿Qué día es hoy?

Se atrevió a preguntarle a Mika, que le daba el férreo tratamiento del silencio hasta entonces. Desde hacía días. Cuando se enterara de...la situación. Agravada.

—...Quince de diciembre —murmuró, casi para sí Mika, subiéndole el cierre en la espalda a uno de los vestidos de Chess que Shinoa hubiese elegido ponerse, pese a la diferencia de talla.

Férid y Crowley les habían dado permiso para modificar a gusto las prendas de la vampira fallecida. Shinoa todavía recibía regalos del que fuera su marido pero parte de la nueva broma implícita entre sus captores (que excluían de la charada a Mika, quien estaba demasiado ensimismado para preocuparse por nada que no fuese Yu, como bien lo sabía Shinoa) giraba en torno a dar pie para que Mika asumiera las tareas que guardaban relación directa o indirecta con ella.

—La próxima semana...

—En diez días —la corrigió e interrumpió Mika, ajustándole el córset a la altura del pecho, quedamente, como si tuviese demasiada ira adentro de momento pero no pudiese pensar en dejarla salir.

—¿Nosotros...? Después de todo...

—Salvaremos a Yu, sí.

Yu. Sí. Por supuesto. Era también lo que Shinoa quería, ¿cierto?

 _Tenía_ que serlo.

—Y después...hay un _después_ , ¿verdad? Para mí, para ustedes, para los tres...

(Ella pudo haber dicho, entonces, "para los cuatro", pero no se atrevió. Ni ella misma creía aquello).

—...

—¿Nos iremos juntos?

—...Le preguntaremos a Yu.

—Oh, pero él es mi admirador número uno. Yo lo sé.

—Como te he dicho, le preguntaremos. Yu...cuando logremos explicarle, estará enojado...

Mika tiró de la seda del vestido, en apariencias alisándolo. Rozó con la punta de sus dedos el vientre de Shinoa. A causa de esto, lo observó más de lo que hubiera sido adecuado, quizás.

Ella se quedó quieta ante él.

-¿Cómo...? ¿O de verdad no lo sabes?

-Ya te lo he dicho, Mika, no sé. No estudiábamos vampiros incompletos en la Academia. Antes de ti, pensé que eso ni existía...

-No es a lo que me refiero...

-¿Entonces?

-¿No sabes cómo...será? ¿Un monstruo como yo? ¿O como tú?

-...no, no lo sé. Si los cambios que diferencian nuestras razas se ocasionaron por una especie de virus, él o ella podría no tenerlo.

-...Pero es una maldición. Estás al tanto.

-...supongo...

-Sería preferible que no naciera.

-...Puede que tengas razón.

La mano de Mika temblaba al estar en contacto con Shinoa.

-¿Pero...tú quieres...?

Era absurdo. A Shinoa se le escapó una triste carcajada.

-Un sirviente preguntándole al juguete de su Amo qué desea hacer...

Mika siseó, apartándose bruscamente.

-No soy ningún sirviente.

Shinoa suspiró. Antes de darse cuenta, acariciaba su fría mejilla.

-Róbame, Mikaela Tépes. Y podré tomar una decisión coherente. Cuando deje de ser una cosa...

...de Crowley. Guren.

...de Mika inclusive.

Pero lo último solo podía lograrse de una terrible manera, que Yu jamás le perdonaría. Si se enteraba...

* * *

\- **Demonios y rosas rojas** -

* * *

—Shinoa, dejaste caer tu libro antes. ¿No lo vas a levantar? Es una lectura muy interesante y completamente acorde con tu situación actual...

Despertó en la cama de Guren. Parpadeó varias veces, anestesiada por la fiebre, tratando de descubrir de dónde venía esa voz, mezcla de una que recordaba bien, con otra que poblaba sus sueños de pesadillas.

—¿Her...mana?

Miró a sus alrededores. El escritorio, tazas con el fondo negro por el café olvidado, formas apiladas como las de antaño. La biblioteca, los libros de hechicería mezclados con los de literatura e historia. Una puerta sin duda con cerrojo y algún guardia más o menos fiel a los Ichinose, siquiera a su hermano Kureto, resguardando al Teniente Coronel.

Y dicho teniente, tras haberse quitado las botas, con las rodillas dobladas y el rostro de lado, incómodamente echado en el sofá a los pies de la cama donde descansaba Shinoa, con media parte del colchón frío y vacío.

Una risa que en su época hubiera sido tierna. Resultaba turbia e inquietante. La atención de Shinoa se situó casi inconscientemente en la espada apoyada junto al lugar en el que dormía Guren. Fiel compañera que jamás abandonando a su amo.

Como si fuesen amantes fieles.

 _Lo eran_.

Shinoa lo comprendió de repente, con lágrimas rodando a lados de sus mejillas y la invocación de su arma al borde de la lengua.

—Vamos, el _Dame Trist_ (*) te espera con sus secretos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, bajándose de la cama en puntillas de pie, arrastrándose descalza hasta la mecedora donde despertara lo que parecía una eternidad anacrónica atrás.

Ahí estaba todavía. Guren no lo había levantado.

Tal vez se había concentrado primero y más en ella.

(Shinoa se obligó a no explorar semejante posibilidad y a no observar el rostro apacible del Coronel durante el sueño, lo envejecido y vulnerable que estaba, las líneas formadas alrededor de sus ojos y los primeros hilos plateados en su cabello negro, como si acaso no se vieran desde veinte años atrás y no casi solo dos).

Sabía cuál era el libro. Una versión ilustrada. Por la cantidad de violencia gráfica, no hubiera debido caer en manos de niños. Mahiru, sin embargo, era generosa con su curiosidad.

—Aunque ya debes haber intuido su final. Si todavía no lo recuerdas.

A Shinoa le temblaban las manos al pasar de la vista fija en el título a intentar localizar el lugar del que brotaba la voz. Solo para encontrarse a su hermana, borrosa y adolescente, sentada junto al cuerpo laxo de Guren. Mahiru Hiragi, con su uniforme de la escuela y ese aire de seguridad ( _fingida_ , tal vez) que Shinoa tanto hubiera envidiado desde siempre.

— _Dame Tryst_ , la historia de la muerte de un dragón —aventuró, secándose las lágrimas.

—Muerte...¿O _asesinato_? —ponderó su hermana, casi carcajeándose.

—Yo...

— _Tú_ , exactamente.

Tragó en seco su angustia, amargura y ansiedad, pasando las páginas: no tenía coraje para leer desde el principio pero antes de llegar a la última...

* * *

Estaba sola, estudiando en su cuarto. Tenía seis años o menos. La puerta se abrió de repente. Era de noche, vendrían a mandarla a dormir en breve.

Pero no si Mahiru estaba con ella.

Y estaba.

Sudaba frío, se secaba las lágrimas. Usaba un jersey viejo, blanco, que olía fuerte a lavanda. Encima del uniforme escolar.

Probablemente le había sacado el jersey a Shinya, pues era demasiado grande para Mahiru.

Guren era una sombra que obsesionaba a Mahiru, no un hombre.

Su hermana llevaba un libro consigo, en todo caso.

—El _Dame Trist_ de Canning. ¿No estás muy grande para que te lea, cierto?

—Pensé que ya no pasaríamos tanto tiempo juntas...Ya eres casi una mujer, te casarás dentro de poco...

Mahiru hizo una mueca, divertida. En realidad, estaba furiosa. Preocupada y furiosa.

—¿ _Quién_ te dijo algo así?

—...Escuché a las sirvientas. Hablan mucho.

—Tonterías. Lo que más me gusta a mí es cuidarte, Shinoa. No es tan bonito como enamorarse, quizá. Pero estoy casi convencida de que es incluso más productivo. Solo porque somos nosotras —aseguró Mahiru, lamiéndose los labios y pasando las páginas para empezar a leer en voz alta.

Hacía frio, la calefacción estaba alta. Shinoa se hubiera adormecido, de no interesarle tanto la historia. Sobre un pobre y temible dragón. Y un caballero...no, una dama.

Casi malvada. De ser cualquier otra historia, ella hubiera sido la villana.

Pero se parecía demasiado a aquel que iba a matar.

Qué recuerdo. Tan adecuado como los otros seleccionados por Shi, esas realidades que no existían o que acaso...

* * *

 _...Y lady Ethelred, que por naturaleza tenía un corazón valiente, y que, además, se sentía fortalecida por el poder del vino que había bebido, no esperó al momento de parlamentar con el demonio, que, en realidad, había sido un hombre de carácter obstinado y malo, sino que, sintiendo la lluvia de su recuerdo en los hombros y temiendo el estallido de una nueva maquinada tempestad, levantó decidida su espada y a fuertes golpes abrió un hueco en el metal de la puerta por donde meter su mano desnuda; y luego, tirando con fuerza hacia si, rajó, rompió, y destrozó de tal forma que el ruido retumbó en el bosque y la llenó de alarma_...

* * *

Regusto de alcohol, oscuridad repentina, estruendos. Mika acababa de echar sobre sus hombros una nube de perfume pesado.

(Ese para disimular...)

Ahora, el joven que había engendrado en su interior algo en lo que Shinoa no quería pensar siquiera, sujetaba sus brazos y miraba hacia arriba, con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación.

—Parece que es hora, Mika —anunció Crowley, en la puerta de la sala, sosteniendo una rosa roja entre sus dedos.

... _sabían_.

—¿Y Férid? —interrogó Mika, mostrando los colmillos con gran disgusto y ferocidad.

—Me tomaré la molestia de visitarlo en su mansión, que me queda de pasada hacia las puertas de la ciudad, que si no me equivoco están asediando violentamente. Ha sido su idea el dar un banquete justo hoy, estando al tanto de que los humanos planeaban venir —reflexionó Crowley, yendo hacia Shinoa, colocando en un florero el pimpollo de pétalos carcomidos por la fiereza del invierno.

Shinoa solo observó la rosa sin agua en el adorno. Mika, todavía con una mueca, la secundaba. Pero la atención de este último era casi toda para...

—¿Están...aquí, entonces? Ellos y...

—El serafín, sí. Esa _abominación_ —completó Crowley, sacándose un guante para usar la garra de su dedo índice y hacerse un corte a la altura de la muñeca.

El rojo brotó con un color más profundo que el del vino en la copa que se descubrió sosteniendo Shinoa. La sangre de Crowley fue guiada hacia el interior del florero. La rosa, como si fuese más animal que vegetal, se retorció y de su posición inclinada, pasó a erguirse brevemente. Lo mustio de sus pétalos se cerró como si una máquina del tiempo funcionara hacia atrás en el pasado.

La rosa, de apariencia fresca, descansó en el florero con aire altivo.

—¿Eso...? —comenzó a preguntar Mika, pero Crowley lo interrumpió, alzando su mano de la herida, que pronto se cerró frente a los ojos de los tres.

—Es preciso que te quedes aquí, _Mikaela_ , con _Sheila,_ y que me esperen. Si los humanos entran, será mejor que no se encuentren con una vaca de... _colmillos afilados_ , digamos. Ellos no entienden nuestras costumbres. Te encomiendo que la lleves a las afueras, a una de las tantas propiedades de tu madre que bien conoces.

"La rosa está unida a mí. Mientras que yo viva, _vivirá_. Si yo muero y ya no sirvo para defenderlos ni a la ciudad...—dejó un suspenso, sonriéndoles a ambos como si todo aquello se tratara de pormenores sin importancia.

—¡Pero...todo ha sido decidido desde antes! Los humanos...

—El _guión_ , joven Mikaela Tépes, fue escrito. Pero los actores están improvisando bastante. Y no podemos confiar en ellos. De ahí, mi recomendación.

"Ahora es mi deber ir a las puertas. Si sobrevivo, regresaré. Y los tres nos dirigiremos a buscar nuestro destino en la superficie, como camaradas.

Hablaba con un tono animoso, fingiendo convencimiento. Shinoa lo escuchó casi con admiración en su extrañeza.

El odio de Mika era intenso, sin embargo.

(...De nuevo ese sonido. Mezcla de aullido animal y llamado humano).

—Debo marcharme. Espero que sepas disculpar, mi _Sheila_ , grandes expectativas están puestas en mí. Tu cumpleaños será celebrado en otra ocasión —juró, haciéndole una reverencia y atreviéndose, para estupefacción y resentimiento de Mika, a tomar su mano y besarla.

Los labios de Crowley estaban fríos.

Como siempre.

—¿Y...?

Otra cosa. Más aullido que quejido humano en la lejanía. Hasta Shinoa podía escucharlo. Aunque más que eso, sentía la piel herizada al son de aquel llamado de indignación.

—Parece que Férid ha cumplido con su regalo hacia ti...

Más terror y nerviosismo le sacaron los escasos colores que le quedaban en la cara al vampiro más joven.

— _Krul_...—murmuró Mika, entre la rabia y la estupefacción.

—La reina, sí. Ya tenía una acusación de traición. Y mucho me temo que Férid no ha logrado explicarse demasiado bien con nuestras autoridades. Aunque llegáramos a su hogar, no nos esperaría una gran recepción.

—¿Están arriba...?

—Eso que escuchas es ceniza vampírica desprendiéndose. El olor es incluso más _especial_ —aseguró Crowley, guiñándole un ojo a Mika, quien acentuó su mueca adolorida—. Puedes quedarte mi anillo, de momento, por cierto.

Mika frunció el ceño pero antes de que pudiera contestar, alzando la mano en la que brillaba la joya, Crowley abrió la puerta y corrió tan rápido que casi era el viento en su uniforme blanco, la trenza gruesa y sus pesadas botas.

Puede que Mika estuviera preocupado por Krul, que era su madre de la segunda vida, casi tanto como en cierto modo lo era Shinoa. Puede que solo odiara a Crowley porque no le permitió mayores libertades con su presencia, algo así como sucede con Férid, aunque a Férid también puede culparlo más o menos porque Yu y él se separaron de niños tras la masacre de sus hermanos. En todo caso, Mika no puede estar celoso de Crowley. Shinoa es...

...solo un _medio_. Para conseguir a Yu. Teniendo en cuenta que es culpa de ella el estado de él.

(Ese que ella recuerda solo a medias, si realmente lo llegó a presenciar, deseando no haberlo hecho).

Cuando se quedan solos, sin embargo, Mika estrella el florero contra la pared, manchando con la sangre de Crowley los tapices y la alfombra. Shinoa tiembla. Le gana al impulso de inclinarse sobre el pequeño desastre para levantar la rosa ahora sin duda moribunda y los pedazos de cerámica.

Pero Mika le sujeta una muñeca, la obliga a mirarlo directamente, dejando la tarea autoimpuesta de lado.

—Krul...debo ir arriba. Si hay la más mínima posibilidad de salvarla o de ahorrarle sufrimiento...—más que revelarlo, él reflexiona mientras que lo dice.

Shinoa asiente. Pero a todo esto, Mika solo la sujeta más fuerte.

— _A mí_ debes esperarme. _Solo_ a mí.

—¿Crees que él...?

Una sacudida, como un terremoto. Mika levantó los ojos al cieloraso: la araña dorada de la sala temblaba y amenazaba con caerse sobre ellos.

—No estaremos aquí. Aunque vuelva —respondió él, sombrío.

—Pero...si Guren...digo, Crowley...

Mika jadeó, pero en evidencia, con su gran fastidio, prefirió no corregirla.

—...lo mataré. Y buscaremos a Yu. Huiremos los tres. Cuatro, si logro sacar a Krul, Shinoa.

(Ella no entendió si hablaba de Crowley, Guren o de ambos).

Él estaba convencido en su desespero. Ella _quiso_ creerle.

No tenía sentido pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Y así se despidieron.

* * *

N/A: (*) Referencia y cita modificada de _La caída de la casa Usher,_ por Edgar Allan Poe. Hay una serie de juegos entre este fic y ese cuento, si saben verlos y tienen ganas de leer algo extra. Mil disculpas por las pretenciones :)


	20. Veinteava parte

Colmillos afilándose

* * *

- **_Entonces_ , la hermana y el demonio...** -

* * *

La voz de Mahiru, sus labios deletreando cada palabra. Curvándose en una sonrisa cruel.

 _Pero la buena campeona Ethelred pasó la puerta, y se quedó muy furiosa y sorprendida al no percibir señales del malvado demonio y encontrar, en cambio, un dragón prodigioso, cubierto de escamas negras, con lenguas de fuego, sentado en guardia delante de un palacio de oro con suelo de plata; y del muro colgaba un escudo de reluciente bronce con esta leyenda:_

" _Quien entre aquí conquistador será; Quien mate al dragón el reino ganará"._

* * *

"¡No!", quiso exclamar Shinoa, apretándose el pecho. Sus colmillos estaban nuevamente afilados, le dolían. Había lágrimas en sus ojos y se agarraba el vientre.

Mahiru aún la observaba, de pie, junto a Guren, con los brazos cruzados.

—Si. Mucho me temo que...

—No...—susurró ella, entre sollozos mudos, avanzando paso a paso hasta Guren.

Su espada descansaba cerca de su cabeza. Donde no hubiera sido problemático para él tomarla, de despertarse bruscamente.

— _Shi_...—susurró ella, mirando a Mahiru fijamente. Atreviéndose a preguntarse si...

—Lo siento, no soy _tú_. No soy _él_ o _ella_. Yo...—se explicó Mahiru, apoyando la palma de su mano en el pecho, con más orgullo que bochorno, como hiciera cuando le contara sobre el encuentro de los cuerpos que da como resultado un recién nacido.

—... _su demonio_ —comprendió Shinoa, horrorizada, casi cayendo de rodillas por el estupor.

—Si.

—¿Y Guren? ¿Qué papel cumple ahora?

Mahiru se carcajeó con cierta culpa ajena torciéndole las facciones.

—Ya no puede satisfacerme. No adecuadamente.

—¿Entonces...?

 _Entonces_. Una duda.  Terrible.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Desde el principio...? —Mahiru se aclaró la garganta y entonó, solemnemente, como si fuese parte de un importante discurso sobre la herencia de la magna casa Hiragi en su mejor momento—. _Ellos nunca comen ni beben, no_...

Las lágrimas que se hubieran agolpado en los ojos de Shinoa, finalmente bajaron por sus mejillas, más redondas que su vientre inclusive.

—¿ _Todo_ fue falso...? Entonces...

Mahiru se lamió los labios y suspiró.

—Tomé un día cualquiera, sí, en la casa de Crowley. Pensé que era lo más adecuado: ir sanándote periódicamente, hablándote, mostrándote en combinación tu antes de ser un juguete perverso, sin memorias. Hasta devolverte algo de humanidad para que comprendieras tu fuerza y aceptaras aumentarla conmigo. Tenías que indignarte. Y lo logré, admítelo.

"Yo no lo llamaría "falso". Es solo que...no me recordabas. _Dios_. No recordabas casi _nada_ , Shinoa. Tu mente era un pedazo de carne mutilada. Y morías, ¿comprendes? _Moríamos_.

"¿Todo lo que hiciste? Traté de racionalizarlo, como si fuera una historia. _Até los cabos sueltos creativamente_ , ¿eso es un crimen?

—Tú... _mentiste_. Para meterte dentro mío.

Mahiru la miró un instante secarse las lágrimas con las manos temblorosas de furia. Se echó a reír, sin embargo, sacudiendo la cabeza y los largos cabelleros claros, como la luna. O una muerte ceremonial.

—Shinoa...eras casi un animal. Te devolví la consciencia . Deberías agradecerme. Ni yo me explico cómo pudiste espabilar lo suficiente para escapar. Fue instintivo.

"Tienes suerte de que el dolor de tus _colmillos afilándose_ bastara. Y de que hayas tenido la oportunidad.

— _Me usaste_. Luego de abandonarme.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. Yo era humana.

—¿Y Shi?

—Ya no sé si la superé a ella o si fue al revés. Ni importa, porque servimos al mismo propósito contigo.

"¿Ves afuera? Por la ventana. Hay un cambio de turno. La vigilancia es escasa. Y creen que estás sedada.

—¿Yo...?

Mahiru vuelve la vista hacia Guren, dormido. Pasa la punta del dedo índice casi con nostalgia por su mejilla. Él se estremece en sueños que probablemente no son más placenteros que los de Shinoa.

—Tomó tu dosis. Lo obligué a hacerlo. Es parte de nuestro trato.

—¿Qué pretendes? —demandó saber Shinoa, temblando aún.

Mahiru se encogió de hombros, deleitada, como si fuese muy obvio, además de hermoso.

—Unirnos a los _tres_. Con la espada.

Shinoa negó energéticamente con la cabeza, a punto de desmayarse.

—¡No!

—El cambio de turno es _ahora_. Y él no volverá a flaquear pronto. Necesitamos que sea _ahora_. Si pretendes obtener alguna clase de libertad.

—Mika...Mika y el bebé...Yu...

Mahiru sonrió, casi con tristeza.

—Todo eso es el pasado...

—Pero yo no lo recuerdo...

Mahiru siseó, cansada.

—Entonces, _recuerda_. Hasta donde aguantes. Y _rápido_...Cólmate del pasado y sánate. Lo suficiente para infectarte de mi.

* * *

Ella está sola en la casa.

¿Cuándo la última vez que fue así?

¿Mucho tiempo atrás, no? Todavía vivían Horn y Chess.

Shinoa despierta afiebrada. No puede no hacerlo. Son los lamentos de antes. Se suman explosiones, como las de...

Si.

Ella cree que distingue voces arriba. Pero puede que sea solo su mente jugándole trucos. Se arrastra fuera de la cama. En el alfeizar de la ventana, una paloma con media ala bañada en sangre parece esperarla con el aire digno de los soldados en las puertas de la muerte por cumplir una misión.

 _Está en la familia Sangu criar esta clase de animales. Sirven para mandar mensajes de a grandes distancias. Y la mayoría de los vampiros han olvidado que solíamos hacer esto, antes de alcanzar los adelantos tecnológicos que perdimos..._

Palabras de Mitsu.

 _Mitsuba_.

A Shinoa se le dio vuelta el estómago de pensar en ella. Solo entonces se acordó de su... _ocupante_.

¿Mitsuba habría tenido a su bebé? Ese pequeño que no podía morir, lo mismo que ellos, debido a la condición de compartir sangre con el serafín.

¿Si volvía a Yu a la normalidad —lo que era _normal_ para ellos, al menos— qué sería de Shinoa misma, su mortalidad y la de sus amigos? ¿O acaso habían dejado de ser humanos tanto tiempo atrás que era irreversible?

 _Existe una manera. La que usó tu hermana._

...pero no quería pensar en eso. Mahiru no tuvo un final feliz, ¿o sí?

Sacudía la cabeza al avanzar hacia la paloma, que le ofreciera la garra alzada. Un trozo de papel atado en ella. Shinoa se lo sacó y lo abrió con manos temblorosas. Antes de llegar a su interior, se dio cuenta por la textura de que era papel vampírico.

Las letras chuparon unas gotas de su sangre, hambrientas, para formarse en trazos escarlatas.

(Quiso creer que la caligrafía cuidada, redonda y firme de pulso era producto de Mitsuba, pero bien sabía por formas burocráticas que Aoi escribía casi de la misma manera).

 _Shinoa, iremos por ti, espéranos._

 _Tu familia._

Faltaba una parte. El hechizo debió ser hecho con rapidez, en medio del caos...¿de un campo de batalla, quizá? Mitsuba, intentando escribir mientras que Shiho la protegía del fuego o las mordidas. O acaso Aoi, disimulando la nota de compañeros o superiores que pudieran servir a Tenri antes que a Kureto.

Tal vez siguiendo el dictado de Guren Ichinose.

Esa última posibilidad le daba escalofríos a Shinoa.

¿Qué tanto habrían cambiado las cosas? ¿Qué querría él de ella, si volvían a toparse?

No deseaba saberlo.

Puede que faltara una ubicación, aquella hacia la cual debía dirigirse a una hora determinada. La del asalto.

Si la nota fuese de su escuadrón, ellos aprovecharían el fuego de Guren y Kureto para sacarla, ¿no? Encontrarían la manera de distraer sus fuerzas. O acaso con una negociación frontal...

Unas lágrimas se cayeron sobre el trozo de papel. Ardían como lava.

Más explosiones. La ciudad tiembla más que Shinoa misma. Puede que se venga abajo de un momento al otro.

(Sanguinem derrumbada será como el comienzo de una cicatriz en la historia de ese país que ya casi no existe).

—Estás a salvo, al menos... _Sheila_.

 _Crowley-Guren-Crowley_. Recargado contra el marco de la puerta. Jadeante. Su boca manchada con un rojo que parece brotarle de adentro, en lugar de ser un agregado como trofeo de batalla.

—... _esposo_ —susurra Shinoa, puede que por haber escuchado el nombre de _Sheila_.

Crowley lanzó una carcajada desganada al notar el desliz. Debía sujetarse un costado sangrante, en apariencias para no desmoronarse al son de la ciudad.

En la inquietud, no se le escapó a Shinoa que la sangre del vampiro se asemejaba más bien a una ceniza que le comía por huecos el cuerpo. Fuera cual fuera el golpe que causara esas heridas, debían ser casi mortales.

Hasta para un monstruo como Crowley.

—Es preciso, Sheila, que tomes una decisión...—anunció él, yendo hacia ella lastimeramente, con tanta lentitud que hasta alguien como Shinoa pudo simplemente escabullirse.

La novedad de contemplarlo tan afectado la detuvo.

La novedad y...

Un sentimiento absurdo.

Ha visto a Crowley en mucho mejor estado. Ha sido su víctima de tantas maneras. Él está a un palmo de no existir. Y eso le genera a Shinoa más inquietud que...

—¿Irás con él? ¿El _joven_?

Crowley la sujeta, la mira directamente. Shinoa debe evitar respirar para que la ceniza húmeda con sangre no entre en su sistema.

Es un recuerdo tan terrible, sin embargo, que puede que lo contemple detrás de sus párpados durante lo que le reste de vida.

Ella no responde. Baja los ojos hacia el agarre. Querría pedirle que no la lastime pero no podría hacerlo sin reírse y luego llorar.

Crowley prosigue. Como si tratara de convencerla de algo que ella apenas escucha.

—Él es débil. E impulsivo. Tiene el hambre de la juventud. Y comete el error de pensar que somos más que la sangre que bebemos. Como esos guardias de la ciudad que ven Sanguinem como su hogar.

" _Hogar_...eso es lo que perdiste. No cabe en unas simples paredes. Ni las de una fortaleza como esta. Nosotros somos pragmáticos...Los que deseamos sobrevivir.

Crowley se metió una mano temblorosa en el abrigo desgarrado. De entre la tela sacó la rosa roja del jarrón roto por Mika. Fortalecida aún por la sangre de Crowley, la flor se negaba a morir.

Él la puso sobre una oreja de Shinoa, adornando su cabello. Sus manos fueron tan suaves para ello que Shinoa se preguntó si no habría soñado todo el daño que le hicieran y que probablemente planeaban hacerle.

—¿Pretendes que vaya contigo, a morir afuera? —preguntó ella. Un temblor hizo eco de su cinismo. Los cuadros de la casa se cayeron, las rodillas le temblaron pero Crowley, sonriendo cansadamente, con su boca manchada de sangre negra, sujetó sus brazos, apretó a Shinoa contra su pecho y la llevó a resguardo.

...hacia las escaleras.

* * *

La ornamentación de la espada es dorada. Shinoa se descubre ahogada en su reflejo deformado al sostenerla. No puede respirar.

El poder surge de ella. Shinoa cae en ese calor abrasador.

Shinoa, su consciencia.

Mahiru ya no parece estar a su lado, sino más bien apoyándose contra su espalda.

Miran a Guren: su respiración irregular. Está cruzado de brazos. Facciones relajadas pero rasgos más marcados que cuando _Shinoa se fue_.

O mejor dicho, fue _tomada prisionera_. Porque eso es lo que ella ha sido, mentiras aparte, colmillos afilados y _afilándose_ , ropa de vampireza y joyas.

Hay en Guren un aire de sacrificio. Resignación. Puede que haya perdido el dominio de la situación tiempo atrás. También que nunca haya tenido tal cosa.

(¿Es suficiente para que él sea una víctima?)

Y Shinoa trata de aferrarse al odio que Shi ha clavado profundo en su interior. A las palabras de Mahiru.

Al sentido de lo que va a hacer. Lo que tiene que.

—¿Mis amigos...? El mensaje de la paloma...—susurra, aferrando el mango.

Mahiru jadea.

—¿Cambia algo?

—...muchas cosas.

—No las principales. Haz el pacto. _Con su sangre_.

—Dime antes. Mika...y Guren...digo, Crowley...

* * *

\- **La espada y las esposas** -

* * *

Según lo que Shinoa sabe de los vampiros por vivir tanto tiempo con ellos, Crowley precisaría alimentarse y un tratamiento de purificación inmediato. De todos modos, no habría buenos pronósticos.

Si no fuese un Progenitor, con heridas de esa magnitud no podría ni moverse. Ya hubiera perecido.

Es curioso cómo ella se enciende por dentro y sonríe ampliamente al pensarlo. ¿Cierto? Se trata de su (¿ex?) _esposo._ Y sin embargo, aunque la casa en la que ha sufrido tanto se les venga encima, ella tiene motivos para sonreír.

E incluso...algo así como la esperanza.

Llega al sótano. Ese que sirvió de carnicería para sus amigos. Ahí donde ellos la dejaron para escapar.

Es también el lugar en el que sanó Mika.

Crowley utiliza las que bien pudieran ser sus últimas fuerzas para abrir un pesado mueble a un lado, sacando unas prendas de escudos militares que Shinoa reconoce. Su viejo uniforme del JIDA. Mejor dicho, uno nuevo, idéntico al que fue destrozado en batalla.

—¿No es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi...esposa, Sheila? Esto te pertenecía. Aunque sea ridículo y una falacia...

Shinoa también se sonríe. Hipnotizada por las costuras encima de la tela áspera, no vacila en desabrocharse el vestido de Chess Belle.

Crowley la ha visto desnuda tantas veces. Ha hecho lo que quiso con ella. Casi no tiene caso el pudor.

Y su piel muere por el tacto de aquello que bien podría consumar en su mente la confirmación de que no es (tan) inferior a Crowley. Ni a Guren.

Las manos de Crowley tiemblan pero sus garras se las ingenian para ayudar a Shinoa a pasarse la camiseta blanca por encima de la cabeza.

Ella cierra los ojos. Él podría asesinarla a esas alturas. Pero, ¿con qué objeto? ¿Beber su sangre? Crowley respira toda su esencia. Es como si _tomara_ solo con olerla, aspirando su aroma muy fuerte, en las últimas instancias de su no vida.

Shinoa _aún_ es un objeto. Una muñeca a la que colocan una falda y ajustan una chaqueta, acariciando sus brazos como si no creyeran que ha llegado ese día.

—¿Cuál es...el plan, _esposo_?

Hay una fuerza muy grande y cálida obligándola a permanecer consciente. Una hoguera que corre por el interior de sus venas.

Crowley se carcajea. La vista de Shinoa uniformada le debe parecer algo cercano a una obscenidad.

—Tú...mi _vaca sagrada, mi Grial_...tú eliges.

"Pero una cosa es segura. Yo _no_ seré asesinado por vulgares humanos que se creen con ese derecho. Y si alguien me mata, has de ser tú. De un golpe. Con tu arma, la que recuperaste.

Así como tantas veces, Crowley había acariciado su pecho desnudo, apoyó la palma helada a través del guante encima de la llave de metal, que pendía de una cadena alrededor del cuello de Shinoa. El _receptáculo_ de Shi.

—¿Vienes a que te mate si me apetece? —Preguntó Shinoa, con la franqueza con la que fluye la sangre de una herida profunda.

Crowley sonrió. O mejor dicho, mostró sus colmillos. Uno estaba quebrado.

(Tal vez había mordido mal el filo de alguna espada...Shinoa se preguntó, con una punzada culpable de esperanza, si sus heridas habían sido hechas por Guren y Kureto...o si por Shiho y Yoichi. Sabía que estaban envenenadas por influjos demoníacos pero no mucho más).

—En ese ataúd...donde salvamos a Mikaela Tépes...hay lugar para dos —explicó él, finalmente, como si invitara a Shinoa a cometer un acto sexual prohibitivo y sumamente placentero para ambos.

Un escalofrío recorrió a la joven. Su rostro sin duda reflejaba el horror que sentía de solo imaginar lo que el Cruzado insinuaba. Crowley se sacó el guante derecho: su herida de aquel brazo iba hasta su muñeca. Unas gotas más rojas que negras bajaban y pronto se acercaron, formando un camino hasta el hombro de Shinoa.

—Tus colmillos podrían terminar...de _afilarse_ hoy. Si tú quieres, _Sheila_. ¿El serafín? Podemos escondernos. Dos siglos durmiendo, que es la energía que tiene el ataúd para guardarnos. Y saldremos a alimentarnos. Como _compañeros_.

Él acarició su mentón. Ella se negó, apartándose. Aferró la llave de metal entre sus dedos.

—¿Y mi...familia?

La sonrisa de Crowley carecía de todo aliento. Pero era lo que le quedaba por decir, en apariencia.

—¿Los compañeros no son familia?

Shinoa se rió con amargura y tristeza de esa monstruosa ingenuidad. La rosa, pese a no haberse secado sus pétalos, se deshizo y el tallo verde cayó al suelo empapado con la sangre de Crowley.

—Tú lo dijiste... _esposo_...—afirmó, acariciándole la mejilla a Crowley-Guren.

Casi dos años.

Tenía diecisiete.

* * *

 _Shikama doji._..

* * *

La espada de Guren es más ligera de lo que pensó. En la euforia del recuerdo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero decidida a escapar como entonces...

* * *

 _Mahiru no yo_...

* * *

... _Y lady Ethelred levantó la espada y golpeó la cabeza del dragón, que cayó a sus pies y lanzó su pestilente aliento con un alarido tan horrible y áspero, y a la vez tan penetrante, que dame Ethelred se vio obligada a taparse los oídos con las manos para no escuchar el horrible ruido, tal como jamás se había oído nunca_...

* * *

\- **Tres, cuatro** -

* * *

Encontró a Mika en las afueras de la ciudad, antes de que la misma se derrumbara. Su estado no podía envidiar nada, en gravedad de heridas, al de Crowley ( _Guren_...) y casi se arrastró hasta Shinoa, encorvado y bañado en su propia sangre. Que era una mezcla de ceniza oscura.

— _Tú_...—tosió él. Sus manos enguantadas llegaron a rozar los muslos de Shinoa, bajaron sus medias intentando aferrarse a su piel. Ella se ubicó a su lado.

La vista desde ahí era plena. Yu se había convertido en algo poderoso e intenso.

Tal vez como _ella_.

—¿Y tu _madre_ , Mika? —le preguntó, casi casualmente, acariciándole la frente y el cabello. Mika le apartó los dedos, mostrando los dientes pero Shinoa no dejó de sonreírle con tranquilidad.

—Fue imposible...Yu...

Él miró al cielo, desconsolado.

—¿Tú...?

—Si, ¿ _nuevo esposo_? —la voz de Shinoa vibraba. Casi no podía contener el goce dentro de su piel, por lo que había sucedido y su nueva resolución.

Mika difícilmente le prestó atención. No a ella, en todo caso. No con su visión infernal ante él. Palpable en su hermosura.

—Yu...Yu...él no me escucha. Creo que dijo...

(Su nombre, sí. Ella puede saber que la llama pero si aún no ha embestido contra ella es porque no la reconoce. Y es curioso, porque ella misma, Shinoa, a duras penas se comprende y acepta como lo que es, uniformada y...)

—¿Cómo fue? —Ella lo interrumpe con brusquedad, tal y como él la hubiera tratado siempre, hasta entonces.

—¿ _Qué_...?

— _Cómo_. Yu no se puso así solo. Y tampoco estaba tan mal cuando nos separamos, ¿o sí, _Ladrón_?

Ella le sonríe. Intenta que sus colmillos no se noten del todo. No hay necesidad de alterar _más_ a Mika. Él, sin embargo, niega con la cabeza, frenético, jalándose los cabellos.

—¡Fue ese veneno que le habías dado!

—¡¿Y cómo fue que se tomó lo que le dí?! Te lo _robaste_ _antes_ de que _cambiara_ , no? Mis recuerdos estaban mal porque mi mente se conectó a la de él. Mezclamos nuestras sangres, pensando que era solo una muestra de amistad. Y aquí estamos, mitad serafines todos nosotros...incapaces de morir —explicó ella, apoyando las manos sobre su vientre, mojándose los labios, erguida y decidida a llevar la pelea hasta donde fuese necesario.

Con Mika y con...

(Un rugido. Podía sentir que se acercaba. _Pronto_...Finalmente...)

—¡Le dije que no eras nada! ¡Ni tú ni _ellos_ , sino su ruina! ¡Lo llevé a un lugar seguro, el mismo al que tendríamos que ir ahora! —aulló Mika, sujetándole los brazos, sacudiéndola, sin arrancar de ella sino una nueva sonrisa cínica.

—¿...un lugar _seguro_ como lo era la casa de Crowley-Guren para mí?

Si Mika hubiera respirado, habría dejado de hacerlo en ese mismo instante.

—...tú...no lo entiendes...

—¿Lo _ataste_ para que no se fuera?

—Yo...

—¿Lo _lastimaste_?

—¡No! Yo...Yo...él no me escuchaba. Como ahora pero...él era humano. Y no entendía. Le dije que lo habían traicionado. Le di los nombres que conocía por Férid y Krul. Incluso vine aquí...a averiguar sobre ti. Pensé que eso lo calmaría. Pero esa única vez en la que lo dejé solo...

"Tomó esas píldoras. Vi sangre por todos lados, me costó pasar por encima...Yu...debe haberse roto el brazo para escaparse. Yo solo quería que no se hiciera daño. Tú no eras _nada_ por lo que valiera la pena morir. Pero él se enojó tanto cuando se lo dije...que tal vez te _gustaría_ estar aquí...que muchos se acostumbran...él empezó a cambiar...

Mika lloraba al hablar, casi solo para sí. Una bola de fuego casi los golpea a ambos. Cayeron al suelo. Los rugidos llenaban el cielo, lo mismo que el rojo del calor ascendente desde la ciudad y su verdugo.

Shinoa, o lo que quedaba entonces de _ella_ , percibió energías conocidas en el perímetro. Cierto alivio inundó una parte suya que a esas alturas ya era escasa.

Mika sujetó sus manos de repente, sorprendiéndola más que su extraña libertad.

—Ven ahora...si él logra verte...no puedo dejar que te haga lo mismo que a mí...si eso que llevas adentro muere, Yu nunca...

¿Ella lo había hecho entonces, despiadadamente? ¿La cabeza de Mikaela Tépes voló hacia el cielo de la noche cerrada por un golpe de una espada birlada a Crowley-Guren, como en otro mundo debió volar la del noble _Lucal Wesker_ , si su escuadrón hubiera cumplido con éxito la misión que les costó como mínimo una vida y casi toda la dignidad?

* * *

Pero sí que era la espada de Guren-Crowley en su mano, aquella en la que descansaba su hermana tan endemoniada como ella misma.

Y sí que el arma cortaba, se hundía fácil, sin nada que envidiarle a la encantada por espinas vampíricas.

Las heridas dejaban mucha sangre, ya lo había dicho Mikaela.

Y a fin de cuentas, Guren Ichinose seguía siendo lo bastante hombre como para tener ese humor _rojo_ , indiscutible con sus errores.

* * *

Él la vio entonces. Realmente. Nunca habían tenido una noche de bodas, propiamente dicha.

(Shinoa tuvo, en compensación, eso sí, tantas pesadillas en manos de Crowley...)

—Yu...

Él resplandecía. Había bajado del cielo para ella. Como le prometió hacerlo en sueños.

No era mentira lo de protegerla. Es solo que su idea de _protección_ , evidentemente, incluía anexar el cuerpo de Shinoa al propio: destrozarla y devorarla de una manera literal, como los otros hombres y monstruos en su vida no se habían atrevido a hacer.

—Yu...

Un rugido. Dentro de la cacofonía de las cuerdas vocales deformadas, vibrantes desde una garganta cubierta de piel chamuscada y saliendo de una boca llena de dientes como estacas, pudo distinguir su nombre.

O algo similar.

La espada de Crowley era más pesada que su hoz con _Shikama doji i_ nvocado. Estaba bebiendo la sangre de su brazo.

—Yu...

Su calor abrasador llegó hacia ella, como lava derramada. No trató de huír. Lo enfrentó mientras que el cielo se teñía de rojo.

* * *

 _Bebe, Sheila. Seremos iguales. Y todo lo que te he hecho, quedará en el pasado. Algún día podré decírtelo y sentirás que es la historia de alguien más. Tú, tu nombre. Ese hombre. Y el niño. Hasta Mikaela Tépes._

 _Porque lo que te ofrezco es superior. No te maltrarán como yo te maltraté. Dios...el Dios que me odia. Lo que tuve que hacerte fue porque osaste tratar de matarme. A los que son como yo. Tenía que herirte y recordarte tu lugar. No era algo personal. Pero eras mía, Sheila. Y traías mi anillo. Era mi deber..._

 _Pero no bebas. No. Solo una cosa es segura, te la dije ya: no voy a morir de las heridas de un humano. Y si debo hacerlo, no será de cualquiera. Me matarás tú, que has vivido en mi casa y gozado de mis comodidades. Me matarás traicioneramente, que es lo acorde a tu raza. Me matarás, si debes matarme...porque sabes, muy dentro tuyo, que estuviste aquí todo este tiempo porque lo quisiste. Porque era más fácil que buscar a tus compañeros. Y definitivamente más agradable, con todo ese sufrimiento, que pelear tu guerra._

 _Solo te faltó coraje para morir. Pero eso no es tu culpa. Es lo que eres, lo que somos._

 _Y deberías beber, acompañarme. O matarme y llevarte mi arma. Tanto si matas a ese monstruo como si escapas por tu cuenta, es un triunfo más para mí. Negarles lo que han venido a llevarse_...

* * *

Sangre, tanta sangre. El sol estaba saliendo y ella temblaba, echa un ovillo en el suelo.

Voces.

Buscó a ciegas un lugar del que venía una corazonada. Allí estaba el anillo coronado por la piedra roja. Ponérselo apagó su inquietud como si fuese una prenda que aliviara su desnudez, su uniforme reducido casi a jirones por los golpes de la bestia.

¿El cuerpo de Mika se habría disuelto? Entonces...

Un escalofrío tremendo la recorrió.

El ángel.

... _Yu_.

Una forma negra, alargada, arrojada como una mancha de petróleo en la nieve. No estaba tan lejos. Con caminar un poco...

Pero sus piernas le dolían. Ardían como si hubiera sufrido quemaduras. Parte del rastro de sangre era de ella misma, al fin y al cabo.

Se arrastró, clavando las uñas en la nieve, en la tierra y las piedras. En lo que fuera. Hasta en la ventisca que golpeaba su cara.

—...Shinoa...

 _¿Guren_?

No...

También se arrastraban hasta ella. Sea quien fuera, estaba exhausto de la batalla. Y por la desesperación en su voz, en sus modos, los movimientos bruscos y la tibieza de las lágrimas derramadas sobre el rostro de Shinoa...

—...Por favor...no después de Mirai...tú también...ustedes dos...

La sujetaron y no tuvo miedo. Ni siquiera cuando los rodearon soldados armados... Él no había cambiado en el lapso de tiempo separados. No realmente. Solo estaba más alto y parco. Su cabello se había oscurecido, tenía los comienzos de una barba de joven adultez y sus ojos opacos estaban llorosos en plena tormenta. Sus ojos detrás de las gafas.

Una tontería confundirlo con Guren. Una tontería _anacrónica_ , por lo menos.

—¡Kimizuki Shiho, _desertor_! ¡Quedas detenido por alta traición a la familia Hiragi y la Armada Demoníaca!

¿Mitsuba...? No, quien se puso entre ellos y Yu no tenía ese ardor. Cabello rubio, voz glacial. Su tono era autoritario pero sus rodillas temblaban.

Shiho la estrechó de nuevo. Shinoa cerró los ojos contra su hombro. Si eso tan cerca, que agonizaba, era Yu, quería ir hacia él. Nada la privaría de hacerlo.

—¡¿Están bromeando?! ¡Asesinos! ¡No les debíamos nada! ¡Lo menos que pueden hacer es dejarnos marchar!

—¡Interfieres con nuestra misión de rescate! Aléjate de Hiragi Shinoa y del _Serafín_ o te reduciremos!

Shinoa sabía que todo esto era importante, pero seguía alargando las manos hacia...

—¡ _Chúpamela_! ¡Y su nombre es _Yu_ , _puta_!

Más sangre. Calor y sangre, gemidos agonizantes. Como si los del ángel no bastaran...

* * *

Se quemaba bien. Rápido. Los dormitorios. La escuela. Las instalaciones de recreo y el gimnasio. Buena parte de la zona no militarizada tenía refacciones en madera. El agua escaseaba. Y las llamas eran sobrenaturales.

Vinieron a por ella, por supuesto. Pero no quedaba nadie de su talla capaz de detenerla. Los amigos de Guren eran cenizas, hasta donde sabía. El propio Guren...era mejor no pensarlo.

Shinya.

Aoi... _Aoi_ se había _acabado_ entonces, ¿no?

Kimizuki.

Confundida con las voces que reían y se reñían en su interior, avanzó casi flotando hasta el ala de enfermería.

Sería absurdo decir que Yu había vuelto a la normalidad. Pero la piel que era negra, áspera y bestial, había vuelto a ser pálida y sonrosada. Sus heridas estaban vendadas. Tenía un suero pegado al brazo y los párpados apretados.

Repetía algo en sueños.

Nombres que Shinoa conocía. El suyo inclusive. Y otros que le causaban gran culpa.

Se sentó en la cama junto a él. Tenía todavía la espada en mano y sabía qué le correspondía.

—¿Volviste en ti misma?

Alguien más dispuesto a hablarle. Shinoa se volvió hacia él, quien la miraba, desafiante, con su propia arma posesionada en alto.

* * *

—¿Puedes verlo, Shinoa?

Tenían muchos hermanos. La mayoría se parecían entre sí. Cualquiera podía ser...

—Kureto está por ahí. El del traje negro italiano. Está tomándose un martini como si fuese costumbre. Dos sorbos y tendrá dolor de cabeza. Aoi lleva toda la noche tratando de que le mire el escote. Patético, ¿eh?

En el descanso de la escalera, su hermana hacía de cuenta que jugaban con su celular. En realidad, miraban a los invitados de la fiesta.

Mahiru parecía más aburrida que ella inclusive. Enfundada en un vestido violeta precioso, con tanto maquillaje como si fuera a salir en la portada de una revista, tenía una larga lista de lugares menos ostentosos y más agradables donde hubiera querido estar. Y si incurría en esas confidencias se debía a lo avanzado de la noche: Shinoa, a su cortísima edad, ya cabeceaba y el resto de los asistentes había ingerido una buena cantidad de alcohol. Suficiente como para escucharla solo a medias.

Las confesiones a una niña difícilmente sean tomadas en cuenta para nadie. Eso jugaba a favor de su hermana mayor: Mahiru podía hablarle con cierta libertad, cuando no estaba ocupada ignorándola.

—¿Somos realmente hermanos?

Mahiru se carcajeó. A Shinoa le resultaba imponente. Kureto tenía los ojos fríos y negros como armas talladas con obsidiana y su rostro estaba esculpido igual que el de un ángel caído en un cementerio con figuras de mármol.

—Todos aquí salieron del pene de Tenri. En probeta o a la _antigua_. Somos como cien. _Reconocidos_. Ahora, ¿a él le agradamos siquiera? Es una buena pregunta. Graciosa, cuando menos —se rió Mahiru, atragantándose con champagne.

Su risa era casi histérica, sin embargo. Y la drenaba de energía de tal manera que pronto estuvo a punto de irse al suelo.

Alguien se atrevió a sujetarla de la cintura para que eso no pasara. Shinoa no tardó en reconocer a Shinya, con un traje azul marino y los labios estirados: sonrisa de situación, como si todos los días tuviera que evitar que Mahiru se rompiera la cabeza alcoholizada en público.

(...era la fiesta de Navidad anterior al hotel donde...)

—¿ _Estamos_ hablando mal de Kureto, nuestro querido _hermanito_?

Mahiru jadeó, balanceándose con las manos de Shinya aún en la cintura. Shinya le echó a Shinoa una mirada algo culpable, sin dejar de sonreír. Shinoa, la otra versión de ella, sabía: él se sentía incómodo. Tenía esa incomodidad tensándole los hombros y los músculos de la cara: _Pobre chica, es rica y tiene un nombre poderoso pero podría morir mañana por una decisión política de su padre, que no debería ni llamarse tal cosa_. _Y nadie la echaría en falta_.

—Nosotras hablamos como _queremos_ de quien sea, Shinya. Hasta de ti...—susurró Mahiru, estrechando a su prometido contra su cuerpo casi obscenamente, lo que provocó que unos cuantos primos y amigos de esa familia tan falsa alzaran las copas en honor a los novios, ignorando el desprecio con el que la hermana de Shinoa se acercaba a Shinya.

— _Lo sé_...—susurró Shinya, en respuesta, con una mueca triste. Sus manos temblaron al pasar sus dedos entre las hebras finas del cabello de Mahiru. Pronto volvieron a bajar, quedándose a lados de su traje, sabiendo que por muchas apariencias que quisiera mantener, la Hiragi mayor no permitiría más muestras de un afecto que no sentía.

Mahiru, sin embargo, tomó una de sus manos y la besó, invitándolo a bailar. Shinoa cabeceaba para entonces. Mahiru la había hecho degustar unos licores y sus niñeras habían sido echadas con brusquedad en tres ocasiones distintas por preguntar si era su hora de dormir.

El mundo se difumaba. Tal vez por eso, Mahiru y Shinya andaban tan juntos en su recuerdo alterado.

—¿Sabes qué más le decía a Shinoa? —se carcajeó Mahiru, tan fuerte o en todo caso, tan cerca, que Shinoa la escuchó perfectamente.

—¿Que siempre me amaste en secreto? —sugirió Shinya, dejando salir su risa de situación nuevamente.

Mahiru sacudió su cabeza con aire de travesura cruel.

—¡Claro que no! —se mojó los labios, apretando la mano de Shinya y desviando sus ojos hacia la silla donde Shinoa estaba a punto de quedarse dormida—. _Le decía que lo mejor para ella, ahora mismo, sería matar a nuestro hermano mayor._..

* * *

 **N/A** : _El próximo es el "so called", gran final, espero. Y siguen los hipertextos a Poe, con ciertas variaciones :)_

 _Feliz Imbolc, Fiesta del Fuego. Ya ven que Shinoa está festejando el calendario pagano en grande también xD_

 _Saludos a los que sigan, en especial Annie._

 _Seth._


	21. Veintiunava parte

Colmillos afilándose

* * *

\- **La transformación** -

* * *

—¿En qué te has convertido, exactamente? ¿Y _cómo_?

Kureto lo pregunta. Su voz viene de la espalda de Shinoa. Hay algo hundido en su pecho desde atrás: así es que la ha atacado. El filo de la espada de su hermano la sobrepasa.

Shinoa no puede evitar reír.

—¿Por qué no mejor me explicas qué hiciste con Yu? Mi _verdadero_ esposo.

Kureto saca su arma de la carne estremecida de Shinoa. Es similar a la sensación de Crowley dejando su cuerpo.

(Pero _Crowley-Guren_ jamás podría abandonarla de verdad...está metido en su piel como una enfermedad)

—Si quieres saberlo...le di un lugar privilegiado entre mis hombres de confianza. Cuando lo encontramos, había perdido la razón. Pero hallé la manera de dialogar con él. Entendía...algunas palabras. Y le hice una promesa, la misma que les hago a todos mis subordinados...le juré que si me seguía, podría ser _alguien_. Recuperar a su familia. Y eliminar a nuestros enemigos. Todo fue verdad, ¿o me equivoco?

Kureto Hiragi, su hermano mayor, se golpeaba el pecho al hablar. Shinoa se soprendió al recordar que solía imponerle un respeto que ya no sería capaz de darle nunca.

Tal era su desprecio.

—Tomaste a mi esposo y lo convertiste en tu cobaya de laboratorio. Luego en tu perro guardián. El dragón de tu castillo. Y de tu ejército...

El fuego lo carcomía todo alrededor. Shinoa escuchó la voz de Yu y deseó más que nada, ir hacia él, hundir la cara entre sus manos, hablarle del futuro y recontar el pasado, acaso para ordenar su caos interno.

Pero...

No era posible.

—Guren iba a ser tu marido. Si hubiera sabido...

—Ya no importa.

—La historia de Mahiru. Como si lo hubiera planeado. ¿Es ella...?

—No te incumbe, _hermanito_. Pero sí. Podrías decirlo...

Kureto empezó a reírse. Shinoa mantuvo su sonrisa. Comenzó a levantar la espada de Guren para...

— _Trabaja para mí_.

Shinoa iba a carcajearse. Pero Kureto habló con tal seriedad que se quedó dura, de pie, como una estatua resplandeciente.

Todos habían cambiado. Guren. Shiho. Y...

Todos.

Menos Kureto Hiragi. Tenía más arrugas. Su voz un tanto más áspera. Pero al igual que cuando lo viera en esa fiesta con Mahiru. Seguía siendo un adicto al poder que no tenía, amparado por su nombre y la insignia de su padre.

Ella, al contrario...

—¿Yo? ¿Y los otros...?

* * *

 _Memorias. Más memorias. Para..._

—Yu...

Llegó a sostener su rostro. El calor de Yu. Perdiéndose. La nieve cubriéndolos a ambos. Sangre, ceniza. Voces.

(Gritos. Distinguió el de Aoi, más algo que no podía sino ser el llanto estrangulado de Shiho y si se hubiera volteado, tal vez los hubiera encontrado peleando).

Él abrió los ojos: rasgaduras en la oscuridad de su piel. Todavía quedaba un sonrojo bajo la suciedad de sus heridas secas.

Dos gotas de agua roja bajaron por las mejillas de Shinoa: lloró sobre él. Pero Yu no tenía fuerzas.

¿O sí?

Sus manos se movieron: conservaba todos sus dedos renegridos como el carbón. Temblaban. Se pusieron sobre sus hombros.

Shinoa observó sus labios. Más que escucharlo.

— _Tú_...—dijo él. _Su esposo_.

Quería besarlo. Prácticamente ni se habían besado. Y estaban casados, qué injusto era.

(Ni ella podía saber si el beso sería porque amaba a Yu, si solo sería un capricho que se permitiría o si fuese la final comunión entre amigos largamente perdidos. Allá afuera, ya no era _Sheila_. Pero su cuerpo había cambiado. Y el de Yu...)

—Si, yo —contestó ella. Quiso decir "Shinoa". _Shinoa_ usaba ese uniforme, ¿o no? _Shinoa_ le daba órdenes a Yuichiro Hyakuya en batalla contra vampiros, aunque al final, los seres humanos resultaron mucho más peligrosos y pérfidos.

Si, ella. Pero había sido _Sheila_. Y las espinas de la espada de Crowley se estaban metiendo dentro de su brazo aún. Así como Crowley mismo y Guren hubieran anidado en su interior como veneno.

Hasta matarla. O casi.

 _Shinoa_...

— _Quién_...

Shinoa quiso voltearse. Escuchó sonidos a pesar de la tormenta. Su oído era muy agudo. Peleaban a su alrededor, había llegado alguien que casi danzaba en la nieve. Shiho miró a esa persona de rodillas un instante, quizás, antes de sucumbir a sus golpes. De espada.

 _Quién_...

—Yo...—susurró, pensativamente. No quería decir el nombre. Bien podía confundirlo con el de _Crowley_ de nuevo, no eran lo mismo?

Se colocó como pudo sobre Yu, tanteando entre la nieve que sus miembros estuvieran completos. Apreció, tratando de no pensar de más en ello, que el uniforme chamuscado de Yu tenía las insignias del JIDA.

— _Quién_...

—Yu...yo...

Shinoa apretó las manos heridas de Yu contra su rostro. Olió la sangre caliente e infectada. Algo dentro suyo tuvo hambre pero pudo frenarlo.

Entonces, la desolación.

—¿ _Quién eres_?

De nuevo. Más desolación.

* * *

Shinoa parpadeó ante la brusquedad de movimientos. Una espada. No, dos. Centellando.

—¡Largo de aquí! ¡Eres un asesino y un traidor, Kureto Hiragi! La cabeza detrás de esta barbarie y de muchas otras! —Shiho escupió las palabras mordidas con saña.

Shiho, sí. Shinoa tardó en reconocerlo nuevamente. Sus cabellos estaban más largos y grasientos. Un par de hebras plateadas sobresalían del negro que había ganado terreno al teñido rojo. El hambre y el esfuerzo físico lo habían sobreexplotado afuera de la ciudad humana. Estaba flaco, como una araña alta. Se interponía entre ella y Kureto.

—Sabes la mitad de las cosas. Eres un niño aún. ¡¿No ves que intento llevar a cabo una hazaña legendaria?! Eres exactamente como mi padre...

La espada _Raimeiki_ brilló demoniacamente en la mano del hermano de Shinoa que no era Shinya.

Ella se volvió hacia Yu. Las máquinas ya habían enloquecido por el calor del incendio que se comía las paredes.

* * *

 _Pero entonces..._

—No sé quién soy. Solía saber pero ahora...no sé —dijo, riendo. Las lágrimas seguían bajándole por los ojos, rodando por sus mejillas, cayéndole sobre el pecho tembloroso.

Yu la miró, parpadeando con lentitud. Una chispa se encendió en sus ojos apagados hasta entonces.

Abrió la boca, apretando fuerte su mano.

Y Shinoa supo, tal vez confirmada por un gemido de ultimación que soltara Aoi, aparentemente, acorralada por Shiho: él la había reconocido.

Movió los labios.

El momento en que su nombre sería más que un deseo de libertad verbalizado.

—¿ _A_...?

—¿Si...?

—¿ _Akane_?

Estaba a punto de desmayarse. El dolor era tal.

* * *

—Yu...hay algo que deberías saber. Muchas cosas pero ahora mismo, esa...podría decidirlo todo.

* * *

 _Si, él. Entonces, ni siquiera entonces, precisamente entonces..._

—¿ _Akane_...?

—...

—¿Eres _Akane_?

—Yo...

 _Si, soy Akane. Hasta hace nada era una tal "Sheila". En realidad no importa, Yu, aunque en otra vida que parece ahora tan lejana, te hayas casado conmigo. Soy lo que quieras que sea, ahora y siempre, contigo y todos_...

* * *

- **Entonces, entonces, entonces...** -

* * *

Shiho mostraba su furia. Pero ya casi sin fuerzas.

—¿No estabas en una celda?

—Te sorprendería lo que un pobre diablo como yo puede hacer si lo obligan.

Kureto soltó una carcajada despectiva.

—¿Y no es un desperdicio? Tanto talento. Eres como Guren Ichinose a tu edad...¿Sabes? Creo que más poderoso. Nadie...ni siquiera Yuichiro Hyakuya...

—¡No lo menciones! Por tu culpa no queda nada de Yu...¡Y Shinoa...!

—La _rescatamos_. ¡Solo mírala! Tanto poder. El mundo no solo se salvará. Me _pertenecerá_...-murmuró Kureto Hiragi, casi solo para sí mismo, ambicioso y carcomido por lo demencial.

Shiho jadeó. La escena debía indignarlo.

—¿"Poder", dices? ¿Es lo único que importa? ¿Que ella sea un arma, lo mismo que Yu y que yo mismo si consigues lavarme el cerebro? ¿Qué de la lealtad? Si es por mí, por los que seguimos aquí, que termine _contigo_ , traidor. Sabemos lo que pasó en Nagoya. ¿Creíste que por desertar no estaríamos al tanto? Sin contar que nos abandonaron.

No había mucho lugar a malas interpretaciones de las lágrimas por la ira cansada de Shiho. Kureto, no obstante...

—De haber sabido que ustedes seguían vivos...

—¡Después de lo que nos hicieron ahí, "vivos" no es el término! Y Mirai, mi hermana...

Kureto curvó los labios en una sonrisa propia de un empresario que sopesa las pérdidas de su negocio.

—Nuestro primer serafín. La victoria atronadora que hemos tenido, pese a sus costos, es gracias a ella. El día de mañana, la declararé una santa inclusive —ofreció, convencido de su magnanidad.

Shiho Kimizuki jadeó, indignado. Volvió a alzar sus armas, momentáneamente bajas.

— _Una santa muerta_ es mejor que una _problemática viva_. La matas y pones una placa con su nombre en un lugar público para recibir votos. Y nada cambia o solo empeora. Eres un político corrupto de la vieja escuela. ¡ _Ahórratelo_!

Kureto recibió el ataque sin cesar su gesto de extraña satisfacción.

Shinoa se apretó contra el pecho de Yu en la cama y aspiró la dulzura de la sangre en sus venas para proseguir con su confesión.

* * *

 _Pero él se dio cuenta. Entonces..._

Yu parpadeó. Alargó los dedos ásperos en quemaduras recientes, enrojecidos por su propia luz, la que tanto lo había herido. Hacia su rostro.

—No...

—Yo...

—No eres... _Akane_...

No sabía cómo responder a la verdad. O el comienzo de...

— _Shi_...

 _Si, Shi_.

(Algo rió dentro de ella pero logró contener su crueldad).

— _Shinoa_...Te llamas _Shinoa_ , ¿cierto?

 _Shi_.

 _No_.

Shinoa...

* * *

—Yo _...Yu..._ yo _..._

* * *

 _Si, casi...entonces, casi..._

Estiró la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa agradecida. Y comenzó a descender el rostro hasta el de Yu.

(No sabía ni ella misma si deseaba besarlo o solo reposar la frente encima de la de su amigo-esposo).

No existía nada más para ella.

A Guren Ichinose no le costó azotarla con su espada hasta inducirle el desmayo.

—Lo prometido es deuda —susurró él, con resolución, clavándole una aguja en el cuello.

Shinoa jadeó, logrando voltearse a mirarlo con ira.

No le quedaban fuerzas.

Antes de desvanecerse, pudo jurar que el Coronel deletreaba con lentitud un "Lo siento" hipnótico.

... _nada significativo o nuevo_.

* * *

— _Mika_. He matado a Mika, Yu. Le corté la cabeza, ¿sabes?

Lo dijo. Él casi no podía hablar. Movió los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Los cerró con gran dolor. Tembló, desconsolado.

Ella esperó la transformación de él con cierto deleite.

* * *

 _La capturaron, sí. Entonces..._

Se dejó hacer, llevar. La pusieron en una camilla. Crowley-Guren (no, Guren-Crowley. No es que importe, porque de nuevo era un campo de batalla y ella había perdido, aunque desde otro punto de vista, tal vez había ganado algo que no comprendía del todo) tomó sus signos vitales.

Hicieron lo mismo con Yu. Los separaron.

Soñó tanto con _Shi_ que ya no distinguió presente de pasado y visiones.

Guren y Kureto daban vueltas a su alrededor como buitres. Por momentos. Cuando no, rostros extraños los sustituían.

(De reojo, desde la superficie muerta de Sanguinem, Shinoa creyó ver que en una de las camillas subían el cuerpo de Aoi Sangu, cuyo brazo ensangrentado sobresalía de una bolsa negra, asomando su anillo de brillantes en el cuarto dedo).

(Pero su hermano no había parado de dar órdenes para inclinarse sobre ese cuerpo, arrodillarse y besar aquella mano helada, ¿o sí?)

* * *

—No necesitas morir. Mírate, aún eres un niño. Si Shinoa Hiragi te importa tanto, quédate aquí, con nosotros. Puedes trabajar para mí. Ella necesitará tu ayuda para reponerse...

Olor a sangre fresca. Sangre amada. Como la de Yu.

—¿Como la estaba _ayudando_ Guren Ichinose? ¿Como _ayudaron_ a Mirai, mi hermana?

Kureto jadeó, despectivamente.

—¿Tú y los otros dos lo lograron? De su escuadrón y los demás desertores. No tiene sentido mentir ahora. Tampoco guardar silencio como durante mis interrogatorios.

Kimizuki Shiho se mantenía a duras penas en pie. Sus piernas temblaban. Como si estuviera borracho.

Igual que en la noche de bodas con Mitsuba Sangu.

—...sé lo que le pasa a ella. ¿Tienes el más mínimo interés en ayudarla?

—Disponemos de nuestros medios. No es la primera vez que enfrentamos un híbrido de su clase. Y como puedes ver...le ha sentado bien albergar semejante ser.

Shiho suelta un nuevo jadeo indignado y se vuelve, finalmente, con ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia Shinoa.

—Ni siquiera sé si todavía puede escucharnos...Y...Cuánto de _ella_ es realmente... _ella_. Al igual que Yu.

El calor hace que Shinoa se vuelva hacia Yuichiro, que ha apoyado una mano de suero arrancado sobre la suya.

—Mika...Shinoa...

Shinoa se moja los labios. Es imperdonable. ¿Yu saltará sobre ella...?

El arma tiembla en su mano. Se rehúsa a tal fin. Todo dentro suyo...

—Que lo _maté_ , te dije.

Lo había hecho, ¿no? La cabeza de Mika, sus cenizas...Yu intentó...

—¿ _Mi...ka_...? _Shinoa_...

Él acarició sus brazos. Algo dentro de ella se movió, movido por la calidez. La sangre del demonio, sin embargo, aplacó su brillo en la piel de Shinoa.

— _Mika_ , Yu. Yo...

—Mika murió...hace mucho tiempo.

Las lágrimas bajaron temblorosas por las mejillas de ambos. Antes de darse cuenta, Shinoa volvió a hundir el rostro en el pecho de Yu, aspirando su perfume a enfermedad, heridas abiertas y anestésicos.

—Si...yo ni siquiera conocí a _Mika_ , ¿eh? Yo...vi una cosa muy fea. Y Yu...

Quería decir lo otro. Pero bien sabía que Yu la escuchaba como un niño. Contarle más hubiera sido peor que el fuego alrededor de ambos.

Él le acarició la espalda. Shinoa no quería lanzarse a llorar contra su amigo, pero los años giraron en torno a ella burlándose cruelmente. Le faltó el aire, el calor los abrazó a ambos.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Es Kimizuki?

Lo había escuchado. Pero no podía articular palabra. Las voces dentro suyo se apagaron en contradicciones.

Comenzó a dormirse. Instó a Yu a callar, apoyando el dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre los labios de su esposo recuperado parcialmente.

Tos. La voz ronca de Shiho. Era probable que sufriera.

(Shinoa se alivió a sí misma pensando que en breve dejarían cualquier dolor e incomodidad, cuando menos, si todo funcionaba de acuerdo a sus deseos).

—...No es la primera vez. Para nosotros tampoco.

Una espada levantada que no baja para el golpe final.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Kureto. ¿Podía él soprenderse? Desconfiaba del mundo en general, una artesanía hasta lo conocido y controlable, suspendida en la palma de Tenri. Lo rodeaba la traición y unos cuantos hombres que lo protegían.

El principal había muerto. Shinoa misma...

—Mitsu...ba Sangu. La que iba a ser _tu_ esposa.

Kureto se carcajeó secamente.

—¿La que se convirtió en _tu_ mujer? ¿Qué con esa niña? ¿Decidiste no traerla al campo de batalla? Quizá fue una sabia decisión...

El olor agridulce de las lágrimas más humanas que las de Shinoa.

—...se enfermó. De lo mismo que tu hermana. No me gustaba, se lo dije. Pero no quiso escucharme. El corazón de su destrucción comenzó a latir en su interior. Y ya no pude hacer nada al respecto.

"Y es lo mismo que le pasará a Shinoa Hiragi, si no hacemos algo. Lo que yo no hice. Lo que ella debió hacer.

Silencio. Calor...

—¿Solo _eso_ , Kimizuki Shiho?

—¡Deja de jugar, _bastardo_! Si vas a hacerlo, marica, hazlo antes de que...

—No me escuchaste —el sonido de la hoja ensangrentada siendo guardada en su funda, contra la cadera de Kureto. Su tono triunfal desenvuelto. Hasta aliviado—. ¿Solo quieres eso? ¿Cancelar un... _experimento_?

—¡Quiero salvar su vida! O lo que _quede_ de ella... Pero, Kureto Hiragi, perro...¿Puedes hacer tratos aquí y ahora? _¿Qué eres_? El diablo?

Kureto Hiragi se echó a reír. Aunque Shinoa no lo veía —todo era oscuridad, ardiente, derramada como brea sobre su piel y la de Yu— podía imaginar que inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás al hacerlo.

—¿No era Lucifer el hijo renegado de Dios? ¿El más querido y desobediente? ¿El más parecido a su Padre Todopoderoso? ¿Y el que tuvo la magnífica idea de repudiarlo, antes de ser repudiado él mismo y expulsado?

Un jadeo. La tos. Un gemido adolorido. Shinoa luchó contra su propio cuerpo exhausto.

—Estás...lleno de mierda. No se puede confiar en ti —una leve cautela se mantenía en la voz temblorosa de Shiho. Era evidente que sufría sus heridas.

Yu tosió también, acariciándole a Shinoa la espalda, provocando que volviera a estrecharlo fuerte.

—La salvaré. Ella se salvará. Tengo dos serafines, tres si...

—¡Tus hombres han muerto! Hasta Aoi...como Mitsuba...

Nada cambió en Kureto. Pero el calor era insufrible. Las llamas se extendían, probablemente por todo el edificio ya.

—¿Sabes _por qué_ conquistaremos lo que quede de la humanidad, Kimizuki Shiho? ¿Y por qué ganaremos la guerra contra los vampiros, convirtiéndolos en ganado?

—Tú...

—Hemos descubierto la inmortalidad, gracias a ustedes. Todo esto...se reconstruirá. Solo dame algún tiempo y crédito. _Trabaja por mi_.

—¿Como Guren Ichinose?

Su hermano había bajado las armas, sin embargo.

—Es _su_ hijo, después de todo...

Las saetas verdes cayeron entonces.

(Las saetas y Shinoa estaba segura de que antes de desvanecerse, un rugido y un estruendo de disparos habían partido el aire ya ajado de la noche).

* * *

\- **Claúsulas del contrato** -

* * *

Despertó, saltando de la cama. Se sorprendió primero de que sus muñecas no estuvieran sujetas. Acto reflejo.

Miró a su alrededor.

—¿ _Yu_...? —susurró, tapándose la boca y agarrándose el vientre.

Que tenía más pequeño que _antes_.

—No está aquí. Tu hermano ha determinado que se le hagan nuevas pruebas.

Guren, en un rincón de la habitación que le era familiar. El ala médica. La parte privada. Para dirigentes de la Armada Demoníaca.

—Tú...

—...tengo nuestro contrato matrimonial, si quieres firmarlo. Debería haber una ceremonia. Kureto se encargará del papeleo que atestigue que la hubo, sin mayores formalidades.

Guren lo dijo sin mirarla. Sus ojos estaban desviados hacia el suelo, como si se avergonzara. Llevaba, sin embargo, los hombros hacia atrás, sacando pecho como de costumbre. Él nunca le pediría disculpas por lo que pasó. No con sinceridad.

Shinoa seguía siendo poca cosa para él. Es solo que de repente era la novedad. Un triunfo.

 _Demente_.

Y...

—¿Nada ha cambiado, entonces? Dos años. ¿Y si no firmo, tú...?

— _Yo_ no te haré nada. Pero debes pensar en tu _situación_.

Shinoa se tocó el vientre, más plano que en el presente, pues era un recuerdo. Odiaba considerarlo pero podía darse cuenta de hacia dónde...

—¿Sabes...?

— _Cualquiera_ con sangre demoníaca que te mire por un segundo puede deducirlo. Por la energía que despide su naturaleza bastarda. Y...por tu _aroma_.

Shinoa reprimió el vómito que casi le subió por la garganta. Guren lucía mayor (al igual que Shiho...) pero lo que le había hecho se sentía como si hubiese sucedido el día anterior. _Guren-Crowley._

 _Crowley-Guren._

Shinoa se descubrió temblando y buscando con su dedo pulgar el anillo que le había dado a Mika.

—¿Quieres esto?

Guren se sacó la mano derecha del bolsillo y alargó la palma en la que la joya descansaba. Esta brillaba con más fuerza, como si acaso los sucesos recientes la hubieran alimentado.

—¿Y la espada de mi _esposo_? —lo preguntó Shinoa sin pensar. Cualquiera diría que tal vez debió referirse así a Mika. Pero...

Había una carga irónica y dolorosa en esa palabra. Esa era su vieja realidad. No tan lejana, en realidad. ¿Solo unos meses atrás no era acariciada y vestida por Horn y Chess para que Crowley ( _Guren_...) la mordiera y violara de mil maneras escabrosas?

¿No fue torturada primero hasta perder la razón ya quebrada por los fármacos de la Armada? ¿No sintió su sangre derramarse y volver a sus venas como un nuevo abuso que su propio cuerpo cometía, tan atrevido como su humedad al ser forzada y los orgasmos que la sacudían contra su voluntad, hasta hacerla perder el sentido en las garras del vampiro Cruzado? Y de Mika después. Lo cual engendró...

—¿Una espada vampírica de gran tamaño? Ha sido confiscada por el laboratorio. Si la precisas, puedes emitir una orden, ni bien finalice la investigación sobre tu cautiverio y te reincorpores al ejército.

Shinoa se descubrió riendo, como si Guren acabara de decirle un chiste graciosísimo, pese a lo ofensivo que le arrancó lágrimas, las que se limpió con el mismo desinterés del que está acostumbrado a sudar o sangrar copiosamente y no ve en el llanto nada diferente.

—¿Y eso sucederá si...?

Ya lo sabía. Con cargos tan altos como los de Guren y su hermano, si en verdad se habían deshecho de Tenri, no se necesitaba más que palabras.

Y luego, una celebración frívola. Como aquellas entre las cuales había nacido y crecido.

—Si dejas de portarte como una pendeja y firmas ese jodido papel. Así podemos concentrarnos en mentir sobre lo que tienes.

"He inventado excusas para atrasar tu entrevista con Kureto. Con esa puta firma, él sacará sus conclusiones. Déjalo así.

Shinoa continuó riendo. Ya ni siquiera lloraba.

—¿" _Conclusiones_ "? Si firmo hoy, cuando le lleves ese jodido papel mañana va a pensar que hace...¿Cuánto? ¿ _Una semana_? ¿Luego de que me pusieron en una camilla, me sentí tan agradecida que ni bien pude pararme, me tiré sobre ti y lo hicimos con tanta calidez que me _preñaste_?

" _Por supuesto_. Una chica violada se porta así, ¿no?

Guren se movió con brusquedad. Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en eso, lo tenía encima, él le agarraba las muñecas y le clavaba los ojos. El filo del anillo le cortaba la piel.

—Estoy tratando de que esto sea _más_ fácil. Y de que los que quedamos vivos, _sigamos_ así.

Ella esperó. Casi creía que Guren le clavaría los colmillos afilados en la yugular. Temblaba en sus manos. Lloraba.

 _Shi_ habló en su interior. Le dio instrucciones teñidas de oscuridad. A medida que dejó de resistirse, Guren aflojó su agarre y le ofreció la joya.

No hubiera podido ponérsela sin más. No en el dedo.

Buscó la llave de _Shikama Doji_. Colocó en la misma cadena el anillo que le sirviera para Crowley. _Guren_. Y...

 _Yu_.

—Ya estoy casada. Con Yuichiro Hyakuya —susurró, tomando la pluma que Guren le ofreció insistentemente y colocando los papeles sobre sus rodillas.

—Tu esposo _murió_. Eso dicen los archivos.

Más risa y llanto simultáneo.

—¿Y mi hermano Shinya...? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—¡DÉJATE DE ESTUPIDECES Y FIRMA! ¡¿NO HE PERDIDO SUFICIENTE?! —exclamó Guren, soltando un puñetazo en el colchón de la cama.

Shinoa descubrió el trazo de su inicial formándose en el contrato matrimonial.

Se agarró el estómago, que le dolía.

Tendió el documento hacia Guren, quien se lo arrebató con brusquedad y lo colocó en el interior de una carpeta negra, con el logo de la familia Hiragi. Fue entonces cuando Shinoa reparó en algo que pasara por alto durante la lectura fugaz del contrato.

— _Miento_. _Algunas_ cosas han cambiado, ¿no? Levemente.

—...sigues siendo una niña malcriada —refunfuñó Guren, yendo hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

Shinoa rió ante el reproche. Rió tanto que se le escaparon más lágrimas. Era todo tan ridículo. ¿La habían _salvado_ , en verdad?

— _Ichinose_. Soy Shinoa _Ichinose_. Cuando me fui, tú hubieras sido Guren _Hiragi_. Es...irónico, ¿eh? Cualquiera diría que he pasado un suplicio de casi dos años por pura burocracia, solo para que tú mantengas y pases tu apellido.

Guren se volvió hacia ella, haciendo una mueca feroz. Shinoa vio su mano temblar, apretando la carpeta. Tuvo miedo de que la rompiera, lo cual la llevaría a firmar un nuevo documento que no quería ni que existiera.

—Solo quiero que te atiendan, maldita sea. Pero no puede hacerse hasta que no _blanqueemos_ la situación.

Shinoa jadeó, abrazándose las rodillas y lamiéndose los labios que notó, tenia resecos.

—¿Y _luego_?

Guren regresó sobre sus pasos, cabizbajo. Tenía el deber de enfrentar a Shinoa, sin duda. Pero le ganaba la vergüenza. Ella era _su_ desastre, después de todo.

—Ordenaré que mi habitación sea preparada para que la compartamos de ahora en más.

Shinoa hundió la cara entre sus rodillas, contorcionándose de ansiedad. El odio se retorcía en su interior como una serpiente de fuego. Quería vomitar.

Guren hizo el ademán de alzar la mano para sujetarle el hombro. La respuesta de Shinoa, descontrolada, fue tal, arrojándose ella contra la pared de la cama, como si él estuviera a punto de atacarla, que Guren se contuvo.

—Puedo dormir en la oficina, pretextando papeleo. Uno o dos días —ofreció, sin mirarla.

—Qué generoso.

—Hablaremos luego.

—Bueno, estamos _casados_. No podría esperar menos.

Shinoa se secó las lágrimas con las manos. Guren observó en su dirección un instante, sin hacer contacto visual y se marchó de la habitación como si hubiese dejado un cadáver adentro.

* * *

—¿Crees que está despierta, Shiho?

Borroso. Esa voz...

—No es eso lo que quieres preguntar, ¿cierto?

—Yo...

—"¿Crees que sea ella, Shiho? ", en eso pensabas, ¿no?

—... _Sé_ que es ella. No puede ser nadie más.

—Vi fotos de su hermana, Mahiru Hiragi, ¿sabes? La _genio_. Manejaba como media docena de lenguajes arcaicos, además del inglés, francés y alemán de tres épocas diferentes. Es de la generación de Mito Jujo, Norito Goshi, además de Sayuri y Shigure, esas sirvientas de Guren. No sobrevivió pero porque la ejecutaron. Eso dice la versión _oficial_.

"¿Has visto esas fotos?

—Apenas la escuché nombrar. Y creo que tú fuiste el primero que me habló de ella.

—¿Shinya no...?

—Escuché rumores pero de su boca nada.

—¿Y ahora? Creí que solías hablar con...

—Es diferente.

—Pues ella se ve igual, ¿sabes? Que en las fotos.

—Detesto recordártelo. Pero tenías dudas hace tiempo.

—Si, fui el primero en no creérmelo. En ese momento no me puse a pensar en algo que leí tantos meses atrás en la Academia. Pero estaba igual que ella. Que Mahiru Hiragi. O sea, la expresión variaba. Pero físicamente...cuando esos monstruos nos dijeron que a lo mejor llevábamos cien años encerrados, por un instante lo consideré cierto.

"Allá en Shibuya, no obstante...

—Shiho, tú y yo tampoco nos vemos bien en estado de posesión.

—...Supongo que gracias a eso, Kureto Hiragi, el perro, nos perdonó la vida. O compramos tiempo, al menos.

—¿Shinoa?

Yoichi finalmente notó que sus ojos estaban abiertos, amoldándose a la luz que entrataba por la ventana. Shinoa parpadeó, cegada por la intensidad del mediodía.

(Apreció que su apariencia seguía siendo juvenil. Yoichi siempre había lucido menos edad de la que tenía. Solo la sombra de una barba afeitada poco antes hablaba de los años. Y cierta amargura que Shiho compartía, opacadas sus miradas por el horror presenciado).

Shiho Kimizuki se puso de pie, sentado (o más bien, tumbado) como estaba en una silla del lado izquierdo a su cama. Tanto él como Yoichi llevaban uniformes de la Armada como antaño. Una escena cotidiana anteriormente. En la actualidad fuera de contexto.

Shinoa se secó las lágrimas. No era solo la luz, claro está. Su cabeza estallaba. Una cosa a la vez.

—Chicos...¿Y Mitsuba?

Tenía la boca seca. Pero eso era lo más importante en lo que pudo pensar de modo ordenado.


	22. Vigésimosegunda parte

Colmillos afilándose

* * *

 **\- La muerte del nacimiento -**

* * *

 _No, yo le contaré Yoichi. Déjame._

 _Es curioso. No me he detenido a pensar en esto desde que pasó. Viene a mi en pesadillas pero cuando estoy despierto...nos han torturado bastante. Solo no me escucho. Funciono._

 _No armamos exactamente una resistencia cuando escapamos. Solo nos unimos a otros disidentes._

 _Guren y Kureto perdieron la chaveta cuando nos fuimos. Armaron este operativo en Nagoya, supuestamente para cazar vampiros progenitores. Llevaron en especial a las células vinculadas con la casa Ichinose y los mataron casi a todos para un experimento._

 _Shinya, Mito Jujo, Norito Goshi, Sayuri Hanayori, Shigure Yukimi...Todo el escuadrón de Guren..._

 _Ya pasó casi un año._

 _Sobre Mitsu, por la misma época...la viste, Shinoa. No sabíamos qué hacer al respecto._

 _Caminamos un tiempo. Fuimos para el lado de Osaka. Quería encontrar un resguardo para ella. Pero también debíamos reagruparnos para volver a buscarte._

 _Nos convencimos. Aunque te hubieran obligado a hacer algo horrible, no era tu culpa. No podíamos odiarte. Nos hacías falta en el grupo._

 _Mitsuba era la segunda al mando pera sin ti, Dios me perdone, perdió el rumbo. Su propia situación..._

 _No sabía qué hacer._

 _Yoichi...él la cuidó más que yo. Cuando me di cuenta, yo salía a cazar. Él cocinaba. Ella te extrañaba en voz alta. Cuando comíamos carne nos estremecíamos, preguntándonos qué suerte tendrías._

 _Traté de entrar en razón con ella._

 _Sé que era su decisión. Pero no estaba cuerda. Ya no hablaba conmigo, sino lo que llamó...el "bebé"._

 _...el "bebé". El jodido "bebé"._

 _Mitsu ya no caminaba, sino que flotaba. Su peso aumentó de inmediato, como si compensara los meses perdidos en días. Su vientre estaba redondeado pero se le hundieron las mejillas._

 _Una noche, en el campamento, se separó de mi. Y mientras que se agarraba el estómago, susurró un nombre._

 _Un nombre conocido._

 _Puedes imaginártelo, ¿no?_

 _Tenji._

 _Ryu._

 _Le toqué la frente. Le ardía en fiebre. Quiso apartarme. Comenzamos a forcejear. Ella se agarraba el vientre, que se movía como si un montón de serpientes estuvieran en su interior. Babeaba. Su saliva era verde. Entre Yoichi y yo no pudimos sujetarla._

 _Vinieron otros ex miembros del ejército. La gente de ese pequeño pueblo nos tenía miedo pero éramos un mal necesario para mantener alejados a los Jinetes y vampiros._

 _Makoto Narumi. ¿Lo conoces? Siguen interrogándolo. Su escuadrón se escapó con dificultades. Fueron los que nos dijeron del horror en Nagoya._

 _...le encantaba tratarnos como a pendejos. Tal vez tú hubieras podido negociar con él pero además traía consigo ese asqueroso clasismo de un mundo que ya ni existe._

 _Entre todos no sabíamos qué hacer con Mitsuba. Votamos._

 _Shusaku Iwasaki, Rika Inoue y el propio Narumi querían...eutanasia. Les dije que tendrían que matarme y a eso se me unieron no solo Yoichi sino también dos miembros del escuadrón de Narumi que no estaban de acuerdo: Yayoi Endo y Taro Kagiyama._

 _No creí que fueran a respetarnos. Pero la superioridad en número y la necesidad de unión grupal nos mantuvo en el eje._

 _Teníamos una pequeña casa ocupada, a medio derruír pero en mejores condiciones que el resto del asentamiento. Nos turnábamos para hacer una módica vigilancia pero la supervivencia de la comunidad dependía del silencio, además de los sellos que poníamos para desviar la atención de los monstruos._

 _Mitsuba y sus gritos desaforados, sobrenaturales, sacudían los cimientos. Hacia cierto punto del parto, Narumi me dijo que si duraba más de una hora en esas condiciones, desobedecería lo pactado._

 _Reñimos. Le hice un tajo en la mejilla y el olor de la sangre me enloqueció. No recuerdo mucho más luego._

 _...Era y sigo siendo más fuerte que él. Pero no puedo liderar, me falta tacto. Cuando me di cuenta, Yoichi luchaba ahora por detenerme y Yayoi Endo me rogaba que tomara su vida en lugar de la de Narumi, inconsciente en el suelo._

 _Mitsuba llamaba al Dragón Celestial. Se retorcía y golpeaba a quien se acercara. Trató de atacarnos, no supimos qué hacer cuando se zafó de las ataduras._

 _La dejamos huir hacia las ruinas pero en seguida la seguimos por miedo a que le hiciera daño a alguien. O a sí misma._

 _Saltó las vallas que habíamos colocado nosotros mismos para proteger el refugio._

 _Narumi nos acompañó. Siempre._

 _Mitsuba, sola y embarazada. Con eso adentro. Algo que yo le había impuesto._

 _La buscamos. Era una pesadilla. Llegamos tarde, sin embargo._

 _Sea lo que fuera en su interior, no podía nacer en el bosque de cemento roto. Nacer es morir un poco. Durante un instante siquiera. Así que "eso" iba a romper a Mitsuba para hacerlo. Y tal era su dolor, una pasión arrolladora poseyéndola, que ella se dejaba._

 _Intenté ayudarla pero en esa instancia...fue imposible._

 _Eso la quebró. Y lo que quedó de ella._

 _No era humano, Shinoa. No era algo que se pudiese cuidar y esperar fruto alguno de sus acciones. Era una bola de energía y fuego abrasador. Un montón de dientes y garras._

 _Pero sobre todo, quizá, por Mitsuba, era mortal._

 _Y yo hice lo que tenía que hacer al respecto._

 _Era mi trabajo y el de nadie más._

 _¿Sabes? Creo que si Mitsu hubiera sobrevivido, Narumi me hubiese condenado a muerte o nos habríamos batido a duelo, alguna huevada digna de idiotas en pleno fin del mundo._

 _Pero debo haberme visto patético. Recuerdo llorar, abrazarla a ella y gritar hasta que Narumi me separó de Mitsu, lo que quedaba de Mitsu y mandó a Taro y Yoichi a cavar una fosa._

 _Para ella y...lo otro. El Dragón Celestial._

 _Mi...culpa._

 _Debi hacer antes...lo que tenemos que hacer ahora. Contigo, Shinoa. Para que no te destruya._

 _El demonio consumió a Mitsuba. Me la quitó dos veces: al convertirla en un monstruo y luego, cuando tuve que hacerme cargo de ella._

 _Yoichi no va a decirlo pero está enojado conmigo. Cree que pudo ser diferente. De haber tenido los medicamentos adecuados. Las brujerías. La ayuda de adultos, sin ofender a Narumi, que es casi de nuestra edad. No soy tan ingenuo._

 _Lo que no debe ser, no debe ser._

 _Hemos pasado un infierno para recuperarte y no vas a morir como murieron Mirai y Mitsuba, por culpa de otros. No voy a verlo._

 _Te he visto fuera de ti. Pensé que nos matarías. Y a Yu. Casi lo deseé._

 _Quizás existe la redención. Y estoy recibiendo más de la que puedo manejar._

 _Sin embargo, tú no quieres...eso que tienes adentro. Es un monstruo, es tu muerte. Y no me engañes._

 _Llegamos tarde. No se suponía que él te alcanzara así. No puedo imaginar lo que te hizo cuando finalmente..._

 _Ese vampiro hijo de perra. Y Guren._

 _Mi hermana no fue suficiente para este ejército. Tampoco Yu. Ni mi esposa._

 _Te he contado lo que le pasó a Mitsu. Shinoa, no puedes...dime que no quieres. Kureto Hiragi, el perro, me ha dado su permiso, te digo._

 _Y a cambio...nuestra vieja lealtad. Cadenas al cuello para que hagamos que lo que nos ordene. El infierno, un nuevo nivel dantesco, lo sé._

 _Pero hay algo más. Debemos mostrártelo. Lo cambia todo, Shinoa. Pero primero..._

* * *

Despertó.

Como solía hacerlo.

Al incorporarse en la cama, se miró las manos.

Pequeñas palmas suaves. Pronto temblorosas con escalofríos.

¿Dónde estaba? Se restregó los ojos.

Olor a lavanda. Perfume, sábanas lavadas recientemente. Empapelado de flores en las paredes. Cortinas de seda. Afuera, el mundo se caía a pedazos, pero adentro...

Si, ya recordaba.

Ikebukuro.

La escuela de niñas.

—¿Shinoa?

Se volteó hacia los pies de su cama. Allí, de pie, junto a la puerta, estaba Mitsuba. A los nueve-diez años. Sus cabellos sueltos, los ojos grandes y un poco más rolliza que durante su tiempo posterior en el ejército.

—¿ _Mitsu_?

Su amiga puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te he dicho que no seas muy familiar conmigo aquí. Las chicas te tienen miedo. Ya me molestan bastante por mi hermana como para que me agregues esto.

Shinoa se limpió una lágrima. En el recuerdo había sido de angustia pero al revivir la escena, tenía que pelear contra su impulso de correr hacia Mitsuba y abrazarla cálidamente.

Una Mitsuba joven, niña, que no había muerto durante un monstruoso parto. Que no fue cortada y degustada para terminar en el plato de Shinoa. Una promesa dorada, tierna, aún inocente.

Incluso después de lo que Seishiro...

—¿Soy mala, cierto? Por eso no me quieren. Estoy sola pero no es nuevo para mí —se sonrió Shinoa.

—No eres solo tú. Aunque parezcas una muñeca y eso asuste a cualquiera. Es lo que _cuentan_ de ti. Que naciste de una demente encerrada en una celda acolchada. Que tu padre te hace cosas horribles. Que también las haces con el ex prometido de tu hermana. Y que incluso Guren Ichinose... No sé qué pensar.

...la información chocó contra Shinoa, generándole naúseas momentáneas. Se secó otra lágrima. Mitsu era la única que le hablaba y no deseaba ofenderla. Ni irritarla. Más.

—¿Piensan que Guren Ichinose es un pedófilo?

Shinoa parpadeó varias veces. Le causaba curiosidad la mera idea. Guren _pudo_ haberlo sido. Desde que se convirtiera en su tutor —una suerte de secuestrador _legal_ , amparado por Shinya— que lo veía solo ocasionalmente. La dejaba con frecuencia al cuidado de sus sirvientas, quienes a falta de tiempo suficiente, la acomodaban en un rincón de alguna oficina abarrotada de papeleo o acaso la llevaban a las capacitaciones militares para usuarios demoníacos cuando no a las charlas abiertas de planificación educacional a largo plazo con el mismo fin.

Shinoa era silenciosa. Ponía la vista en blanco. Escuchaba a _Shi_ en su interior. Conversaban de todo aquello, Shi se burlaba y le sugería venganzas.

Cuando se adormecía sobre el escritorio de Guren, donde más tarde sería poseída con tanta violencia como la conservación de su virginidad permitiera, soñaba con Mahiru, que también era Shi y a veces ella misma, lo cual la volvía un poco de todo.

—¿Lo es?

Shinoa se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya estás al tanto de lo que es en realidad Guren, ¿no? Tiene una debilidad por los huérfanos. También debe experimentar en alguien. Como servimos nosotras hace tiempo.

Mitsu siseó.

—¡No lo menciones!

—¿Tus amigas no saben? ¿No son primas tuyas, hijas de los Goshi y los Jujo?

—No es asunto de ellas. Además, he entrenado poco y nada. Tendré que recibir mi formación con ellas. Esperan que sea su líder y no podré si ven que no estamos en condiciones parecidas.

Shinoa dejó escapar un jadeo. Se admiraba de Mitsuba. Aunque ya había escuchado de Guren acerca del futuro que le deparaba cuando madurara un poco y el ejército estuviera mejor asentado. Si para Mitsuba, los pasos se adelantaban, era porque ella gozaba de una posición algo más elevada que la otorgada a una bastarda como Shinoa.

—¿Viniste a decirme eso o quieres desayunar conmigo?

Mitsuba volvió a perder los estribos, casi gritando:

—¿No prestas atención, _muñeca_? Ellas no te quieren aquí. Pasamos todo el día estudiando y entrenando duro pero tú te mantienes apartada. No sabemos bien qué formación diferente recibes.

Shinoa se puso parca. Aún más.

—...la misma que tú, Mitsuba. Es solo que en realidad no deberíamos acercarnos mucho a otras niñas normales en esta instancia de observación.

Mitsu se sonrojó.

—Ve a explicarles eso a chicas de casa noble. Te ven mal. Dicen que es culpa tuya y de Mahiru Hiragi lo que ha pasado. Que tantos de nuestros familiares murieron solo porque ella era caprichosa. Y que tú...

—¿Que soy como ella? —sonrió más Shinoa, con un dejo esperanzador en la comicidad que le despertaba toda la escena revivida.

La Shinoa mayor se deleitaba al recordar aquello. Mitsuba viva, tan joven y preocupada por ella. ¿Tenía la menor idea de que moriría en una circunstancia tan extraña y triste como la relatada por Shiho? Era terrible. Por supuesto que no.

En ese entonces, Shinoa no pensaba que sería amante de Guren siquiera. Que intentarían obligarla a desposarlo. Que luego lo lograrían.

Que sería más la Lucy que la Mina de un vampiro cruel, que la vestiría como a su juguete, le haría regalos pesados y la violaría mientras que la mordía.

Shinoa creía que de un momento a otro morirían. Que alguno de sus hermanos buscaría deshacerse de ella en ausencia de Guren.

Guren, que por entonces era alguien en quien confiaba a regañadientes. Porque no habia nadie más. Y no podía, sin más, obedecer a Shi, largarse de la zona de refugio que Kureto mantenía entera con tanta dificultad.

Y Mitsuba...

* * *

 **\- Una puerta y sus llaves -**

* * *

—Sé que no es fácil. Pero necesitas despertar, Shinoa.

 _Oh_...

—¿ _Guren_?

Pregunta tonta. No debió hacerla. Ni bien su vista se aclaró supo...

Kimizuki bufó con pesadez.

—No sé si no debería sentirme insultado —la amonestó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Shinoa apreció que llevaba una bata. La luz estaba baja en la habitación. Shiho tenía una jeringa vacía en la mano. Un leve picor en el brazo de Shinoa le dio a entender a dónde había ido el líquido en su interior.

Una sensación de incomodidad la invadió. Aquella mezcla de impotencia y horror suavizado por lo cotidiano de la escena en la casa de Crowley: lo que la asaltaba cuando perdía la consciencia durante los festines de su esposo, sangre pasando entre sus dientes, recibiendo en el sexo abierto y mojado caricias indecentes o una penetración jamás pedida.

 _Es Shiho. Lo que sea que me haya dado fue por mi bien..._

Aún así, la luz titiló simultáneamente a un absceso de furia difícilmente contenida.

Kimizuki se subió los lentes por el puente de la nariz.

—Necesitas que frenen al demonio. No querrás terminar como Guren. O tu hermana.

 _Como si hubieras conocido..._

—Lo sé, Shiho. Pero de momento, lo tengo bajo control.

Hizo girar su anillo con una mueca, desviando la mirada.

—Tengo que mostrarte algo. Yoichi nos espera —le explicó Shiho, ayudándola a incoporarse en la cama y desplegando una silla de ruedas metálica que estaba situada a un lado, sin que Shinoa la viera hasta entonces.

—Vale pero...¿Crees que estoy así de inválida? —trató de bromear, Shinoa.

Shiho alzó las cejas.

—¿Puedes ponerte de pie por ti misma?

Él había pasado un brazo bajo el de Shinoa y tiraba de ella hacia el borde de la cama, tomando sus pantuflas del aparador junto a ella.

Se separaron con lentitud. Shiho la esperó con cautela. Shinoa inspeccionó su propio cuerpo y articulaciones. En su interior corría lava con fuerza. Su carne y hueso, sin embargo...

Sus rodillas temblaron al amago de sostener peso y ella casi cae, de no ser por la insistencia de Shiho por aferrarla nuevamente. Shinoa lo abrazó con torpeza, disculpándose.

—Supongo que me es posible destruír la base principal de la Armada pero no caminar sola, en efecto.

Kimizuki soltó un largo suspiro.

—Usaste casi toda tu energía. Tardarás hasta reponerte —explicó, ayudando a Shinoa para que se colocara en el asiento de la silla de ruedas.

Ella se puso tensa otra vez. De repente...

—No sabes...de cuántos meses estoy. ¿O sí?

Shiho la miró. Ella trató de leer su expresión. El escaso orgullo que había recuperado se retorció.

Él le tenía lástima. Pena. Pero también pudo percibir que las manos que aferraban las manijas de la silla temblaban con ira.

—Menos de tres. Eso es seguro.

Comenzaron a andar.

Fuera lo que fuera, crecía a velocidad regular.

¿Cierto?

Salieron por el pasillo. A esas horas avanzadas, casi nadie circulaba, excepto soldados taciturnos que los observaron de reojo, como absteniéndose con rabia de hacerles preguntas.

Shinoa percibió algo en las miradas de los escasos hombres que llegaron a cruzarse hasta la instancia de los depósitos. Kimizuki presionó el botón del ascensor tras hacerles una mueca a un par de uniformados más jóvenes que ellos inclusive.

—¿Sabes? Creo que no me has dicho muchas cosas, Shiho —comentó Shinoa, sacándose un mechón de cabello de la cara—. Que somos famosos, ¿quizás?

Kimizuki alzó las cejas, empujando la silla hacia el interior del ascensor. Comenzó a explicarse con cansancio, ira contenida y cierta culpa vibrando en cada sílaba arrastrada.

—No es de extrañarse que Guren Ichinose hiciera campaña política interna con nosotros. Impulsó terribles experimentos con Kureto bajo la excusa de que los vampiros mataron, torturaron y tomaron como rehenes a muchos de los nuestros. Ya sabes las reglas...en apariencias. Que se corriera el rumor de que estabas viva y en manos de un Progenitor fue un escándalo. Parte de los argumentos de Kureto para convencer a los que lo siguieron fue que él sí creía que te habían apresado, al igual que al resto del escuadrón. Eso lo hizo ver más humanitario. Solo un gran _hermano mayor_ preocupado por su hermana menor. Me enferma imaginar cuántos apostaron por él contra el otro tirano solo por esa propaganda asquerosa...

Shinoa no necesitaba implementar lo más avanzado de su armamentística en materia de imaginación para hacerse una idea de lo que habían sido los discursos pseudo clandestinos de Kureto y el por qué de que Kimizuki Shiho los odiara con toda el alma entregada al diablo. A medida que bajaron los niveles de la zona de la clínica hacia los depósitos, Shinoa comenzó a cabecear con pesadez, enumerando escenas borrosas de posibilidades casi palpables en su indignación.

Kureto, sin duda, habría exagerado su falta de talento y bajo rango. La habría pintado como una niña inútil, que necesitaba que la rescataran como la princesa débil que era, caída en las garras de un monstruo sádico y perverso.

Tenri, en comparación, un negligente.

Porque Shinoa sabía perfectamente a qué clase de argumentos podía llevar esa situación. Sin que _Mahiru-Shi_ se lo susurrara al oído siquiera, podía casi escucharlo: _Tenri Hiragi, la magna cabeza del ejército, tiene la sangre de su sangre en manos del enemigo. Qué clase de estratega abandona de esa manera_...

Había sido, después de todo, una simple cuestión de hombría. Kureto y Guren eran jóvenes. Tenri ya mayor. Kureto y Guren, en una u otra medida, eran caras conocidas del ejército. Peleaban al frente. La gente confiaba en ellos, a pesar de las duras medidas para salvaguardar las provisiones y mantener los números barreras adentro en la ciudad recuperada.

Tenri desestimó el que Shinoa desapareciera. Si Kureto había conseguido siquiera una prueba de que esto no era verdad (y no le hubiera sido difícil si Guren Ichinose tenía tratos con los captores de Shinoa para empezar), con presionar un poco, ya tenian una _revolución_ en lugar de una _revuelta_.

Una revolución pobre y escasa entre hombres de negocios reducidos por el Apocalipsis pero aún dueños del escaso mundo en pie.

La historia oficial se adivinaba fácilmente. Tenri dio por muerta a Shinoa. O acaso no le importó su destino. Su _hija_. Un mero experimento del tirano.

Guren y Kureto, jóvenes y pasionales, habían ido a rescatarla. Y lo lograron.

Y ella, princesa agradecida, se había enamorado del galán de su infancia. El mismo hombre que adoró su hermana. Ese por el cual murió.

(Y tal vez, dicha historia oficial omitiría el hecho de que Guren _mató_ a Mahiru, en efecto).

Y sin más, Shinoa se había entregado a él.

Sin pesadillas en el cuerpo y en la mente. Sin el diablo infectándole lo que le quedaba del alma.

Todo había sido así de simple, como en una de las historias que le leyeron de niña y en recuerdos tal vez falsos.

Podía ella, de esa manera acelerada, darle un hijo supuesto a Guren Ichinose, tras aceptar de buen talante casarse con él.

Shinoa se carcajeó ante semejante desfile de motivos falaces e incorrectos.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Kimizuki empujó la silla hacia los pasillos del sótano.

Estaba tan oscuro y avanzaron en silencio durante tantos minutos que...

* * *

Abrió los ojos, con un escalofrío. Le dolía el cuello. Se había dormido encima de un antiguo grimorio español sobre brujerías e invocaciones demoniacas ancestrales.

 _Tarea_.

—Justo a tiempo —una voz cantarina desde...

¿El espejo?

Shinoa, con menos de diez años, se puso de pie desde la silla junto al escritorio de la biblioteca.

—¿Acaso eres...?

Del otro lado del azogue, solo se apreció a si misma. Con otro aire, desde luego. La pequeña Shinoa de carne y hueso tenía los hombros caídos, una expresión de timidez y cierta sonrisa forzada empañándose con los meses de tensión.

— _Tú_ , sí —aseguró su reflejo erróneo, que iba muy erguido, ladeaba la cabeza como si fuese a posar casual para la fotografía de una revista de moda escolar y llevaba una expresión de ironía.

— _Shikama doji_ —reflexionó en voz alta Shinoa.

— _Mahiru no yo_ —la corrigió su otro yo.

Shinoa sacudió la cabeza.

— _No en este tiempo_. _Me trajiste hasta acá, ¿qué deseabas_? —preguntó, resoplando y apretando los puños suavemente.

La otra Shinoa se echó a reír. Shinoa, la verdadera, tanto en el pasado, como contemplando desde el presente en reflexión posesionada, sintió escalofríos. Sabía que solo ella podía oír semejante clamor espeluznante. Era la risa de una demente que caminaba sobre los huesos de sus seres queridos. Era una risa asesina, sin piedad alguna.

La de una de sus potencialidades.

Y le temía. Tal vez porque también le fascinaba.

Desde siempre.

—Pensé que era lo mejor para ti. Estar con los tuyos. _Recordar de lo que eres capaz. No eres inocente, nunca lo has sido, ni con Crowley, ni con Guren, ni ahora con estas personas a las que permites absurdamente que te ayuden_.

—...las chicas de aquí no son malas, Shi. Es solo que no les agrado. Tampoco puedo obligarlas.

 _Mis amigos. Shiho y Yoichi._

— _Kureto. Te dije que lo mataras. Y ahora confías en él._

— _Él tiene a Yu. No podemos acercarnos. Y no he sanado._

— _Si me lo permitieras..._

— _No._

— _¿No?_

 _Mahiru no yo_ contorsionó sus facciones con delicia, torciendo el rostro de Shinoa en algo inadecuado para una niña tan joven.

— _¿Tan siquiera sabes lo que pasó la última vez que discutimos así?_ _En serio. Yo gané. Siempre gano._

— _Shi y tú no son..._

— _Ahora sí. Deberías llamarme Mahiru de la Noche al Mediodía con sus Cuatro Guadañas. Somos todos. Es la sangre. Esto termina en la sangre. Como una puerta abierta_.

Si, tenía razón. Pero a Shinoa se le ocurrió una idea.

Y tal vez esa la respuesta a todos sus problemas. Los inmediatos, por lo menos.

— _Si, es una puerta abierta. Hecha con sangre. Pero no eres la única con una llave._

Shinoa se volvió hacia el antiguo escritorio francés de roble tallado. Levantó el anciano volúmen que venía estudiando diligentemente como niña y lo arrojó contra el espejo, quebrando el cristal en mil pedazos, sumiendo la escena en oscuridad fatal.

* * *

 **\- El contenedor -**

* * *

Un chirrido. La silla se detuvo frente a la hilera de...

Shinoa pensó primero que eran ataúdes. Aquellos que usaban los vampiros para regenerarse en Sanguinem. Como los que Crowley-Guren guardaba también en el subsuelo de la mansión.

Las estructuras, sin embargo, eran más modernas y mecanizadas. Como cámaras de criogenia.

Shinoa no necesitaba ponerse de pie para husmear en detalle cada rostro durmiente asomando desde las ventanillas empañadas de cada ataúd mecánico. Le eran familiares. Los rasgos de soldados jóvenes, ausentes de su día a día desde hacía años precedían su procesión con Kimizuki empujando ceremoniosamente su silla de ruedas.

Repitió algunos nombres oxidados. Se le escapaban kanjis, también pronunciaciones e interpretaciones.

 _Hasta hace relativamente poco, yo no sabía ni cómo me llamaba_ , se recordó a sí misma, ahorrándose la frustración de tratar de erguirse para mirar.

Sabía hacia dónde la llevaba Kimizuki. Era el único lugar al que tenía sentido para ella ir.

Shinoa cerró los ojos, sin embargo. Había algo de ejecución en la escena. Temblaba por dentro. El aire, debido a la cercanía con las calderas, era más denso ahí abajo.

Pesado, además, por la cantidad de sellos esotéricos en los contenedores...

* * *

Una bofetada la despertó.

—¿Shinoa Hiragi? ¿Qué haces durmiendo?

Una niña. Como ella misma. De nuevo era pequeña. Usaba el burdo pijama camisón de puntillas que en la escuela. La ilusión del recuerdo, sin embargo, era tan vívida que sintió dolor.

De nuevo.

Estaba oscuro, sin embargo. Solo la palidez de la piel delataba las curvas fantasmales de la figura ante ella. Shinoa se puso de pie con cuidado y un nuevo dolor cortante le atravesó el pie descalzo: se había parado sobre un vidrio roto.

Era la habitación de estudios que compartía con las niñas de la armada en ese colegio improvisado donde intentaron retenerlas antes de fundar la Academia que manejaba Guren.

Otras figuras la rodearon. Shinoa contó media docena de cabezas coronando cortas estaturas. Trató de sonreír.

 _No importa si te están destruyendo, debes mostrar tus dientes con elegancia, Shinoa. No estás sonriendo, no realmente, aunque así lo llamen. Somos fieras. Y con esto, lo anunciamos. Deja que lo interpreten con las palabras que ya podrás decir, cuando seas un poco mayor._

(Mahiru, frente al espejo. La verdadera Mahiru. En apariencias...Otro recuerdo).

De reojo, vio su propio reflejo. Las sirvientas de Guren, enaltecidas por la falta de personal que tuviera entrenamiento en armas demoníacas, decían, como si Shinoa fuese muy tonta para escucharlas y entenderlas, que era un calco de Mahiru.

Una versión alterna de repuesto.

Eso era lo más correcto.

Con menos atributos.

Y no tan amada.

Pero cuando el amor es lo que termina matándote, en cierto modo, puedes agradecer que te falte.

El afecto de Guren Ichinose era así.

Shinoa merecía retazos de esos sentimientos. No faltaba alguna envidia, sin embargo.

—¿Y qué más da si duermes? ¿Siquiera sabes quiénes somos? —una de las niñas le increpó, empujándola.

El cuerpo de Shinoa se esforzó por mantenerse en pie pese al dolor. La llave de Shi tintineó por el movimiento.

—Yo...—quiso comenzar, esforzándose por distinguir voces y reconocer rasgos en la oscuridad.

Pero todas esas pequeñas eran idénticas. Shinoa se dijo que era así por la hora, la falta de luz. La brusquedad con la cual la habían obligado a despertarse.

Sin embargo...

—No lo sabes, ¿cierto? No puedes saberlo. La gente como tú va por ahí causando problemas y ni puede admitir su culpa. No tienes en cuenta a quiénes dañaste.

La sujetaron del cabello. Tiraron de ella, de sus ropas, hasta meterla en el centro de una suerte de ronda macabra. Antes de sumergirse en el círculo de manos sobresaliendo de camisones largos y blancos, Shinoa distinguió más lejos, cerca de la puerta, a Mitsuba, sus ojos almendrados y temblorosos, al punto del llanto, mirando insistentemente hacia el pasillo, como si no se decidiese a pedir ayuda.

* * *

—Shinoa...—la despertó Shiho, sacudiéndole los hombros. Shinoa se estremeció, frotándose los brazos. Kimizuki notó sus escalofríos y se sacó la chaqueta para ponérsela sobre la espalda—. Debí traer una frazada. Soy un pésimo enfermero —comentó, suspirando, como si tuviera un arranque deseoso de escapar de la situación.

Shinoa le sonrió, volviendo los ojos hacia la cápsula frente a la cual se habían detenido.

No necesitaba asomarse a la compuerta a la altura del rostro durmiente, detenido en el tiempo.

* * *

Escuchó su ropa romperse y rompió en llanto más no en ruegos. Mahiru le había enseñado que rogar con frecuencia no daba mejores frutos que amenazar. Ambas eran impulsivas.

Sin embargo...

—Shinoa Hiragi, ni siquiera mereces ese nombre...—dijo una de las niñas, clavándole las uñas en la piel del pecho, desgarrando su piel y la de la noche con la sangre ensuciando el blanco de la escasa superficie visible a la luz de la luna desde los ventanales.

—Es cierto. La maestra Mito Jujo dice que ella no es de verdad.

—Es una especie de homúnculo?

—Su padre, Lord Hiragi, la hizo escupiendo en un vaso.

—Yo escuché que orinó, virtió su meo en la boca de una demente y así nació ella.

—Es fea.

—Su hermana era linda al menos.

—Una puta.

—La puta de Guren Ichinose.

—Qué asco. Que te toque alguien de una casa como esa. Son inferiores.

—Y dicen que vamos a usar armas inventadas por ella.

—Después de que nos maldigan. Perderemos nuestras almas. Y dicen que van a violarnos para que funcione mejor.

—¡Horrible!

—Es culpa de ella.

—Shinoa Hiragi, tú no detuviste a tu hermana.

—Apuesto a que las dos querían que pasara esto.

—Eres tan rara. Si el mundo no terminaba, te iba a ir muy mal de todos modos.

—Mi papá murió.

—También el mío.

—Mi mamá está loca, llora todo el tiempo.

—No quiero que me violen.

—A ti deberían violarte.

—Oye, Shinoa, ¿es verdad lo que dicen? Que Guren Ichinose mató a tu hermana y después te cogió sobre el cadáver.

—¡Contesta!

* * *

No sabía en qué momento se había puesto de pie por sí misma, como si las sirenas cantaran y ella fuera Odiseo, sin las ataduras al mástil. Se arrojó sobre la máquina, sin embargo, clavando los ojos en la visión del interior del cristal.

* * *

Bruma. Dolor. Y bruma. Tenía el colgante de Shi en las manos.

Manos que parecían no pertenecerle hasta momentos atrás. Manos que observaba como si fueran bestias dormidas y sin color.

Débiles.

De repente.

—La hiciste buena esta vez —un jadeo indignado al que se acostumbraría.

Lo recordaba, además.

Shinoa alzó la mirada.

* * *

Parecía tan pequeño, además de viejo. La distancia del vidrio, la máquina, una suerte de incubadora que lo había vuelto más vulnerable que cuando dormía en el sofá y Shinoa...

* * *

—Yo...—trató de recordar. La frustraba el hueco en su memoria. Pero por lo demás...

Nada bueno había sucedido en esas horas borradas de su existencia. ¿Por otro lado? Si algo cambiaba...

Tal vez no fuese inútil.

—Es la _última vez_ que me tomo la molestia de tratar de meterte en una maldita escuela con niños de tu edad y condición social, Shinoa.

Estaba más moreno por las excursiones al exterior. Tenía esa postura arrogante que lo caracterizara desde siempre, escondiendo sus inseguridades como si pudieran destruírlo. _Porque así era_.

Olor a tabaco. Habría estado fumando. Una soda de cola estrujada a un lado en el coche.

Un automóvil remodelado por Shinya y Goshi... _Él_ se lo apropiaba durante sus lapsos como civil. Aunque usara el uniforme. No tenía tiempo para nada. Podían llamarlo de un momento a otro. Estaban solo a unas escasas calles del cuartel.

No necesitaba recordar demasiado. Forzarse excesivamente. Sería suficiente con construír sobre los espacios en negro. Deduciendo.

—¿Es la última vez que me abandonas a las fieras, entonces? —se secó las lágrimas, lamiéndose los labios. Otro _entonces_ donde _él_ no lo había arruinado. Porque no siempre había sido un monstruo. O en todo caso, Shinoa podía engañarse a sí misma para pensar que no lo fue. Que se trató del poder, la inmunidad absoluta que da el miedo. A los vampiros y los políticos, que son la misma cosa. A que en su lugar aparezcan monstruos peores.

—Las _fieras_ son un montón de niñitas mimadas con más o menos el mismo pasado de mierda que tú. Deberías adaptarte —resopló él, poniendo el auto en marcha.

—¿Todas fueron hermanas de Mahiru Hiragi? ¿La que terminó con este mundo? —preguntó Shinoa, más con tristeza en esa instancia que capaz de formular ironías.

—¿Aún no superas tu complejo de inferioridad?

—No es eso. Ya me has vendido la idea de que puedo llegar a ser igual de bonita y talentosa que ella, aunque sea muriendo y volviendo a nacer. Es solo que esas niñas dejaron de estar mimadas cuando las metieron en coches blindados para traerlas a refugios bajo tierra mientras que muchos de sus familiares, amigos y futuro conocido se venían abajo escandalosamente. Están cabreadísimas. Quieren culpar a alguien. Y lo que tienen más a mano es Hiragi Shinoa, la pequeña _prostituta_ de Guren Ichinose.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Supongo que no pensé en eso. _Mierda_. No puedes adaptarte sin que te maten. Pobre de ti.

Posaron los ojos en el camino. Cada dos metros, un uniformado con un arma demoníaca los observaba pasar de reojo, probablemente.

—Tendrás que comprimirme como a un archivo y meterme entre tus informes. Tal vez pueda serte útil así.

Trató de reírse. Pero abrazándose a sí misma, como si fuese un juego, notó los moretones. En las rodillas, resintiéndose hasta arriba de los muslos y los brazos. El estómago, la espalda. No necesitaba verse en el espejo, que no llegaba hasta su rostro, para comprender que sus ojos estaban morados y que había marcas rojas en sus mejillas, pómulo y labios.

Escocían.

—Lo dudo. Necesitas aprender trabajo de equipo. Pero hasta que no tengas la edad, no puedo hacer mucho por tu mimada persona.

—¿A dónde iré?

No le importaba. Pero se preguntaba, en ese momento, si no era más conveniente para su familia solo llevarla a un descampado y pegarle un tiro de una maldita vez. Para ahorrar _Mahirus_.

—Si supieras todas las formas que tuve que firmar. Shinya es tu tutor pero ahora yo también figuro. Todos los Hiragis van a pensar que somos una especie de matrimonio gay contigo de progenie diplomática, gracias...

Pararon frente al Cuartel, finalmente. La pequeña escuela de niñas era visible a un par de calles entre edificios derruídos y otros levantados con torpeza en la ciudad que se regeneraba con triste pereza, como si le costara creer en sí misma contra circunstancias tan graves. Como el fin del mundo.

Shinoa tuvo un impulso. Que luego hizo eco en otro.

— _No me alejes de ti_ , _Crowley_. _Nunca_ —murmuró, con los ojos mojados, inclinándose hacia el lado de Guren, colgándose de su brazo como si fuese el mundo. _Lo era_. El mundo conocido, con un _logos_. Escaso pero presente.

— _Vale_ —le contestó Guren, forzándose a no suavizar más la mirada, acariciándole la nuca. Tal vez pensaba en Mahiru. No, seguramente... — _Pero ten en cuenta que pensé en llevarte a otra parte_. Estabas más segura allá. Aquí, lo mismo que en Shibuya, vas a ser un soldado más bajo mi mando. No voy a darte trato excluyente. Tendrás que ser mis ojos y mis oídos en todas partes. Me obedecerás sin chistar, como si fueras una adulta. Se acabaron tus lágrimas de cocodrilo y tu acto de víctima, si te atrapo pasándote de lista voy a darte una paliza como si fueras otro huérfano de la calle. Vas a aprender —Guren la señaló con el dedo, decidido a remarcar su punto con gravedad.

Ella se carcajeó, sonriendo.

—¿Y luego _no se supone que nos casemos_?

Se miraron un instante. Quizá, si Shinoa hubiese sido mayor entonces, Guren la hubiese besado. Pero sin duda la recorrió con los ojos, como sumándole edad en expectativas y sacando cálculos frívolos. Descartados de inmediato.

Él soltó una carcajada aún más escandalosa, fuerte y hasta cruel. Consigo mismo.

—Tal vez sea mejor que no estés con esas niñas, leyendo mangas y novelas para mujeres. A veces se me olvida que en lo piensan todo el tiempo es en tonterías como esa.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Él no la abrazó pero lo permitió, lo cual constituía una muestra abaratada de aprecio.

— _Realmente soy una chica de buena familia,_ ¿eh? —se burló de sí misma con suavidad y notó que Guren pasaba el dorso de la mano por su frente.

—Tu familia soy yo. _Nosotros somos familia_ —replicó él, con un convencimiento que evidentemente quería transmitir hacia sí mismo—. Por eso debes obedecerme más que a nadie.

De eso se trataba, en realidad. Así había sido siempre.

Se podría decir que el resto era historia.

* * *

—Hola, _Crowley_ —susurró Shinoa, mojándose los labios y presta a secarse una fugaz lágrima antes de que Shiho la notara.

No supo por qué pero antes de volver a desvanecerse, el usual _Guren_ que debió salir de su boca se atascó. Por un instante, un terrible instante, ante ella, el perfil que dormía se transformó, mutando entre las sombras.

Pero no era posible...


End file.
